En la oscuridad
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: La sensación de la traición era indescriptible. El alma le pesaba más que el cuerpo torturado. No esperaba salvación, hasta que la ayuda vino de la persona que menos esperaba. Las cosas volverían a empezar y ella se aseguraría de que fuera diferente.
1. Chapter 1

**En la oscuridad. **

**By: Tommy Hiragizawa**

Los personajes no son míos. Ya quisiera yo ser la escritora más rica de Reino Unido.

**Parejas: **Hermione/Sirius y Harry/Draco, pero en un futuro.

**Advertencias:** Violencia, Indicios de Violación y Lemon.

**N/a:** Gracias por la idea y por la orientación. Espero verdaderamente que te guste el resultado. He estado trabajando en este fic en las vacaciones y se, por conocimiento de mi misma, que voy a tardar en subir otro episodio, porque aún tengo que terminar "Pasos para enamorarse", de Prince of tennis. Aún así, espero que lo disfruten.

Anticipadamente agradezco su apoyo.

Mi primer fic de Harry Potter

Disfruten de la lectura.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo uno: Perdida. Desesperación en las tinieblas. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Estaba aterrada. Sola y temerosa. Jamás había tenido tanto miedo en su vida.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?, se preguntaba aún sin poder creer lo que sus propios ojos habían visto esa tarde. Las imágenes de esa masacre aún se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, atormentándola. Sabía que era una mala idea que Harry comenzara a estudiar artes oscuras. Sabía que no debían de confiar en Malfoy. ¿Cuándo había hecho algún bien ese hurón asqueroso? Nunca. Y aún así Dumbledore había confiado en él, lo había acogido en la orden, pensando que los pecados del padre no debían de pagarlos los hijos. "Si quieres vencer al señor oscuro debes aprender lo que él maneja, controlarlo" había dicho y en ese justo momento sonó lógico en sus oídos. Y aún así, sus instintos nunca dejaron de sospechar.

¿Cómo no había visto los cambios? No. Mentiría al decir que no los había notado, tal vez había sido la única en hacerlo. Lo que pasaba es que no había querido aceptarlo, y por ello ahora todos estaban muertos o heridos, capturados por los mortífagos.

Claro que había notado que los ojos de Harry ya no brillaban como antaño, y si lo hacían era porque veía a alguien morir, sufrir tortura o perder totalmente su dignidad, la esperanza. Claro que había notado como justificaba indirectamente las causas de Voldemort, según él, por su pasado. Claro que había notado como cada vez que ella se acercaba él evitaba el contacto, rehuía de su presencia.

Pero era el único amigo que le quedaba. No era fácil aceptar que se hubiera convertido en un traidor. No cuando él era el único que quedaba del grupo del ED. Uno a uno, habían muerto en diferentes emboscadas de los seguidores de Voldemort. Y ahora sabía por qué. Harry y Malfoy habían estado filtrando información al círculo interno de ese maldito megalómano, entregándole en bandeja de plata las cabezas de sus seres queridos. De las personas que confiaban ciegamente en ellos.

¡Por Dios! Si hasta Ron había caído en una de ellas. Y Harry ni siquiera había derramado una sola lágrima.

La orden dijo que estaba demasiado aturdido para hacerlo.

Estaba segura de que nunca, por mucho tiempo que pasara - si es que lograba sobrevivir esa noche – lograría olvidar las imágenes de la traición del que ella creía era su mejor amigo. Su figura disparando Avadas hacia los pocos miembros de la resistencia, riendo estruendosamente mientras veía caer sus cuerpos inanimados estaba gravada a fuego dentro de su mente. Y Malfoy a su lado, como un demonio de caricatura, gritando que siguiera, que matara a todos cuantos había. Y ella no sabía quién era peor, si el que disparaba y disfrutaba, o el que instaba y se vanagloriaba con su triunfo.

No sabía a ciencia cierta cómo es que había logrado escapar de sus garras y no sabía a donde ir para que no la encontraran. La antigua cede de la orden estaba siendo vigilada por mortífagos, Howarts se había convertido en un nido de serpientes venenosas y el ministerio eran meras marionetas en las garras del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. No había un solo lugar al que pudiera acudir sin ser delatada, sin arriesgarse a perecer.

Tomó entre sus manos el giratiempos que tenía colgado al cuello. Se lo había regalado McGonagall una semana antes de que un atentado en el ministerio se la llevara junto a muchos otros magos. Cómo deseaba poder utilizarlo para regresar atrás e impedir que todo eso pasara.

Y una pequeña esperanza se abrió en su cabeza. ¡Cómo no lo había pensado! No se podía retroceder mucho con un giratiempos, pero por lo menos podría ir hasta antes del atentado de esa tarde, advertir a la orden de la traición de Harry e impedir que todos acabaran muertos. Dudaba que las Moiras, esas malditas diosas del destino, se quedaran tranquilas tras su intervención, pero aceptaría el castigo divino con tal de prevenir toda esa destrucción. De no hacerlo, Voldemort no tendría a nadie que le impidiera controlar el mundo mágico.

Solo tenía que girar las manecillas…

Un ruido provino del primer piso del edificio derruido donde se escondía. A su costado las cajas con el logotipo de Sortilegios Weasley vibraron junto al piso. Las paredes temblaron y las ventanas se quebraron como si fueran delicadas capas de hielo.

El miedo la embargó, impidiéndole pensar con claridad. Se aferró al giratiempos como si fiera una tabla salvavidas. Era su única esperanza de un futuro mejor, la única luz que veía al final de un largo túnel lleno de penumbras.

Cerró los ojos, intentando escuchar más claramente los sonidos que llegaban hasta ella. Lo primero que logró distinguir eran pasos. Muchos. Tal vez serían de unas diez o doce personas. No lo sabía. No lograba aclarar su mente lo suficiente para asegurar nada. Se unieron sonidos más claros. Objetos cayendo, quebrándose. Maldiciones proferidas a voz de grito.

¡Sal de donde estés Sangre Sucia! –

¡Oh, Merlín, no! Quiso gritar pero sólo atinó a llevarse las manos a la boca para detener un jadeo que hubiera delatado su posición. Era la voz de Harry. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, sintiendo más que nunca la traición de su amigo. Debía de haber sido suficiente con verlo matar a sus compañeros de la orden para que su mundo se quebrara, pero no había sido así. A pesar de los embistes se había mantenido firme, y había encontrado una manera de solucionar las cosas. Ahora, escuchándolo llamarla de la misma manera en que la hubiera llamado un mortífago, la realidad la golpeó con una fuerza aturdidora.

¡Joder! Que patética era, aferrándose a la ilusión de que todo fuera sólo una cruel pesadilla.

Comenzaron a subir las escaleras y Hermione supo que, o actuaba en ese momento o moriría en ese mismo momento.

Las manos le temblaron cuando volvió a tomar el giratiempos. Hacía tanto que no utilizaba uno… Una punzada le atravesó el corazón, arrancándole el aire de los pulmones. La última vez que había utilizado uno había sido para salvar a Sirius de Azkaban, cuando Harry aún era Su Harry. Cuando aún creían que el futuro podía ser bueno, que podrían derrotar entre los tres – Harry, Ron y ella – al Lord.

Se apretó con fuerza contra la pared, deseando que la madera la tragara. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa con tal de desvanecerse en el aire o de caer fulminada presa del dolor de la traición que la atravesaba tan dolorosa y ardientemente. Lo único que logró en su intento fue que la áspera superficie astillada le irritara las manos y la espalda.

Era fácil decir que darías todo por algo cuando verdaderamente no se tenía nada, tal como era su caso. Su hogar desde que había iniciado la guerra, se recordó, había sido reclamado por los mortífagos, así que no tenía un lugar en el que refugiarse. Su familia estaba en algún lugar de Australia, presas de su hechizo, ignorando completamente que un día habían tenido que ver con el mundo mágico, siendo que tampoco recordaban que alguna vez habían tenido una hija que los involucrara en él. Sus amigos estaban todos muertos, junto con todas las personas a las que alguna vez había admirado. No tenía posesiones materiales más allá de la ropa que tenía puesta, su varita y los dos colgantes que tenía en el cuello.

No le quedaba nada. Nada salvo la esperanza de vivir otra noche.

Las ventanas se abrieron bajo el embate de un fuerte golpe de viento. Los cristales ya de por sí resquebrajados terminaron de romperse y los pedazos fueron a caer contra las cajas de cartón que en otro tiempo habían usado sus gemelos amigos para guardar aquellas travesuras por las que tanto los había reñido.

Como daba vueltas la vida y la fortuna. Ahora, a causa de esas vueltas, daría su vida – lo único que verdaderamente poseía – a cambio de verlos reír una vez más mientras hacían caso omiso de sus regaños.

¿Es que todas esas muertes iban a ser en vano?

El viento hizo hondear su túnica contra sus piernas y un escalofrío le recorrió la médula tanto por el frío como por el miedo.

Podía oírlos rebuscar en las otras habitaciones del piso, cada vez más cerca de encontrarla. La buscaban. Después de todo era la última superviviente de la Orden del fénix. O más bien, el último miembro que aún estaba del lado de la luz.

¿Qué dirían los libros de Historia sobre ellos? Nada bueno, se dijo. Los vencedores de las guerras siempre imponían su versión de los hechos a la realidad, y como bien sabía, ya sin esperanza de libertad, Voldemort había ganado desde el momento en que la única persona que podía derrotarlo se había pasado a su lado.

Hola, Sangre Sucia – murmuró la voz inconfundible de Draco Malfoy a su lado.

Se volvió tan rápidamente para verlo que una de las astillas de la pared le araño la mejilla y la cálida sensación de la sangre correr sobre su piel pálida por el espanto no tardó en aparecer.

Un grito se le atoró en la garganta.

Draco – maldito fuera el bastardo – la miraba sin parpadear, siguiendo con ojos llenos de morbosa curiosidad el recorrido de su sangre. La sonrisa macabra que le cruzaba el rostro, como un cruel navajazo de sus labios, era más bien propia de los enloquecidos. Ciertamente, no dudaba que en verdad hubiera perdido el juicio. Nadie en sus cabales podía hacer lo que tanto él como Harry – Su Harry, añadió con amargura en su mente – estaban haciendo.

Nunca dejará de fascinarme el hecho de que tu sangre sucia sea tan roja como la mía – admitió con voz enronquecida al tiempo que recogía un poco de su sangre con el dedo índice y lo frotaba contra el corazón.

No supo de donde sacó fuerza suficiente para alzar la varita y arrojar a Malfoy contra la pared contraria con un movimiento rápido.

Tal acto, a pesar de la satisfacción momentánea que le provocó, demostró que en ese momento podía cometer cualquier ilógica estupidez. El ruido más que estruendoso causado por el impacto y la caída de Malfoy al suelo atrajo a los otros mortífagos presentes en el edificio hacia donde estaban.

En menos tiempo del que ella empleó en lamentarse nueve varitas, incluida la de Harry apuntaban hacia ella.

Y el infierno se desató.

Los siguientes segundos fueron un confuso ir y venir de maldiciones que iluminaron la oscura estancia. Logró defenderse de la mayoría de ellas, pero las que lograron alcanzarla hicieron que su velocidad de reacción, ya mermada por el terror, disminuyera aún más.

A medida que transcurrieron, Hermione pudo darse cuenta de cosas que la llevaron a una certeza que aclaró por un momento su mente y la hizo retroceder unos pasos asustada.

No le habían lanzado en ningún momento la maldición asesina, hecho que era verdaderamente extraño. La única explicación plausible que encontró era que la desearan viva, y por la sonrisa macabra que tanto Malfoy como Harry portaban al ver el miedo traslucir en su rostro, Hermione supo que era así.

¡Maldición! Ojalá no hubiera deseado nunca vivir otra noche más. Viviría esa noche, claro que lo haría, pero sólo para ser torturada hasta la locura.

Tal verdad impidió que se protegiera contra una nueva avalancha de maldiciones. El impacto de una no sólo abrió una brecha profunda en su carne, sino que le desgarró el corazón y le envió directo hacia la ventana que el viento había abierto minutos antes. Aunque a ella le parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde entonces.

Aterrorizada, vio como aumentaba la distancia entre ella y la ventana mientras se precipitaba en caída libre hacia la calle. La fuerza de gravedad, siempre tan impresionante, actuó sobre ella aunada con la aceleración que le aplicó el hechizo para que el choque contra el suelo fuera especialmente doloroso. Casi pudo escuchar el chasquido de varias de sus costillas al romperse. Tal vez en varios pedazos.

Por favor, rogó, que una me atraviese los pulmones.

Las lágrimas le nublaron la visión del cielo gris y encapotado. No era que se perdiera de mucho. Los edificios desvencijados no eran una panorámica alentadora precisamente. Los oídos le pitaban y la cabeza le martilleaba dolorosamente.

Natural, después de haber caído de una altura de seis metros. Lo que era extraño era que hubiera sobrevivido a la caída.

Diez siluetas con sus respectivos rostros entraron en su campo de visión. Todos eran tan jóvenes, pensó al verlos. A la mayoría los reconocía como de su misma generación. Y pensar que estuvieron juntos hasta el momento en que apareció el sombrero seleccionador en sus vidas. Podía incluso recordar los nombres de algunos. Pansy, Blaize y Draco eran los únicos Slytheryns, por raro que pareciese. Había una mayoría Revenclaw, dos Hufflepuff y… Se atragantó al pensarlo.

Un Gryffindor.

Los párpados le comenzaron a pesar segundo más tarde mientras las carcajadas de los presentes le zumbaban en los oídos y reverberaban en su cabeza como un eco.

Buenas noches, Sangre Sucia –

La oscuridad la engulló con un último pensamiento.

Jamás olvidaría el rostro sonriente de Harry al decirle aquello.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 En la oscuridad 0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione gimió cuando despertó y un lacerante dolor de cabeza le embotó los sentidos.

Su primer impulso fue comprobar que el relicario y el giratiempos siguieran en contacto con su cuerpo, debajo de sus ropas. La sensación fresca del metal la tranquilizó por un momento y la hizo concentrarse mejor. Apretando los dientes, soltó un siseo adolorido e intentó moverse, solo para darse cuenta, un segundo después que el esfuerzo sería en vano. Estaba acostada en una superficie de madera tan astillada que las afiladas puntas se le clavaban en la carne de la espalda y sus extremidades permanecían sujetas con cadenas de pesados grilletes oxidados que se enrollaban en torno a un sistema de poleas.

¡Merín, no! Pensó reteniendo un grito al comprender lo que era aquello.

Un potro.

Se maldijo mentalmente por todas las veces que leyó la historia de la Santa Inquisición. Hubiera preferido la ignorancia.

Mira Harry, nuestra querida amiga Granger al fin nos honra con su presencia conciente –

Aquella voz…

Jamás había tenido la desgracia de escucharla tan de cerca pero había sido el objeto de muchas de sus peores pesadillas. Con gran esfuerzo logró alzar la cabeza lo suficiente para ver las dos figuras que se erigían junto a una de las paredes con la presencia de dos torres rascacielos. La hiriente imagen de Harry le atravesó el corazón por enésima vez, así que desvió la mirada de él tan rápido como pudo. Fue de mal en peor. Se topó con la presencia devastadora de Lord Voldemort.

De anchos hombros, porte señorial y belleza devastadora, el cuerpo del señor oscuro bien podía haber sido el de un rey digno de su corona. Su rostro distaba mucho de ser aquella máscara de serpiente con la que había resurgido y que recordaba con total claridad aún con el paso de los años. Su presencia llenaba por completo la estancia lúgubre y oscura en la que se encontraban, haciéndola comprender un poco el motivo por el que tantas personas se rendían a sus encantos. Esa presencia debería de ser la misma que un día ostentó Adolfo Hitler.

Ni siquiera era una persona entrada en años, como su edad debería de indicar. Era un hombre que aparentaba los cuarenta años y que gozaba de la energía y la vitalidad de uno veinte años menor, pero la sabiduría de los magos más ancianos.

Algo, en su humilde opinión, verdaderamente aterrador.

Ya era hora – se limitó a decir Harry, mostrando una total indiferencia hacia ella. La mirada que le dirigió seguidamente estaba cargada de una mórbida curiosidad - ¿no crees que se merece un castigo por hacernos esperar, Tom? –

Hermione pudo apreciar como el pétreo rostro del señor de las tinieblas se fruncía por una fracción de segundo antes de recomponerse y estuvo plenamente segura de que de haber sido otro de sus subordinados quien se tomara tales libertades para con él, en ese momento estaría en el suelo gritando de dolor mientras era cruciado.

El hecho de que tal cosa no hubiera sucedido le dijo a Hemione más de lo que hubiera deseado saber. Como lo cercano que era su anterior amigo al líder de los Mortífagos.

Claro que no, Querido Harry, claro que no. Es más, le daremos el mejor trato que tenemos –

Un destello morboso atravesó la mirada del señor oscuro y Harry rió por lo bajo. Era evidente que no hablaban de una suite en un hotel y una visita a un spa.

Si bien ella había sido criada por sus padres dentro del Catolicismo no podía decirse que fuera una persona practicante, ni siquiera creyente. El hecho de que hubiera presentado poderes mágicos a la más tierna edad le hicieron poner en tela de juicio todos los escritos sagrados. Estos afirmaban que la brujería conllevaba una estrecha relación con los demonios, y que ella supiera, ni sus padres ni ella tenían tratos con Satán. Aún así, mientras veía como Voldemort se acercaba a una mesa repleta de instrumentos de tortura, Hermione se reencontró con su fe perdida.

Ahogando un sollozo, comenzó a rezar.

"**Padre nuestro que estás en el cielo…"** recitó mentalmente.

El Lord examinó muy entretenido una maza de hierro de unos veinte centímetros de diámetro. Calibró su peso contra la palma de su mano izquierda antes de volverse hacia ella una vez más, con una sonrisa que hizo que un escalofrío la recorriera por entero. Dicha sonrisa no presagiaba nada bueno.

¿Sabe, Señorita Granger? – Comenzó a hablar, utilizando esa voz siseante tan cadenciosa – siempre he sentido curiosidad por saber qué sentían los inquisidores cuando torturaban a una bruja – la sonrisa macabra se acentuó aún más, mostrando unos perfectos y blanquecinos dientes afilados – He investigado sobre ello, y estoy deseoso de poner en práctica mis nuevos conocimientos –

"**Santificado sea tu nombre…"**

La varita que su captor tenía en la mano libre hizo un rápido movimiento que puso a girar el torno que sostenía las cadenas que la ataban. Los eslabones tintinearon al tensarse. Sus músculos se tensaron también y en apenas unos instantes, los tendones comenzaron a desgarrarse, al tiempo que las articulaciones se le desencajaban.

Hermione quiso aullar de dolor pero su subconsciente se negaba a darle esa victoria a Voldemort. Apretó aún más los dientes, al punto de dolerle las encías, para soportar la agonía a la que estaba sometido su cuerpo.

La carcajada que salió de la boca de Harry hizo lo propio con su alma.

La sangre sucia se hace la valiente – rió.

Qué Gryffindor – agregó a las palabras del más joven.

"**Venga a nosotros tu reino…"**

Pero me gusta – siguió cuando las poleas se detuvieron – Es fuerte. Detesto a esos jóvenes intolerantes al dolor. Es aburrido torturarlos –

Hermione no dijo nada, no tenía sentido hablar.

Sentimientos desgarradores y devastadoramente nítidos la hacían sufrir más allá del plano físico. Se sentía tan sola… tan traicionada. Tan estúpida e indefensa.

La temperatura de la habitación, ya gélida en un principio, pareció decaer otros tantos grados centígrados a medida que los segundos pasaban en un tenso silencio. La tortura emocional, el no saber cuándo llegaría el próximo movimiento, era devastadora.

¿Sabía, Señorita Granger, que los romanos les rompían las rodillas a sus cautivos para que no pudieran ceder a la tentación de querer escapar? –

La maza cayó sobre su rodilla derecha con toda la fuerza que el cuerpo robusto de Tom Riddle pudo imprimirle. El crujido de la articulación destrozándose al instante le llenó los oídos mientras una oleada de dolor inimaginable la inundaba.

Se mordió el labio con tal fuerza para no gritar que se enterró los dientes en la piel y la sangre se le deslizó en la boca llenándole la lengua de su regusto metálico.

Acto seguido, hizo añicos la otra.

"**Hágase tu voluntad así en la tierra como en el cielo…"**

Dime ahora, Sangre Sucia… - espetó con un siseo - ¿Dónde está tu salvador? –

"A tu lado" dijo su voz interna pero no le dio el gusto de escucharlo de sus labios. El ceño del hombre se frunció hasta que sus cejas formaron una sola línea en un inclinado ángulo antes de volver a sonreír lleno de malicia.

Merlín, ese hombre tenía el corazón más oscuro que hubiera existido. Si es que tenía corazón. Lucifer a su lado era un mero principiante.

Hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia Harry y este se acercó a la mesa de los "Juguetes". Hermione esperó, con la vista fija en su amplia espalda a que eligiera el siguiente método de tortura.

Voldemort rió y elogió al chico cuando este tomó entre sus dedos un marcador de ganado que tenía dos "S" entrelazadas. "Sangre Sucia", dedujo fácilmente el significado. El más viejo de sus torturadores negó con la cabeza cuando Harry le pasó el mango del alargado instrumento.

Mi querido muchacho – le dijo, empleando el apelativo cariñoso que Dumbledore hubiera utilizado para llamarlo – Hazme el honor –

La alegría que asomó en las facciones del Gryffindor le dijo a Hermione que no era la primera vez que el chico asistía a una de esas sesiones de tortura, y que estaba tan entusiasmado como su señor por conseguir hacerla gritar de dolor.

Será todo un placer – y, como una guinda en el pastel, se relamió los labios.

El hierro estuvo al rojo vivo con un nuevo movimiento de varita.

"**El pan nuestro de cada día, dánoslo hoy…"**

Incluso a una persona tan inteligente e ilustrada como ella le pareció increíble que un ser humano pudiera resistir a tales grados de dolor sin perder el conocimiento.

Era como si la estuvieran desmoronando.

Lenta, muy lentamente.

El hierro se aferró a la piel de su muslo, atravesando la barrera de la ropa.

Ahora eres como el ganado – se rió Harry sobre su oído.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se tragó las lágrimas. No así el eso que amenazaba con aplastarle el pecho en cualquier momento de manera inminente.

Un ruido le hizo reparar en una puerta de pesados goznes que no había visto hasta el momento. Dicho ruido también sirvió para que ambos hombres – Maestro y pupilo – desviaran su atención de su cuerpo por un minuto. De su nuevo juguete macabro. Un hombre mayor vestido con la acostumbrada indumentaria de los mortífagos apareció por la misma puerta cuando esta fue abierta por obra del Lord. El hombre, no muy alto ni musculoso, bajó la mirada al estar en la presencia de su amo y señor y no desvió la vista de su lustroso y, a simple vista, carísimo par de zapatos.

Mi señor – se dirigió este al Lord. ¡Circe! Ese tono lisonjero que utilizaban los subalternos de ese desgraciado le daba nauseas – Acaba de llegar el señor Snape -

Otro latigazo de dolor le atravesó al escuchar el nombre de su antiguo maestro de pociones. A pesar de todo lo que se ponía en su contra, ella siempre había tenido la esperanza de que actuara bajo mandato de Dumbledore, tal como este afirmaba. Saber que la única persona en la que hubiera confiado en ese momento de pesar estaba también del lado enemigo casi mata todo atisbo de esperanza.

Pero, fiel a su naturaleza leona, la hizo prevalecer.

Evidentemente había cosas que no cambiarían nunca. Como el desagrado que parecía sentir Potter por el pasionista. Nada más escuchar su nombre en los labios del mortífago el rictus del de ojos esmeralda se descompuso y sus labios formaron una mueca de asco de la que Elvis hubiera estado celoso.

Algo dentro de ella se removió, satisfecho. Podía que Harry se hubiera entregado a las fuerzas de la oscuridad, pero por lo menos, no estaba completamente a gusto con sus compañeros de juerga.

"**Perdona nuestras deudas, así como nosotros perdonamos a nuestros deudores…"**

Hubo un momento en el que casi se atrevió a vislumbrar un atisbo de esperanza. La clave de ello radicaba terriblemente en el "casi" y en el hecho de que solo hubiera sido un "momento". Su castillo de cristal se vino abajo con las palabras del señor tenebroso.

Llama a tus amigos, Harry – su voz resonó en un eco desde el marco de la puerta – Diviértete con la Sangre Sucia antes de que regrese –

Mientras ambos hombres se comunicaban entre si en silencio, seguramente con legeremancia, Hermione se dejó invadir por la locura. Miles de ideas diferentes le pasaron por la cabeza en un segundo que se eternizó. Ideas en las que cada tortura era peor que la anterior.

Era humillante. Deshumanizante.

Una mueca diabólica – la chica no pudo encontrar un adjetivo mejor para describirla – le cruzó el rostro a su ex mejor amigo antes de que este se volviera hacia ella y le recorriera con una mirada cargada de maldad y otras emociones – todas ellas verdaderamente apabullantes y estremecedoras – que no logró definir.

Sin hacer ruido al deslizarse por el suelo, la puerta giró sobre el eje de sus goznes para cerrarse con un pesado movimiento, dejándolos solos a Hermione y a Harry. Si bien el movimiento no había hecho el menor estruendo, Hermione sintió como si se desatara una tormenta eléctrica sobre sus cabezas.

Con movimientos armoniosos y predadores Harry se acercó a ella sin despegar la mirada de su cuerpo. Como único impulso atinó a cerrar los ojos en espera de un nuevo ramalazo de dolor. Hubiera preferido mil veces la peor de las torturas a manos de Voldemort. Por un momento deseó la suerte de los Longbottom. Pero en lugar de sentir la agonía de las uñas rotas o un mayor estiramiento del potro sobre sus miembros, sintió el brusco tirón que mandó a volar los botones de su túnica hacia algún rincón apartado. Los pesados pedazos de tela mancada de sangre cayeron a sus costados por obra y gracia de la fuerza de gravedad.

"**No permitas que caiga en tentación y líbranos del mal…"**

¿Ha..Harry? – balbuceó al ver que se detenía.

El simple hecho de llamarlo le produjo un dolor agudo en la garganta, seguramente llagada por la resequedad y los gritos contenidos.

El aludido le volteó la cara con un revés.

No gastes mi nombre con tu inmunda boca – gruñó.

Los ojos completamente exentos de arrepentimiento, afecto o vergüenza por sus actos eran una herida mucho peor que cualquiera que le hubieran inflingido hasta el momento. La agonía que sintió dejó a la altura del betún a sus miembros desencajados y la carne quemada de su muslo. Hermione estuvo segura en ese momento de que, de haber visto cualquiera de esas emociones en sus ojos profundamente verdes, aunque fuera un mínimo segundo, lo hubiera perdonado. Aunque después la siguiera torturando y la matara. Con solo un gesto de arrepentimiento lo hubiera perdonado de todo corazón.

Pero en su lugar lo único que vio fue algo que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

Aunque seas ganado, seguro que puedes dar placer a un hombre – su sonrisa se acentuó cuando escuchó los pasos que se acercaban – o a varios –

Una única y solitaria lágrima bajó por su mejilla empapada de sudor. Los ojos le escocían, pidiéndole a gritos que liberara de una vez el torrente que pugnaba por salir desde hacía rato. No lo permitió, aunque le costó sus últimas fuerzas. De haber podido, hubiera apartado esa lágrima traicionera de un manotazo, en un intento de mantener intacta su dignidad.

Aparentemente, ni eso podría conservar antes de morir. No fuera a querer Merlín que siguiera creyendo que era un ser humano.

Después de todo, era ganado. Y el ganado era fácil de sacrificar.

La puerta se abrió para dar paso a un total de cinco hombres, entre ellos Maldoy. Todos, incluidos los que no reconocía de nada, parecían morbosamente satisfechos.

Con un tirón, Harry la despojó de sus pantalones.

Recuerden chicos, no la toquen en ningún otro lugar –

Clavó los ojos en el techo de piedra y esperó mientras escuchaba el sonido de las ropas deslizándose por la piel y caer al suelo. Era inimaginable el sentimiento de pérdida que la embargó al saber que iba a ser violada. Y además, iba a ser desvirgada de la peor de las maneras. El dolor la aturdió por unos segundos. ¿Por qué no se había entregado a Ronald cuando aún estaba vivo? ¡Ah, sí! Fue porque en ese entonces no tenía claros sus sentimientos por él. Y Ron le había dado tiempo. Aunque no llegó a decirle que lo amaba, porque lo perdió dos días después de ello.

Ahora tenía que decir adiós a su sueño de que su primera vez fuera por amor.

Bu – Malfoy la encaró, colocando sobre ella su cuerpo teniendo cuidado de que solo su pelvis entrara en contacto con su cuerpo inmovilizado – Será un placer para mí – rió al notar lo acertado del comentario – hacerte pagar todas y cada una de las que me has hecho hasta ahora, Virgen Sangre Sucia –

"**Amen"** finalizó.

Su oración terminó justo en el momento en que Malfoy se enterraba en su carne con una sola y firme estocada.

**Continuará… **

Hola a todos.

Primero que nada agradezco que leyeran este fic, bueno, este primer episodio. No se cuantos vayan a terminar siendo, pero lo más seguro es que no lleguen a los quince.

Espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews.

Un beso fuerte.

Atte: Tommy.


	2. Chapter 2

**En la oscuridad**

**By:** Tommy Hiragizawa

Los personajes no son míos. Ya quisiera yo ser la escritora más rica de Reino Unido.

Parejas: Hermione/Sirius y Harry/Draco, pero en un futuro.

**Advertencias:** Violencia, Indicios de Violación y Lemon.

**N/a:** Debo admitir que he obtenido mejores resultados de los esperados. Me han hecho muy feliz con su apoyo y sus reviews. Intentaré no tardar mucho con cada episodio, pero no aseguro nada.

Sobre los que tenían dudas sobre si es un TimeTravelFic, sí, lo es.

Las cosas mejorarán, pero por lo pronto, Herm va a estar sumida, como dice el título, " "En la oscuridad"

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo dos: Destruida. Cuando la luz se extingue. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Las torturas a las que se había visto sometida bajo el yugo implacable del Señor Oscuro y su mano derecha – léase Harry Potter – esos últimos días - ¿O habían sido horas? – habían sido un lento y doloroso proceso de deshumanización.

"**Bienaventurados los que lloran, porque ellos serán consolados**"

En sesiones que siempre concluían en violaciones múltiples le habían hecho pasar por todos los aparatos de tortura que conocía e incluso por los que no.

¿Dónde había quedado su dignidad? ¿Qué había sido de la antigua Hermione Granger? La respuesta a ambas preguntas era sencilla de encontrar. Las habían matado. A su antigua yo cuando cayó en manos enemigas a causa del ataque de Potter y sus hombres y a su dignidad cuando profanaron su cuerpo.

Incluso habían destruido su rostro.

No había nada que no le hubieran hecho en su cautiverio y lo predecible era que los abusos aumentaran. O que Voldemort se cansara de ser un hijo de puta y la mandara al otro mundo.

Dudaba que lo segundo pasara.

Tanto el señor tenebroso como su más fiel servidor parecían muy orgullosos de su obra con ella y siempre que podían llevaban a más hombres de menos rango para que sirvieran de público a su degradación. Eran esos mismos hombres los que después ultrajaban su cuerpo en busca de satisfacción sexual.

"**Bienaventurados los mansos, porque de ellos será la tierra"**

Patrañas. De nada servía la mansedumbre. Nunca la sacaría de ese aprieto.

Ella sabía que no solo la utilizaban como un mórbido espectáculo, sino que también era una amenaza. Todo su cuerpo maltratado y deformado parecía exudar la advertencia del inminente peligro que significaba la oposición, lo que el Lord haría a quien quiera que estuviera en el bando de la luz.

Tiempo atrás, exactamente en el momento en que iniciaron las violaciones, Hermione había intentado dominar su mente para deshacerse de su piel. En ocasiones, a causa de mucha concentración, podía lograrlo. Todo era mucho más tolerable cuando uno se elevaba lejos del plano físico y se alzaba cada vez más alto, hasta terminar estrellado contra el techo.

Si tan solo no estuviera ahí, pensaba. Tal vez podría liberarse completamente de su carne.

A veces, si tenía suerte, podía desprenderse de toda sensibilidad y flotar, viéndolo todo desde arriba, como en una nube. Siendo un testigo más de su humillación… su degradación. Su increíble dolor. Aunque eso no siempre funcionaba. En esas ocasiones no le quedaba más alternativa que obligarse a aguantar el sufrimiento sin llorar. Sin gritar.

Aunque era terriblemente tentadora la idea de entregarse a la agonía y suplicar clemencia.

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que la habían mandado azotar. Con el paso de los días había aprendido que un látigo es mucho más dañino en manos de un inexperto. Y al parecer, Voldemort también se había dado cuenta de ello. Una persona acostumbrada a usar el látigo dirige el golpe con mucha mayor precisión y siempre busca la espalda o los hombros, mientras que una mano primeriza no controla los movimientos de la larga extensión y los azotes van a caer en los lugares más inesperados.

No saber donde caería el nuevo azote era de lo más desesperante.

Cada vez que su cuerpo se rendía al cansancio y perdía el conocimiento, sus captores la despertaban a base de _ennervantes_ y cuando se cansaban de ello no tenían el menor reparo en utilizar cubetazos de agua fría.

O de aceite hirviendo.

Vaya imaginación.

Ya había intentado dejarse morir de hambre pero siempre había alguien dispuesto a alimentar a la mascota del jefe. Siempre a base de caldos salados que le resbalaban por la garganta cerrada como si fuera alcohol, hiriéndole las llagas del esófago.

El tiempo en ese lugar oscuro y húmedo le había permitido darse cuenta de una cosa. Aunque estuviese atrapada en su cuerpo – las veces en las que no tenía posibilidad de escapar a su adorado plano espectral – y sintiera vívidamente cada tortura; aunque los sonidos y los olores penetraran dentro de sus oídos y nariz hasta llegar a su cerebro como si fueran ratas dentro de una cloaca, sentía un curioso adormecimiento en sus partes íntimas.

Todo lo que sentía en esa parte de su cuerpo parecía un eco lejano, como algo ajeno al resto de su ser. Era extraño y a la vez reconfortante. Se sentía muy agradecida por ello. Cualquier tipo de ayuda sería bien recibida.

"**Bienaventurados los torturados y maltratados, porque la recompensa será grande en el reino de los cielos"**

los pocos momentos en los que se permitía dormir, la imagen del rostro y la mirada enloquecida de Potter – había comenzado a llamarlo así en algún momento del camino para diferenciarlo del que ella reconocía como su Harry – la perseguía para continuar con el tormento que él mismo le infundía en la realidad.

No había instante en el que no deseara morir más que nada en el mundo.

Se sentía como una muñeca de trapo. Los brazos y las piernas bailaban cuando la movían y por mucho que su magia actuara en su defensa, soldando sus heridas y uniendo las articulaciones, Voldemort se encargaba de que para cuando la dejaban sola al final del día hubiera perdido otra vez todo control sobre sus miembros.

Y por las mañanas, cuando era capaz de moverlos ligeramente se acurrucaba en el rincón donde la mantenían atada e intentaba perfeccionar su técnica de alienación.

A decir verdad ya no le parecía que conociera a ninguna de las personas que se le acercaban, las caras le resultaban vagamente familiares, como los rostros de personajes aparecidos en un sueño.

O, más bien, una pesadilla en ese caso.

Aún así, no eran más que borrosos recuerdos de una vida pasada.

Acabada.

Lo único que aún se mantenía molestándola era la impotencia. El no poder hacer nada para defenderse.

Había veces en las que fantaseaba con ello. Disfrutaba de las perversas imágenes que su imaginación formaba, en las que tenia pleno control de su cuerpo y su varita estaba en su mano, lista para atacar. Eran ellos – todos – reunidos en una sola figura los que estaban atados al potro o a los otros instrumentos de tortura mientras ella les devolvía todas y cada una de las aflicciones que le habían causado. Y a diferencia de ella, ellos lloraban y clamaban piedad.

"**Bienaventurados los perseguidos, porque de ellos es el reino de los cielos"**

El tiempo pasaba lentamente casi como riéndose de ella.

Ya ni siquiera la presencia del colgante y el giratiempos sobre su pecho, bajo la maraña de ropa hecha jirones, lograba tranquilizarla o esperanzarla. ¿De qué le servirían, cuando ni siquiera podía alzar las manos para tocarlos? A fin de cuentas, ¿Qué podría cambiar?

Comenzaba a sospechar que no se lo habían quitado aún como parte de la tortura psicológica. ¿Cuándo se lo arrebatarían también, como hicieron con su casa, sus amigos, su inocencia? Era una pregunta que se hacía constantemente. Y ellos lo sabían, estaba segura. Tal como estaba segura de que el mundo mágico había caído en manos del peor de los habitantes del averno.

A su lado, los demás eran como un grupo de Boy Scouts.

Y un día de esos moriría. Tal vez no físicamente pero si de la manera más definitiva que había de morir. Esa que le aseguraba que aunque por asares del destino quedara en libertad, jamás volvería a vivir plenamente. Era la muerte del yo.

En ese momento sus torturadores no estaban y podía, literalmente, relajarse. Por las paredes se filtraban los sonidos propios de una celebración.

¡Silencio! Rugió mentalmente, queriendo acallar todos y cada uno de esos odiosos sonidos que la privaban de su única fuente de relajación desde su captura.

Los sonidos nocturnos, siempre atenuados por el grosor de la roca le proporcionaban pequeños remansos de paz, momentánea, pero paz a fin de cuentas. Cuando escuchaba el ulular de las lechuzas, el chirrido de los grillos o el balanceo de la hierva crecida movida por el viento podía imaginarse fuera, viendo la blancura de la lechuza, a la que visualizaba en su mente tan blanca como Hedwig, escuchando en primera fila el concierto de los animales noctámbulos.

Se imaginaba libre.

Sus sentidos se habían visto desarrollados en gran medida desde que uno de los tantos latigazos mal dirigidos fue a parar a su párpado izquierdo y la dejó parcialmente ciega. Aún podía escuchar las alabanzas que hizo Voldemort al mortífago que, sin saber usar el látigo, le proporcionó el golpe que orquestó su ceguera.

Además de los sonidos, su nariz podía captar nítidamente los olores que se arremolinaban en la estancia y diferenciarlos.

Los restos del aroma de la sangre que rato antes, cuando Voldemort le permitió a Harry torturarla a placer por cuenta propia, había derramado a borbotones. El hedor del sexo, tan característico por el sudor, el semen y el hechizo lubricante que usaban algunos para compensar su falta de estímulo. La orina, la humedad de las paredes de piedra y la oscura esencia que seguía al señor tenebroso allá donde fuera.

Merlín, ojalá algún día esos olores se borraran de su memoria olfativa.

Aunque dudaba mucho que lo hicieran. No habría tiempo. Viviría – si es que a esa podrida existencia se le podía llamar vivir – dentro de esa pesadilla en forma de calabozo los días que le restaran de vida, y tarde o temprano, terminarían matando también su cuerpo.

Rezaba a cualquier dios que la escuchara porque ese día fuera pronto. La locura parecía no querer apiadarse de ella e invadir su mente con esa bendita incapacidad para diferenciar el sueño de la realidad.

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de los pocos sonidos que llegaban a ella a través de los ruidos del festejo de las plantas superiores.

En algún momento se quedó dormida.

"**Bienaventurados los pacíficos, porque ellos serán llamados hijos de Dios"**

Su sueño estuvo plagado de recuerdos de su cautiverio y en ellos se permitía llorar y llamar a su Harry a gritos. "Por favor, vuelve" le repetía una y otra vez mientras presenciaba como su alma se iba deteriorando, volviéndose más y más negra. Hasta que no había diferencia entre las auras de maestro y pupilo.

Había dos señores oscuros.

"No más" suplicaba a Voldemort cuando él era el protagonista de sus pesadillas. Su bello rostro marmóreo cruzado por la locura de su sonrisa y su mirada. Casi podía sentirlo disfrutar de su dolor.

"Gime, perra. Este será el único placer que sentirás" le susurraba Malfoy en el oído, mientras revivía su desvirgamiento. La sangre le corría por los muslos y la vajina le ardía como si quemara. Sentía asco de si misma y de su cuerpo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 En la oscuridad 0o0o0o0o0o0 **

Despertó con un sobresalto al escuchar el movimiento de los goznes al abrirse la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido. O al menos eso hubiera parecido para un oído normal, pero para ella, incapacitada de un sentido, había sido un sonido tan estruendoso como un niño de cinco años aporreando una batería. Aunque también suponía que de haber crepitado una vela ella se hubiera sobresaltado de la misma manera.

Se sintió desesperada por volver a la inconciencia, donde estaría protegida de Voldemort y sus vasallos.

Alguna vez había sido un ser vivo, recordó con melancolía. Ahora solo era un entretenimiento barato. Había sido una hija, una amiga, una estudiante… Simplemente alguien. Ahora se estaba endureciendo, creando una coraza que la volvía tan dura como el acero. Como entumecida. Embalsamada.

Era un despojo. El cascarón vacío de lo que fue.

Hermione sabía que no la dejarían ir hiciese lo que hiciese. Dijera lo que dijera. Aunque implorara solo obtendría más burlas y desprecios. Su único orgullo había sido el nunca suplicar, por muy dolorosa que fuera la tortura o muy desalmada la ofensa. Ya que estaban tan segura de que se habían apoderado de su futuro para destruirlo, haría lo que fuera necesario para no darles lo único que le quedaba.

Su valentía.

Eso, además de ese horrible presente.

Con ellos.

Por un momento sintió brotar desde el fondo de su ser el pánico, flotando sobre la superficie de su pecho. Era una emoción que hacía tiempo no sentía. De hecho, hacía tiempo que no sentía nada. Mucho menos con tal intensidad.

Para tranquilizarse se concentró en la frialdad del suelo y de los grilletes de acero en sus muñecas y tobillos. La mantenían vestida con los jirones de las ropas con las que la atraparan y tenía la certeza de que las seguiría llevando puestas mientras aún le sirviesen de algo. Cuando terminaran de deshacerse, se quedaría desnuda. Ni siquiera llevaba pantalones o ropa interior, así que de cintura para abajo estaba completamente desnuda.

A pesar del largo de la túnica raída el frío era implacable, mucho más a esas horas de la noche en las que las temperaturas bajaban considerablemente. Pero al igual que cualquiera de las demás sensaciones o emociones, el frío era algo que llegaba a su mente como si fuera lejano, ajeno. Lo percibía, estaba ahí, pero era como cuando vez una película y lloras, pero sin sentir verdadero dolor.

Un aroma intenso y especiado precedió los pasos de quien quiera que se acercara, entrando dentro de la habitación donde la mantenían recluida. Era un aroma limpio, no como el contaminado olor a alquitrán que despedía Tom Riddle. La firmeza de cada paso le dijo que seguramente se trataba de un hombre. Aunque no estaba del todo segura, muchas mujeres habrían podido caminar con la misma firmeza si llevaran unos cuantos kilos de más. Era un poco improbable, en toda su estancia no había recibido la visita de ninguna mujer.

Creía recordar haber olido ese aroma antes. La esencia le era familiar. La hacía recordar viejos y mejores tiempo. El pasado. ¿De donde conocía ese olor? Tal vez de Hogwarts, después de todo, muchos de los mortífagos eran personas a las que había conocido ahí, personas con las que había convivido y tratado.

Aún sabiendo que sería inútil, se esforzó por recordar.

Todo fue en vano.

"**Bienaventurados los limpios de corazón, porque ellos verán a Dios"**

Lo importante, o al menos para ella era crucial, era que no se trataba ni de Potter ni de Voldemort, y según había escuchado ordenar a sus seguidores, nadie podía torturarla a menos de que alguno de ellos estuviera presente.

Un jadeo ronco brotó de la garganta de su visitante, confirmándole así las sospechas que tenía sobre su sexo. Era un varón. Su cuerpo se encogió sobre si mismo como acto reflejo mientras pensaba en que tal vez Voldemort se hubiera retractado de su palabra y ahora estuviera a disposición de cualquier mortífago que quisiera descargar tensiones.

Un escalofrío la recorrió ante la mera posibilidad.

El hombre se acercó tanto a ella que sintió como si sus peores pesadillas se estuvieran volviendo realidad. Cabe decir que ya no tenía pesadillas muy a menudo. Vivía en una. Fue tal la cercanía que su presencia la abrumó, impidiéndole notar otra cosa que no fuera su profundo aroma a especias y el ritmo algo acelerado de su respiración.

"Por favor, ten piedad" quiso decirle, pero se contuvo.

Largos segundos pasaron y no ocurrió nada de lo que temía. Su acompañante parecía paralizado. Petrificado. Algo le dijo que la estaba mirando, pero no sintió peligro en ese acto.

Muy extraño, pensó. Si no deseaba torturarla… ¿A qué había ido ahí?

- Señorita Granger – la voz rota y susurrada que le habló la transportó al pasado más nítidamente que su aroma.

De repente se vio a si misma con varios años menos, en un tiempo en el que su única preocupación era obtener las mejores notas de su promoción. Vestía su túnica de Hogwarts con el escudo de su casa, Gryffindor, en el pecho. Frente a ella humeaba un caldero hirviente, del que ella se sentía muy satisfecha. A su espalda, un hombre evaluaba con la mirada su trabajo en silencio. Su voz, idéntica a la que le había hablado, mucho menos quebrada, mucho más fría y consistente, la llamaba con el mismo apelativo respetuoso y criticaba alguno de sus progresos, cuando de haber sido una serpiente la hubiera elogiado.

Abriendo con dolor su único ojo útil intentó enfocar el rostro de su antiguo profesor de pociones. Llevaba tanto tiempo en la oscuridad de esa celda que le fue verdaderamente difícil distinguir sus rasgos, solo quedándose con la silueta de su figura. Así pues, se dispuso a dibujar en la mente el rostro lleno de facciones afiladas de su profesor, como si pudiera verlo tan claramente como en sus recuerdos.

Las dudas se acentuaron en su mente, que aunque estaba algo cansada, seguía tan lúcida como siempre.

- ¿Pro…? – se aclaró la garganta en un intento de mitigar el dolor que le provocaba hablar - ¿Profesor? – aún así, graznó.

- Tómese esto – el hombre hizo caso omiso a su pregunta y sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara le acercó un vial a los labios y la ayudó a beber.

Al instante en que sintió como el amargo líquido se asentaba en su estómago notó la dolorosa sensación de los huesos soldándose y reinstalándose en los lugares correspondientes.

Hacía días que había dejado de creer en la bondad, así que, ¿Por qué hacía eso alguien que tenía tanto que perder?

- La ayudaré a salir de aquí – le dijo, explicándole su presencia.

El rostro le dolió cuando la piel deforme y quemada compuso una mueca parecida al asombro. O a la incredulidad. No sabía que fue lo que sintió en mayor medida. Sin atreverse a guardar esperanzas las palabras sólo le provocaban una terrible confusión, y así se lo hizo saber tanto con su forzada mueca como con palabras.

- ¿Po… Por qué? –

¡Jesús! Como dolía hablar.

El dolor, la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento que hubiera esperado ver en el rostro de su amigo se reflejaron en las facciones del pocionista. Esa simple mueca le hizo ver que a pesar de lo que ella pensara en un pasado, el hombre seguí manteniendo la bondad dentro de su corazón.

- Aunque no lo crea siempre he estado de su lado – murmuró de manera rápida mientras le daba a beber otra poción de sabor agridulce. Esa vez sintió como si le hubieran dado un subidón de cafeína. Posiblemente era la primera vez en días que verdaderamente tenía energía.

- Lo matarán –

- ¿Cree en verdad que me importa esta mierda de vida? –

Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Severus Snape hablar así, pero analizando su vida, las cosas que tuvo que hacer por una Orden que ya no existía, los sacrificios por un hombre muerto. Los nulos resultados que todo su esfuerzo produjeron… no era difícil suponer que a ese hombre no le importaba nada si vivía o moría.

- Lo torturarán –

- Créame, Señorita Granger – agregó – no hay peor tortura que saberse perdido –

Ella quiso refutar sus palabras, pero era inútil intentar trasmitirle los horrores a los que se había visto sometida. Nadie podía imaginar lo que se sufría hasta que se vivía en carne propia. Y eso era algo que no se lo deseaba a nadie.

Bueno, tal vez a Voldemort.

"**Bienaventurados los pobres, porque de ellos es el reino de Dios"**

- Ahora, deje de hablar y escúcheme – susurró – esta realidad no cambiará para nada, para nadie. Si usted se queda aquí tarde o temprano ambos moriremos –

Era cierto. No había futuro para ellos en un lugar dominado por las tinieblas.

- ¿Conoce la teoría de las dimensiones paralelas? -

- ¿Qué? - ¿Se iba a poner a hablarle de Física en ese momento?

- Esa teoría afirma que si una persona viaja al pasado y cambia algún hecho crucial, la realidad se desdobla, formando dos universos paralelos. Uno donde la realidad sigue intacta, pues se impide el cambio y otro en el que se modifica completamente la historia-

Mientras hablaba, Snape se apresuró a liberarla de los grilletes. Sus muñecas y sus tobillos se relajaron considerablemente al sentirse liberados del frío metal y la sensación de libertad le arrancó un suspiro.

Por fin, comenzó a creer que podía ser libre.

- Lo que quiero es que utilice su giratiempos – sí, se que Minerva le regaló uno – después de haber tomado esta poción – le acercó un nuevo vial a la mano. Ella esperó a que le ayudara a llevárselo a la boca, como en las anteriores ocasiones, pero simplemente se alejó de ella – No puedo ayudarla – le explicó , respondiendo a su muda pregunta – Debe tomarla por voluntad propia para que pueda funcionar –

El peso del recipiente de vidrio se triplicó como por arte de magia – nunca mejor dicho. Otra vez, sintió como si todo dependiera de ella, era un peso tan grande que amenazaba con aplastarle los hombros. Cuando intentó hacer lo que se le pedía comprendió que llevaba tanto tiempo sin controlar sus extremidades que sería toda una odisea. Sintió como si fuese un bebe aprendiendo a caminar o a comer por si sola.

Necesitó tres intentos antes de poder sostener el recipiente sin que sintiera que se le caería y otros tantos antes de que el líquido cayera por su garganta hasta el fondo de su estómago maltrecho. La mano le temblaba de tal forma que parte del contenido terminó manchando aún más su túnica.

Con un gesto de paciencia y solidaridad, Severus le pasó la mano por la espalda, alentándola.

¿Cómo fue que alguna vez llegó a pensar tan mal de él?

- La enviaremos al pasado para que evite que Potter caiga en las manos del Señor Oscuro – lo escuchó callar por unos segundos en los que unos pasos resonaron por el pasillo exterior antes de pasar de largo por la puerta que lo conectaba con esa habitación – Y no puede ir así –

Su sombra apenas distinguida comenzó a rebuscar dentro de su manga. "Busca su varita" se dijo y lo comprobó al ver su silueta en la mano del profesor. Hizo un movimiento rápido sin pronunciar hechizo alguno y sintió otra vez todas las partes de su cuerpo vestidas.

Nunca creyó que el roce de una tela pudiera causar tal grado de alivio. Se sentía mucho más segura ahora que su intimidad estaba oculta de las miradas.

- Si lo ve necesario, déle esto al profesor Dumbledore –

"Esto" eran un montón de frascos. Según le dijo después el pocionista eran sus recuerdos desde el inicio de la guerra.

Tal grado de confianza hacia ella agregó un poco de peso a la ya gran tonelada de responsabilidad que le estaba cargando, pero también, la hizo sentir necesitada.

Volvía a ser algo.

Todo, en ese justo instante, comenzó a tomar forma dentro de su cabeza.

- No dude en mostrarles lo que podría pasar si no cambian las cosas. Por muy dolorosos que sean los recuerdos, servirán para causar un bien mayor. Esa realidad será ajena a la nuestra, recuérdelo y no se olvide de hablarles de los Horrocruxes –

Nunca había sido tan buena para trazar tácticas como Ronald. ¡Dios, cómo lo echaba de menos! Aún así, su rápida mente comenzó a pensar en las cosas que podría hacer, lo que mejoraría. El primer paso para todo fue crear una corta lista de cosas a recordar.

Harry. Dumbledore. Hurón alvino. Horrocruxes. Recuerdos.

Bien.

Una ayuda que no había pedido o esperado había llegado a ella en forma de la persona menos esperada. Sólo su madre hubiera creído en eso… solo ella hubiera pensado que después de una sola oración llena de esperanza, "Dios" pudiera escucharla y mandarle un ángel.

Ron hubiera dicho lo contrario. Para él, Snape siempre sería un Vampiro chupa almas.

"Todo volverá a comenzar" se dijo y cuando por fin comprendió todo lo que ello conllevaba se prometió que en esa realidad se esforzaría todo lo posible por ayudar a su profesor. Por darle el futuro brillante que todos sus sacrificios en esa se merecían.

Ella se encargaría de que todo fuese diferente.

"**Bienaventurados los que tienen hambre y sed de justicia, porque ellos serán saciados"**

Fue la primera en notar como un grupo de personas se acercaba a la celda a paso de trote. Sus sentidos agudizados los escucharon venir desde que apenas terminaban de bajar las escaleras, a unos cincuenta metros de ahí. Serían unos veinte, o tal vez treinta. El estruendo dispar de sus pisadas le impedía contarlas con exactitud.

Cuando se lo hizo saber a Severus, este se puso de pie rápidamente, protegiéndola con su cuerpo y colocándose en posición de duelo. Totalmente alerta. Como una cobra que se siente amenazada.

Aunque la actitud de un león protegiendo sus crías le quedaba mucho mejor.

- No le harán más daño – le prometió a ella – Déle a la manecilla trece vueltas - gritó, ya sin importarle el ser descubiertos.

No deseaba abandonarlo. No quería que él también muriera.

¡Joder! No era justo.

Aunque, bien pensado, la vida le había enseñado que nada era justo.

Sus manos se aferraron al giratiempos con más fuerza de la necesaria mientras comenzaba a hacer lo que su salvador le había dicho. Que extraño sonaba ese apelativo en alguien como Severus, pero eso era lo que era.

Iba en la décima vuelta cuando la puerta se abrió con un ruido sordo y una brisa congelante les hirió los huesos.

- ¡Severus! – gritó la voz de Draco Malfoy, escandalizado, al ver al traidor.

Algo dentro de Hermione se retorció de gusto. Ahora, él también sabía lo que se sentía cuando una persona tan cercana y querida te daba la espalda.

Hubiera esperado muchas cosas, menos lo que vino a continuación.

El Señor Oscuro, líder de los mortífagos, amo y señor del mundo mágico, rompió en la carcajada más estruendosa y terrorífica que hubiera escuchado jamás. Las paredes hicieron que el sonido reverberara y continuara resonando con un eco macabro. Solo le faltó la típica música de trailer de terror de serie B.

- ¡Oh, Severus! Mi querido Severus. Siempre me gustaste por ese lado tuyo que se retorcía con cada uno de los actos que hacías bajo mis órdenes… O las de Dumbledore, da igual. Dime, ¿Quién de los dos te hizo sufrir más con sus peticiones dignas de héroe griego? – habló sin parar de reír en ningún momento.

El rostro de Severus se mantuvo impasible, sin dejarse amedrentar por la clara provocación del que era su señor. El pétreo rostro de rasgos angulosos se mantuvo firme, frío… Inmutable.

En cambio, ella sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la médula. En verdad, Voldemort tenía razón. No podía ni imaginarse el dolor que debía de suponer matar a la persona a la que consideras un padre y mentor.

- No me doblegarás – gruñó Snape. Impenetrable, como una muralla.

- Verás, Severus. Yo hago lo que quiero – siseó con esa voz fría y atemorizante. – Y a decir verdad, yo ya esperaba que hicieras algo así. Eres tan predecible. Pero lo que no esperaba, querido, era que fueras tan estúpido como para hacerlo justo cuando tengo reunidos a todos mis hombres en la mansión –

Un rugido áspero brotó de la garganta del profesor, en un claro signo de defensa hacia ella. Después de eso no se volvió a molestar en contestar ninguna de las provocaciones que le dirigió el señor tenebroso. Su boca estuvo muy ocupada recitando aceleradamente un complicado hechizo en griego antiguo. Ella, gracias a su fino oído, alcanzó a escuchar como susurraba por lo bajo, por lo que dedujo, que sin lugar a dudas los mortífagos ni siquiera lo veían mover los labios.

Alcanzó a escuchar algunas palabras de entre la rápida oración. Entre ellas distinguió "viaje", "tiempo" y "pasado".

"¡Termina de girar!" le gritó una voz en su cabeza. De haber sido posible, hubiera jurado que era la de Snape, pero este aún continuaba con su retahíla de oraciones. Con un brinco exaltado, más por notar su pasividad que por el miedo, se apresuró a dar las vueltas restantes.

No notó que había dado dos vueltas más de las necesarias.

Una energía extraña, que al parecer solo ella sentía, comenzó a acumularse a su alrededor. No había manera de describir la sensación que se expandió por su cuerpo. Era un cosquilleo, como electricidad estática.

El hechizo continuó saliendo de la boca de Snape otro rato más, tan rápido que ya no pudo distinguir qué era lo que decía.

Mientras tanto, los gritos exaltados se expandieron por las filas enemigas. Algunos parecían paralizados en sus lugares, exigiéndole a su señor que les permitiera atacar. Aún así, el Lord siguió sin moverse, como una fría estatua de granito. Igual de perfecta. Igual de muerta.

A pesar de su ceguera parcial, hasta ella pudo notar la mirada de morbosa curiosidad que le adornaba el rostro.

Hasta el momento en que pareció cansarse de su espectáculo particular.

- Harry – llamó con un siseo a su mano derecha – Encárgate del traidor –

Snape alcanzó a gritar la palabra griega que significaba "inicio" para cuando Potter dio un paso al frente y extendió su varita hacia él. Draco, mostrando un signo de humanidad, gritó el nombre de su padrino y cayó de rodillas. La luz verdosa de la maldición asesina brilló con intensidad, iluminando los ojos reprobadores que Voldemort dirigía al heredero de los Malfoy.

Algo le decía a Hermione que esa muestra de debilidad le costaría cara.

Viendo el cuerpo de su profesor caer inerte sobre el suelo de roca, sintió como la energía que desde hacía rato se arremolinaba a su alrededor terminaba de concentrarse, irradiando una tenue luz. Y mientras las maldiciones que los mortífagos le lanzaban quedaban fuera de la luz, sin llegar a tocarla, Hermione entendió una cosa. El hechizo, tan antiguo como el que utilizó la madre de Harry para protegerlo, no solo consistía del rezo de ese largo y complicado hechizo, sino también del sacrificio voluntario de una vida por otra.

Una sensación de vértigo la engulló enteramente y su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar. Miles de imágenes en retroceso pararon por su mente, como una cinta de video a la que se le da a rebobinar. Esas imágenes, tan importantes para ella, salieron de su cabeza y le impidieron saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor por unos instantes, cortos y al mismo tiempo eternos.

Era su pasado.

Su reclusión, la guerra, la Orden, sus amigos, Hogwarts, el colegio muggle al que había asistido hasta que la carta llegó vía lechuza, sus padres.

La última imagen en aparecer fue una que ni siquiera sabía que estuviera en su mente. Vio a su madre, cargándola en brazos tras el parto. Tarareaba la canción de cuna que le había cantado todas las noches antes de dormir.

Después, todo fue negro.

Las palabras de Severus, sus advertencias finales, su sacrificio, pasaron por su mente una última vez, y una frase de la Biblia vino a su cabeza, con mucha certeza.

"**Bienaventurados los misericordiosos, porque ellos alcanzarán misericordia"**

"Dios te tenga en su santa gloria" pensó "Descansa en paz, Severus Snape"

Y así, Hermione dedicó un último pensamiento a ese presente de pesadilla.

**Continuará… **

Hola a todos.

Espero que les hubiera gustado. He dejado un poquito de lado mi fic de "Pasos para enamorarse para poder subir este episodio, así que no se si el siguiente llegue tan pronto, tengo que ponerme al día con aquél.

Un beso muy fuerte y gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

Atte: Tommy


	3. Chapter 3

**En la oscuridad**

**By:** Tommy Hiragizawa

Los personajes no son míos. Ya quisiera yo ser la escritora más rica de Reino Unido.

Parejas: Hermione/Sirius y Harry/Draco, pero en un futuro.

**Advertencias:** Violencia, Indicios de Violación y Lemon.

**N/a: **este episodio está dedicado a todos aquellos que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo. Pero sobre todo, a los autores que me inspiran con sus maravillosos fics. Entre ellos mi queridísima amiga Okashira Janet.

Soy una amante del Yaoi, así que en materia, me encantan los fics de Utena Puchiko nyu y los de PerlaNegra. Si alguna de ellas llega a leer esto, en verdad que les agradezco que alegren mis días con esas maravillosas historias.

Se acabaron las vacaciones, así que la universidad me absorberá un poco hasta que me acostumbre otra vez al ritmo.

Un beso para todos y que disfruten la lectura.

Atte: Tommy

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo tres: Confundida. Oscuridad sin final. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Esa sensación de vértigo que la atravesó al ser tragada por la luz del hechizo no se parecía a nada que hubiera experimentado al usar un _giratiempos _con anterioridad. De hecho, no se parecía a nada que hubiera experimentado antes con nada. Punto. Fue como una corriente eléctrica, un tirón desde su pecho.

Moverse sin movimiento.

Se vio empujada por un flujo imparable, incontenible. Arrasador

Su ojo sano se vio cegado por la intensidad del resplandor y todo le dio vueltas. No sabía ni como sabía que le daban vueltas porque viera donde viera todo era de un intenso blanco inmaculado. No había profundidad o relieves. Fue algo parecido a cuando sus padres la llevaron de pequeña a un estudio fotográfico. Aún recordaba al tipo de la pajarita y el títere de Plaza Sésamo en la mano que intentaba hacerla reír con caritas y voces chistosas. Aunque ella no las encontraba graciosas. Con ocho años no le costó mucho suponer que con sus precarios años, ella había leído más libros que él en toda su vida. Y eso era decir mucho, ya que el hombre tenía una clava prominente. Al final, había sonreído mas por salir de aquél lugar infernal – hacía un calor que lo hacía merecedor de tal término – y quitarse ese horroroso vestido de volantes, que por otra cosa. El flash la había dejado aturdida por minutos.

Sí. Había sido algo muy parecido. Solo que amplificado unas cien veces.

Las imágenes de su pasado la sorprendieron. Le encogieron el alma. Todo iba en retroceso, como una cinta rebobinándose. Se vio a si misma en todas sus facetas, todos los estados de su vida y todos los estados de ánimo. Niña, adolescente y mujer. Amiga, compañera, hija, amante. Feliz, triste, enojada, avergonzada. Había tanto en su pasado que la había convertido en lo que alguna vez fue.

Unas cuantas semanas en reclusión habían destruido lo que los años habían labrado.

Se sintió aún más vacía al darse cuenta de todo lo que había perdido y jamás podría recuperar. ¿Cómo acercarse a unos padres que ya tienen una hija a la cual amar? ¿Cómo les dices a tus mejores amigos que hay dos Hermiones?

No. En ese mundo ella no sería más que una extraña. Una intrusa. El elemento externo que podía ser suprimido en cualquier momento.

Y no importaba. Ya había perdido todo y no tenía esperanza de recuperar nada. Lo único que quería era que en esa realidad a la que iba sus seres queridos fueran felices. Tanto como a ella le hubiera gustado ser.

Todo se volvió negro cuando la imagen de su madre sosteniéndola en brazos desapareció.

Seguía sumida en esa intensa penumbra cuando notó un intenso dolor que subía desde la punta de los dedos de sus pies, avanzando rápidamente por la pierna hacia las rodillas y que, al llegar ahí siguió su camino ascendente por todo su cuerpo. Debía de decir que eso tampoco lo había experimentado nunca. Deseó gritar presa de un dolor que ni siquiera las torturas más fuertes de los que ella creía los peores días de su vida le habían provocado. Eso era mucho más intenso. Completamente desgarrador.

Justamente eso era lo que estaba pasando. Su cuerpo se desgarraba. No. Más bien se desmaterializaba. A medida que el dolor subía las partes que se habían visto afectadas con anterioridad dejaban de doler, porque al no haber un cuerpo material el dolor no podía afectarla.

Estaba, literalmente, desapareciendo.

Se desmoronaba como un pan duro. Lentamente hasta llegar a lo más básico de su constitución. La materia se estaba convirtiendo en energía.

Cuanta razón tenía Einstein con sus fórmulas relativistas.

¿Eso quería decir que se estaba desplazando en el tiempo a la velocidad de la luz?

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que su dolor desapareciera. Y no precisamente porque el poseso de desintegración se hubiese detenido. Su cuerpo también había desaparecido. No quedaba ni rastro de él. Bueno, sí. Si contaba la energía que sentía flotar tan cerca de su espíritu.

Su alma quedó libre de las barreras materiales y mundanas y la energía formada por lo que antes había sido su cuerpo viajó junto a ella. Comenzó a caminar por aquella oscuridad, aunque no estaba segura de que cada paso la llevara a avanzar. En ese infinito espacio no había nada que le indicara que lo hiciera. Ni horizonte que usar como referencia ni estrellas por las cuales guiarse.

Solo perpetúa penumbra.

Llegados a ese punto lo más lógico y normal era estar desesperada. O por lo menos un poco asustada. Contradictoriamente, no lo estaba. De hecho, todo estaba de cabeza. En lugar del terror o la locura que anteriormente la oscuridad le había causado, sentía un infinito alivio. Un remanso de calma. Una paz reconfortante.

"**El Señor es mi pastor, nada me falta. Por prados de fresca hierva me apacienta."**

Sí, el salmo veintidós era muy apropiado para ese momento. Sí, cierto. No había prados de fresca hierba verde ni flores coloridas por ninguna parte. No veía árboles de fruta jugosa y tentadora o riachuelos de agua cristalina. Aún así, no podía atribuir esa paz interior a nada más que al cielo. Era justo como el sacerdote que le impartía clases de catequesis le había dicho que se sentiría en presencia de Dios.

Por el aire corría una fragancia para la cual no encontraba palabras. No había idioma en el mundo que le hiciera verdadera justicia. Los términos "Divino" o "Celestial" se acercaban, pero no lo suficiente para su gusto.

Olía a paz, esperanza y dulzura. Como el calor del abrazo de una madre que te llena de su amor incondicional. O al menos así pensaba que olerían esas cosas si tuvieran olor específico.

Se quedó sosegada por el aroma y los recuerdos que despertaba en ella. Ensimismada.

Tal vez por es no lo vio aparecer.

Frente a ella estaba un ser magnífico. No era ni hombre ni mujer. Ni joven ni viejo. Una mezcla extraña entre lo celestial y lo terrenal que nunca había sido vista por ojos humanos. Sus ojos eran como el mercurio. Dos tonalidades de gris plateado combinados en una mezcla heterogénea que se arremolinaban, sin parar de moverse. Reflejaban inocencia y a la vez una sabiduría infinita. Su rostro, resplandeciente y perfecto, hablaba de largos años - ¿O quizá siglos? – de sonrisas y tiempos felices. También de llanto y angustia sin fin.

Su cabello también era incomparable. El intenso resplandor que irradiaba la hacía ver de un rubio casi blanco. Tuvo que parpadear incontables veces para poder verla mejor y notar que eso no era así. Todas las tonalidades de rubio, pelirrojo y castaño se mezclaban en aquella preciosa mata de pelo. Tal larga que se acumulaba en sus tobillos junto a la cola de su vestido formando olas de tela y cabello.

Su cuerpo, alto y esbelto, estaba cubierto únicamente por un pelpo diáfano, casi transparente. Las aureolas de sus pechos resaltaban bajo la tela y si miraba más abajo e triangulo de su entrepierna se adivinaba con facilidad.

No había alas a su espalda, pero si una gran proyección de luz.

Por un momento la inhibición de la ropa le pareció algo absurdo. ¿A eso se referí el génesis cuando hablaba de la desnudez de Adán y Eva? No encontraba motivo coherente que justificara el esconder un cuerpo creado siguiendo los cánones de ese ser perfecto. Pero solo fue por un momento. Al siguiente sintió la necesidad de encogerse sobre si misma y desaparecer. Ella estaba manchada. Corrompida.

Era un producto defectuoso.

¿Sería un ángel?

"**Hacia las aguas de reposo me conduce y conforta mi alma"**

Deseó arrodillarse y comenzar a santiguarse pero su espíritu no se movió, paralizada por la presencia imponente del ser. Como si le leyera el pensamiento, el ángel sonrió con ternura y negó con la cabeza. Lo vio mover los labios pero sin emitir ningún sonido. Algo dentro de su mente comenzó a atar cabos, como si las acciones del ángel hubieran abierto una compuerta que la llenó de comprensión y sabiduría.

"_Mnemosine_"

El nombre resonó en su cabeza y las antiguas imágenes de la mitología griega pasaron ante sus ojos como fugaces recuerdos.

No había manera de comparar a las dos figuras. Las imágenes de la diosa griega eran hermosas, si, pero en absoluto tan maravillosas como la simple visión de la luz que irradiaba la figura ante ella. A pesar de ello, de una u otra manera comprendió que se estaba presentando.

De haber tenido un cuerpo material seguramente sus ojos estarían mostrando todo su asombro, abiertos como platos. O se habría desmayado. O, mejor aún y más probable, las dos cosas a la vez. Después de todo, y si la memoria no le fallaba, Mnemosine era la diosa griega de la memoria, la madre de las nueve ninfas y la amante de Zeus.

Mnemosime volvió a sonreírle, de esa manera tan reconfortante que la hacía recordar a su madre y desear permanecer en su presencia para siempre.

¡Por todos los magos! Alcanzó a pensar en su estado de aturdimiento. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Habría muerto junto con Severus y había ido al cielo?

Sin ningún tipo de aviso o señal, la diosa comenzó a cantar.

Su voz era un trino. Un canto espectral, etéreo y fantasmagórico, que no se asemejaba a nada y a la vez a todo. Era una sola voz y a la vez varias diferentes. Hombres, mujeres y niños se reunían para entonar un coro celeste que hizo vibrar su espíritu y la dejó abandonada en un mar de calma.

La melodía fue "_in crecendo_" y al tiempo que resonaba una nota tan aguda que ninguna garganta humana hubiera podido entonar, miles de imágenes se liberaron en un torrente por su cabeza.

No. Más bien fue algo parecido a caer en un pensadero.

Entonces comprendió, sin realmente entender por qué, que Mnemosine le estaba mostrando el pasado. La pregunta era de quién

"**Me guía por senderos de justicia, en gracia de su santo nombre"**

La escena comenzó a aclararse ante sus ojos. Rostros familiares se dibujaron y definieron hasta que logró reconocerlos del todo. Poco a poco también pudo distinguir el entorno y la conversación comenzó a tomar sentido a sus oídos.

- ¡Escúchame Severus! – gritó una mujer pelirroja y de intensos ojos verdes a un joven y guapo Severus Snape.

Este caminaba de un lado a otro por uno de los muchos jardines de Hogwarts. No había nadie en los alrededores y, como si fuera una más en aquella época temporal supo que todos estaban en Hosgmeade.

Los sentimientos de ambos llegaron a ella como oleadas. Él estaba furioso. No, eso sería quedarse corto. Iracundo definía mejor lo que le transmitía. Toda esa ira provenía de un intenso sentimiento de traición al que no pudo evitar sentirse identificada. Había decepción, tristeza y miedo. Todo en un cóctel molotov que amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento. Pero, debajo de todo eso había algo mucho más importante.

Un corazón destrozado.

- ¿Qué tengo que escuchar? – siseó con ese tono tan arrogante que ella tanta veces lo había escuchado usar. Ahora comprendía que lo usaba como un escudo para evitar ser dañado.

Estaba muriéndose de ganas de gritar, lo sabía porque sentía su desesperación y aún así, con un esfuerzo francamente hercúleo, se contenía haciendo gala de una magnífica fuerza de voluntad.

- No es lo que piensas, Sev –

¡Oh, Dios! Casi pudo escuchar como se le partía el corazón a Severus. Cuanto la amaba. Incluso hubiera pisado el suelo que ella pisaba si ella se lo hubiera permitido.

- ¿No es lo que pienso? – necesitó apretar los dientes para no bramar lo dicho – entonces es mentira que te has enredado con Potter, un asqueroso merodeador, aún cuando has visto y te he contado todas las cosas que me han hecho él y sus amiguitos todos estos años –

Al escucharlo, Lily Evans quiso encogerse en si misma. Fue como si su piel no alcanzara a contener su esqueleto. Los ojos verdes tan parecidos a los de Harry se inundaron por la vergüenza y huyeron de la mirada inquisidora de su amigo. La furia con la que hablaba y el dolor que había en su mirada la atravesaban como espadas y le desgarraban el alma.

Hermione podía sentir como le dolía su dolor.

También sintió como el dolor de él crecía cuando ella no negó estar con James Potter.

- ¡Pensé que eras mi amiga! –

- ¡Y lo soy! – gritó ella, desesperada.

La agonía, el arrepentimiento y el amor fraternal que Lily sentía al ver a su amigo en ese estado la hicieron recordar las muchas veces que ella misma se había sentido así. Las múltiples discusiones que había tenido con Ronald por celos.

Contra todo pronóstico Snape se echó a reír. A carcajadas. Y su risa quebró algo dentro de Lily. Quizá la esperanza.

Solo ella actuaba conforme a sus sentimientos.

- No volveré a ser tan estúpido, Evans - Nunca, en todos sus años en Hogwarts como su alumna, Hermione había visto esa mirada en el rostro de Severus Snape. Tan gélida y muerta.

Por la mirada de agonía de Lily, supo que ella tampoco.

- Lucius tenía razón – gruñó – no eres más que otra Sangre Sucia –

"**Aunque pase por valles tenebrosos, ningún mal he de temer"**

Con dos zancadas, Lily estuvo al lado del Slytherin y este no tuvo tiempo para evitar que la chica le volteara la cara con un revés tan fuerte que el sonido del golpe hizo eco en los techos del pasillo cercano.

Ahora era ella la que estaba furiosa.

- Y tu no eres más que otro Slytherin arrogante –

Mientras Lily se marchaba, todo lo lejos de Severus que sus piernas pudieran llevarla con largos y sonoros pisotones, sin volver la vista hacia él en ningún momento, Hermione pudo distinguir como una punzada de arrepentimiento nacía en el pecho de su profesor de pociones. Arrepentimiento que todos los demás sentimientos se tragaron antes de que él pudiera siquiera pensar en disculparse.

La imagen se difuminó mientras la melodía acababa.

¿Habría sido en ese momento o a causa de ese momento que el Slytherin había decidido engrosar las filas de los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso?

La respuesta, así como todas las que había obtenido antes, vino sola a su cabeza.

Sí.

"**Porque tu estás conmigo"**

¡Merlín! Todo podía haberse evitado con cosas tan sensillas.

Severus podía haber escuchado o Lily haber insistido. Pero ambos se dejaron vencer por el orgullo y dejaron que sus amigos les envenenaran la mente en contra del otro. Lily se convenció a sí misma de que Severus era solo un mortífago más, que de el que había sido su amigo por tantos años no quedaba nada. Que no podía ser rescatado. Severus se esforzó por convencerse de que odiaba a los hijos de _muggles _y rechazó su propia naturaleza mestiza.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento Mnemosine comenzó a cantar nuevamente. Los tonos de esa canción eran mucho más suaves. La melodía estaba llena de graves y largos tiempos en los que se mantenía una misma nota. La primera le había recordado a tragedia, justo lo que había provocado el recuerdo en cuestión. Esta sonaba a desamor.

Ocurrió lo mismo que en la ocasión anterior solo que esta vez aparecieron frente a ella Remus Lupin y Lucius Malfoy.

"**Tu vara y tu cayado, ellos me sosiegan"**

Extrañada por tales personajes, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tipo de pasado podían tener en común.

Ellos también estaban en Hogwarts pero en uno de los corredores. Era de noche y ambos portaban insignias de prefecto en el pecho de la túnica. Lucius, además, llevaba también la de premio anual. La juventud era notoria en ambos pero mucho más marcada en las facciones de Remus. Hermione atribuyó eso a su maldición, que lo había consumido año tras año.

Lo que más la sorprendió no fue que estuvieran juntos, eso bien podía explicarse con una ronda de vigilancia de los pasillos. Lo que la dejó impactada fue la mirada de Lucius. Estaba llena de amor y adoración. Completa devoción. Y era dedicada única y exclusivamente a Remus, un licántropo… A quien había mandado echar de la plantilla profesional del colegio en su realidad. Y como si esa mirada no fuera suficiente, sus sentimientos llegaron a ella tan fuerte que de haber tenido cuerpo la hubieran tumbado. Concordaban con su mirada.

Un amor incondicional que era prácticamente arrollador.

No necesitó mucho tiempo para poder deducir que dicho amor no podía ser nada que un simple humano pudiera sentir. Percibía su ansia por tocarlo, sus ganas de besarlo. Pero sobre todo, una necesidad imperiosa de reclamarlo, marcarlo como su propiedad.

Era tan puro que sintió ganas de jadear.

También estaba impaciente.

Remus, en cambio, era consumido por sentimientos completamente contradictorios. Luchaba tan fuertemente consigo mismo que le sorprendió que no estuviera mostrando alguna señal física de su inseguridad. Quería quedare y besarlo, con un desenfreno que los dejara sin aire y al mismo tiempo deseaba salir corriendo para escapar de él.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Se preguntó la chica.

- No acepto el enlace – la voz de Remus fue tan baja que apenas pudo escucharlo.

Lo que si pudo sentir sin ninguna dificultad fue como el lobo interior del Gryffindor aullaba, contradiciendo las palabras del mago.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó el rubio anonadada. Sobre todo angustiado.

- He dicho que no acepto el enlace –

Y aunque esa vez habló más alto, sus palabras fueron mucho menos convincentes. La voz le temblaba al modular cada palabra y la frase se le quebró a medio camino antes de ser terminada.

Hermione se sintió abrumada. Notaba como el lobo dentro de Remus se retorcía, luchando por tomar el control del cuerpo que compartía con el mago. Deseaba reclamar a Lucius como suyo casi con la misma intensidad con que este quería reclamarlo a él. Mientras tanto, el propio Remus se esforzaba por enterrar ese impulso que le decía que lo tomara y por rechazar al Slytherin aún a costa de sus propios sentimientos.

Por otro lado, Lucius estaba destrozado. El dolor del rechazo era tan fuerte como la humillación. Minutos antes había estado seguro de que Remus diría que sí, pues sentía como algo dentro del mago también tiraba de él. Ambos iban a ser felices. Ahora, pocos segundos después, su castillo de cristal se caía a pedazos.

- Pero… Remus – suplicó el heredero de los Malfoy.

Remus cerró los ojos y se resistió a su tono de súplica.

¡Dios Santo! Si hasta ella tenía ganas de abrazar a Lucius solo por dejar de lado su orgullo para suplicarle. Sentía como Remus se trataba de auto convencer de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

"¡No lo haces!" quiso gritarle.

- No seré tu pareja – repitió, casi sin fuerzas.

Supo entonces que si Lucius insistía una última vez, Remus sucumbiría al deseo de estar entre los brazos del rubio.

Pero algo dentro de Lucius se quebró antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa. Explotó en mil pedazos. Las astillas afiladas de los restos se dispararon para herir al licántropo tanto como él lo había herido. Era tanta la tristeza y su ira, y ambas se fundían en una sola emoción a la cual no supo como nombrar.

- ¿Es por tus amigos, verdad? – gruñó, golpeando la pared más cercana. La sangre resbaló por sus nudillos en una caricia cálida. - ¡Por ese chucho idiota de Black! –

- No, Lucius –

- ¡Claro que es por él! – una energía extraña comenzó a hacer brillar al rubio - ¡No se interpondrá entre nosotros! –

- ¡No es por Sirius! – fue él el que gruñó en esa ocasión – No seré tu pareja porque no podría vivir con un sucio mortífago Slytherin como tú – ante esa respuesta, Lucius jadeó, como si lo hubiera golpeado.

Se sentía mucho más ofendido que si lo hubiera hecho.

- ¡Te he dicho que no soy un mortífago! –

- Lo cual no quita que vayas a serlo –

Hermione sintió ganas de llorar al darse cuenta de lo que la división de casas y los prejuicios sociales mal fundados habían hecho con ellos. Con todos. Remus en verdad amaba a Lucius. Lucius amaba a Remus por sobre todas las cosas. Más que a si mismo o su fortuna. Hubiera renunciado a todo por él. Eran licántropo y veela. Estaba en su naturaleza.

Con un simple acto, Remus se había condenado a la soledad y había condenado también a Lucius. Porque comprendió en ese momento que fue la desesperación lo que lo llevó a entregarse al lado oscuro de su naturaleza y lo impulsó a unirse a la causa del Lord.

Necesitaba hacer sufrir a alguien por lo que él había sufrido.

También estuvo segura de que de haber nacido Draco en el seno de la familia que ellos hubieran formado, del vientre mágicamente formado de alguno de ellos, el chico hubiese crecido sin esos prejuicios y ese odio irracional hacia todo aquél que no estuviera dentro de su clase social.

Había condenado a Draco también.

"**Tu preparas ante mi una mesa. Frente a mis adversarios unges mi cabeza"**

Citando las palabras de uno de sus libros _muggles _favoritos: "Qué bello y tenebroso es el libre albedrío"

Podía destruirte o glorificarte.

Si se lo preguntaban a ella, el libre albedrío era una gran mierda. Así por lo menos hubieran tenido a alguien a quien culpar por los errores cometidos. Pero ahí radicaba la terrible naturaleza de la libertad de pensamiento. Si alguna cosa se tuerce porque has tomado mal una decisión, no podrás culpar a nadie. Del mismo modo, si se hacía la elección correcta, todos los méritos eran para uno mismo. Para bien o para mal, somos nosotros los que tenemos que vivir la vida como mejor nos parezca.

Lástima que casi siempre tomamos las decisiones erróneas.

Porque el destino de Lucius y Remus era estar juntos. Lo que los había separado era el poder de elección de Remus.

Todos esos actos, en ocasiones tan insignificantes en apariencia, habían desatado situaciones llenas de tragedia y horror. Como la mariposa que agita sus alas y desata un huracán al otro lado del mundo.

Como un gigantesco y abominable efecto mariposa.

La canción acabó mientras ella intentaba memorizar cada detalle, cada error cometido. Los lugares, los momentos y las personas. Todo lo que se le estaba mostrando era esencial si quería obrar un verdadero cambio para las cosas en el pasado.

Cuando la visión y la última nota acabaron se dio cuenta de que una vez más estaba sola en medio de la nada. Y esta vez, no era como la anterior. Se vio perdida en un abismo lleno de oscuridad. Y se estaba asfixiando por la ansiedad.

"**Rebosante está mi copa"**

Ya no había aroma reconfortante ni presencia conciliadora. No había paz. Solo un manto de negro impoluto. Ni un solo resplandor. Ni una sola esperanza para su maltrecho corazón.

Se sintió atrapada, prisionera. Aquella oscuridad deseaba aplastarla como un insecto. Le hizo recordar que no era más que una parte insignificante y desechable del todo del mundo. No veía, no oía, ni siquiera podía oler o catar. El aire era inexistente. Ni siquiera podía palpar aunque hubiera algo que tocar. No contaba con un cuerpo para hacerlo.

¿Habría sido todo solo una cruel representación de Cloto, Atropo y Laquesis? ¿Se estarían riendo ahora de la atrevida humana que se había arriesgado a entrar en sus sagrados dominios?

Una parte ínfima de ella gritaba desesperada por encontrar una salida de aquél desierto y desolado lugar y, a pesar de ello, su razón le dijo que nada en ese momento dependía de ella. Que no podía hacer nada más que mantener la esperanza. Que no podía luchar más que con su fuerza de voluntad.

Aunque la realidad era que se negaba a creer que había conseguido salir del infierno mismo para ira parar al limbo. A ese espacio atemporal en el que no había nada ni nadie más que ella. Que las Moiras la habían encerrado en el Tártaro, tal como Zeus hizo con los titanes.

Siendo familia, no dudaba que tuvieran tendencias parecidas.

A pesar de negarse a creerlo, por más que rechazara la idea de darse por vencida, su alma gritó de angustia. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para que las cortes celestiales la escucharan.

No deseaba vagar sola por la eternidad.

"**Dios mío, Dios mío, ¿por qué me has abandonado?"**

Nadie respondió.

**Continuará… **

Hola a todos.

Para este episodio me he puesto a investigar. Como creo que ya he dicho, soy una fanática de la mitología griega, así que hago muchas referencias a ella. Y tuve que buscarme salmos que mas o menos concordaran con la temática del capítulo.

Me decidí por el salmo 22 (El señor es mi pastor…) y al final hago referencia al 21 (Dios mío, Dios mío…)

Mnemosime como ya lo dije en el fic, es la diosa de la memoria, madre de las ninfas.

Cloto, Atropo y Laquesis son las diosas del destino, también conocidas como las Moiras. Cloto hila el destino, Atropo lo dirige o enrolla y Laquesis lo corta. Al igual que las ninfas, son hijas de Zeus. El Tártaro es un lugar bajo el infierno, donde no hay nada. La mitología dice que fue ahí donde Zeus encerró a los titanes.

Sin más que decir y esperando que hayan disfrutado la lectura, me despido.

Atte: Tommy.


	4. Chapter 4

**En la oscuridad**

**By:** Tommy Hiragizawa

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes no son míos. Ya quisiera yo ser la escritora más rica de Reino Unido.

**Parejas:** Hermione/Sirius y Harry/Draco, pero en un futuro.

**Advertencias:** Violencia, Indicios de Violación y Lemon.

**N/a: **este episodio va, otra vez, dedicado a la persona que me inspiró y me guió para hacer este fic. Ella ya sabes más o menos por donde van a ir las cosas en un futuro, así que espero poder darle una que otra sorpresilla.

Agradezco enormemente sus reviews. En especial a todos aquellos que me han seguido desde que comencé, aunque en realidad no hace mucho de ello.

También pueden encontrar este fic en PotterFics.

Sin más que decirles, me despido.

Disfruten la lectura.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo cuatro: enloquecida. Luz oscura. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

El mundo pareció aclararse a su alrededor, iluminándose y definiéndose. De manera similar a las anteriores ocasiones con Mnemosine, pero no igual. Segundos antes todo había sido un absoluto y aterrador silencio imperecedero y oscuridad, opresora y enloquecedora. Ahora, la intensidad luminosa el dañaba los ojos y los sonidos llegaban a ella a borbotones.

Como la sangre de una herida en la yugular.

¿Sería otro recuerdo?

No importaba lo que fuera, ya sea un recuerdo o solo una fantasía creada por su cerebro para salir de aquella situación, un peso extenuante liberó su pecho de la opresión al darse cuenta de que el viaje, de alguna manera, no había acabado aún.

Intentó escuchar el fondo del canto de Mnemosine. Los intensos agudos y estremecedores bajos formando una melodía en los más recónditos espacios de su mente por la cual los grandes músicos clásicos no hubiesen dudado en vender su alma. Por mucho que aguzó el oído, no encontró evidencia de ese canto etéreo… Evanescente.

En su lugar llegaron pasos, charlas, risas…

Todos los sonidos cotidianos de una población.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Se dijo mentalmente. Y la pregunta quedó sin respuesta. No hubo esta vez una voz que le dijera lo que pasaba, contestando a sus preguntas.

Mnemosine se había ido.

No pudo dejar de notar que era un día precioso en el cual despertar. El sol estaba sobre su cabeza, brillando intensamente. Le calentaba ligeramente el cabello y le hacía cosquillas en la piel. Se instalaba en un manto de perfecto color azul, que solo era interrumpido por su presencia y por escasas nubes, blancas, ligeras y esponjosas como algodones. Se movían impulsadas por una suave brisa refrescante que le meció los cabellos.

Era un perfecto día de otoño.

"**Te doy gracias, Señor, de todo corazón. Cantaré todas tus maravillas"**

Preguntándose en qué tiempo y lugar la habría situado esta vez la diosa de la memoria esperó a que alguien conocido apareciera en escena. Ya habían desfilado ante sus ojos los recuerdos del pasado de Severus y Lily, de Lucius y Remus y guiada por esa lógica supuso que lo más probable fuera que en esa ocasión se le mostrara algo relacionado con James o Sirius. ¿Tal vez Dumbledore?

La risa contagiosa de un niño se acercó hacia donde ella estaba junto al sonido de sus pasitos acelerados en una carrera. Lo refrescante del sonido le hizo soltar un suspiro aliviado y buscar con la mirada su origen. Frente a ella encontró una pared, a su derecha un oscuro callejón que se oscurecía dando a parecer que no tuviera salida, a su espalda había otra pared y a su izquierda, la entrada del callejón en el que se encontraba. Parecía como si la luz fuera mucho más cálida fuera, de donde provenía el dulce sonido.

De repente, entró en su campo de visión. Era un niño. Un mago.

Su pequeño cuerpo iba enfundado en una túnica color bronce y en las mangas llevaba bordados dragones que subían y bajaban por todos sus bracitos. Su cabello del color del trigo estaba revuelto por el viento que le azotaba en la cara y le hacía bailar los faldones de la túnica y tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

Su risa - ¡Oh, sonido celestial! – era provocada por un pajarito de papel que volaba a unos palmos de su cabeza y que él seguía con ahínco. Cada vez que saltaba para intentar cogerla, el ave aleteaba suavemente para elevarse o alejarse de su mano, y el niño, en vez de desanimarse al fallar, se reía con más fuerza y lo volvía a intentar.

Al verlo, todo su cuerpo fue cruzado por un estremecimiento. ¿Cómo es que la gente no reparaba en la belleza de esa inocencia e ingenuidad? Qué tesoro más grande representaba la vida de un niño. Todo dependía de su futuro, de su bondad o maldad. ¡Merlín! Eran tan maleables.

La estampa le arrancó una sonrisa. Verdaderamente sorprendente. Sus músculos estaban tensos pero se retorcieron y formaron lo más parecido a una que pudieron.

Había pasado tanto tiempo en las manos de Voldemort…

Seguro que por eso mismo todo le parecía tan sobrecogedoramente estimulante para los sentidos. Casi había olvidado la dulce sinfonía de los pájaros al trinar, los niños jugando, el ir y venir de la gente, inmersa en sus quehaceres cotidianos. Lo que era la vida antes de la guerra. El ser ajeno a toda la maldad del mundo real.

Alguien dijo alguna vez que la historia es una gran guerra manchada con tiempos de paz. Por el mismo camino iba la tan celebre frase del "Hommo Homini Lupus Est" del filósofo y pensador Tomas Hobbes. El hombre es un lobo para el hombre. Y como continuaba la frase original, también para los otros cuando no conoce quien es el otro.

En otros tiempos, cuando leía todo ello con el libro de filosofía sobre las rodillas sentada en algún lugar del jardín de sus padres, le había parecido una visión demasiado pesimista de la vida. La percepción particular de una mente trastornada. Ahora, habiendo vivido con su corta edad la faceta más cruel de la guerra, incluso esas descripciones le parecían demasiado blandas para describir la cruda esencia de la vida. Tal vez fuera que ahora su mente estaba tan perturbada o más que la de los pensadores o filósofos que dijeron esas sabias palabras. O, a lo mejor, simplemente se le había caído la venda que la vida nos pone a los ojos para que no podamos ver más allá de nuestras narices.

Aunque, viendo a ese niño jugar, sin ningún tipo de malicia, deseó poder ser como él.

Volver a la ignorancia.

Ahora que, viéndolo desde otro ángulo, no todo era gris. También podía ver esos pequeños detalles de lo cotidiano y que para muchos pasaban inadvertidos con mucha mayor nitidez. Como el ciego que recupera la vista y se asombra por el colorido al que los demás estamos tan acostumbrados.

¡Dios! Si solo la cara regordeta y enrojecida de ese niño ya la estaba inundando de una paz que nunca creyó posible obtener de algo tan ordinario. Era conmovedora.

La risa paró demasiado pronto para su gusto. Deseó gritarle con voz fuerte y clara "Sigue riendo", completamente desesperada por seguir escuchando su sonido. De su boca no salieron palabras sino que su garganta emitió un débil gorjeo ininteligible que pareció tensar aún más el pequeño cuerpecito.

- ¡Mamá! – chilló el niño, echando a correr tan asustado como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

Por raro que pareciera, eso despertó una gran dicha dentro de ella y que se extendió por cada rincón de su cuerpo rápidamente. Sentía que alguien había confundido sus pulmones con globos y los hubiera inflado con gas helio. Un poco más y hubiese echado a volar.

"**Quiero alegrarme y exultar en ti, salmodiar a tu nombre, Altísimo"**

¡El niño la había visto! Lo cual, además de evidenciar que debía de tener un aspecto francamente horripilante, quería decir que tenía un cuerpo. Que eso no era simplemente otra visión. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de salir corriendo y gritar a los cuatro vientos su dicha. ¡Tenía un cuerpo!

Alzó las manos hasta que pudo verlas. Tenía las uñas ennegrecidas y rotas en su mayoría, pero podía mover los dedos. Llevaba los pies descalzos y el maltrato era mucho más evidente en ellos que en las manos. Algunos dedos no tenían uñas y ocho de diez de ellos estaban completamente amoratados. Gracias al cielo, ninguno estaba gangrenado.

Fue conciente de que le dolía el costado y de la humedad que empapaba la tela de la túnica que Severus había transformado para ella. Las heridas más profundas se le habían abierto y sangraban con copiosidad.

Sus manos llegaron vacilantes a su rostro y palparon con lentitud, concentrándose en todos los recovecos. Su perfil derecho estaba casi intacto, solo tenía el pómulo algo inflamado. Pero el izquierdo era otra historia. Estaba prácticamente deforme. La cicatriz del latigazo que le había cegado el ojo había unido un parpado con el otro y no podía abrirlos. La marca, curvilínea, llegaba hasta el inicio de su pómulo. Otra cicatriz le tensaba la mandíbula y el labio inferior.

No pudo culpar al chiquillo por salir corriendo.

Pero, ¡joder! Si no le doliera tanto el cuerpo hubiera hecho justo lo que su instinto le pedía que hiera. Buscar a alguien, quien fuera, y sacudirlo por los brazos mientras le decía una y otra vez que era libre. ¡Libre!

En su lugar tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Los aromas eran intensos y penetrantes. Tan maravillosos que le arrancaron dos lágrimas del ojo sano. Olía ligeramente como Hogsmeade. Agua fresca, aderezado con el dulzor de la cerveza de mantequilla, madera y musgo. Pan recién horneado, ranas de chocolate, tierra removida. Animales de compañía y fango. Podían ser bellos olores o hedores putrefactos, pero para ella todos eran invaluables.

"Huele a belleza. A vida" pensó, tensando nuevamente sus labios en una sonrisa cuando en realidad lo que quería era reír a carcajadas.

Se agarró a la pared más cercana y comenzó a caminar. Los frascos de los recuerdos de Snape tintinearon al chocar unos contra otros dentro del bolsillo externo de su túnica. Palmeó el bolsillo para comprobar que ninguno se hubiera roto y descubrió con sorpresa que también estaba su varita.

Otro gran peso liberó su alma cuando al meter la mano pudo tocar la madera tallada tan familiar. Ese cosquilleo no podía provocarlo otra cosa que la varita que Ollivander le había vendido tantos años atrás en su primera incursión en el callejón Diagon.

El estrecho callejón que recorría estaba prácticamente desierto. La actividad bullía dentro de los edificios y las calles principales estaban abarrotadas de vida, así que le extrañó no ver a nadie más que a un par de viejos vagabundos roncando uno junto al otro en un rincón.

Le recordaron a Mundungus Fletcher.

No había avanzado mucho cuando escuchó el sonido de una discusión. Las voces, una más que la otra, le resultaron vagamente familiares.

"**Mis enemigos retroceden, flaquean, perecen delante de tu rostro"**

Procuró no hacer ruido mientras se acercaba, lo cual era una tarea difícil teniendo el cuerpo tan maltrecho y entumecido. A cada paso las piernas le temblaban, amenazando con dejarla caer de bruces al suelo y sus brazos solo le proporcionaban un precario soporte.

En un rincón alejado y culto se detuvo y buscó a los hombres que se enzarzaban en la discusión. Detuvo el impulso de jadear sonoramente al ver a los dos que se escondían de las miradas de los curiosos. El primero le producía una cantidad de sentimientos contradictorios impresionantes. A causa, debió admitir, de lo que le había mostrado Mnemosine. Iban desde el desprecio hasta la compasión. El segundo… El segundo solo le provocaba unas terribles ganas de matar. Y revivirlo y volverlo a matar.

Así hasta que en algún momento se cansara.

Lucius Malfoy y Peter Pettigrew.

Tomó la varita mientras se pegaba todo lo posible a la pared en un intento de fundirse con ella. Camuflarse para eliminar cualquier posibilidad de ser descubierta.

Discutían. O más bien, Pettigrew discutía con Malfoy. Porque si algo debía de reconocerse era que Lucius Malfoy nunca perdían los papeles. Con todo su porte aristocrático, Lucius parecía fuera de lugar en ese callejón oscuro y hediondo. Más aún con la compañía. Se mantenía sereno y contestaba a cada una de las provocaciones de Pettigrew con comentarios mordaces.

¡Merlín, Circe y todos los magos! Rita Skeeter habría matado pro algo como eso.

Malfoy tenía la belleza de una cobra. Bella y aterradora. Cuyos defectos se ven completamente eclipsados por un conjunto de movimientos y actitudes airosas, veloces y seductores. Además de poseer una admirable inteligencia predadora. Ese tipo de belleza que te dice "mírame pero no me toques".

En contraposición con él, Peter se veía aún más pequeño, regordete, estúpido y miserable de lo que ya era. Simplemente verlo ya le provocaba tomar aún con más fuerza la varita, tanta que sus nudillos seguro que estaban completamente blancos. Eso y la necesidad de un férreo autocontrol para no delatarse.

"**Pues tu has llevado mi juicio y mi sentencia, sentándote en el trono cual juez justo"**

- ¡El Señor Tenebroso dijo que me recompensaría! – chilló la rata, haciendo que su voz se distorsionara con tonos agudos casi adolescentes. - ¡Yo le di la dirección de los Potter! –

- El Señor Oscuro hará lo que tenga que hacer a su debido tiempo – siseó Lucius sin perder la calma – Tal vez te recompense cuando la Sangre Sucia, el traidor de sangre y su hijo estén muertos -

Dicho comentario acabó con toda simpatía que Hermione sintiera hacia el rubio. La sangre le hirvió en las venas, calentándole también la cabeza. Podía haber estado enamorado de Remus, incluso pudo haber sido medianamente decente en el pasado. También, de haber sido diferentes las cosas, podría haber dejado todo por el licántropo. En ese momento su voz destilaba desprecio, maldad y una retorcida indiferencia hacia la muerte.

No podía ser rescatado. Se había entregado completamente a la oscuridad, hasta consumir el último resquicio de bondad de su alma.

Fue casi milagrosa la forma en que su cuerpo obtuvo fuerza de la ira. Por un momento se olvidó del dolor punzante del costado y de sus piernas temblorosas. Le bastó una fracción de segundo para colocarse en la posición adecuada y disparar con precisión quirúrgica un _petrificus_ a Lucius.

- ¡Maldito traidor de mierda! – gritó ella con su voz distorsionada.

De haber estado más calmada se hubiera sorprendido de poder moverse con tal agilidad.

Desprevenido, Pettigrew buscó a tientas la varita entre sus ropas mientras retrocedía con desesperación. Las manos le temblaban mientras rebuscaba y sus rasgos parecían aterrados. Una maldita rata en presencia de un gato feroz.

Para su mala suerte, la varita – que estaba dentro de su manga izquierda – salió disparada por sus movimientos frenéticos lejos de su alcance. Ella, con una sonrisa, se apresuró a hacer un _accio _para invocarla.

- ¿Quién… eres? – tartamudeó Peter y Hermione casi pudo ver en él lo mismo que los otros merodeadores veían. Un chico tímido e inseguro que no había sido capaz de matar a una mosca. Pero ella sabía que esa inseguridad podía llevarlo a cometer los actos más ruines. A moverse hacia el lado de los poderosos solo para acabar traicionándolos a beneficio de su propia seguridad.

"**Has reprimido a las gentes, has perdido al impío"**

Como vender a los Potter a Voldemort para salvar su cabeza de la guerra. O matar a más de una decena de _muggles_ y dejar que un inocente pague por sus culpas, aún cuando dicho inocente fue su amigo durante tantos años. O pasar trece años en forma de rata para protegerse.

Vender su mano para regresar al Lord.

- ¿Dime Peter…? – escupió su nombre - ¿Qué se siente saber que has vendido a las personas que más te han querido y han confiado en ti? –

- ¿Cómo…Cómo sabes mi nombre? –

Ampliando su sonrisa maquiavélica, rompió la varita del traidor en dos.

- ¿En verdad crees que Voldemort y sus seguidores te aceptarán en su círculo? –

En ningún momento dejó de apuntarle. El brazo extendido y tenso; la varita una prolongación de su cuerpo. Lista para matar como una boa que se siente amenazada.

- Déjame te digo que pasará – le clavó la varita directamente en el cuello – todos te abandonarán y ya no tendrás amigos en los que refugiarte. El miedo a ser atrapado te llevará a vivir como la rata que eres y al final, te venderás a ti mismo para conseguir ser algo aún más bajo que un elfo doméstico – gruñó – siempre lamiéndole las botas a tu amo –

Estaba comportándose justo como los mortífagos hubieran hecho, lo sabía. Aún así no lograba sentirse culpable por ello. La maldad de sus actos manchaba su conciencia. Aunque su víctima era un traidor sin moral o escrúpulos que vendió a sus mejores amigos, lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Muy pero que muy mal. Pero no se detuvo. Se estaba retorciendo de gusto interiormente viendo como Pettigrew quedaba acorralado en una de las paredes del callejón. Como buscaba con ojos desenfocados una manera de escapar.

Sabía que exudaba maldad por todos los poros del cuerpo y se sentía francamente orgullosa de ello. Provocar ese terror la tenía eufórica.

- O eso hubiera pasado. Esta vez, no te dejaré llegar a mañana –

"**Has borrado su nombre para siempre jamás"**

¡Dios! No podía quitarse la sonrisa macabra de la boca.

Pettigrew se retorció sobre sí mismo y se transformó en su forma animaga. Scabbers corrió por la orilla del callejón, buscando un desagüe por el que escapar. De nada le serviría. Ella estaba preparada para algo como eso. Después de todo, Peter no era más que un ser despreciable y rastrero… justo como una rata.

No pudo evitar que una carcajada maniática brotara de su boca al escuchar los chillidos del animal cuando, en un rápido movimiento de varita, la levito. Sin intención de dejarla escapar de ninguna forma, comenzó a jugar con él, lanzando su cuerpo de roedor hacia arriba y hacia abajo en el aire, deteniéndose justo frente al suelo, todo ello a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Ella sabía, por experiencia apropia, que lo más terrorífico de una tortura así era no saber cuando llegaría el dolor.

- De nada te servirá ese truquito Scabbers – siguió riendo - ¿Crees que no sé de Moony, Padfoot y Prongs? –

Mientras la rata chillaba de terror, Hermione no se detuvo. En unas cuantas ocasiones lo dejó chocar contra el suelo, escuchando con satisfacción enfermiza como los huesos se rompían, sin llegar a matarlo. El olor de la sangre le embotó los sentidos. Sangre que se deslizaba por el suelo de piedra, salpicándole a ella los faldones de la túnica. También los dedos amoratados de los pies.

A medida que seguía con la tortura, Pettigrew se convirtió en una especie de máquina, un objeto inanimado sobre el cual ejercitaba su furia y el odio visceral que sentía por todos los mortífagos y sobre todo hacia Voldemort y Draco Malfoy, un objeto que le permitía fortalecer sus sentimientos destructivos. No podía detenerse. No quería hacerlo. La sangre de la rata era como combustible y sus emociones descontroladas la mecha. Era inevitable que todo estallara.

Concentrada completamente en su tarea macabra se acercó a una de las esquinas del callejón, donde había un montón de basura y desperdicios abandonados. Arrugó la nariz al sentir como en ese lugar se concentraba aún más el hedor. Junto a una botella de Whisky de fuego medio vacía se encontraba el cadáver de una rata… muy parecida a Pettigrew. Sobre la superficie del líquido flotaban toda clase de insectos muertos.

Todo ello le dio una idea magníficamente oscura.

Agarró la botella y la arrojó contra la pared contraria, haciéndola añicos. Los pedazos salieron disparados en todas direcciones y varios se le clavaron en la planta del pie cuando comenzó a caminar hacia donde reposaban los pedazos más grandes.

"**Acabado en enemigo, todo es ruina sin fin"**

Tomó el trozo más largo de tal forma que los bordes afilados le hirieron la mano izquierda. Dejó de levitar a la rata y la tomó con la misma mano con la que empujaba la varita. Pettigrew chilló débilmente y le mordió a mano con sus dientes puntiagudos pero no logró que lo soltara. Un dolor tan incipiente no podría hacer mella en ella.

Arma y rata en manos, Hermione se acercó hasta un petrificado Lucius Malfoy. Su rostro de perpetua sorpresa era impagable. Lo miró a los ojos grises como la plata que había heredado a su hijo único. Siempre fríos. Faltos de sentimiento alguno. Buscó en las profundidades algo que le dijera que estaba equivocada, pero no había en ellos nada del hombre enamorado que había visto en su visión.

- ¿Eres tan desgraciado que quieres hacerle sentir esa misma desdicha a Remus? – le preguntó, pasándole el trozo de vidrio por la mejilla, justo donde comenzaba la cicatriz que ella misma tenía en el lado izquierdo de la cara. – lo lograste. Siempre noté lo triste que era su mirada cuando hablaba de ti o te veía – cerró los ojos al recordar a su amigo y mentor – cuando se te declaró muerto –

Ciertamente, se sentía como una maniaca homicida… se estaba comportando como una maniaca homicida. Se divertía. Conocía sus puntos débiles y no dudaba en usarlos, hurgando con el dedo en la yaga infectada.

Estaba descargando todo el rencor guardado en sus meces de encierro.

Volvió la vista hacia la rata que chillaba y se retorcía por escapar de su agarre. El sonido ya no le reportaba tanto placer como antes. De hecho comenzaba a desesperarla.

- ¡Cállate de una puñetera vez! – bramó.

"**Has suprimido sus ciudades, perdido su recuerdo" **

Su rabia había comenzado a rugir y no había manera de detener sus impulsos.

Hundió el vidrio, afilado y alargado, en el cuerpo peludo del animal. También se atravesó la mano en el proceso.

Sin notar el dolor, retorció el vidrio hasta que Peter Pettigrew dejó de moverse.

Su sangre, mezclada con la de Pettigrew se deslizó entre sus dedos, húmeda y cálida, dejando un reguero rojo en el suelo. Siguió con la mirada su recorrido hasta que esta comenzó a ramificarse por culpa de las uniones entre piedra y piedra.

Tomó a la rata por la cola y la observó con mórbida curiosidad. Era como un tétrico muñeco de peluche.

- Moriste como viviste, rata –

Sin más, la botó junto al resto de la basura, junto a la otra rata.

No perdió más el tiempo. Una extraña serenidad se apoderó de ella, moviendo los brazos con una lentitud que pareció infinitesimal. Mientras elevaba la varita, pensó en lo mucho que lamentaba no haber podido hacer nada por él… Lo mucho que le dolería a Remus saber que había muerto. En esa época temporal, Lucius aún no había hecho algo contra él que le diera motivos para odiarlo, y si en aquella época en la que Lucius había sido un completo idiota, Remus lo había llorado, no tenía idea de cuanta podría ser su tristeza en esa.

La punta de la varita tocó el entrecejo de Malfoy.

Se inclinó hacia atrás para poder verlo mejor, apreciar sus rasgos. Sí. Le hubiera gustado salvarlo. Por el bien de Remus… y el de Draco. Pero en el fondo de su corazón había algo que le decía que no había nada que hacer. Se lo llevaba diciendo desde que lo petrificó. Y la última vez que había hecho oídos sordos a esa advertencia, había terminado en las garras de Voldemort.

No pensaba cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Además, comprendió que intentarlo sería como tratar de detener una nevada con las manos. La nieve había caído todo ese tiempo de manera lenta, acumulándose poco a poco, siempre prometiendo más. No había forma de pararla.

A menos, claro está, de que seas el suelo.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

- Lo siento – susurró…

Y pronunció la maldición asesina.

La maldición le sacudió la mano… Todo el brazo en realidad. Se tambaleó por completo, de pies a cabeza. Cuando la luz se desvaneció, lo único que quedó fue un golpe seco y sus sonoros jadeos.

Después de eso fue como despertar de un trance. Parpadeó numerosas veces y alternó la mirada entre su brazo extendido y el suelo. El cadáver de la rata quedaba fuera de su campo de visión, no así el de Lucius.

Tardó varios segundos en comprender lo que había pasado. Lentos segundos marcados por un reloj imaginario que parecía ir a su propio ritmo. Lucius estaba tendido de espaldas, en la misma postura con la que había sido petrificado. A decir verdad, hubiera esperado que la imperdonable a quemarropa hubiera mandado a volar su cabeza en pequeños pedazos, o algo melodramáticamente parecido, pero la única evidencia de la maldición era una marca de quemadura sobre el puente de la nariz.

"**He aquí que se sienta para siempre, afianza para el juicio su trono"**

La comprensión llegó, si, pero no de la manera esperada. Hermione sintió náuseas, como si se hubiese comido un montón de tocino grasiento para la última comida. Se tocó el esternón, donde una herida reciente manaba sangre a borbotones.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba comenzando a vivir al borde de la inconciencia, el fino límite entre la cordura y la total y absoluta demencia. ¡Que extrañas vueltas daba la vida! En el pasado ya había puesto a Harry en esa misma situación. Y él había enloquecido. Solo esperaba no tener la misma suerte.

Pensándolo bien, era posible que ya estuviera cayendo por el largo y doloroso precipicio. Rodando montaña abajo. Y mientras esperaba el último y mortal golpe, chocaba con todo tipo de obstáculos.

Miró hacia izquierda y derecha, preguntándose si alguien podría haber sido testigo de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Si había alguien a quien tuviera que rendir cuentas. "¡Claro que habría alguien!" se dijo mentalmente. Siempre quedaba Dios. O lo que fuera que estuviera por encima de Mnemosine.

Echando un último vistazo al cuerpo sin vida del patriarca de la familia Malfoy, comenzó a caminar una vez más, volviendo sobre sus pasos. De quedarse donde estaba acabaría tan muerta como los dos mortífagos que dejaba a su espalda. Abandonada por las repentinas fuerzas anteriores, se tambaleó numerosas veces antes de poder sostenerse en una de las paredes en busca de apoyo. Tenía que encontrar a más gente… Necesitaba que alguien la llevara a San Mungo.

Sí. Sería buena idea que la llevaran a un hospital.

Toda la satisfacción de antes se había ido junto con sus fuerzas. Se evaporó tan rápido como lo hace el alcohol. Ahora solo se sentía enferma y sucia. Asqueada consigo misma por lo que había hecho.

¡Santa madre! Era un monstruo.

"Al menos no sufrió" pensó, tratando de justificarse. Todo en un intento de convencerse para evadir la culpa. Según tenía entendido – aunque nada se hizo oficial – Lucius Malfoy había muerto bajo la mano de su señor como castigo al cambio de planes que había hecho su hijo al unirse a la Orden del Fénix sin consultárselo y dejar que Severus hiciera lo que se le había ordenado a él. Matar a Dumbledore.

El aire fresco le meció los cabellos y la túnica cuando salió a una calle concurrida.

Y por un momento todo pareció detenerse.

Fuera lo que fuese que cada una de las personas en el lugar estuviera haciendo, lo dejaron de lado al verla aparecer, guardando un terrible silencio. Después, como era de esperar, la mayoría rompió en chillidos estruendosos. Asustados, se acercaron desde todas direcciones y la rodearon como si fuese un espectáculo de circo. No se quejó. No tenía fuerzas para ello.

Alguien comenzó a gritar algo que no llegó a entender mientras se abría paso entre la multitud exaltada. Se arrodilló a su lado y con aire profesional revisó sus signos vitales y comenzó a llamarla repetitivamente.

Francamente, no se había dado cuenta de cuando había acabado tirada en el suelo.

"**Él juzgó al orbe con justicia, a los pueblos con rectitud sentencia"**

- ¿Frank…Longbottom? –

Lo reconoció por las fotos que había visto de la antigua Orden, porque, a decir verdad, no era muy parecido a Neville. En su opinión, él tenía muchos más rasgos de su madre. Aún así no era posible decir que el hombre no fuera apuesto. Al verse reconocido, los rasgos redondeados del auror se crisparon visiblemente y Hermione tuvo que reconocer que ese gesto definitivamente era algo que Neville le había heredado, solo que cuando Neville lo hacía era porque estaba en problemas.

Además, claro está de esa oscura y poblada cabellera.

- No te preocupes, te llevaremos a San Mungo – dijo él.

Pero, para ese momento, ir al hospital mágico ya no le parecía tan buena idea. Si la llevaban ahí alguien podría encontrar las memorias de Severus, verlas y preguntarse de donde era ella. Ciertamente, no tenía problemas porque los merodeadores, incluso la orden completa supiera de su existencia, pero no le apetecía dar explicaciones al mundo mágico al completo.

Además, los viajes en el tiempo tan largos, estaban prohibidos por el ministerio.

- No… Dumbledore – jadeó, casi sin aliento por el dolor lacerante.

- ¿Cómo? –

- Hogwarts… Llévame a Hogwarts. Poppy me ayudará –

- Pero… -

- Por favor – la respiración comenzó a acelerársele, estaba hiperventilando. – Necesito… Necesito hablar con Dumbledore – rogó.

Frank la sostenía de la mano. Tenía la palma húmeda, como si estuviera nervioso. Ella no llegaba a comprender qué podría tenerlo así. Tenía unas manos fuertes, llenas de callosidades, seguramente debidas a su trabajo como auror.

Sin embargo, eso era lo único de lo que era conciente en ese momento.

Se sintió tan entumecida y atontada como si le hubieran metido una sobredosis de morfina directamente en la yugular. En pocos segundos estaba perdiendo hasta la conciencia de su mano sobre la de ella. Se desmadejó, incapaz de manejar su cuerpo a voluntad.

Sin más, volvieron las tinieblas.

Perdió totalmente la conciencia mientras oía a Frank Longbottom prometerle algo que no llegó a comprender.

"**Dios es mi luz y mi salvación. ¿A quién he de temer?"**

Solo le quedaba confiar.

**Continuará… **


	5. Chapter 5

**En la oscuridad**

**By:** Tommy Hiragizawa

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes no son míos. Ya quisiera yo ser la escritora más rica de Reino Unido.

**Parejas:** Hermione/Sirius y Harry/Draco, pero en un futuro.

**Advertencias:** Violencia, Indicios de Violación y Lemon.

**N/a: **episodio dedicado a ese "anónimo" que me ha dado ánimo y me ha alegrado un día muy malo. Gracias por leer, y espero que te siga gustando el fic. Ojalá me des señales de vida en otra ocasión.

Sin más que decirles, me despido.

Atte: Tommy

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo cinco: Rechazada. No hay luz en el camino. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cuando Hermione al fin despertó, sus vías neuronales parecían haber sido sustituidas por luces de navidad defectuosas. Funcionaban de tanto en tanto, brillando débilmente durante un instante y apagándose al siguiente sin dar avisos. Lograba registrar algunos sonidos pero estos se desintegraban para volver más tarde. Le estaba provocando jaqueca.

Sin moverse, revisó el estado de su cuerpo. Tenía todas las extremidades adoloridas y cortadas, como si tuviera fiebre. Sentía el cuerpo tenso en algunos lugares y en otros había un picor insoportable. Tenía la boca seca y pastosa, con los labios pegados uno al otro.

¡Bendito Dios! Menudo dolor de cabeza.

Respiró lenta y acompasadamente en un intento de alejar los dolorosos martilleos que le hacían temblar las paredes cerebrales, segura de que por eso sus neuronas no llegaban a funcionar como era debido. ¿Alguien había metido al pájaro loco en su cabeza?

O, tal vez, solo se debía a la falta de azucares.

Cualquiera que fuera el motivo, el dolor de cabeza pasó a segundo plano. Estaba recostada en una cama y - ¡Joder! – había olvidado prácticamente lo que era dormir en algo así de cómodo y blandito. Nada de espalda incómoda ni de piedras que se enterraban en el costado.

¡Que gusto!

Y la almohada… La almohada estaba mullida pero tenía la dureza suficiente para que el cuello y la cabeza quedaran justamente donde debían de estar, alineadas con sus hombros para mantener la columna en su sitio.

El roce de las mantas le causó un escalofrío. La tela era suave y fresca, como la caricia de la brisa por la mañana.

Por poco y se echa a llorar de la felicidad.

Acostumbrada como estaba a guiarse por el olfato y el oído, analizó detenidamente todos y cada uno de los olores y los sonidos de la habitación. Mayormente el lugar desprendía un olor a analgésico y pociones. Como a jarabe para la tos. El miedo la sacudió al comprender que ese era el peculiar aroma que impregnaba los rincones de los hospitales. Rezó para que no la hubieran llevado a San Mungo.

Más alejados también había varios olores particulares, lo que le advirtió que no estaba sola. Se concentró para clasificarlos. Alguien parecía poseer un extraño aroma a bosque. Esa fragancia particular que te deja pensando en corteza vieja, hojas secas, y musgo reciente. Era un aroma fresco, penetrante. Mucho más intenso que el de sus demás acompañantes. Había otro que era como una tarde lluviosa. Tierra mojada y agua fresca. Una combinación que promete vida.

Un poco más alejado estaba alguien que olía a savia, pergamino, tinta y limón. Extraña mezcla de aromas.

Y, más cerca de los otros dos, había alguien o algo que olía especialmente bien. Era una fragancia increíble, que la envolvía por entero y le embotaba aún más sus ya de por si disfuncionales neuronas, cosa que le agradó y disgustó en partes iguales. Era tremendamente atrayente. Seguro que esa persona no necesitaba más que un acercamiento y una mirada significativa para tener el mundo a sus pies.

Era chocolate. Sí, chocolate con canela. Y especias. Oscuras y exóticas. Como si estuviera dentro de una tienda de esencias indias.

Delicioso.

Sin poder soportar la curiosidad como buena Gryffindor que era, abrió su ojo sano con dificultad pues, al igual que sus labios, los párpados se le habían pegado uno contra el otro mientras dormía. Parpadeó para acostumbrarse a la luz, esperando a que su pupila se adaptara. Fue ahí cuando advirtió que su cama estaba junto a una ventana.

Fue realmente fácil advertir en donde estaba, cosa que le permitió relajarse un poco. Reconoció casi de inmediato la estancia con solo ver la ventana llena de colorido. Eran los mismos vitrales que ella había visto tatas otras veces, mientras Harry o cualquier ad ellos sufrían las consecuencias de alguna de sus aventuras. No había muchas diferencias entre la enfermería de esa época y la de la suya.

Estaba en _Hogwarts. _

En _casa._

Su primer impulso fue sentarse, recorrer de manera frenética las paredes con la mirada. Logró controlarse a tiempo y se quedó quieta. Estaba acompañada, recordó, y si algo le había enseñado la vida era que nadie era completamente de fiar. Que ningún lugar era totalmente seguro. Controló incluso su respiración, haciéndola rítmica y tranquila. No quería alertar a sus visitantes de su estado de conciencia.

Eran cuatro hombres.

Hombres que, se distraídos como estaban no se percataron de que los miraba.

Se encontraban más cerca de lo que había calculado y aunque hubieran estado al otro extremo de la enfermería hubiera reconocido de igual manera. Los rostros familiares le aceleraron el pulso, al ritmo de la taquicardia. Remus que era el único que podía haberla descubierto tanto por sus sentidos agudizados como porque estaba volteando en dirección a ella era el bosque. James Potter estaba de perfil a ella, con la mirada perdida en una de las paredes. No pudo evitar que se le encogiera el corazón al verlo. Harry era prácticamente igual a él. El mismo cabello despeinado, la misma nariz, la forma de los labios y el arco de las cejas. La más marcada de las diferencias entre ellos era la estatura, y, por supuesto, el color de los ojos. Harry tenía los ojos de su madre. Además, James olía a lluvia, mientras que Harry tenía un fuerte olor a menta.

Dumbledore era el que estaba más alejado y el único que parecía advertir que ella estaba conciente. Aún así no hizo lada para delatarla. Una sonrisa se le formó en los labios al verlo, sonrisa que él devolvió con esa actitud paternal que siempre adoptaba.

Si. El pergamino viejo era un buen aroma para el hombre, que debía de tener ya esa extraña adicción por el dulce _muggle _de limón.

Entonces, posó los ojos en su tienda de esencias.

De haber sido una joven normal como cualquiera hubiera soltado un chillido emocionado, como quien ve a su cantante favorito por primera vez, y aunque no lo hizo, no pudo para el pensamiento de que mandar a ese hombre a Azkaban debería de ser pecado mortal.

Además de un aroma increíble, tenia un culo increíble. Merecía que alguien le pusiera un sello de **"Calidad suprema"** en el trasero.

Sirius Black le daba la espalda. Lo cual le dejó ver sus piernas musculosas y trasero perfecto desde un ángulo magnífico. Iba enfundado en unos pantalones de motero de cuero que se le adherían al cuerpo como una segunda piel. Del cinturón llevaba colgadas dos cadenas que le caían por los costados.

Su vasta y musculosa espalda estaba cubierta por una chaqueta, también de cuero, que tenía bordada la silueta de un león entre los omoplatos. Los amplios hombros tensaban e cuero en la parte alta de la espalda.

¡Merlín Bendito! En verdad que arruinar un cuerpo así debería de ser pecado.

Al tener la vista clavada en sus hombros y en la curvatura de su nuca le fue fácil reconocer el hecho de que temblaba, y por los suaves gruñidos que emitía, dudaba que lo hiciera por frío.

-¡Mató a Peter! –

"**¡Dios mío, Dios mío! ¿Por qué me has abandonado? ¿Por qué no escuchas mis gritos y me salvas?"**

Ahí estaba la razón de sus temblores. Era la furia lo que sacudía a Sirius de pies a cabeza. "Si supieras" pensó ella. Tal vez era destino que Sirius perdiera al control por la muerte de uno de sus amigos en un momento dado de su vida. Solo esperaba que esta vez no tuviera que ir a Azkaban por eso. Que esta vez no arruinara su vida.

Lo siguiente que le pasó por la cabeza fue una pregunta. ¿Cómo diantres de habían enterado de lo de Peter? Había supuesto que era inevitable que se le relacionara con la muerte de Malfoy, pero no había utilizado magia para ejecutar a Pettigrew. Además, ¿no lo había matado en su forma animaga?

Tal vez después de un tiempo su cuerpo volvió a la forma original y el hecho de haberlo encontrado muerto tan cerca de Malfoy había sido suficiente prueba para ellos. De todas formas, no era como si estuviesen equivocados.

Frente a Sirius, Remus tenía los ojos y las manos apretadas de una manera casi dolorosa. Mas bien, tenía que quitar el casi. Tenía los nudillos blancos y los dientes le formaban una mueca amenazadora. Cuando abrió los ojos pudo notar que los tenía rojos. Como si hubiese estado llorando horas sin parar.

Una vez más, deseó poder haber hecho algo por Malfoy.

Era extraña la calma que reflejaban las facciones de James. No. No era calma. Era resignación. Se mantenía sereno junto a los otros dos merodeadores, únicamente reflejando un gran abatimiento.

La misma cara de apatía que ella había tenido en el tiempo en que comprendió que no había esperanza para la Orden.

- Y también mató a Lucius Malfoy – le recordó Dumbledore con voz tranquila – Debe de haber una buena razón para todo esto. Y puede que no matara a Peter. Recuerda que no encontramos su firma mágica –

- En eso tiene razón en profesor Dumbledore, Padfoot – intervino James dando un paso hacia su amigo – Además… - la miró de reojo sin darse cuenta de que ella también lo miraba a él – Mírala. Esta tan maltratada que es prácticamente milagroso que sobreviviera. Aún más, que matara a Malfoy -

- ¿Qué me tratas de decir, James? – gruñó Sirius con voz enronquecida - ¿Acaso crees que los mató para defenderse? – la pregunta salió de sus labios con toda a intención de resultar irónica – Malfoy estaba petrificado y Poppy dijo que las heridas era de días atrás. Yo lo que creo es que Voldemort se cansó de su rubio juguete arrogante y mandó a otro de los suyos a matarlo. Seguro que encontró a Meter en el camino por casualidad y se le hizo divertido liberar al mundo de un traidor de sangre. Dos pájaros de un rito para obtener la gracia de su señor –

Solo de escucharlo sintió unas terribles ganas de vomitar. Las náuseas le revolvieron el estómago vacío y le dieron arcadas. Más aún cuando tras la cruel sentencia el silencio se hizo en el lugar. Extendiéndose largamente, como si los otros estuvieran evaluando y aprobando la teoría expuesta. Sentía todas las miradas clavadas en ella y ninguna parecía alentadora. Soportó los embistes del rencor, la tristeza y el deseo de venganza que flotaban en el aire. El odio era casi palpable.

En medio de ese tenso silencio el sonido de la puerta al abrirse fue como una nota desafinada en medio de un concierto perfectamente armónico. Totalmente fuera de lugar.

"**Dios mío, de día clamo, y no contestas. De noche y no me haces caso"**

Frank Longbottom entró a la estancia enfundado en su traje de auror y con un rostro entristecido y agotado. Carraspeó sonoramente, creando otra nota desafinada en el concierto de silencios y se le quedó viendo con firmeza mientras esperaza a que las miradas se concentraran en él y no en la figura destrozada que ella debería de ser.

Saludó al profesor y a los demás con inclinaciones de cabeza.

- Aún no hay pruebas suficientes para afirmar que ella fuera quien mató a Peter. Tendremos que utilizar un examen de ADN _muggle_ –

Caminó loa pocos pasos que lo separaban del grupo de merodeadores y posó las manos en los hombros tensos de Sirius y Remus. Al ver que en vez de relajarse se envaraban más, soltó un largo y cansado suspiro.

- Siento todo esto, chicos. He estado trabajando en ello toda la noche pero solo hemos sido capaces de obtener esto. Y por si fuera poco, nos acaban de informar que Narcisa Malfoy se ha suicidado después de que los aurores le informaran de la muerte de Lucius. Ahora tenemos a un niño huérfano más en el sistema –

Los rostros de los tres merodeadores se suavizaron como solidarizándose con el dolor del niño mencionado. Ella tuvo un gesto parecido, pero aún más lleno de culpabilidad que de pena. No solo estaba solo, sino que al haber sido hijo de un mortífago, nadie querría adoptarlo. Ningún niño merecía crecer sin una familia que lo ame.

- Estoy más tenso que la cuerda de un violín – admitió Frank a sus amigos – Alice está nerviosa por lo de la Profecía y tiene miedo de estar sola en casa. Le he dicho que estaré bien, pero ella no me cree – rió sin ganas mientras se rascaba la parte baja de a nuca – Estaba tan nerviosa que la he enviado a tu casa, James. Seguro que juntas, Lily y Alice estarán más tranquilas –

Mientras Frank hablaba a toda prisa y casi sin tomar aire, Hermione se dio cuenta de que algo no terminaba de encajar. Ella solo lo intuyó, pero las expresiones de los demás varones en la estancia le confirmaron sus sospechas. Aparentemente, y a igual que Neville, Frank Longbottom hablaba hasta por los codos cuando estaba tratando de rodear un tema espinoso.

"**Tú estás en el santuario donde te alaba Israel. En ti esperaban nuestros antepasados, esperaban y tu los librabas"**

Viéndose escrutado por tres pares de ojos acusadores, el auror se revolvió en su lugar y buscó otra vía de escape. Vacilante, caminó hasta la cama donde ella se encontraba y se sentó en la silla que estaba en el lateral. ¡Fantástico! Ahora la utilizaban.

Se sentía estudiada. Como un bicho dentro de una vitrina de vidrio. Pronto, no solo era Frank quien estaba al filo de su lecho, sino todos los presentes a excepción del director. Ese hombre parecía siempre querer estar al margen de cualquier tipo de problema, solo interviniendo cuando uno menos lo espera.

- ¿Lo mataste por eso? – murmuró muy bajo en un intento de no ser escuchado.

Eso, o tal vez lo dijo de manera inconsciente. Aún así, fue evidente que todos lo habían escuchado cuando se volvieron a verlo con los ceños fruncidos.

¿A qué se estaría refiriendo Frank? ¿Habría descubierto la conexión con Voldemort de Pettigrew?

De manera incomprensible, Hermione supo que debía de intervenir. Como si se tratara de un partido de tenis, las miradas rebotaron hacia ella al ver que se aderezaba para apoyar la espalda contra el respaldo de la cama y se sentaba con dificultad. Ninguno de los hombres hizo amago de ayudarla en la tarea, y ella lo agradeció mentalmente. La sola cercanía de sus cuerpos ya comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa. Y no en el buen sentido de la palabra. Supo que de haberle puesto una mano encima, hubiera comenzado a gritar como una verdadera desquiciada.

Ignorando el dolor del costado, carraspeó.

- Sí. Maté a Pettigrew por eso –

"**A ti clamaban, y quedaban libres. En ti esperaban, y nunca quedaron defraudados"**

- ¡Maldita! – chilló Sirius, abalanzándose en pos de ella.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se resistía al embiste despiadado que significaban para ella sus palabras cargadas de rencor y afiladas por un odio descomunal. Unas palabras que, aunque pareciera imposible, herían aún más su alma rota.

Pisoteaban los pedazos.

Para lo que nadie estaba preparado fue para lo que Sirius, llevado por la locura, hizo a continuación. O, al menos, así se lo hicieron saber los jadeos sorprendidos que dejaron escapar James y Remus.

- ¡Crucio! –

Su voz, tan pesada y contundente como un yunque, resonó como el primer estruendoso trueno de una tormenta eléctrica. Tan fuerte y estrepitoso que incluso mientras sentía los despiadados efectos de la maldición sobre su cuerpos el sonido siguió recorriéndola. Repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza como una grabación defectuosa.

Dejando que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla derecha apretó los dientes y resistió. Toda ella se convulsionó con temblores incontrolables, haciéndola danzar en un baile macabro que era marcado por los terriblemente dolorosos compases de los espasmos que la imperdonable lograba sobre ella.

Se oía resollar.

Y sentía la reverberación de los latidos alocados de su corazón. Le latía con fuerza, con constancia. Lo sentía en cualquier parte del cuerpo, pero especialmente en la cabeza. "Dum-dum", resonaba.

Un corazón que con cada nueva convulsión se resquebrajaba y sangraba.

No que todo ella algo precisamente nuevo. De hecho, ese suplicio no era nada en comparación con toda la aflicción que le había hecho pasar Voldemort en el futuro. Al menos en el plano físico. En el sentimental, podía que fuera muy similar. La tortura del futuro - o de su pasado, como quisiera verse – le había dolido por la intervención de Harry. Sin embargo, Sirius logró lo que ni Voldemort ni Harry lograron en todas esas semanas de encierro.

Le arrancó lágrimas de angustia.

"**Mas yo soy un gusano, no un hombre"**

Lo que la hizo llorar no fue el dolor físico del _cruciatus_. Fue la crueldad tanto de Sirius como de Remus, que se mantuvo impasible en su lugar mientras miraba como se le retorcía el cuerpo con satisfacción.

Y una vez más se sintió traicionada.

No tenía motivos para sentirse así. Ellos no eran el Remus Lupin ni el Sirius Black a los que ella había querido y admirado. No eran su profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, siempre apacible y comprensivo; ni el amigable pero melancólico padrino ex presidiario de su mejor amigo. Ni siquiera su mejor amigo era su mejor amigo. Esos hombres no eran aquellas dos personas golpeadas por la vida que sabían lo que era arrepentirse por un acto imprudente.

Esos dos eran, simple y llanamente, dos personas resentidas contra la mujer que asesinó a uno de sus mejores amigos.

- ¡Sirius! – gritó James para su sorpresa mientras intentaba quitarle la varita al nombrado - ¡Para de una vez! –

- Se lo merece – gruñó el licántropo entre dientes.

Otra de esas ilógicas punzadas de traición cayó sobre ella al escucharlo. Aún bajo los efectos del _cruciatus _alcanzó a abrir la boca y para sorpresa de todos, no lo hizo precisamente para gritar de dolor.

- ¿Por… quién me odias más, Remus? – jadeó en busca de aire y se apresuró a apretar los dientes para no gritar cuando una nueva sacudida llegó - ¿Por… por la rata o… por tu pareja?-

- ¡Cállate! – vociferó colérico antes de unirse a Sirius en la sesión de tortura.

¡Dios! Que ganas tenía de comenzar a llorar a raudales pero por mucho que fuera el dolor, no lograron arrancarle ni una sola lágrima más o un único grito.

- ¡Por Merlín! – gritó alguien por ella con voz horrorizada, seguramente Frank o Jame. ¿Estaría Dumbledore aún en la habitación o, como siempre, solo se había quedado al margen? – Eres un auror. Sabes que esto los llevará a Azkaban –

- No si tú no nos delatas – respondió alguien entre dientes.

"**Oprobio de los hombres, desprecio del pueblo"**

No se detuvieron a pesar de las advertencias. Ambos estaban demasiado furiosos para entender.

En medio del suplicio logró concentrarse lo suficiente para salir de su cuerpo y verlo todo desde otro plano. Se vio a si misma contorsionándose por la tortura en ángulos que eran totalmente antinaturales, pero más importante aún, vio con claridad a quienes la torturaban y a quienes hacían precarios intentos de detenerlos, sin poner mucho empeño en ello.

Ciertamente todos estaban destrozados por la muerte de Pettigrew así que no pudo culparlos por sus arranques. Lo que si sintió fue una malsana envidia hacia la rata, porque a pesar de lo que había hecho tenía a alguien que lloraría su muerte, mientras que ella no tenía a nadie en ese mundo. Todo era como había imaginado. No era más que un desecho que no tenía sitio en ningún lugar.

Estaba a punto de sucumbir al dolor cuando la tortura se detuvo.

Ni Remus ni Sirius, mucho menos James supieron que hacer cuando Frank soltó la bomba que había estado guardando desde que llegó. Había llegado con la granada sin seguro, y ya era momento de que explotara.

- Peter era un mortífago – desvió la mirada, sin poder mirar a los merodeadores a la cara – Tenía la marca tenebrosa en su brazo –

"**Todos los que me ven se ríen de mí, tuercen la boca, menean la cabeza"**

Lo último que notó antes de caer desmayada fue que Sirius caía de rodillas al suelo y Remus prorrumpía a llorar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 En la oscuridad 0o0o0o0o0o0**

Era de noche cuando despertó. De hecho, lo que la trajo de regreso de los incómodos brazos de Morfeo fue el sonido de un reloj marcar las doce. Le agradeció silenciosamente por hacerlo, ya que había tenido un sueño tan aterrador que al abrir los ojos tenía la boca formando una perfecta "o" en signo de un grito mudo y aún temblaba. Uno sueño en el que Voldemort volvía a atraparla y se dedicaba única y exclusivamente a darle su "mejor" trato. Vio sus ojos refulgentes, sus dientes aperlados, incluso la mueca que formaban sus labios cuando estaba satisfecho. Más que sueño, había sido un recuerdo que la perseguía en pesadillas.

Esas imágenes escalofriantemente nítidas siguieron dando vueltas por su cabeza y la llenaron de terror. Frío y escalofriante. De a poco, para que todo el proceso fuera mucho más angustiante.

Al echar un vistazo a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que seguía en la enfermería de Hogwarts, que eso no había sido parte de su sueño. Ya no estaba segura de qué era real y que no. Tenía la mente demasiado confusa para ello. Todo era muy borroso.

Al respirar profundamente se dio cuenta de que había comida cerca. No era más que jugo de calabaza y pollo al horno pero para ella fue como una cena de cinco platos. Lo devoró sin restricciones, poco importándole si era o no para ella. El sabor especiado del pollo le hizo gemir de placer y el jugo de calabaza le permitió aclararse la seca garganta.

Estaba tan concentrada en tragar la pieza de pollo que no se percató de la presencia de alguien más hasta que este carraspeó. A la luz de la luna los rasgos de Sirius se hacían aún más misteriosos y atrayentes de lo que ya eran y sus ojos adquirían un brillo espectral que la puso nerviosa. De la buena y de la mala manera. La rabia y el odio habían sido reemplazados en algún momento de su inconciencia por la tristeza y otras emociones que no logró descifrar del todo.

Parecía cansado, acabado. Mucho más parecido al Sirius Back que ella había conocido.

- Poppy pasó a verte por la tarde, no quiso despertarte porque dijo que estabas muy cansada y maltratada… que te habían violado – la voz de Sirius pareció quebrarse por momentos - ¿Él lo hizo? – Ella se limitó a negar, causando que él frunciera el ceño - ¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces? – preguntó, apoyando sus antebrazos sobre los muslos en un gesto de abatimiento.

Su voz, sin embargo, carecía de emoción.

- ¿Dónde están James y Remus? – evadió su pregunta.

- ¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres? –

- ¿Dónde están James y Remus? – repitió.

- James se ha ido a casa para pasar lo que resta de la noche de Halloween con su familia – contestó – Remus… -

- E… Espera – lo interrumpió. "Oh, Dios mío. ¡No!" pensó mientras tanto - ¿Qué día es hoy? –

- Como acaba de dar la media noche, ya estamos a primero de noviembre –

Se le aceleró la respiración, más asustada que cuando despertó. Su mente había comenzado a atar cabos y ahora comprendía que debía de haberse interesado antes por las fechas. Había pasado el momento más crucial de la historia del mundo mágico inconsciente.

Esa noche había sido la noche del 31 de octubre de 1981.

- No. No. No. No. No. –

Tambaleándose logró salir de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta. Tenía que llegar a Valle Godric… Tenía que estar vivos. Por favor, que estuvieran vivos.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces? – no se había dado cuenta de la cercanía de Sirius hasta que este la tomó del brazo.

Justo como había advertido por la tarde, fue más fuerte que ella. Tan solo sintió su gran mano tomarla con brusquedad el pánico la invadió, llevándola de regreso a las mazmorras donde había sido torturada. El ojo se le abrió dolorosamente y se deslizó hasta el suelo, volviéndose un ovillo tembloroso.

Gritó y se alejó dando patadas cuando él se arrodilló para intentar ayudarla.

Él era un hombre, y los hombres solo la tocaban para… para…

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a un desconsolado James Potter que llevaba a su hijo en brazos. Sirius se alejó de ella en pos de su amigo, que temblaba casi tanto como ella segundos antes. Padre e hijo lloraban juntos, uno en silencio y el otro con estridencia.

- Lily – el nombre de su esposa era lo único que James Potter podía decir.

Lo repetía una y otra vez sin detenerse.

- ¿Qué pasa con Lily, Prongs? – preguntó Sirius, asustado.

Al ver que James no contestaba, Sirius pareció aun más preocupado. Ella, sabiendo lo que había sucedido no pudo más que seguir diciendo "no" hasta prácticamente quedar afónica. Y sus palabras se mezclaron en una aterradora cacofonía. Ella negando, James llamando a su mujer y Sirius intentando obtener una respuesta, llamando una y otra vez a su amigo, obteniendo solo el mantra de Lily resultado.

- James, ¿qué pasa con Lily? – volvió a intentarlo.

Fue entonces que los ojos de James se alzaron hacia Sirius, desolados.

"** Se encomendó él al Señor. ¡Pues que él l libre! Que lo salve si es que lo ama"**

- Murió – dijeron al mismo tiempo él y Hermione.

**Continuará… **

Hola a todos.

Bien, aquí está el capítulo cinco. Son las once de la noche aquí en España y mi hermana llegará pronto a quitarme el ordenador, así que espero que me de tiempo a revisarlo. Espero que les guste, prometo que será el último en el que Hermione sufrirá tortura física, lo demás del fic será algo más rollo psicológico. Gracias a Dios tengo amigas psicólogas que me ayudarán con lo que viene.

Casi se me olvida hacer una aclaración. Se perfectamente que así no es como describe J. K. Rowling a Sirius, James, Snape o Remus, pero, para el bien de esta historia, y para facilitarme a mí las futuras partes lemonescas, he tenido que hacer unos ajustes. La imagen del Sirius papacito que siempre he tenido en mi cabeza, y la diferencias de estatura que me he hecho en la mente desde que vi las películas. Los libros me los leí después. Así que, espero que no les moleste que modifique un poco la apariencia, los caracteres intentaré no alterarlos.

Espero que les gustara y que me dejen reviews.

Muchas gracias a todos los que lo han hecho hasta ahora. A **Okashira Janet** le mando un beso muy especial, y espero ver pronto en mi bandeja de entrada algo nuevo de ella. Para **Yuuna**, solo puedo decirle que las citas bíblicas son algo importante para mí, me quitan algo de remordimiento por estar escribiendo tanto sadismo. Espero que sigas leyendo a pesar de ello.

En fin, me despido.

Atte: Tommy


	6. Chapter 6

**En la oscuridad**

**By:** Tommy Hiragizawa

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes no son míos. Ya quisiera yo ser la escritora más rica de Reino Unido.

**Parejas:** Hermione/Sirius y Harry/Draco, pero en un futuro.

**Advertencias:** Violencia, Indicios de Violación y Lemon.

**N/a: **gracias por sus reviews, como siempre. Me he puesto a escribir a las siete de la tarde de este sábado, así que espero poder terminar el episodio antes de que llegue mi madre y su esposo de Lerma. Aquí en Brugos hace un muy buen día y me da algo de flojera estar aquí sentada, porque en su lugar podría estar en el centro en algún bar tomándome un café. ¡Soy una cafeinómana, lo confieso!

Este episodio está dedicado a mi queridísimo amigo Mauricio Sánchez. Mi cantante favorito, mi confidente y sobre todo, mi amigo más querido.

Un beso para todos ustedes y que disfruten de la lectura.

Atte: Tommy

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo seis: Iluminada. Las sombras se retraen. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Unas cuantas horas más tarde, cuando el cielo comenzaba a clarear y los pájaros se despertaban entre las hojas de los árboles, Hermione se revolvió, sentada en el borde de su cama, sintiéndose fuera de lugar. Desde ahí, veía como Remus y Sirius velaban como fieles centinelas por el sueño de su amigo, que a pesar de llevar un rato inconsciente bajo los efectos de una más que efectiva poción para dormir sin sueños, temblaba de manera alarmante.

Esa pasada noche de otoño, James Potter era la personificación de la desolación. Su cuerpo estaba ahí, con ellos, pero su alma volaba lejos, buscando algún rastro de la mujer a la que amaba.

Preocupada, se permitió verlo por el rabillo del ojo. El merodeador estaba recostado en otra de las camas de la enfermería, dos puestos alejado de ella, porque, si bien habían hecho un cese en la batalla, dejándola tranquila y sin hacer preguntas, no era porque ellos hubieran comenzado a confiar en ella como por arte de magia, sino por el luto que estaban guardando por respeto a la muerte de Lily, y lo que pudiera suceder con James.

No podía decir que comprendiera completamente el dolor que sufría el padre del que hubiera sido su mejor amigo. Ella había perdido a Ronald, lo más parecido que ella había tenido a lo que Lily significaba para James. Lo había amado desde que tenía memoria y por él hubiera dado la suya, por tan solo darle unos cuantos días más. Aún así, con ellos era diferente. Tenía entendido que el enlace matrimonial en los magos creaba un lazo que era una unión permanente, una conexión entre las almas y las magias de la pareja. Cuando uno de los dos moría… Cuando uno de los dos moría su compañero tenía que pasar por le ruptura de ese lazo, convirtiéndose en cascarones vacíos por un tiempo indefinido.

Hasta que encontraran en medio de su desolación un nuevo motivo para luchar.

Y había personas que no lo hacían. Gente que no superaba el dolor físico y emocional que causaba la ruptura de un enlace mágico. Como Narcisa Malfoy, que había preferido suicidarse a estar sin Lucius, a pesar de que ese matrimonio nunca estuvo basado en el amor. Sin pensar que al final dejaba en el mundo a su hijo, solo.

Lo correcto y bien visto era sentir compasión por cualquier mago o bruja que tuviera que pasar por esa transición, pero James estaba pasando por tantas cosas en ese momento con los asuntos de la profecía y además la muerte de Peter que el hecho de perder también a Lily le pareció excesivamente cruel.

A los costados de la cama de su amigo, Remus y Sirius no podían verse más extenuados. Hermione si comprendía sus sentimientos con dolorosa exactitud. Ella también sabía lo que significaba perder a dos amigos tan cercanos delante de tus propios ojos y saber que no podía hacer absolutamente nada para regresarlos a la vida. Perderlos a ambos de esa manera tan súbita y continua. También comprendía el dolor que significaba saber que los perdiste por la traición de un amigo.

Aunque en este caso, uno de los amigos perdidos fuera también el traidor.

Se le encogió el corazón al verlos, y al hacerlo recordar los rostros de la familia Weasley al completo.

Su _familia._

Los había perdido a todos y cada uno de ellos en un proceso que la había vuelto prácticamente loca. Tan lento y angustiante que por las noches tenía pesadillas sobre ello. Y aunque había agonizado dolorosamente por cada muerte sucedida, las de Ron y Ginny, su novio y su mejor amiga, fueron especialmente dolorosas.

El único consuelo que le quedaba a cerca de ese tema, y no era que reconfortara mucho, era saber que por lo menos ellos habían muerto sin saber quién los había entregado al fuego. Que se habían ido, ignorantes de que el novio de una y el mejor amigo de otro había sido el responsable de los ataques que los llevaron a ver el Otro Lado.

"Si tan solo hubiera…"

De esa manera comenzaban la mayoría, o mejor dicho, la totalidad de las frases que el poblaban la mente desde que el animago llegara por la noche a la enfermería con su lloroso hijo en brazos.

Y hablando de Harry…

Mientras cavilaba Remus había comenzado a cabecear medio dormido en su silla. Esperó unos minutos hasta que estuvo totalmente perdido en los brazos de Morfeo y se puso de pie. Llevaban técnicamente dos noches sin dormir, por lo que no le pareció extraño el hecho de que estuviesen agotados hasta tal punto. Lo que era extraño era el hecho de que Remus sucumbiera al sueño antes que Sirius, que permanecía completamente conciente y la siguió con la mirada en su recorrido hacia la puerta de la enfermería.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – murmuró, con esa voz grave que le aflojaría las piernas a cualquier mujer. A ella también, aunque no supo si fue por los nervios que le causaba su presencia, como hombre, o si el atractivo físico que emanaba por cada uno de los poros también la afectada como a cualquiera.

Remus, para su sorpresa, roncó.

Sirius clavó su mirada ceñuda de igual manera en el licántropo, como si nunca hubiese escuchado algo tan común como un ronquido. Después, volvió a concentrarse en ella.

¿Es que era mucho pedir un poco de paz?

Suspiró.

Hermione, sabiendo que de mentirle podía perder mucho más de lo que tenía posibilidades de ganar, se encogió de hombros y le contestó con franqueza.

- A ver a Harry –

Nada más las palabras salieron de su boca, Sirius se tensó en su asiento y bufó, frunciendo al mismo tiempo severamente el ceño, tanto, que sus cejas formaron una misma y arqueada línea. Por un momento, aquella acción le trajo a la memoria el gesto desdeñoso que solía hacer Severus cuando deseaba hacer algún comentario mordaz. Sabiamente, acertó al no abrir la boca para comentar sobre ello. Algo le decía que de solo nombrar a Snape en presencia de Sirius, el animago saltaría dispuesto a rebanarle la yugular. Y a ella le gustaba su yugular tal cual estaba.

- Si crees que te voy a dejar sola con mi ahijado… - comenzó a hablar.

Su tono era rudo, violento. Una amenaza en toda regla. No necesitó que dijera nada más para poder adivinar las siguientes palabras de la frase y, en verdad, no guardaba ningún tipo de duda acerca de si era o no capaz de llevar a cabo cualquier tipo de advertencia que le hiciera. Ya había probado en sus propias carnes que estaba perfectamente capacitado para cruciarla.

Tembló de solo recordarlo.

- Entonces ven conmigo –

Una exhalación cansada abandonó los labios del merodeador cuando comprendió que no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Estaba decidida a enfrentarse a sus miedos, por muchos que estos fueran. Iría hasta donde estuviera Harry lo quisiera él o no.

Ambos echaron una última mirada hasta donde reposaba James antes de salir de la enfermería, adentrándose en el silencio de los pasillos abandonados. Hermione rezó en la intimidad de su interior por que Harry fuera suficiente razón de vivir para él y que James se aferrara a la vida. Los merodeadores ya habían tenido dos pérdidas y de seguir en ese estado, James iría a encontrarse con su esposa en corto. De ser así, Harry volvería a quedar huérfano, pero por lo menos aún tendría a Sirius y a Remus.

Algo había cambiado ya.

Como si temiera que no conociera Hogwarts, o más bien para prevenir que escapara en caso de que si lo conociera, Sirius comenzó a guiarla a través de los pasillos del colegio. Todo estaba exactamente como lo recordaba, los altos techos, los cuadros siempre cambiantes, y los intrincados y laberínticos pasillos donde era casi un juego de niños perderse.

En un principio, él había intentado caminar a su lado, hombro con hombro. Como iguales. Y a pesar de que ella apreció el gesto, su cuerpo reaccionó de manera involuntaria a su cercanía de la misma manera en que había pasado la noche anterior cuando la tomó del brazo. En un momento estaba caminando normalmente y al siguiente estaba tan tensa que era fácil notar, casi saborear, el estrés que la rodeaba.

- Gracias – le dijo en un susurro cuando, al notar su evidente incomodidad, Sirius se adelantó unos cuantos pasos, caminando así delante de ella.

Advirtió que la miraba de reojo, sin saber si lo hacía para vigilarla o porque estuviera preguntándose el origen de las cicatrices de su rostro.

Inconscientemente, se llevó las manos a la cara, palpando ambos lados. Seguro que las cicatrices del lado izquierdo eran difíciles de mantener a la vista. Lo intuía porque cada vez que Sirius o Remus se le habían quedado viendo, terminaban por apartar la mirada con suma rapidez. En cambio, el lado derecho mostraba a la mujer que alguna vez había sido.

Siempre había sido una mujer de cabeza. Más preocupada por amueblar su mente que por saber cuál era la última moda. Sabía que nunca había sido una mujer demasiado atractiva, con ese pelo ensortijado que llevaba por melena y sus labios tan delgados, pero reconocía que era bonita. Tenía los ojos almendrados de color castaño claro, como el caramelo fundido, los labios rosados, llamativos, y las facciones delicadas. Ahora solo era la mitad de esa mujer.

O, más bien, menos que eso.

Su cuerpo tenía una sobrepoblación de cicatrices permanentes, la mayoría en la espalda y el torso. Y estas, solo se sumaban al centenar que llevaba cargadas en el alma.

¡Queridísimo Merlín! Si era solo una paria.

- ¿Quién eres? –

Su pregunta la detuvo al instante. Él, mientras tanto, siguió caminando.

_¿Quién era ella?_

A decir verdad, no lo sabía. Tenía un nombre, pero también estaba marcada como ganado, y el ganado no tiene nombre, solo son cabezas que sirven para las necesidades de los demás. Recordaba a sus padres pero esos padres no la recordaban a ella como la mujer que era ahora. Era una mujer, sí. Una mujer que había dejado de lado su moral, sus creencias, para matar sin remordimientos y a sangre fría a dos seres humanos.

La pregunta, entonces, no era quién, sino qué era.

- Contestaré a todas tus preguntas, Sirius, pero hasta que James esté conciente y Dumbledore haya regresado - respondió.

Pero, aunque le prometiera eso, sabía que primero tenía que encontrar las respuestas a sus propias preguntas.

Llegaron juntos a una de las habitaciones del profesorado. Las vacaciones aún no habían acabado y la escuela estaba prácticamente vacía. Por eso mismo McGonagall les había permitido la noche anterior su habitación para hospedar a Harry mientras esperaban a que James se recuperara. Hermione intuía que Remus y Sirius deberían de dormir en la torre de Gryffindor o de otra manera, en la sala de los menesteres. Y decía que deberían porque no era que los hubiera visto dormir en otro lugar que no fuera las sillas de la enfermería.

Sirius dio la contraseña al hombre viejo que leía en el cuadro, que hizo un gesto de enfado cuando el moreno no hizo ningún gesto de saludo por cortesía. Importándole poco lo que pensara de él un cuadro, Sirius entró a la habitación nada más abrirse la puerta, precediéndola; por precaución, a toda seguridad.

Nada más cruzar la puerta, ambos notaron la estridencia con la que Harry lloraba. Los techos abovedados hacían, además, que el sonido se repitiera en un largo eco. La elfina doméstica que se encargaba de cuidar al niño estaba inclinada sobre la cuna, elevada con la ayuda de unos libros apilados bajo sus pies. Intentaba hacerlo callar con la ayuda de una mamadera que Harry rechazaba cada vez que ella se la acercaba a la boca.

Su llanto era descorazonador. Como si comprendiera lo mucho que había perdido y lo que aún podía perder.

No podía verlo aún, pero con solo escuchar su llanto, lo supo. También lo entendió porque se quedó petrificada mientras que Sirius salía corriendo hacia la cuna donde estaba su ahijado. Cerró los ojos. La imagen de Harry como el hombre frío y despiadado que la había torturado durante todos esos días estaba aún en su mente, fresca y ardiente. Como si se la hubieran gravado a fuego con la misma crueldad y eficacia con la que le habían gravado las dos "S" entrelazadas que llevaba en el muslo. Cada vez que pensaba en Harry veía a ese hombre y lo odiaba. Lo detestaba por lo que les había hecho a ella y a todos sus amigos.

Supo que no podía relacionar el nombre con el niño inocente y afligido que Sirius contemplaba con total preocupación.

El animago hizo a un lado a la elfina con un gesto para nada delicado.

- Twinky lo siente, Señor – comenzó a disculparse la pequeña y retorcida criatura, estrujando entre sus manos de dedos largos y huesudos el borde de la ajada tela ennegrecida que usaba para cubrirse – El Señorito no ha dejado de llorar aunque Twinky le dio de comer, le cambió y le ofreció los juguetes que el Señor Lupin trajo para él, Señor –

Sirius, ocupado en intentar coger adecuadamente a su ahijado – cosa que no lograba por mucho que lo intentaba – no se molestó en contestar a la elfina, que al cabo de un rato de espera infructuosa, desapareció con un suave sonido de la habitación, llevándose consigo sus grandes ojos hundidos anegados en lágrimas.

"Por favor, que no se dé contra las paredes" pensó, recordando la costumbre insana de Dobby.

La activista que siempre había llevado en su interior salió a flote en cuanto Twinky desapareció. Odiaba esa actitud sumisa viniera de quien viniera, ya fuera un alumno lame culos, un mortífago sin orgullo propio o un elfo domestico. Así que, viendo como la elfina no replicaba ante su maltrato, algo de su vieja yo rugió en su pecho.

Iba a comenzar a reñir a Sirius por la mala manera en que había despedido a la pobre elfina, pero todo regaño o pensamiento murió dentro de su boca y cabeza al verlo. No. Fue al ver la pequeña carga que llevaba en brazos.

¿De verdad esa cosita pequeñita y rosada era su Harry?

"**¿Quién nos separará de su amor? ¿La tribulación?"**

Un sollozo se ahogó contra la palma de su mano.

Era extraño ver a Sirius así por muchos motivos diferentes, pero fundamentalmente porque no se veía, ni en esa época ni en la suya, como un hombre especialmente paternal, mucho menos paciente. Más bien, ella lo veía como un cachorro. Hacía todo o por diversión o por aburrimiento. Siempre incansable, intrépido, curioso e inconstante, trotando de un lado a otro, a donde le llevara su olfato. Buscando nuevos descubrimientos. Pero, sobre todo, al igual que un cachorro, era fiel.

Además, el cuadro que representaban él y Harry era algo de lo más bizarro que podía verse. Sirius, con su pinta de chico malo. Chaqueta y pantalones de cuero negro, camiseta gris, cadenas a los costados, muñequeras con pinchos y botas de motero. Si a eso le sumaban el aire de seguridad y la chulería que lo habían acompañado todo el camino hasta ahí, parecía irradiar una advertencia de peligro. Tan grande como si tuviera en la frente un cartel de luces de Neón. Harry, en cambio, tenía el aspecto de un muñeco de porcelana. De esos que se tienen en una vitrina. Vestía adorablemente un disfraz de león que dejaba solo su rostro a la vista, donde sus mejillas regordetas y enrojecidas eran la atracción principal, resaltando así la palidez de su piel.

Ciertamente, aquello no pegaba ni con cola. O, bueno. Tal vez con una tonelada y algunas grapas industriales.

De haber sido la situación menos tensa, de haber estado ella misma más relajada y un tanto menos nerviosa o de haber pasado todo aquello en otra época, Hermione se hubiera reído a carcajadas hasta que le doliera el estómago por lo incomodo que estaba el animago.

Sus intuiciones nunca erraban.

Su falta de experiencia como niñero salía a relucir desde la mala forma en la que había acomodado a Harry en una reducida cuna formada por sus brazos, poco apta para un niño de la edad y la estatura de Harry.

"**¿Quizá la espada? Ni muerte o vida nos separará del amor de Cristo Señor"**

Pasados cinco minutos en los que Sirius no paraba de revolverse, inquieto por no saber qué más hacer para calmarlo mientras Harry se ocupaba de berrear como una _banshee_, lanzando patadas a diestra y siniestra con sus cortas y regordetas piernas, el hombre levantó la mirada hacia ella.

Y a Hermione no le gustó nada esa mirada.

Nadita.

- Eres una mujer – sentenció.

- ¡Oh! Gracias _Sherlock_. No me había dado cuenta de ello – bufó, sin saber si sentirse divertida o indignada – Será por eso que tengo pechos y nada colgando entre las piernas – ironizó.

- ¿_Sherlock_? – él alzó las cejas. Ella rodó los ojos.

- Libro _muggle_ – explicó - ¿A qué venía ese gran descubrimiento? –

Conociendo como conocía al Sirius de su época, aunque no estuvo con él mucho tiempo, Hermione supuso que ese brillo en la mirada del merodeador era algo así como el equivalente a una sonrisa juguetona. Al parecer, su comentario no lo había ofendido en absoluto. Aunque el hecho de que no entendiera quién era Sherlock Holmes ya era un atenuante.

- Las mujeres son buenas con los niños –

**Oh. Oh. **

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo no soy la excepción a la regla? -

- Por _favoooor_ –

Esa manera de alargar la "o" con un tono meloso fue realmente aterradora. Al menos, lo fue para ella. Otra, en su lugar, se hubiera derretido.

- No, Señor. Eso sí que no – dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

Acto inútil, porque al mismo tiempo que ella retrocedía, Sirius dio tres pasos hacia ella. Y como sus piernas eran tan largas, sus pasos perfectamente equivalían a tres de los de ella, así que, según sus cálculos, le había ganado mucho terreno.

Mierda.

- ¿No eras tú el que decía que no iba a dejarme sola con su ahijado? –

- Sí, pero yo en ningún momento he dicho que me vaya a ir de esta habitación – sonrió. Y ella no pudo más que darle la razón.

Hermione: uno. Sirius: uno

Estaban empatados a puntos.

El llanto de Harry y la mirada de cachorro abandonado de Sirius pudieron con ella. ¡Pero es que no era justo! ¿Quién demonios podía resistirse a esos labios perfectos haciendo puchero mientras la veía con sus ojos azules llenos de súplica? ¡Joder! Había quedado confirmado que ella no. Suspirando, se prometió nunca más caer bajo el embrujo de esa mirada.

"Olvídalo, Querida." Dijo una voz en el fondo de su cabeza.

"**¿Quién nos separará de su bondad? ¿La persecución?"**

Terminó con la distancia que los separaba y miró al niño en los brazos de Sirius. Tenía miedo. ¡Dios Santo, tenía lo siguiente al pánico! ¿Y si lo dejaba caer? ¿Si él lloraba más fuerte cuando lo cogiera? tragó saliva ruidosamente y se armó de valor, rogando a todo lo alto que le dieran fuerzas. Confiaba en que Sirius la ayudaría si veía que las cosas iban mal.

No por ella, sino por Harry.

Lo tomó con mucho cuidado, como si de verdad fuera de porcelana y se pudiera romper con cualquier movimiento brusco. Pasó primero una mano por debajo de sus piernas y utilizó la otra para sostener su espalda y su nuca. Suavemente lo acomodó sobre su pecho y, en voz baja, comenzó a susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras al oído.

Para su sorpresa, Harry dejó de llorar.

No había manera de describir la sensación de calidez que se expandió por su pecho cuando Harry, aún hipando, le echó los brazos al cuello y recostó su cabeza en la curvatura de su hombro.

Desde mucho tiempo atrás, la vida se había empeñado en mostrarle lo que era vivir bajo el yugo del poder ajeno. Primero fue Dolores Umbridge con sus reglas absurdas, después la guerra y al final, había probado directamente lo que era el poder de Voldemort y sus seguidores. Pero hacía bastante que no se entregaba por si sola. Aún en medio de las situaciones más extremas, no se había sometido. No obstante, sintiendo como Harry se aferraba a la tela de su túnica y mojaba con los vestigios de sus lágrimas la piel de su cuello, Hermione se entregó.

Se dejó llevar por la corriente.

"**¿Quizá el dolor? Ningún poder nos separará del amor de Cristo Señor"**

Sosteniéndolo contra su pecho se sintió completa, como un cubo de rubik resuelto, un rompecabezas armado. Le gustaba la forma en que él parecía necesitarla con desesperación. La hacía sentirse parte de algo. Supo que lo protegería con su vida, como una leona a su cachorro, porque por él era que tenía un espacio en esa época, porque él la necesitaba.

Y todo se consolidó aún más cuando Harry la buscó con la mirada y sus ojitos la encontraron. Tuvo miedo de que se echara a llorar otra vez la ver sus cicatrices, pero en su lugar él sonrió. ¡Sonrió! Comenzó a arrullarlo sin dejar de pensar que jamás se había sentido tan conectada a alguien, ni tampoco había tenido nunca tan claro su propósito en la vida. Desde el momento en que sus ojitos verdes la miraron por primera vez su única prioridad fue mantenerlo sano y salvo, que fuera inmensamente feliz. Que tuviera la infancia que en su época no había tenido. La fuerza con la que sentía y aceptaba esa misión la hacía sentirse plena.

Resultaba irónico que la misma persona que la había destruido, el mayor causante de su locura, fuera justamente quién se convertiría en el ancla que la aferrara a la realidad.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a tararearle la nada que su madre le cantaba todas las noches antes de dormir.

Su sonoro bostezo le arrancó una sonrisa.

La mirada de Sirius sobre ella era demasiado intensa como para ser ignorada. No sin cierto temor, levantó la vista, esperando encontrar su ceño fruncido, sus hombros tensos, y sus dientes apretados. En fin, su cuerpo listo para atacar en cualquier comento al considerarla una amenaza hacia la seguridad de Harry. Pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el pecho de Hermione experimentó una extraña sensación de calidez.

En la mirada de Sirius Black solo había un infinito y reverencial agradecimiento. Y sus labios formaban la sonrisa más hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida.

La dejó sin aliento.

"**¿Quién nos separará de su alegría?"**

- Te dije que las mujeres siempre eran buenas con los niños –

Quiso contestarle con algún comentario inteligente, pero es que también se había quedado sin palabras.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 En la oscuridad 0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cuando Poppy vino a hacerle el primer chequeo del día, Remus y Sirius se habían ido a comer y James aún dormía bajo el efecto de la poción que le habían suministrado horas antes. "No ha cambiado nada" fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza al verla por primera vez desde que llegó a Hogwarts. Las anteriores ocasiones, había estado inconsciente.

Vestía prácticamente el mismo traje y las arrugas ya le poblaban el perímetro de los ojos, producto de su sonrisa imperecedera. Además, su voz seguía siendo tan suave y amable como siempre.

- Buenos días – la saludó con esa sonrisa tan suya - ¿Cómo te encuentras? –

- Algo mareada – le respondió, sin poder dejar de mirarla mientras iba y venía.

Le era tan familiar verla por todas las veces que estuvo en la enfermería con ella en el pasado –o en el futuro, como quisiera verse – y ella ni siquiera la conocía.

- Es lo normal – dijo - ¿Cómo te llamas, futura mamá? –

La impresión de sus palabras la dejó sin aliento. Los ojos se le abrieron desmesuradamente mientras jadeaba y la idea comenzaba a cobrar sentido. Acto reflejo, se llevó las manos al vientre.

"**¿Quién podrá apartarnos de su perdón?"**

- ¿Cómo? – jadeó con voz quebrada.

- Yo también me quedé sorprendida, Querida- siguió hablando Poppy, sin dejar de rebuscar en un gabinete repleto de pociones. – Es increíble que aún en el estado en el que llegaste y el trato que te dieron ayer los señores Lupin y Black tu cuerpo y tu magia protegieran al feto a toda costa – se interrumpió por un momento y volteó a verla con sus ojos llenos de infinita ternura – La magia es sorprendente, ¿no lo crees? –

Sin saber qué decirle asintió y la dejó volver a su trabajo. Durante el chequeo hizo todo lo que la enfermera le dijo y tomó las pociones que le suministró pero su mente estaba muy lejos de ahí. Estaba pensando en los mortífagos que podían ser los padres de su hijo.

Se echó a llorar mientras abrazaba su vientre aún plano y lleno de cicatrices como cualquier parte de ella. Casi pudo sentir la sonrisa indulgente de Madame Pomfrey sobre ella y Hermione no se molestó en sacarla de su error. No lloraba de alivio por la vida de su hijo como seguramente debía de pensar la enfermera. Lloraba de pena por la crueldad de la situación y el futuro de la criatura que llevaba en el vientre.

"**Nadie en el mundo nos separará de la vida en Cristo Señor"**

"Por favor, Dios" – comenzó a rezar mentalmente – "no me des un hijo al que no pueda amar"

**Continuará… **

Hola a todos.

Primero que nada, digo que no he logrado terminar antes de que llegaran mi madre y su esposo, así que no se si podré subirlo hoy. Así que seguro que mañana ya está en la red.

Gracias otra vez por dejar siempre tan lindos comentarios.

Para ese "**anónimo**" que siempre me deja una sonrisa en la cara: sí, en vez de "Meter" era "Peter" pero es que no fue un error de dedos, fue un error de auto corrección en Word. Ya sabes, cuando escribes algo en otro idioma y el corrector te lo cambio por algo que exista en la lengua que tienes seleccionada. Para **Okashira Janet**: amiga, muchísimas gracias por leer y te advierto desde ahora que en unos cuantos episodios habrá ya señas de la primera pareja yaoi. Pero para tu salud mental, no habrá nada fuerte sobre ellos, haré un capítulo aparte que subiré como si fuera un one-short. Y para **Yuna**: siento mucho no poder quitar las citas bíblicas. Enserio son algo importante para mí y me hacen encontrar sentido a lo que hago.

A todos los demás, ya les contestaré sus reviews por reply.

Sin más que decirles, un beso.

Atte: Tommy.


	7. Chapter 7

**En la oscuridad**

**By:** Tommy Hiragizawa

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes no son míos. Ya quisiera yo ser la escritora más rica de Reino Unido.

**Parejas:** Hermione/Sirius y Harry/Draco, pero en un futuro.

**Advertencias:** Violencia, Indicios de Violación y Lemon.

**N/a: **a decir verdad, esperaba que el episodio anterior tuviera una mejor aceptación. Pero a diferencia de los demás episodios, he tenido únicamente la mitad de los reviews que normalmente he recibido. Me había hecho el propósito de subir capítulo por cada ocho reviews, como mínimo, pero como ya va a terminar la semana y no he llegado a ese número, me pongo a escribir. Triste, sí, pero queriendo que este episodio les guste más.

Lo dedico a mi queridísima amiga **Okashira Janet**, que siempre deja unos reviews maravillosos.

Sin más que decirles, disfruten de la lectura.

Atte: Tommy

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo siete: Interrogada. Bajo el punto de mira.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Estaba embarazada.

Tuvieron que pasar varios días, con sus respectivas horas y todos sus minutos, antes de que la siempre rápida mente de Hermione Granger pudiera aceptar ese hecho. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más irreal le parecía todo. Más ganas le daban de gritar y salir corriendo. Pero era verdad. Inminentemente una vida crecía dentro de su vientre aún sin signos de su estado y se fortalecía a cada segundo que pasaba. Dentro de su ser había un ser humano que dependía completamente de ella.

El proceso a aceptarlo no había sido para nada sencillo.

Al enterarse, lo primero que le vino a la cabeza era que Poppy debería de estar gastándole una broma. De muy mal gusto, si se lo preguntaban. Esperó a que de repente salieran Sirius y Remus del otro lado de las puertas enfermería, riéndose ella a carcajadas. Pero cuando la enfermera recalcó el hecho de que era sorprendente que el feto hubiera sobrevivido al maltrato de su cuerpo, la idea, cada vez menos descabellada, comenzó a tomar consistencia.

Tras eso, pensó que no podría llegar a amarlo. Después de todo, era el fruto de las sádicas violaciones a las que los mortífagos la habían sometido. Voldemort era un verdadero hijo de zorra, arruinándole la poca vida que le quedaba.

"**Señor, mi Dios, en ti confío. Libérame tú de cuantos me persiguen, ponme a salvo" **

"Voy a vomitar" pensó al segundo siguiente. No pudo evitar preguntarse si el malestar se debería a su estado de terror o a las típicas nauseas matutinas que había leído sentían la mayoría de las mujeres embarazadas los primeros meses de gestación. Tenía la impresión de que alguien se había confundido y le había lanzado un dardo de paralizantes dosificado para un caballo percherón, porque se sentía atontada y a la deriva. Era incapaz de asimilar lo que Poppy le había dicho.

¡Un bebé!

No. No podía ser. Era imposible.

Bueno. Sí que era posible, se corrigió después de un rato cuando estuvo un poco menos aturdida, no así menos aterrada. Sabía perfectamente como se hacían los niños desde que tenía nueve años y sus padres le habían dado un libro de biología cuando les hizo "la pregunta". Era conciente de que mientras la violaban, ninguno de los mortífagos se había preocupado mucho por si dejaba o no dentro de ella el producto de su inmunda excitación. Tampoco es que ella hubiera tenido oportunidad de exigir, o pensar siquiera, en sexo seguro. Después de todo, iba a morir en cuanto el amo y señor se cansara de ella. Lo cual, suponía que hubiera sido mucho antes de que hubiera podido traer al mundo un vástago de cualquiera de ellos.

Mientras pensaba en el oscuro futuro que esperaba al niño que vendría al mundo de sus entrañas, se olvidó de que existían personas además de ella se olvidó de Hogwarts, de los merodeadores, de Severus Snape… Pasó por todos y cada uno de los estados de ánimo posibles en menos de una hora, comenzando por el miedo más absoluto y desgarrador y terminando con un seco malestar en el pecho que le impedía respirar con normalidad.

Sabía que debía de estar más bien pálida, o, más exactamente y como se lo hizo saber Remus al entrar a vera James, se había puesto literalmente verde. No sabía si había sido un verde pistacho o verde menta, pero que una se ponga verde nunca era una buena señal.

Buena o no, era natural.

¡Dios, qué pesadilla!

"**No desgarren mi vida. Cual león, destroza y no hay quien salve" **

Cinco minutos después estaba vomitando en el orinal que Poppy le había dejado al lado de la cama para la noche. Inclinada sobre él recordó las numerosas ocasiones en que enfermaba. Su madre se pasaba en vela la noche para cuidarla y si en algún momento necesitaba vomitar, le sostenía la cabeza con una mano y le acariciaba la espalda con la otra de manera reconfortante. Como hubiera agradecido su presencia en ese momento.

La sola idea de no poder hacer eso por el niño que crecía en ella la hizo llorar de desesperación.

Odiarse a si misma y al mortífago que la hubiera preñado.

Al final del primer día descubrió que lo único que quería en ese momento más que nada en el mundo era tener a Harry contra su pecho y que alguien - quien fuera – la envolviera entre sus brazos. Que la abrazaran. Esa fue la primera vez desde que escapó de las sucias garras de Voldemort que deseó contacto físico de cualquier tipo con otra persona.

Más que nunca, necesitaba sentirse conectada a algo.

En los ratos libres de días posteriores se dedicó a vagar por los pasillos de Hogwarts, mirándolo todo como si se tratase de un museo mientras evitaba encontrarse tanto con los merodeadores como con el director. Conocía el castillo y sus escondrijos tanto o incluso mejor que cualquiera de ellos y si en algún momento se ponían a buscarla, cuando terminaran de verificar en todos los lugares ya sería de noche otra vez.

Poco a poco, la resignación comenzó a llegar, directamente proporcional al aumento de la preocupación que sentía. Pensaba que el niño sería una carga de lo que quería dejar atrás. El recuerdo vivo del pasado. La genética era ciertamente impredecible y la vida ya le había jugado suficientes malas pasadas como para deducir que no era la persona más agraciada a los ojos de las Moiras. Más bien, debía ser que no la querían demasiado. No dejaba de preguntarse qué pasaría si el niño se parecía a su padre. Si cada vez que lo mirara pensaría en él y en las torturas. Ya suficiente hacían sus sueños y sus recuerdos inoportunos por procurar que no olvidara.

La simple idea de que sus miedos condenarían a un ser inocente la aterraba.

Pero, entonces, a los pocos días, ocurrió algo.

Fue como una epifanía.

Estaba cargando a Harry cuando se dio cuenta de que no le importaba a quién se pareciera. En algún momento del calvario había dejado de ser solamente una vida anónima que crecía dentro de ella para convertirse en su hijo.

"Mi hijo"

Dicho pensamiento despertó un sentimiento en su interior que la abrumó. Tanto que necesitó abrazar a Harry con fuerza para convencerse de no estar soñando, causando que el niño se revolviera incomodo entre sus brazos.

Mirando a Harry dormir, comer, jugar, reír e incluso llorar, se descubrió pensando en qué se sentiría tener contra su pecho a carne de su carne. Sangre de su sangre. Una pequeña y frágil parte de ella misma. ¿Qué sería cobijarlo en la noche después de leer para él hasta que se durmiera? ¿O escucharlo reír?

La sola imagen de un niño sin rostro llamándola "mamá" le inundó los ojos. Esta vez, de completa y absoluta felicidad.

Ese día, estuvo pletórica.

En honor a la verdad, debía de admitir que no le gustaba nada el modo en que todo había sucedido. Pero, ¿a quién le hubiera gustado? Nadie podía desear no poder elegir ni cuando ni con quien traer su descendencia al mundo. En ocasiones - se dijo más tarde, después de mucho reflexionar – es necesario que todo se tuerza, haciéndose prácticamente incomprensible para la limitada razón humana, para que, al final, las cosas se enderecen. Sí. Su hijo había sido engendrado de la peor de las maneras, fruto de la violencia y la maldad, pero no por eso dejaría que su cuerpo aún informe cargara con sus penas.

Eso era algo con lo que ella sola debía de lidiar.

La vida es como un tapiz tejido con las decisiones que tomamos, convino. Y ella había vuelto su tapiz oscuro y lleno de sombras en el momento en que había decidido desoír a sus más básicos instintos de supervivencia. Ahora, decidía amar a su bebé por sobre todas las cosas y procurar traer colores más calidos a su tapiz.

Tenía una vida para hacerlo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 En la oscuridad 0o0o0o0o0o0**

A pesar de que toda esa transición de emociones y pensamientos tuvieron ocupada su mente la mayor parte de su tiempo, no se olvidó de que aún tenía una cita pendiente con los merodeadores. Y con el director. Había prometido que les contaría lo que había pasado, darles las explicaciones que merecían, y así lo haría.

"**Si he pagado al amigo con el mal y expoliado sin causa a mi adversario…" **

Por ello, y para hacerlo todo mucho más fácil para todos, comenzó a extraer recuerdos específicos de su cabeza. Sabía que por más cosas que les contara, aún bajo la influencia del más potente veritaserum, la realidad les sería muy difícil de asimilar. Las palabras, a final de cuentas, solo son palabras. Se las lleva el viento con una facilidad escalofriante.

Además, "esa" realidad ya le era difícil de asimilar a ella misma. Y eso que la había vivido de primera mano. A veces, aún esperaba despertar en su cama, y que todo aquello no fuera más que una cruel fantasía creada por su alocada cabeza.

Las imágenes, por otro lado, son mucho más tangibles, más reales.

Hermione conocía las sensaciones que sentían Remus, Sirius y James. Sí. Conocía la mirada perdida con la que James miraba al techo sin mirar cada vez que despertaba del sueño inducido por la poción que la enfermera le suministraba. A lo largo de la guerra la había visto en muchos rostros, incluido el suyo.

Sabía perfectamente lo que era la tristeza. Algo así como la gripe. Afectaba a todo el cuerpo por igual, había que tuviera temblores aunque no sintiera frío, que se revolviera el estómago sin haber comido y que sintiera dolor en las articulaciones. Y, al igual que la enfermedad, no distinguía razas, sexos o edades. Simplemente atacaba.

Nunca había imaginado una emoción como un malestar físico. Siempre creyó que no eran más que palabrerías con las que los mediocres poetas románticos llenaban hojas en blanco. Prosa y verso sin ningún tipo de valor. O por lo menos, eso era lo que pensaba hasta que le tocó vivirlo a ella. Y sí, pasó por todos los síntomas.

Por las expresiones en los rostros de los merodeadores, Hermione intuía que todos ellos estarían enfermos de ello por una buena y larga temporada.

"… **que el enemigo me acose y me alcance. Que me arrastre por los suelos"**

La mañana tras los entierros de Lily Potter y Alice Longbottom "El Profeta" demostró ser tan cruel, despiadado y amarillista como lo recordaba. Los eventos habían sido tema de interés para los reporteros en particular, que buscaban por todos los medios una fotografía de los más afectados como si fueran aves de rapiña, y del público en general, ávidos de malas noticias.

El dolor ajeno siempre es un buen consuelo para las masas.

Un chico expiatorio.

Justamente pensaba en eso y en que "el chisme" hubiera sido mejor elección para la célebre frase del pensador y filósofo Marx, cuando registró de manera lejana el sonido de alguien entrar a la enfermería. Cierto era que la religión había perdido su puesto hacía muchos años como el opio del pueblo.

- Señorita – la llamaron.

"Conozco esa voz" se dijo, alzando la vista pero aún perdida en sus cavilaciones filosóficas. Dumbledore estaba frente a ella, esperando alguna reacción de su parte mientras protegía bajo su ala – o mejor dicho, bajo su túnica – a un demacrado Severus Snape que parecía más tenso que la cuerda de un violín. Mirándolo mejor, advirtió, Dumbledore era el único varón presente en el lugar que no parecía estar preparado para que una bomba atómica explotara bajo sus pies de un momento a otro.

Cerró los ojos y aspiró.

Los aromas que se mezclaban eran inquietantes en su intensidad. Todos masculinos y sumamente viriles. Pero, de todos ellos, hubo uno que logró en ella el efecto contrario. El aroma intenso y especiado de Severus la reconfortó. Le aportó la seguridad que necesitaba para lo que vendría a continuación.

Porque supo lo que sucedería mucho antes de que la sola idea pasara siquiera por las mentes de los presentes. O mejor dicho, de los más jóvenes, muy ocupados en remarcar la clara rivalidad entre casas que existía desde el principio de los tiempos de ese castillo. Suspiró. Slytherin contra Gryffindor. Magos contra _muggles_. Sangre pura contra Sangre sucia. Bien y mal. En algún momento ellos deberían aprender que nada era tan simple como eso. Nada es blanco o negro. Absolutamente todo tiene sus matices.

Ojalá ellos no aprendieran tan tarde como ella.

Se sentó, esperando a que ellos comenzaran mientras reunía fuerzas.

Tendría un montón de preguntas a las cuales contestar, y Hermione no pensaba decirles más cosa que la verdad. La cruda realidad, por más cruel y despiadada que esta fuera. Debería de explicarles por qué mató a Lucius y a Peter. Por qué sabía sus nombres incluso antes de que ellos se los dijeran. Explicar, entre muchas otras cosas, cómo era que sabía que Lily Potter iba a morir esa noche de Halloween.

Volvió a suspirar.

No podía salir de ahí en un buen rato.

Lo más conveniente era que comenzara con Peter. Dudaba que no le creyeran acerca de eso y tal vez, lograra ganarse un poco su confianza. Si bien cuando Frank Longbottom les hizo saber que su amigo era un mortífago ellos podrían haberse negado a creer y haber buscado una razón – por muy inverosímil que esta fuera- que justificara el hecho de que el animago llevara la marca tenebrosa en el antebrazo, esta vez, las cosas eran diferentes. Ahora tenían pruebas poderosas y dolorosas de que no solo era uno más de los que engrosaban las filas de los seguidores de Voldemort, sino que no había tenido escrúpulos al entregar a sus amigos a su señor.

Los había vendido justo como Judas vendió a Jesús a los fariseos.

Aún se sentía culpable por las muertes de Lily y Alice. Si se hubiese preocupado antes de las fechas en vez de buscar mantener su orgullo contra los ataques de Remus y Sirius, a lo mejor hubiera podido advertirles del ataque de Voldemort. Pero no lo había hecho, y por ello James y Frank tendrían que resignarse a la muerte de sus esposas y salir adelante con sus hijos.

Por el momento, James lo estaba logrando. No sabía lo que sucedería con Frank.

A pesar de la muerte de Pettigrew, la historia se había repetido. Más o menos.

Neville y Harry dormían plácidamente en la misma cuna cuando ambas madres llegaron corriendo a protegerlos, muriendo al pie de la misma. Y cuando Voldemort intentó matar a Harry Potter con la maldición asesina, selló su destino. La imperdonable rebotó y lo convirtió en cenizas, quitándole la oportunidad de hacer cualquier cosa a Neville.

Mientras dos familias y sus amigos estaban de luto, aguardando la posible muerte de dos más, el mundo mágico por entero celebraba por todo lo alto la derrota del Señor tenebroso a manos del nuevamente nombrado niño-que-vivió.

**"Hazme, Señor, justicia, según tu rectitud y conforme a mi inocencia"**

Solo de recordarlo le entraron ganas de cruciar algunos traseros.

- Me atrevo a suponer, señorita… - se detuvo, como si recién descubriera que no sabía su nombre.

Ella, por su parte, no sabía si debía sentirse sorprendida por el hecho de que él no fuera omnisciente después de todo.

- Granger –

- Señorita Granger – asintió – como decía… Me atrevo a suponer que tiene usted muchas cosas que compartir con nosotros – un brillo centelló en sus ojos.

Su voz era tranquila, casi paternal, pero claramente decía que no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Justo como lo recordaba. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin escuchar esa voz que sin proponérselo dejó que los recuerdos la inundaran, dejándose llevar por el impulso de cerrar los ojos y retroceder en sus memorias hasta viejos tiempos, mejores y ciertamente más felices. Un carraspeo venido de la garganta del director la volvió a la realidad. Se sonrojó, avergonzada por su distracción. Asintió, disculpándose. En su presencia volvía a sentirse la niña con once años que recién descubría la magia. Pequeña e insignificante para el mundo. Sobre todo lo segundo.

Tomando aire para buscar valor, se volvió hacia los merodeadores.

Se aclaró la garganta.

- Mi nombre es Hermione Granger. Vengo del futuro – comenzó, sacando de entre sus ropas el giratiempos y el relicario – se que es difícil de creer, pero todo lo que les diga será la verdad –

Teniendo la atención escéptica de todos, continuó.

- Cuando conocí a Harry Potter, el héroe del mundo mágico por haber derrotado al Señor Tenebroso, yo apenas acababa de descubrir que era una bruja. En mi primer año de Hogwarts nos volvimos amigos. Él era más que eso para mí. Era mi hermano. Harry era huérfano y vivía con sus tíos, los Dursley. James y Lily murieron en el ataque de la noche de Halloween de 1981. Pettigrew les había traicionado. Al enterarse, Sirius fue tras él para matarlo. Pero Peter logró escapar, matando antes a una docena de muggles. Muertos los únicos que sabían que Sirius no era el guardián secreto, Sirius fue inculpado de todo. Acusado de ser el traidor de los Potter, condenado sin juicio por las muertes de los muggles y Pettigrew y encerrado en Azkaban –

Jadeos de sorpresa y maldiciones variadas sonaron en la estancia mientras ella hacía una pausa para dejar que asimilaran lo que les contaba. Escuchaba claramente como Sirius resollaba ruidosamente. La furia denotaba en su mirada. Dicha acción sol servía para demostrar esa furia de manera física.

- Merlín – exclamó Remus, llevándose una mano al rostro.

Dumbledore le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que prosiguiera.

- Pero Voldemort no murió esa noche de Halloween. Para ese entonces, ya había creado siete Horrocruxes. Objetos que contienen un fragmento de su alma y que, mientras existan, lo mantienen con vida. Así que, lamento informarles que Voldemort no está muerto. Solo se ha quedado sin cuerpo –

- Ya temía yo que el pequeño Tom no moriría tan fácilmente –

Los merodeadores miraron al director con idénticos rostros confundidos. Severus, más reservado, parecía igualmente curioso.

- El verdadero nombre de Voldemort es Tom Marlvolo Riddle – les explicó ella.

Como ya había sucedido en anteriores ocasiones, Severus tembló de arriba abajo al escuchar el nombre del Señor Oscuro. De estudiante esa aversión a pronunciar el nombre del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado le había parecido una verdadera estupidez. Una bobada salida de tontos supersticiosos. Ahora, ella también sentía escalofríos cada vez que lo escuchaba o pronunciaba, pero si no se había dejado doblegar por el hombre, mucho menos se amedrentaría por su simple mención.

Una vez más, el único que abrió la boca para decir algo más que onomatopeyas o maldiciones fue Remus. No sabía decir si era porque fuera el más listo o el más incrédulo.

- Pero… - intervino, dándole mientras tanto una mirada evaluativa, buscando algún signo de duda. De los tres Gryffindors, en verdad parecía ser el más reacio a aceptar lo que les contaba - ¿cómo podemos saber que no mientes? -

- ¿Por qué mentir? Sería mucha molestia tener que acordarme de todo lo que les hubiera contado si es mentira. A veces, la realidad es más difícil de aceptar que la ficción-

Claro que, esa respuesta no pareció convencer a ninguno de ellos.

Sabiendo que ese momento llegaría no le dio mucha importancia a su desconfianza. Hubieran sido imbéciles de no haber dudado. No respondió a sus miradas inquisitivas. En su lugar, se apresuró a sacar del bolsillo de su túnica los frasquitos de cristal en los que había estado guardando los recuerdos que quería mostrarles.

Antes de entregárselos al profesor Dumbledore, se quitó del cuello el relicario y lo abrió con sumo cuidado. Era su tesoro. Su única posesión con algún valor material.

"**Cese ya la sevicia del impío y confirma a los justos"**

- Podría decirles todo lo que se de ustedes pero la mayoría de esas cosas es posible que alguien me las hubiera contado para convencerlos, así que no utilizaré eso. También sé que Severus ha estado trabajando en secreto para la Orden del Fénix – tomó aire y escuchó el casi sordo jadeo de Severus mientras tanto – como eso tampoco les dirá si digo o no la verdad, quiero que vean algunos de mis recuerdos y esta fotografía –

Le entregó el relicario a James y los recuerdos a Dumbledore.

A James le temblaban las manos cuando recibió el relicario y vio lo que había dentro con ojos desorbitados. Sin hacer casi a las protestas de sus amigos por que les pasara el objeto, Remus y Sirius terminaron por acercarse para ver la fotografía también. Ambos, al unísono, emitieron sendos sonidos sorprendidos. Ella, que sabía lo que veían, sonrió. La fotografía que tenían en las manos la había tomado Collin en su sexto año y estaba tan bien hecha y los reflejaba tan felices que había tenido que negociar con el fotógrafo un mes entero antes de que lograra que se la vendiera. Y no había sido nada barata.

Siempre en movimiento, la imagen mostraba a dos hombres vestidos con el uniforme de quidditch y a ella misma, que llegaba corriendo desde atrás para abrazarlos a ambos, rompiendo a reír los tres a carcajadas. Harry estaba exultante ese día. Habían ganado a Slytherin.

- ¡Oh, Dios! – gimió James en un sollozo mientras acariciaba la foto – Harry –

- Fue el mejor buscador que Gryffindor haya tenido nunca- sonrió con tristeza – y un radar de problemas. Si él no los buscaba, ellos lo encontraban. Nunca pasó mucho tiempo con Sirius o con Remus pero tenía el espíritu de un merodeador. Severus no perdía oportunidad de recordarle que era como estar viéndote de nuevo, James -

- ¿Severus? – gruñó Sirius.

Ella alzó una ceja, extrañada por la actitud del animago. Al final, atribuyó el tono molesto de su voz al desagrado que sentían él y el Slytherin uno por el otro.

- Eras mi profesor de pociones – dijo, hablando ahora única y exclusivamente con Severus. No pudo evitar que se le suavizara la mirada y la voz con solo verlo – el mejor profesor de pociones, incluso mejor que Slughorn. También fuiste un buen maestro de Defensa, pero Remus siempre fue mi profesor favorito en esa materia –

Con un carraspeo, Dumbledore interrumpió la charla. El pensadero – que no sabía de donde había sacado el director – estaba listo y rápidamente le indicó al profesor el orden que debían seguir las memorias. Por un momento, los vio titubear a todos, incluyendo al Slytherin, sobre lo que era correcto hacer. Ninguno la miró a la cara antes de adentrarse en el interior del pensadero.

Sentada en la cama, ella misma se permitió vagar en sus recuerdos hasta lo que les estaba mostrando en específico.

"**Tú, que escrutas los corazones y entresijos"**

_Nada más ver llorar a Neville Longbottom por su sapo perdido, se ofreció voluntaria para ayudar a encontrarla. El pobre niño había removido algo dentro de ella al verse tan pequeño y apocado._

_Por esa razón, en lugar de estar en algún compartimiento felizmente sentada e intentando hacer amigos, estaba en el pasillo del tren, vestida ya con su túnica, preguntando en cada compartimiento si alguien había visto a Trevor. _

_Vaya nombrecito que tenía ese sapo escurridizo._

_Ya había preguntado en cuatro, dos de ellos, ocupados por Slytherins de segundo y tercer año. Nada mas verla habían comenzado a burlarse de su cabello ensortijado, sus pocas pecas e incluso, uno de ellos la había llamado Sangre Sucia. Se había alejado de ellos mientras escuchaba como coreaban esa estúpida y horrorosa palabra. _

_Apretó los labios, negándose a darles el gusto de verla llorar. _

_Se encontró con Neville en el último vagón. Con un suspiro y esperando esta vez tener mejor suerte, abrió la puerta de un compartimento medio vacío, donde dos chicos de su edad comían dulces de los que vendían en el tren. Aun no llevaban las túnicas puestas y se acercaba la hora de llegada. _

-_ ¿Alguien ha visto a un sapo? Neville lo ha perdido –_

Un ligero estremecimiento en los cuerpos que se inclinaban sobre el pensadero le hizo saber que habían saltado de un recuerdo a otro. Llevándose la mano al cuello, tomó el giratiempos. Su tercer año…

_El viento le azotaba el rostro y le sacaba lágrimas de los ojos mientras Harry y ella montaban sobre el hipogrifo, volando a toda prisa hacia la prisión donde habían llevado los aurores a Sirius. En Azkaban lo único que esperaba al animago era la muerte. Y por el bien de Sirius y por el de Harry – mucho más el de Harry – debían llegar a tiempo para impedir que se cometiera una injusticia. _

_Apremiando al hipogrifo a volar más rápido con un golpe de talones, comenzaron a caer en picada, Harry se agarró más firmemente al lomo de la bestia mientras ella se apretaba contra su espalda. _

_Llegaron a la torre donde tenían preso a Sirius Black poco antes de que la fatídica hora del cumplimiento de la condena se diera. Asiendo la varita con firmeza, utilizó un bombarla para hacer volar la pared de piedra que los separaba. _

_El merodeador de rostro ceniciento esperaba su final en una de las esquinas del calabozo, resignado a su destino._

Los recuerdos felices siguieron, haciéndola sonreír. El ataque al ministerio era solo una de las muchas manchas de dolor que impregnaban los primeros años de su vida. Les mostró la borrosa visión que conservaba de la muerte de Sirius en el velo. Su unión a la Orden aceptada a regañadientes y la llegada de Malfoy a sus vidas, poco antes de la muerte de Dumbledore.

El inicio del final.

Cuando un sexto estremecimiento movió los cuerpos en reposo de los varones presentes, ella cerró los ojos, recordando con nitidez fotográfica la traición y las torturas que en ese momento presenciaban.

_Encadenada contra una de las paredes, veía con total impotencia la mano con la que Harry sostenía el látigo, esperando poder adivinar cuando llegaría el siguiente golpe del instrumento. _

_- Dime, Sangre Sucia – rió el moreno, comos i decir aquella palabra lo llenara de un gozo indescriptible - ¿Te ha gustado lo que hicimos contigo anoche? – ella cerró los ojos, intentando no recordar la forma atroz en que esos mortífagos la habían mancillado - ¿No? Pues deja que te diga que Draco estaba pletórico. Por mi parte, he de decir que eres demasiado frígida – _

_Se largó a reír. A mandíbula batiente. _

_Sin poder contener más la furia, le escupió en la cara. _

_Dejó de reír, limpiando con lentitud la saliva que le resbalaba por la mejilla. Sus gestos eran serenos. Su mirada, por el contrario, estaba furibunda. Sin previo aviso, descargó un descontrolado golpe de látigo con un destellante movimiento de mano. Lanzado sin dirección, el extremo del instrumento aterrizó en la parte delantera de su cuerpo, justo en la unión de sus pechos. _

_- ¡Oh! Lo siento, Sangre Sucia – siseó. La satisfacción en su voz desmentía completamente sus palabras, llenas de ironía - te he abierto en canal – _

_A pesar del dolor agónico, no gritó. _

"**Tú, el Dios justiciero"**

Las imágenes de su vida pasada se presentaban delante de sus ojos como una ráfaga, mucho más distorsionadas de lo que ellos veían en el pensadero. Aún así, había algo inherente en todas ellas, a pesar de su confusión. Eso era la lealtad y el cariño que le había profesado a Harry. También el dolor que su traición había provocado.

Remus gritó y abandonó el pensadero mucho antes que los demás. Su rostro reflejaba el horror que sentía y nada más verla, o mejor dicho, al ver las cicatrices que le cruzaban el rostro cegándole el ojo izquierdo, salió corriendo hacia un cubo a vomitar su última comida.

No hubiera esperado esa reacción de su profesor de Defensa.

James le siguió, comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro con el rostro entre las manos. Los sonidos sofocados que salieron de su boca le indicaron que estaba llorando.

Ella miró a ambos hombres mientras Severus, Sirius y Dumbledore se mantenían en el pensadero hasta que los recuerdos acabaron de transcurrir. En ese momento, las arcadas y los sollozos se unieron a un gruñido bajo que abandonó la garganta de Sirius.

El sonido la hizo darse cuenta de lo poco que le gustaba la forma en la que se sentía observada, más que nada, porque no se sentía capas de devolverles esas miradas incrustantes. No quería su lastima, sus miradas de compasión. Se abrazó a si misma, sintiendo que aún necesitaba ese abrazo que tanto había deseado.

Al pesar de su evidente incomodidad, ellos siguieron mirándola con idéntica fijación. Las sentía, pesadas, opresoras. La hicieron perder los estribos y volverse a verlos, lista para atacar. Remus aún se tapaba la boca, ahogando el quedo murmullo que recitaba una y otra vez. Aunque distorsionado por la barrera acústica, alcanzó a escuchar lo que decía. "¿Qué hemos hecho?" Su rostro aterrorizado indicaba que volvería a vomitar en cualquier momento, aunque ya tuviera el estómago vacío.

James la miraba pero se negaba a encontrarse con sus ojos. Lo sentía vagar por sus cicatrices visibles, preguntándose cuántas más tenía en el cuerpo. Cuántas había causado su hijo. Ella, intuyendo esa pregunta, moduló con los labios la palabra "todas" cuando él pasó su mirada por la cicatriz que le desfiguraba el labio inferior.

Sirius seguía gruñendo, con el ceño severamente fruncido. Tenía las manos apretadas en puños dolorosamente cerrados, los nudillos blancos y las uñas enterradas en las palmas. Su mirada estaba cargada de odio. Absolutamente fría. A pesar de que la tenía fija en ella, supo que ese odio no iba dirigido hacia su persona. Aún así, no se atrevió a tener esperanza de que pudiese sentir deseos de vengarla. Eso supondría que la consideraba alguien importante.

¿Por qué querría hacerlo si ni siquiera la conocía?

Severus…

Severus también la veía, pero al contrario de los demás, no miraba sus heridas físicas. No había compasión en esos ojos, no había rabia o vergüenza. Solo encontró comprensión.

Jadeó.

Él la comprendía.

El impulso fue tan repentino que no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo. Las ganas de acercarse la tomaron completamente por sorpresa. Levantándose de la cama, echó a correr por la corta distancia que la separaba de los hombres. Más específicamente, corrió hacia Severus. Estaba tan sorprendida como él, y lo estuco aún más cuando sintiéndolo tan cerca, no se echó a gritar y temblar.

Se refugió en su pecho, aferrándose a las solapas de su túnica negra y él, aún sin salir de su estupor, la envolvió con sus brazos en un apretón ligero. Su abrazo la confortó, llenando un espacio vacío en su lama herida y al mismo tiempo le dio ánimo para acercarse más, porque aunque ella se pegaba estrechamente a él, los brazos que la rodeaban le daban la oportunidad de escapar cuando quisiera.

Era ella la que decidía.

Sintió el calor de su pecho, la fuerza de sus brazos. Debajo de la túnica había un cuerpo fibroso, musculoso. Todo poder y nada de grasa. Estaba rodeada por su fuerza, por su protección. No había nada sensual en su toque, solo un entendimiento fraternal que los ligó de inmediato.

Había muchas diferencias entre ese hombre y quien la había salvado. En esa época, Severus tenía el cabello color azabache hasta los hombros, cayendo ligero sobre los costados de su cuello sin ese aspecto grasiento del que tanto se habían burlado Harry Y Ron. Sus ojos color obsidiana eran electrizantes y resultaban estremecedores.

Y sus rasgos…

Marcados y cautivadores. Los ángulos pronunciados de su rostro eran duros y perfectos. Viriles. Hasta la imperfección de su nariz aguileña lo hacía parecer aún más varonil.

Y a pesar de todo ese encanto masculino concentrado, no se sintió ni sexualmente atraída ni agredida en ese mismo campo. El sentimiento que la embargó le recordó a lo que sentía cuando Fred y George le echaban los brazos sobre los hombros.

"Hermano"

Suspiró, feliz de encontrar unos brazos amigos. Alguien en quien confiar.

El familiar aroma a especias y pociones que desprendía removió algo dentro de ella. Eso era un aspecto de él que no había cambiado a pesar del tiempo. Era el olor de la persona que la había salvado dando su vida y que ahora, rodeada entre sus brazos, se encargaba de ahuyentar por el momento a los demonios que la atormentaban.

"**En Dios está mi escudo, el que salva a los rectos"**

Estremeciéndose como una hoja, echó a llorar.

Severus solo la abrazó más fuerte.

**Continuará… **

Hola a todos. Espero que les haya gustado. A mi no termina de agradarme la forma en que queda la última parte, pero estoy conforme.

Espero sus reviews.

Atte: Tommy.


	8. Chapter 8

**En la oscuridad**

**By:** Tommy Hiragizawa

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes no son míos. Ya quisiera yo ser la escritora más rica de Reino Unido.

**Parejas:** Hermione/Sirius y Harry/Draco, pero en un futuro.

**Advertencias:** Violencia, Indicios de Violación y Lemon.

N/a: Estoy tan pero tan feliz, que me he puesto a escribir esta misma tarde, apenas un día después de subir el anterior episodio. Espero poder acabarlo este fin de semana, para subirlo el lunes o el martes. Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, por todos los reviews que han dejado el episodio pasado. Jamás me habían llegado tantos en un mismo día.

Gracias a todos por haberme dado ánimos en estos días en los que estoy de bajón por los malditos exámenes de la universidad.

Sin más que decirles, dedico este capítulo a Yuna. Gracias por seguirme.

Atte: Tommy.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo ocho: Conectada. Nuevo comienzo. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione hizo lo que cualquier mujer con un poco de cabeza hubiera hecho si de la nada le dijeran que iba a ir a vivir con cuatro de los hombres más apuestos que hubiera conocido en su vida.

Gritó.

Esa solo era una de las muchas reacciones naturales posibles a elegir ante tan súbita noticia. Aunque lo que no era natural era el motivo por el que gritó, perdiendo así los estribos. Cualquier otra – léase una mujer normal – habría gritado de la emoción. O se hubiera desmayado en el acto. Mejor aún. Hubiera gritado como una posesa antes de desmayarse. Ella, siendo tan poco normal como era, solo atinó a abrir los ojos con desmesura y chillar. Pero de terror.

"¿Por qué, Jesús?" se preguntó, alzando los ojos al cielo, buscando una respuesta. ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas a ella?

Maldijo una y otra vez.

Sí. Maldito fuera Dumbledore y sus "maravillosas" ideas, como él mismo había proclamado esa con un brillo en los ojos que era más que aterrorizante. Un brillo que a Hermione no le gustó nada. Nadita

Tal vez los Slytherins de su tiempo tuvieran razón y al viejo le faltaban unos tornillos de los grandes.

¿Quién demonios le había dicho al anciano senil que era sano tener a tres merodeadores y a un Slytherin viviendo en la misma casa? Aún peor. Siendo ese Slytherin precisamente el hombre con el que solo compartían odio mutuo. Esta bien que desde que vieron sus memorias y las del Severus futuro los ánimos habían amainado, pero no al punto de que las cosas bajaran de enemigos cordiales. Tres merodeadores y Severus Snape. Pero, por sobre todo ello… ¿Por qué diablos se había empeñado en mandarla a vivir con ellos?

¡Que estaba embarazada, joder!

No quería sufrir un aborto espontáneo a causa de la desesperación.

Tal vez se equivocara, bien sabían allá arriba que lo había hecho mucho a lo largo de su vida, pero pensaba que era más que evidente el hecho de que no podía estar cerca de un hombre sin echarse a temblar. Con la única excepción de Severus. Solo podría ser más obvio si trajera un cartel de luces de neón pegado en la frente.

Ahora bien, sabiendo esto, ¿cómo se le ocurría que podría vivir con los otros tres sin sufrir una embolia?

"**Reunidos en el nombre del Señor, que nos ha congregado ante su altar" **

Hermione, con toda su capacidad de razonamiento, solo podía hacer un pronóstico. Por las mañanas les esperaban densos nubarrones de sarcasmo y tensión. A media tarde comenzarían los ligeros chubascos de agresión verbal y, ya por la noche, se desatarían las lluvias torrenciales de cruciatas. Semejante combinación era como una bomba de relojería. Tarde o temprano acabaría por explotarles en las caras.

Terminaría con un monumental dolor de cabeza. Seguro.

Así pues, tras una charla con Madame Pomfrey donde la enfermera le dio más de una docena de pociones a tomar, y tantos consejos para el embarazo que la cabeza le daba vueltas al terminar, se fue a dormir.

Recostada en su cómoda cama comenzó a rezar. Pidió al cielo paciencia y fortaleza. Al día siguiente ya no volvería a dormir ahí, y a donde iba le esperaba una verdadera batalla de titanes. Que Dios la ayudara.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 En la oscuridad 0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione consultó el reloj de pulsera que tan amablemente le había regalado Poppy. Las doce menos diez. Aunque sus nuevos compañeros de casa habían quedado en recogerla a las doce, no podía estar tranquila desde que despertó. A decir verdad, no durmió por mucho que lo intentó. Y ahora ya era tiempo de que fuera yendo hacia la entrada principal de Hogwarts. Le parecía que lo más correcto era esperarlos afuera para que no tuvieran que hacer el recorrido hasta la enfermería solo para volver a salir. Agarró las solapas de su túnica, terminando de abotonarla.

Miró por la ventana.

Poco a poco el otoño iba dando paso al invierno, volviendo los días cada vez más cortos y más fríos. No tardarían en llegar las nevadas, llenando los jardines ahora de tonos amarillos y ocres de un blanco inmaculado. Le encantaba esa época del año. No por las cosas materiales que aportaba la navidad, sino por el hecho de que la gente se quedaba en casa, en familia y se acurrucaba cerca del fuego para tomar un chocolate caliente. Aunque no sabía muy bien qué le deparaban esas próximas navidades.

Un suspiro precedió su marcha, avanzando a paso lento hacia su destino final.

Cuando salió al pasillo se quedó mirando los ventanales a los que tantas veces se había dedicado a mirar en el pasado, maravillada por la increíble cantidad de colores y las elaboradas formas del diseño. Por la maravillosa manera en que el cristal tintado fragmentaba la luz blanca, creando un colorido arco iris en el suelo del pasillo.

Revisando por última vez que nada se le hubiera olvidado, se dio cuenta de que todo lo que tenía era lo que llevaba encima. Era deprimente darse cuenta de lo poco que tenía. Una túnica que otra persona le había regalado en una clara muestra de caridad, un relicario que como mucho costaba cincuenta euros, su varita y su giratiempos. Y el reloj. No olvidemos el reloj. Era normal que se sintiera terriblemente patética y miserable. Aún así, no echaba de menos nada de su antigua vida. Tendría que ver como poder ganársela en ese lugar antes de que se volviera loca. No sentirse útil era lo único que podía desesperarla más que sus explosivos compañeros.

Se detuvo y respiró profundamente el aire fresco de los bosques que rodeaban Hogwarts.

"**Celebremos el misterio de la fe. Bajo el signo del amor y la unidad"**

Se sentó sobre una piedra grande y lisa que estaba cerca de las grandes puertas, delante del camino por donde transitaban las carretas tiradas por los thestrals los días que iban a Hogsmeade y los primeros días de clases. Curiosamente, lo único que le pasó por la cabeza en ese momento era que ya podría verlas. Había presenciados suficientes muertes como para darles la experiencia a todos los estudiantes actuales del castillo. Miró hacia todos lados, preguntándose por donde llegarían Severus y los demás, y sobre todo, en qué se trasladarían. Poppy le había recomendado que, en su estado, no usara un traslador ni la aparición. Por eso le había parecido tan extraño que los chicos hubieran rechazado la invitación del director de usar la chimenea de su oficina.

También estaba la incógnita de donde vivirían. Grimmauld Place era la opción más plausible. No era que la idea de ir a aquella casa que le traía tan malos recuerdos la entusiasmara.

Para su sorpresa, escuchó el ruido más extraño que se le hubiera podido presentar estando en el mundo mágico. De lejos provenía el característico rugir de un motor. Y no era el ruido de una motocicleta. Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba, no era tan extraño. El Señor Weasley había tenido uno volador. Y eso si que era extraño.

Alzó la vista al cielo, esperando ver el coche aparecer.

Un destello refulgió en el camino atrayendo su atención. La luz del sol incidía sobre el cuerpo metálico de un coche que se acercaba, causando el intenso destello. Era un modelo deportivo y más de cerca, notó que era un magnífico ejemplar de Jaguar. Jadeó al verlo acercarse a una velocidad excesiva, con la que seguramente el conductor se habría ganado una buena cantidad de multas. Se echó a un lado, temerosa de que pudiera llevársela en el camino.

Las ruedas chirriaron con la súbita frenada, levantando una densa nube de polvo que la hizo toser y entrecerrar los ojos. Ventanas tintadas tan oscuras que no lograba distinguir a los pasajeros, grandes llantas con copas en cromo. Diseño exclusivo. Música de los Beatles resonando desde el otro lado de las puertas. ¿Era _Yesterday_ lo que iban escuchando? Aquello, más que el coche de un mago, parecía el vehículo de un gangster o un narcotraficante.

Aunque, a decir verdad, pegaba mucho con la actitud de Sirius. Pero, ¿Cuándo se había visto que un perro condujera un Jaguar?

Era hilarante.

"**Tú, Señor, das sentido a nuestra vida" **

La puerta trasera se abrió y la música se detuvo.

Del coche bajó Harry, que echó a correr hacia donde ella estaba. Sus piernas se tambaleaban con cada paso acelerado que daba. Asustada por que se hiciera daño, bajó de la roca y se arrodilló, esperando a que llegara hasta ella. Esa era la actitud que un padre debía de tomar con sus hijos, preocupación y apoyo, no sobreprotección. O al menos, así lo veía ella. A medio camino, las piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo de sentón. No tuvo tiempo de hacer nada más que jadear. Harry se puso de pie sin esperar ayuda y se sacudió la tierra de las ropas con el ceño fruncido con una actitud verdaderamente enternecedora. Volvió a iniciar otra carrera, como si retara a la fuerza de gravedad a hacerlo caer una vez más.

El orgullo le hinchó el pecho y la ternura le siguió cuando sintió sus dulces bracitos a su alrededor.

- ¿Lista? –

Hermione alzó la mirada para encontrarse con tres de sus compañeros. Severus, quien le había hablado, bajaba del asiento del conductor y la miraba por sobre el techo del coche. Remus y James aparecieron más tarde, bajando de las puertas laterales.

Se quedó boquiabierta.

Si ya le había parecido sorprendente el hecho de verlos llegar a bordo de un coche que no estaba hechizado y que conocieran a los Beatles, que lo condujera Severus fue algo tremendamente impactante. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Ahora si podía decir que lo había visto absolutamente todo.

"**Tu presencia nos ayuda a caminar"**

James se disculpó con una sonrisa por el arranque de su hijo, a lo que ella le respondió con una sonrisa aún más grande, restándole importancia. Ese tipo de acciones eran las que le iluminaban los oscuros días. Remus evitó su mirada, como llevaba haciendo desde la noche de su interrogatorio, mientras retorcía algo entre sus manos. No sabía que hacer para hacerle saber al licántropo que no lo culpaba de lo que había hecho la primera vez que se vieron. Severus recargó la espalda contra el capó del auto y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

Los tres vestían como _muggles_.

- ¡Upa! –

Sintió un jalón en la túnica.

Bajó la vista hacia Harry de nueva cuenta. Tenía los brazos alzados y sus cejitas juntas, exigiendo que lo tomara en brazos. Negó con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa llena de ternura se le plasmaba en el rostro, curvándole los labios. Lo tomó por las axilas y dejó que enredara sus brazos en su cuello antes de alzarlo, elevándose ella también. Ya de pie, lo acomodó mejor contra ella.

- Hola, Harry – lo saludó, dándole después un beso esquimal.

En respuesta, Harry se largó a reír mientras arrugaba la nariz.

- ¿Nos vamos? –

Los tres hombres asintieron a su pregunta y volvieron a sus puestos en el coche. A pesar de que James se acercó para llevar a su hijo en la parte trasera con él, el niño se agarró más fuertemente a ella y chilló, negando con la cabeza.

Cuando se hubo acomodado en el asiento del copiloto y puesto el cinturón de seguridad, manteniendo a Harry sobre sus rodillas, Severus volvió a encender la radio e hizo rugir el motor del coche. Y si, era _Yesterday_. Y le siguió Puccini.

Extraña combinación de música.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 En la oscuridad 0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Aquí es – dijo Severus mientras aparcaba el magnífico Jaguar frente a una sencilla casa estilo ranchero que se ubicaba dentro de una propiedad de al menos diez hectáreas.

Habían viajado durante cerca de dos horas pero según deducía, aún estaban en Escocia. En ese justo momento había dejado de llover. Quince minutos atrás, tal vez veinte como mucho, habían pasado un pueblo de mediano tamaño y considerable población donde la avenida principal estaba llena de bares y las casas se encontraban alejadas de la calle y distanciadas entre sí. Había muchos portones de hierro, bardas de dos metros de altura protegiendo los terrenos, extensos jardines y árboles que no eran típicos de la zona y que por ello requerían muchos cuidados. Algunas especies tan sofisticadas que no podía recordar sus nombres.

Viendo tanta opulencia junta, se sintió avergonzada de su sencilla túnica. Aunque podía apostar que el pueblo era _muggle_.

"**Tu palabra es fuente de agua viva"**

James bajó del coche rápidamente, tanto, que casi tropieza al salir, aunque no tuvo tiempo de reírse, porque se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho para poder abrirle la puerta a ella. Alzó una ceja, extrañada por el rubor que le cubría las mejillas, pero reemplazó el gesto por uno de agradecimiento al ver que además le tenía la mano para ayudarla a bajar. Dicho acto, la hizo sonreír. Se acomodó a Harry en un solo brazo y aceptó la ayuda, mirando el lugar con curiosidad.

¿Dónde estaban?

- Bienvenidos a Prince Manor – habló el pocionista sin mirarlos.

O bien era muy evidente su curiosidad o el Slytherin podía leer la mente sin necesidad de la Legeremancia.

- Un nombre un tanto suntuoso para una casa de campo, ¿no? – se rió, a modo de burla amistosa.

- No queremos llamar la atención de los _muggles_ de la zona. La casa lleva protegida bajo un hechizo glamour desde que tengo memoria-

Se limitó a asentir, un tanto avergonzada.

Nada más entraron en el cuidado jardín delantero el glamour desapareció, y entendió por qué era necesario usarlo. ¡Ja! Y Ron que siempre había pensado que Snape vivía e un chiquero, más pobre que una rata. La casa que tenía ante ella no era ni un chiquero ni un cuchitril. Ni mucho menos. Y si lo era, se podía decir que Grimmauld Place era una caja de cartón debajo de un puente.

¡Por todos los magos y sus barbas! ¡Menudo pedazo de mansión!

Quedó momentáneamente paralizada por la magnificencia del lugar que exudaba elegancia por cada uno de los resquicios de piedra.

"¡Es precioso!" pensó sin poder dejar de mirar.

Las paredes de piedra estaban finamente pulidas, sin una sola aspereza y adornadas con mármol negro que daba forma a incontables relieves. Las grandes ventanas que iban prácticamente del suelo hasta una altura de tres metros prometían espacios abiertos y luminosos en el interior y los jardines era como una explosión de color.

Elevando una ceja, volvió a mirar a sus compañeros.

- El director nos dijo que fuéramos a Grimmauld Place, pero a Sirius no le pareció buena idea. Dijo que te traería más malos recuerdos de los que le trae a él y eso ya es decir mucho – le explicó James.

No podía haberse sorprendido más. De hecho, los ojos casi se le salen de las cuencas de lo impresionada que estaba. No le cabía en la cabeza que pudieran hacer algo así por ella. La alegría quería desbordarla, así que contuvo las ganas de llorar abrazándose a lo que tenía más a mano. Harry resolló y se revolvió, protestando por el apretón.

¿En verdad habría hecho Sirius eso por ella?

"**Que nosotros, sedientos, a tu mesa venimos a buscar" **

- Así que… - prosiguió Remus – como James no quiere regresar de momento a Valle Godric, y mi casa es muy pequeña para que vivamos todos, Snape ofreció la casa de su madre –

- ¡Esto no es una casa! – rió, sintiéndose completamente dichosa por el momento - ¡Esto es un palacio! –

- ¿Qué puedo decir? – expuso Severus – Los Prince sabían vivir bien –

Severus precedió al grupo en la marcha hasta las grandes puertas de hierro forjado que ocupaban todo lo alto de la fachada del primer piso, que era tan alta como las ventadas. Los elaborados manillares se movieron por si solos, reconociendo la magia de su señor, dándoles paso a un elegante vestíbulo de techos altos con frescos pintados.

Aquel lugar parecía un arco iris. Había tantos colores juntos que Hermione dudó que su retina pudiera captarlos todos. Dejó a Harry en el suelo y se talló los ojos. Parpadeó varias veces. La distribución era parecida a un claustro y desde ese lugar se podían ver los techos tres pisos más arriba.

Un fresco con imágenes de ángeles, nubes y dioses mitológicos cubría la extensión de lo que parecía tan grande como un campo de quidditch. Alrededor del segundo y tercer piso había un balcón que estaba protegido por un barandal de pilares de mármol blanco. Luego estaba la inmensa escalera, con su propia barandilla decorada, también en mármol.

Las proporciones espaciales eran espléndidas. Los colores, deslumbrantes. La decoración, perfecta. Las obras de arte, sublimes. Y nada de todo aquello era imitación. Todo frente a ella era auténtico, no cabía duda que quien hubiera construido y decorado esa mansión sabía lo que hacía y tenía el dinero suficiente para comprar lo mejor de lo mejor. Un verdadero aristócrata más forrado que creso.

¡Mierda! Lo que hubiera dado por ver las caras de envidia de los Malfoy ante semejante lugar. Se hubieran muerto de coraje.

- Hermosa, ¿no? – Severus la miraba y a pesar del orgullo que destilaban sus palabras, también había en su voz notas de melancolía – mi bisabuelo lo construyó en el año 1896 – se aclaró la garganta, pero ella alcanzó a distinguir como se le quebraba la voz por un momento.

- Tenía un gusto fantástico – le contestó sin saber qué decir.

Hermione observó atentamente su rostro. Nunca lo había escuchado hablar con ese tono. Con tanta tristeza. El Slytherin carraspeó, recomponiéndose, y los invitó, a ella y los demás, a seguirlo. Advirtió de reojo que Remus y James tenían la boca abierta.

El dueño de la casa recorrió con la mirada todo el lugar, mucho más discreto que los otros dos. Evaluaba que todo estuviera en su sitio. Ella supo que aquél lugar no le traía buenos recuerdos tampoco.

Y aún así lo había ofrecido para que vivieran en él. Por ella.

"**Purifica con tu gracia nuestras manos"**

- Sally – llamó, con voz modulada. Sin gritar.

Al instante una elfina entrada en años, más arrugada que una pasa, apareció entre ellos con una expresión servicial. Era pequeñita y estaba tan encorvada que no se hubiera sorprendido de saber que le había cambiado el sitio a Atlas durante algunos años. Parecía que sostuviera una gran carga a sus espaldas que le impidiera erguirse. Vestía de negro, un uniforme. Los recibió con una reverencia con la que casi toca el suelo.

- Bienvenido a casa, Señor amo Severus, Señor – saludó, utilizando el nombre de su amo.

Sorprendentemente, estaba rodeada por un aire festivo. Más feliz que un cachorro con un hueso. La piel flácida le colgaba de los costados de la cara y los lóbulos de las orejas tenían un largo exagerado. Le colgaba la piel de los brazos. Parecía estarse derritiendo. Aunque, su radiante felicidad, sugería que ese era su estado ideal.

- Veo que trae compañía, Señor. ¿Desea el amo que prepare habitaciones para ellos? –

- Encárgate de ello, Sally – hizo un gesto con la cabeza – ellos son los señores Lupin y Potter y la señorita Granger. Más tarde llegará también el señor Black. Todos ellos vivirán conmigo aquí de ahora en adelante. –

- Será un placer para mí atenderlos, Señor – inclinó la cabeza, mostrándole así su respeto – Por favor, Señores, permítanme servirles en su estancia en esta casa – recién en ese momento, Hermione notó que no tenía la costumbre de los otros elfos domésticos de hablar en tercera persona - ¿Desea algo, Señor? – se dirigió otra vez a Severus.

- Nada por ahora, Sally. Prepara el comedor para la hora de la comida –

- Estará servida a las dos, Señor –

La elfina se desvaneció tras haberse despedido muy educadamente de ellos. Ciertamente, Severus ganó muchos puntos a sus ojos al haber tratado tan dignamente a la criatura.

Se dirigieron a un salón separado del vestíbulo por un par de puertas de roble, caminando sobre una alfombra color verde esmeralda y de dibujos en hilo de plata, claramente Slytherin, y tan mullida que parecía que anduviesen sobre un colchón.

El suelo del salón era ajedrezado, intercalando cuadros perfectos de mármol blanco y negro. La luminosidad de la estancia la dejó momentáneamente cegada hasta que su ojo derecho se adaptó. El salón le recordó a imágenes de un libro de historia, o a esas películas que se hacían ambientadas en el siglo pasado. Era de estilo francés, lleno de arabescos y muebles elegantes.

Le costó pasar saliva.

"**Ilumina nuestra mente con tu luz"**

- Creo… - comenzó a hablar el Slytherin cuando estuvieron sentados.

No creía que pudiera haber nada más suave que la alfombra del vestíbulo. ¡Qué equivocada estaba! Los sillones de terciopelo, también verdes, eran como algodones. Suaves y esponjosos. Te hundías en ellos sin llegar a sentirte incómodo.

"¡Concéntrate, Hermione!" Se dijo.

- Habrá que hacer algunos cambios en la mansión. necesitamos otro elfo doméstico y aclimatar tres habitaciones para los niños –

- ¿Tres? – James arqueó exageradamente una ceja.

- Una para tu hijo, otra para el de Hermione y otra para mi ahijado –

A Hermione comenzó a costarle trabajo respirar con normalidad.

- ¿Tu ahijado? ¿Tienes una ahijado, Snivellus? – Exclamó sorprendido - ¿Alguien te quiere lo suficiente para hacerte el padrino de su hijo? - dramatizó con fingida emoción - ¡Merlín! No creí vivir para ver este día – se secó una lágrima imaginaria de los ojos.

Severus resopló.

- Y yo no creí vivir para ver a alguien tan idiota para hacer al irresponsable de Black el padrino de nadie – le regresó de manera mordaz.

Pero eso era lo que normalmente sucedía si te metías con una serpiente, que terminabas mordido. Y esa serpiente en particular sabía muy bien como morder. Su lengua materna era el sarcasmo y la ironía.

James gruñó, en una actitud que intentaba ser amenazante. Snape ni parpadeó.

"Aquí vamos" pensó resignada.

¡Jesús Bendito! No tenían ni cinco minutos de estar viviendo oficialmente juntos y ya estaban discutiendo. Aunque pensándolo mejor, que hubieran durado tanto tiempo sin pelear era ya un gran logro. Suspirando se frotó las sienes. Eso definitivamente iba a ser una maldita pesadilla.

Maldito Dumbledore y sus malditas "maravillosas" ideas.

- Debes admitir, James, que Sirius si es un poquito irresponsable – intervino Remus, haciendo de mediador.

- ¿Poquito? – ironizó Snape.

- Bueno – recapacitó – más bien es muy irresponsable – admitió con sinceridad el licántropo.

- ¡¿Pero tú de qué lado estás?! – bramó James enfuruñado.

A los pies de su padre, Harry se llevó la borla de un cojín a la boca.

- Me considero neutral – afirmó, sacándole al niño la borla de la boca y dándole un mordedor. – ya me tienen harto ustedes dos, abusando de Snape sin razón – sentenció con el ceño fruncido.

No sabía decir quién estuvo más sorprendido con la declaración del merodeador. Si James, que se volvió a mirar a su amigo con unos ojos que decían claramente "traidor", o Severus, que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y tuvo que girar rápidamente la cabeza para ocultar su expresión de asombro hasta recomponerse.

"**Que la fe se fortalezca en tu palabra"**

"Demasiado tarde" pensó ella, sonriendo mentalmente con malicia. Oh, sí. Podía que hubiese actuado lo suficientemente rápido para ocultarlo de los ojos de Remus y James, que no estaban acostumbrados a analizar sus emociones, pero a ella, que tenía años de práctica en ese ámbito, no se le escapó el hecho de que las mejillas siempre pálidas se hubieran adornad brevemente de un débil sonrojo.

Como las palabras dichas por el licántropo no habían sido nada que pudiera haberlo hecho sonrojar, sólo le quedó intuir que esa reacción no había sido provocada por lo que había dicho en sí, sino por el hecho de que se hubiese puesto de su lado.

Partiendo de esa premisa, no había muchas direcciones a las que dirigirse.

De repente sintió un fogonazo de luz. Como si se hubiese puesto en la mira de un rayo de luz halógena. Y entonces, la explicación más inverosímil le pareció la más probable. Pero bien decía Sherlock Holmes: si se han descartado todas las explicaciones posibles, entonces la respuesta es lo imposible. Casi se tambalea de la impresión. Gracias al cielo que estaba sentada.

Oh. Por. Merlín.

"**Y tu cuerpo tomado en alimento…"**

Ellos siguieron hablando mientras ella se perdía en sus pensamientos, de donde solo salió por el gorjeo estridente de Harry al protestar por atención.

- ¿Cuándo vas a traer a Draco a casa? – preguntó.

Dos pares de ojos volvieron a verla sorprendidos. Severus solo le pidió disculpas con la mirada.

- Pienso ir al orfanato esta misma tarde –

- ¿Dra… Draco?- tartamudeó Remus. Severus asintió.

- ¿Eres el padrino de mini Lucius? – preguntó James, incrédulo.

Nadie agregó nada.

Sí. Las cosas mejoraban por momentos.

Fue tan alta la tensión en el aire que a Hermione le costó respirar. ¡Podría haberse rebanado el aire con un cuchillo!

- ¡No dejaré que traigas a ese… Ese hijo de mortífago aquí! – bramó entonces Potter.

Sorprendentemente, y lo que nadie había esperado, quien se levantó primero a increpar fue Remus, en lugar de Severus. Tenía los ojos ribeteados por un intenso color rojo que enmarcaba sus pupilas doradas.

- Sigue por ese camino… – gruñó, enseñándole a su amigo todos los dientes. Los ojos brillaron con amenaza - y Draco no será el único niño huérfano en esta casa –

- Chicos…- intentó intervenir. Inútil. Nadie pareció escuchar su voz en medio de la tensión.

- ¡Pero, Remus…! –

- ¡Potter! – esta vez, fue Severus quien gritó. Y Hermione no estuvo segura de que solo lo hubiera hecho por indignación. El Slytherin se había puesto frente al licántropo, como si impidiera que este se abalanzara sobre el de lentes. – Es mi ahijado y esta es Mi casa. Si no estás conforme, el que se va eres ti –

- Dumbledore...-

- ¡Me importa una mierda Dumbledore! – siseó Snape.

En el calor de la pelea, Hermione se frotó las sienes, sintiendo como comenzaba el primero de muchos dolores de cabeza. Hola, primera jaqueca.

"**Nos triga la salud"**

Sally apareció con un suave "plop", situándose de manera oportuna entre los dos frentes de batalla. Los tres hombres, aún irradiando furia e irritación, se volvieron a ver a la criatura.

- La comida está servida, Señor - comenzó a hablar la elfina – Y si se me permite hacer una sugerencia a los señores Lupin y Snape… Si van a matar a alguien, por favor, háganlo en el patio. Las manchas de sangre no salen fácilmente –

**Continuará…**

Hola a todos.

Bueno, al final he terminado en domingo a pesar de que tengo visitas en casa, mi hermana está hecha un mar de lágrimas porque la ha dejado su novio y mi madre tiene un genio de la fregada porque está embarazada. Así pues, no digo mucho porque yo también, como Hermione estoy con un serio dolor de cabeza.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nunca había recibido tantos en un mismo día. Me han dejado los de este y los del episodio anterior. Y como prometí un capítulo por cada ocho reviews, no tardé en ponerme a escribir.

A: **ArdidB, yuna, lanegracecilia, yaniz, laurayuli, Smithback, Pabaji, Gray_anima, Anónimo, elizza malfoy, mari y Okashira Janet. **

Lo he terminado en una tarde, así que espero que no haya quedado mal. No me gustaría darles menos de lo que se merecen.

Sin más que decirles, me despido.

Atte: Tommy.


	9. Chapter 9

**En la oscuridad**

**By:** Tommy Hiragizawa

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes no son míos. Ya quisiera yo ser la escritora más rica de Reino Unido.

**Parejas:** Hermione/Sirius y Harry/Draco, pero en un futuro.

**Advertencias:** Violencia, Indicios de Violación y Lemon.

**N/a:** ¡Dioses! Se han superado con este episodio. Creo que cada episodio que subo me llegan más reviews, y debo agradecer de ello a **Anónimo**, que me ha estado promocionando entre sus amigos. ¡No se preocupen por revelar el nombre de Anónimo! Con que me lea y podamos hablar de vez en cuando vía review-reply, me vasta y me sobra.

Intentaré subirlo el viernes, como muy tarde el sábado.

Este episodio está dedicado a **Smithback**, porque hace listas para acordarse de lo que debe comentar. ¡Yo también las hago cuando dejo reviews!

Un beso y disfruten de su lectura.

Atte: Tommy.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo nueve: Aceptada. En casa. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño recostada en la amplia cama de la habitación que le habían asignado, Hermione dejó que sus sentidos se expandieran y prestó especial atención a los múltiples sonidos que la rodeaban como si fueran una cálida manta. La envolvían con su variedad y su frescura. Rítmicas voces masculinas en diferentes puntos de la casa. Baritoneas, roncas y graves. Todas ellas hermosas. Las risas de dos niños que no deberían de estar despiertos a esas horas de la noche. El golpe raudo del viento contra las paredes de la casa que hacía crujir los marcos de madera de las ventanas del segundo piso. Soplando, caprichoso e irregular. Los sonidos sordos de las pisadas sobre las alfombras y los suelos de mármol, con diferentes colores y diseños en cada estancia de la casa.

Se obligó a cerrar los ojos.

La oscuridad de sus párpados sobre los ojos seguía llevándola de regreso a las mazmorras de la morada de Voldemort.

Se había retirado a su habitación mucho antes de que Severus regresara del orfanato. Llevaba varias horas fuera cuando se disculpó con los demás y se encerró entre las cuatro paredes de la recámara. Solo sabía que había regresado porque escuchó el ruido de la chimenea y las risas de Harry, que parecía feliz de tener un compañero de juegos.

Tenía la sensación de que la angustia que le oprimía el pecho era tan explosiva que volaría en pedazos en cualquier momento con la más mínima chispa de luz, así que, previniendo los desastres, ni siquiera encendió las velas al cerrar la puerta, quedando en penumbras. Se sentía tan insegura que no le cabía en la cabeza que pudiera haber forma alguna de que su cuerpo de piel quebradiza y huesos frágiles pudiera contener por mucho tiempo esa cantidad de emociones. En su mente, se veía como algo tan frágil como una hoja.

Aún en medio de aquella parcial oscuridad, solo perpetrada por la luz de la noche que entraba por las ventanas, logró distinguir los cuadros que adornaban las paredes, la belleza de la cama de doseles tan primorosamente tallada. Una conjunción de arte y belleza que la abrumó.

Si tuviera que describir lo que sentía, diría que algo muy parecido a lo que seguramente sentiría un pordiosero que se gana la lotería. Un montón de incredulidad aderezado con una pizca de felicidad.

Cansada de intentar lo imposible, se resignó a no poder dormir. No era la cama, mucho menos las almohadas. El colchón era más cómodo que el que tenía en la enfermería de Hogwarts y había tantas almohadas, de tamaños y durezas diferentes, que de no gustarle una, podía simplemente echarla a un lado y tomar otra. Era, tal vez, a novedad.

Hogwarts le era familiar, le daba paz.

Ese lugar, no.

Cinco minutos más tarde estaba levantada y se paseaba descalza sobre la fría superficie de mármol recién pulido. O al menos parecía estarlo. Caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación de manera frenética, trazando al hacerlo un nervioso circuito cíclico que repitió una y otra vez. De la cama a la mesa de noche. Alrededor de la cama. Hacia la silla al lado de la puerta. Una vuelta por la ventana. Luego un recorrido por los muebles antiguos que se apoyaban en la pared. Primero la cómoda, el peinador, el escritorio francés, hasta llegar a la puerta del baño privado. También pasó por la chimenea y una estantería vacía. Otra vez la cama y volver a comenzar.

En otras palabras: caminó. Caminó y caminó. ¡Ah! Sí. Volvió a caminar. Hasta que le dolieron los pies de tal forma que tuvo que sentarse.

"**Señor, no me corrijas en tu cólera, en tu furor no me castigues."**

Todas las comodidades y los lujos que la rodeaban no tenían ningún sentido para ella. La vida normal le era ajena. Se había convertido en un idioma extranjero que había olvidado como hablar y leer por falta de práctica y necesitaba de un diccionario para poder traducirlo.

El reloj sobre la mesa de noche marcó las once. Muy tarde para los niños pero muy temprano para los mayores. ¿En qué categoría debía incluirse? Ella se sentía tan cansada que bien podría dormir una década completa. Tal vez más.

Las manecillas del reloj se mantuvieron bajo la atención de su mirada, inmutables. En ningún momento detuvieron su caminar. Las once y cinco. En la planta baja alguien comenzaba a subir las escaleras y otra persona en alguna de las habitaciones del otro corredor abrió la ducha. Una lechuza ululó en los jardines y la brisa movió las hojas de los árboles. Las once y ocho. James y Severus discutían en las cocinas. Sally los calló ofreciéndoles canapés de espinaca. Alguno de los dos gimió de gusto. Las once y once.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que estaba libre? ¿Cuánto hacía desde que Severus había entrado a las mazmorras de aquella mansión infestada de mortífagos y la había liberado de los grilletes? ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes? Quién sabe. A ella le habían parecido unos minutos. Quizá hubieran sido milenios. El concepto de tiempo le era confuso. Parecía ir muy lento en ocasiones y muy rápido en otras. Caprichoso como él solo.

Al igual que su visión borrosa, era algo que la aislaba y la asustaba.

Se tensó al escuchar pasos en el pasillo, pasando muy cerca de la puerta. Tras pasar de largo, ella volvió a sentarse en la orilla de la cama, relajando muy poco a poco los músculos. Y había que recalcar el "poco".

¡Virgen Santa… se sentía diminuta!

Daba igual qué tomara como base. En medio de la enorme habitación, o en la cama en la que bien podían caber cuatro personas sin llegar nunca a tocarse. En comparación con los ruidos, los olores y las texturas que la sobrecogían. Se sentía agobiada pro la cantidad de estímulos sensoriales.

El mayor problema del temor y la vergüenza era que no te hacían encoger ni desaparecías por arte de magia. Tampoco te volvías invisible a los ojos de los demás. Únicamente te daban la sensación de ello. Y en ese preciso momento hubiera dado lo que fuera por tener a mano la capa de invisibilidad.

Se fue encogiendo sobre sí misma, poco a poco, hasta que tuvo los pies metidos debajo del cuerpo. Estiró las manos y cogió uno de los muchos almohadones enfundados en satén, usándolo tanto de escudo como de camuflaje. Se abrazó con tal fuerza a él que se oprimió el pecho dolorosamente en el proceso. Inmediatamente y de manera inconsciente, comenzó a acariciar la suave y perfumada tela. Olía a rosas y a madera.

"**Tenme piedad, Señor, que estoy sin fuerzas, sáname…" **

Hermione estranguló en cojín. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? Debería de estar feliz. Pletórica, de hecho. Después de sabría Dios cuánto tiempo encerrada y torturada, con Voldemort ocupándole personalmente de su maltrato, debería de estar llorando de alivio. Y lo había hecho, pero ahora deseaba llorar de coraje, enfadada consigo misma y con el mundo. En lugar de estar feliz, todo lo que la rodeaba le parecía falso. Como una enorme, gigantesca casa de muñecas. Ella era la _Barbie_ que había sido descabezada en un arranque de furia.

"Ahora estarás a salvo" había dicho Dumbledore. Ella, por otro lado, no sentía como si todo aquello hubiese acabado. Y tenía la impresión de que no lo estaría hasta que tuviera la cabeza del desgraciado del Lord como trofeo en su mesita de noche. Bañarse en su sangre pútrida.

Los mismos pasos de antes volvieron a pasar frente a la puerta, siguiendo de largo hasta el final del pasillo. Al cabo de unos minutos, volvieron a hacer el mismo recorrido, solo que a la inversa. Iba y venía. Iba y venía. Una y otra vez. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose. Conocía esos pasos. Eran rítmicos y fuertes. Como si avanzara marcando en ritmo de una música imaginaria y al mismo tiempo caminara dando grandes zancadas.

Había oscilado ya unas quince veces cuando al fin se detuvo frente a la puerta.

El aroma a hombre entró por los resquicios de la puerta, llenándole los sentidos. Mareándola. Ese aroma le provocada el mismo efecto que una docena de cervezas de mantequilla. La cabeza le daba vueltas comos si estuviera borracha. Además, ese olor a chocolate fundido le había querer tener a mano una cuchara de las grandes y un cuenco de fruta cortada para poder zambullirse de cabeza en ese mar del delicioso dulce que era su aroma natural.

Quería darse un festín.

¡Dios! Una mujer perdería su virtud, vendería sus órganos y a su madre por ese aroma. Si hubiera manera de embotellarlo y venderlo, seguro que estaría más forrado que Bill Gates.

Necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para lograr volver a respirar con normalidad y tranquilizarse.

- Pasa, Sirius –

Habló lo suficientemente alto como para que él pudiera escucharla por sobre las pesadas puertas de madera, tan anchas como una mano. El picaporte giró y la puerta fue empujada hacia dentro. A través de la entrada pasó un haz de luz que abrió una brecha en medio de la oscuridad reinante de la habitación. Los goznes no hicieron el menor ruido al moverse pero sus pisadas sobre el suelo fueron suficientes para indicarle sin necesidad de verlo de su proximidad. El sonido la estremeció.

A cada paso podía ver como sus músculos se endurecían bajo la piel y sus ojos brillaban con un toque predador. No respetó límites por su miedo, como habían estado haciendo toda esa tarde Remus y James. No la trató como si fuera una muñeca de cristal.

Fue él solamente. Verdadero.

Y hasta entonces, fue la única cosa que le pareció real en medio de ese sueño. Hermione deseó que se quedara a su lado.

"**Que mis huesos están desmoronados"**

- ¿Qué sucede? –

La pregunta debió tomarlo por sorpresa, porque los hombros se le tensaron bajo la chaqueta y contuvo la respiración por unos segundos. Finalmente, exhaló ese mismo aire retenido en un largo y profundo suspiro con el que le dio la impresión de que se estaba desinflando. Aliviando sus presiones. Abrió la boca y la cerró. La volvió a abrir sin decir nada. En el tercer intento soltó una palabra soez y se revolvió el cabello. Inhaló, listo al fin para hablar.

- Venía a darte las gracias –

Recargó la espalda contra la pared, apoyando también la pierna derecha en ella. Hermione no contestó lo dicho, porque en primer lugar, no sabía de qué estaba hablando. En segundo, su presencia la abrumaba hasta el punto de desconectarle todas las neuronas. "Gracias por su apoyo, chicas" les dijo mentalmente con la voz cargada de sarcasmo, sintiendo el ya habitual cosquilleo debajo de la nuca. Se limitó a verlo, en espera de que dijera algo más. Cualquier otra cosa.

Por extraño que pudiera sonar, su voz la relajaba.

La oscuridad de la habitación le impedía ver más allá que su silueta, recortada por la precaria luz que entraba por la ventana. Aún así, a su lado, la habitación parecía llenarse con su presencia. Su cuerpo de pecho y hombros fornidos abarcaba por completo su campo de visión, y en algún momento dejó de respirar aire para solo inhalar ese magnífico perfume suyo. Sus ojos brillaban como si fueran fluorescentes.

- También quería pedirte perdón – murmuró, mucho más bajo.

Exhaló un suspiro mientras sus hombros suavizaban la pose y las cejas se le elevaban, hasta que sus ojos mostraron algo parecido al arrepentimiento, mezclado con mucha determinación.

- Mentiría si digo que no quise hacer lo que hice. ¡Claro que deseaba hacerlo! Incluso se me pasaron por la cabeza ideas peores de las que ahora me siento muy avergonzado. Tampoco lamento que estés aquí, porque has impedido que todo aquél horror se repita. Lo que si siento es el haberme comportado como un bárbaro y que tuvieras que pasar por todo eso –

No hubo necesidad de que explicara a qué se refería con lo último. El tono asqueado con el que pronunció la última palabra fue suficiente para que ella lo dedujera. Se encogió un poco más, enterrando la cara en uno de los cojines.

- No tienes que disculparte por eso. Tu no tuviste la culpa de nada – farfulló, incapaz de decirle más alto.

- Nadie se merece que se le trate así. Mucho menos tú, que… -

Antes de que pudiera seguir su monólogo, ella lo interrumpió, lanzándole a la cara el cojín que hasta ese momento había tenido contra su pecho. Sirius la miró sorprendido, cosa que a ella no le importó. Ni siquiera lo notó. Estaba furiosa. Y "furiosa" era quedarse lago corta.

- Escúchame bien, Black – gruñó sin proponérselo, pero queriendo hacerlo con todas sus ganas – no quiero la lástima de nadie. Puede que ahora tenga el aspecto de un animal pero no soy un perro callejero al que le das unas palmaditas en la cabeza para animarlo y sentirte menos culpable. Sigo siendo una persona – "Si tan solo no estuvieras tan lejos…" pensó, conteniendo el impulso de levantarse e ir hasta donde estaba él para darle dos golpes. O algunos cuantos más. En ese momento lo detestaba por hacer que todo su mundo se tambalease. ¿En verdad era tan humana como afirmaba? – Sigo siendo una persona – repitió, aunque esta vez, lo hizo para convencerse a sí misma de ello.

Se detuvo y lo fulminó con la mirada de su único ojo.

- Estabas furioso por lo de Peter. ¡Yo lo estaba aún más cuando lo maté! – chilló, enloquecida – No pienso pedir disculpas por ello –

Para ese momento, Sirius había comenzado a caminar de un lado a otro, yendo y viniendo sobre el camino que sus pasos ya habían marcado. Como un león enjaulado. Y al igual que la fiera, de vez en cuando la miraba, como esperando a que se acercara lo suficiente para atacar. Cuando terminó de gritarle, el león se detuvo y la asechó desde el otro lado de la protección de su flequillo largo. Sin previo aviso encendió una de las velas de la habitación.

"**Desmoronada totalmente mi alma"**

Cuando por fin pudo verle el rostro completo, advirtió que sonreía. Y que dentro de sus ojos no había rastro de compasión.

- No te tengo lástima – sonrió aún más, mostrando sus dientes aperlados – jamás podría sentir lástima por alguien tan fuerte como tú. Siento lástima por cualquier desgraciado que tenga la desgracia de cabrearte. ¡Chillas incluso más fuerte que Harry! -

El conjunto de su sonrisa y sus palabras la derrumbaron. Echaron abajo la fachada de mujer fuerte que se había puesto. Se odió cuando la voz le tembló al contestarle.

- No soy fuerte –

- Sí lo eres – se acercó a pasos lentos, dándole la oportunidad de apartarse. Siguió haciéndolo, y a pesar de su cercanía, no llegó a sentirse amenazada por su presencia - No entiendo cómo has conservado la cordura y soportado todo ese dolor – suspiró – Nunca podré saber lo que has sentido. Lo que has vivido. Lo que sí se es que eres valiente como pocas, y testaruda. Moverías una montaña si te lo propusieras –

Sin poder evitarlo, apartó la mirada de sus intensos y profundos ojos azules, posándola en sus manos, ampolladas y ásperas. Sólo una muestra más de lo cruel que había resultado ser la vida con ella. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su mejilla derecha, terminando en su túnica. Deseó apartarlas de un manotazo, por delatarla en su debilidad.

¡Santo Cielo! No había llorado tanto en su vida.

Poco a poco se sintió más relajada, perdiendo incluso la noción de si él seguía en el lugar o no. Tenía la visión completamente distorsionada por sus ojos empañados, impidiéndole ver con claridad las manos que tenía delante del rostro. Sentía los ojos temblarle descontrolados a causa de los incontenibles y mudos sollozos.

Su olor a chocolate la arrulló, confortándola. Seria tan fácil confiar en él. Únicamente tenía que volverse, dejar que se acercara y la rodeara con esos brazos fuertes y robustos. Que la arropara y se quedara a su lado durante la noche. Confiarle su sueño. Con un sollozo más y aún más fuerte, se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo, a pesar de lo sencillo que parecía ser el proceso.

En su mente sólo había una cosa clara. Era la única verdad incuestionable en la cual podía fiarse. La gente siempre acababa haciéndote daño. Tarde o temprano. De una manera u otra. Los humanos tenían la absurda tendencia a traicionar o a morir. Maldito fuera el tiempo por ello. Si morían, te dejaban un hueco imposible de llenar en el pecho. Te dejaban un poco más vacío. Si te traicionaban, veías caer toda la confianza que habías depositado en ellos a lo largo de los años. Jamás se había visto defraudada en ese aspecto. Y tenía pensado hacerle caso a su experiencia.

Ya arriesgaba mucho al confiar en Severus. Abrirle su corazón a otra persona sería como bajar de golpe todas sus protecciones.

Dejarse expuesta.

Le dio la espalda. Sirius volvió sobre sus pasos hacia la puerta. Se disponía a marcharse. La dejaba sola otra vez en medio de la oscuridad de su interior. Un rayo de luz atravesó la penumbra, incidiendo en sus magníficos hombros masculinos.

Actuó con el corazón. Sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

"**Vuélvete, Dios mío, recobra mi alma, sálvame, por tu amor" **

- Espera – rugió de último minuto, justo a tiempo para evitar que él pudiera dar el primer paso fuera. – Yo… -

Más nerviosa de lo que nunca había estado, las palabras se le atragantaron, perdiendo completamente la coherencia. No lograba dar significado a una frase aunque fuera y ya comenzaba a sospechar que eso le pasaría siempre que estuviera con Sirius. A menos, claro está, de que estuviera lo suficientemente enojada para hablar sin pensar. Apretó más fuerte la almohada, hasta que casi pudo escuchar en medio del tenso silencio que se instaló entre ellos el sonido de las costuras reventando.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" pensó mientras sentía que perdía el valor.

- ¿Puedes… Puedes quedarte conmigo? –

Tartamudeó al hablar y no tuvo fuerza suficiente para elevar la mirada y verlo a los ojos. Temía que de hacerlo pudiera ver la desesperación que la embargaba, abrumadoramente aterradora. Lo ansiosa que estaba en ese momento. Las ganas terribles de que alguien la abrazara. De que un hombre la envolviera en sus brazos sin tener la compulsión de gritar.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué estás…? – exclamó, sin molestarse en ocultar su sorpresa. O tal vez fuera el asco. Ella no sabía. Después cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, negándose a mirarla - No. No puedo –

Soltó el aire que no sabía que estuviera reteniendo en un pesado suspiro y se frotó distraídamente el lado izquierdo del rostro. Escondió la cara, ocultando así de él tanto sus espantosas cicatrices como su decepción. Su dolor. Sentía la cara arrugada en un gesto de angustia. No podía culparlo por sentir asco de ella. Tenía una ligera tensión en el perfil izquierdo, menos intensa que en el momento en que llegó gracias a las pociones y los ungüentos que tanto Poppy como Severus le habían preparado. El Slytherin incluso había pasado varios días buscando alguna combinación que la ayudara a desvanecerlas lo más que fuera posible. Y poco a poco se iban desdibujando, pero, con tristeza, el pocionista le advirtió que jamás se borrarían del todo. Estaba marcada de por vida.

Ni siquiera notó su cercanía mientras se lamentaba por su aspecto.

"No voy a llorar" se dijo.

"**Porque, en la muerte, nadie de ti se acuerda"**

La cama se hundió y unos brazos fuertes la rodearon. Ella trató de apartarse, pero no gritó. E hizo lo que hizo movida por su enojo, no por el miedo que pudiera haberle provocado su contacto cálido. Se sentía tan furiosa consigo misma por su debilidad que nada más importaba.

- No te atrevas a pensar que soy tan superficial como para negártelo por tus cicatrices – gruñó él, deslizando una mano hasta la que ella tenía en el rostro, la mano con la que había estado escondiendo su más evidente deformidad.

Hermione se desmoronó, recargándose contra el pecho se Sirius y pasándole los brazos alrededor de la fuerte cintura del hombre. Seguramente él no quería lidiar con semejante muestra de debilidad, pero ella no podía evitar necesitarlo. El cálido y seductor aroma le cosquilleó en la nariz. Sin proponérselo hundió el rostro en su pecho y respiró hondo.

No supo quién estuvo más sorprendido ante sus actos. Si ella, al darse cuenta de que sus cuerpos prácticamente estaban incrustados y no había echado a temblar. O él, por le hecho de que ella lo estuviese oliendo. Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos con expresiones idénticas de desconcierto, como si de repente tuvieran monos bailándoles en la cabeza.

Aquello, sin duda alguna, era más raro que un perro verde.

Hermione se sintió más ligera en ese instante, sosegada por el calor que irradiaban sus brazos. Pero no en el buen sentido. Tras lo vivido, toda ella estaba formada única y casi exclusivamente de rabia. El rencor que había acumulado en su cautiverio le había dado forma al cuerpo que había escapado y vida a su alma. Ahora, era como si su piel se hubiera convertido en un colador y todo se le escapara, evaporándose en el acto. Desapareciendo sin dejar rastro. Dejándola sin nada.

Se agarró con más fuerza a la chaqueta de cuero. No quería desaparecer.

"**Estoy extenuado de gemir, baño mi lecho cada noche, inundo de lágrimas mi cama"**

La voz con la que Sirius le habló después fue mucho más suave.

- Me importan una mierda las cicatrices, Hermione - no pudo evitar estremecerse al escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios. Era la primera vez que la llamaba así en lugar de usar su apellido – no me puedo quedar porque tú no estarías a gusto –

Ella no hizo caso a su réplica, desde luego llena de lógica, ni al tono autoritario de su voz o su mirada. La había abandonado el valor. Cierto. Pero la desesperación que sentía con tanta intensidad le dio fuerza suficiente para hablar.

Lo necesitaba. Con una desesperación que rallaba en la locura.

Esta vez, la voz no se le quebró al hablar. Gracias al cielo.

- Por favor – suplicó – quédate –

- Será mejor que me vaya –

Al notar su renuencia se echó a temblar. No por miedo, precisamente, que era por lo que él lo tomaría, sino por la angustiante necesidad que le corroía las venas como ácido.

- No quiero… No puedo estar sola. Por favor, quédate conmigo. Necesito… - Lo necesitaba. A él. A ningún otro. Lo cual era de lo más extraño – necesito estar con alguien –

- Entonces espera. Llamaré a Snape –

- ¡No! - Chilló, frustrada. ¿Es que ese hombre no podía hacer simplemente lo que le decían? – Él no es lo que busco –

"No eres tú"

Ciertamente, la idea de llamar a Severus nunca había pasado por su cabeza a pesar de lo bien que se sentía cuando estaba con él. En ese momento no deseaba estar con Severus. Quería la compañía del hombre que tenía enfrente. El que era capaz de todo por sus amigos. A pesar de la brutalidad con que la había tratado en el pasado, su cuerpo y corazón le pedían a gritos que confiara en él. Y la voz de su razón era apenas un susurro comparada con sus voces.

Era algo instintivo. Casi primitivo.

Un gesto de resignación cruzo en un segundo el rostro de Sirius, al siguiente, fue sustituido por un ceño profundamente fruncido. Se pasó las manos por la cabeza. Una y otra vez se frotó el puente de la nariz. Luego, el pecho se le expandió al tomar una profunda bocanada de aire.

- No te vayas – susurró.

"**Mi ojo está corroído por el tedio, ha envejecido entre opresores"**

Sirius soltó una maldición contra los dioses que la hizo sonreír. Había ganado la batalla en esa ocasión. Un taco era lo más parecido a un "sí" que podía esperar.

- Voy a ponerme un pijama –

Minutos después estaba de vuelta, ataviado con un costoso juego de pijama que consistía en un pantalón holgado, una camisa y una bata de noche. Tenía una cara de fastidio con la que no podía. Ella pensó que iba demasiado cubierto.

- ¿Sueles dormir con tanta ropa? –

En ese momento él estaba de pie al lado de la cama, sin atreverse a acostarse junto a ella a pesar del amplio espacio. Él asintió, mirando las sábanas como si tuviera una batalla campal con ellas. Y las sábanas iban ganando.

- ¿Entonces por qué tienen puestas las etiquetas?- le señaló los tres trocitos de cartón que colgaban de las prendas.

- Me tocaba estrenar – rumió, mintiendo con obviedad. ¿Cómo era que los profesores nunca los habían atrapado?

- Sueles dormir desnudo – afirmó, sin tener dudas de ello.

Sin decirle nada, o inclusive mirarla, ahuecó las almohadas y se sentó, hundiendo el colchón bajo su peso. Se recostó sobre el edredón y cruzó los pies sobre los tobillos. Dos segundos más tarde se acostó de lado, dándole la espalda. Luego rodó sobre sí mismo, hasta mirar al techo. Otros segundos después, se echó sobre el estómago.

- ¿Puedes quitarte eso de una vez? –

- No quiero incomodarte –

- Lo que me está incomodando es que des tantas vueltas. Me siento como en una batidora –

Asintió y comenzó a quitarse la bata y la camisa. Dejándose puesto únicamente el pantalón. Cuando volvió a acostarse, soltó un suspiro de alivio. Y se quedó quieto, lo cual, la hizo suspirar a ella.

- Me sentía como un regalo sobrecargado de papel y cintas –

Sonrió, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada.

"**Apartaos de mí todos los malvados, pues el Señor ha oído la voz de mis sollozos."**

Por todo lo que hacía por ella, sintió unos enormes deseos de abrazarlo. La idea la tomó por sorpresa, asustándola e incitándola en partes iguales, dejando la balanza muy equilibrada. ¡Dios! Tenía tanto miedo y a la vez tantas ganas de dejar que él se colara hasta lo más profundo de su vida. La necesidad de tocarlo fue tan intensa que sacó el brazo de entre las sábanas y tomó su mano.

"Mírame" pensó, sin saber muy bien por qué. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no pedírselo en voz alta.

- Gracias - fue lo único que dijo al final.

"**Mi Señor ha oído mi súplica, Mi Dios acoge mi oración"**

Cerró los ojos, arrullándose con el sonido de su respiración.

**Continuará… **

¡Hola a todos!

Se preguntarán… ¿Qué hace esta loca subiendo tres capítulos en una misma semana? Es que me entró un ataque de inspiración, y estaba segura que de no escribir ahora, no iba a acordarme después de todo lo que quería escribir. Espero que les guste el episodio y advierto que no habrá verdadero Sirius/Hermione hasta el capítulo catorce o así.

Para **Okashira Janet**: sí, la vez que va a haber algo como el cicatricure made in Snape, pero también será como nuestro adorado Kenshin, las marcas siempre estarán ahí. Solo se le harán menos feas. Tampoco va a recuperar el ojo izquierdo.

Para todos los demás, gracias por sus reviews y por su apoyo. Este episodio espero que les guste, a pesar de que creo que es más corto que otros.

Para los que no lo hayan entendido. Lo de "En casa" del título, no es solo referente a la mansión Prince, sino también a los brazos de Sirius. Aunque eso, Hermione aún no lo sabe.

Sin más que decirles, un beso para todos.

Atte: Tommy.


	10. Chapter 10

**En la oscuridad**

**By:** Tommy Hiragizawa

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes no son míos. Ya quisiera yo ser la escritora más rica de Reino Unido.

**Parejas:** Hermione/Sirius y Harry/Draco, pero en un futuro.

**Advertencias:** Violencia, Indicios de Violación y Lemon.

**N/a: **¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews del capítulo anterior. A la mayoría de ustedes les gustó, aunque hubo a algunos que les pareció muy repentino el acercamiento entre Hermione y Sirius. Lo entiendo. En verdad. Pero es que aunque este sea la primera muestra de confianza, y Hermione ya comienza a sentirse atraída, ella lo verá como el inicio de una amistad. Igual que con Remus y James. Y hasta cuando se declaren, tendrán un montón de problemas a causa de sus traumas. Espero que entiendan que esto será un proceso largo y aunque lo que yo quería era un fic de no más de 15 episodios me estoy dando cuenta de que esto va para largo y que serán muchos más.

En fin. Este episodio va dedicado a **ArdidB**, porque subió dos reviews con tal de que subiera el siguiente episodio. Gracias por tus ánimos y siento mucho haberte hecho esperar.

Sin más que decirles, disfruten la lectura.

Atte: Tommy.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo diez: Encantada. Magia inocente. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0 **

Lo primero que le pasó a Hermione por la cabeza al despertar aquella primera mañana en su habitación de Prince Manor, el que desde el día anterior era su nuevo hogar, fue que Sirius se iba a terminar cayendo de la cama. Mentira. Eso fue lo segundo que pensó. Lo primero en realidad fue que el animago estaba bueno. ¡No! Buenísimo. Estaba como un verdadero tren.

Y tenía el _gluteus traserus_ más perfecto que jamás hubiera sido visto por ojos humanos.

Pero, Merlín, aquello debería de estar prohibido por la ley. Y, de hecho, no terminara de creerse que no lo estuviera en algún que otro estado. Era ridículo. ¡Estaba bueno incluso con esos horrorosamente holgados pantalones de algodón cuando ese tipo de prendas eran de las que solo servían para matar pasiones! Todo hombre tenía terminantemente prohibido verse bien con esas "cosas", por llamarlas de alguna manera.

Lo observó con detenimiento, mientras poco a poco la lucidez volvía a su cabeza.

La colcha había sido abandonada a los pies de la cama durante la noche. Cosa que no era extraña, porque tenía la tendencia de destaparse por la noche, por mucho frío que hiciera. Por lo menos, ahí era donde se encontraba su porción de la colcha. La otra parte aún permanecía donde se había quedado antes de que ella se durmiera, debajo del cuerpo de Sirius, aprisionada por los músculos maravillosamente marcados de sus costados.

El cuerpo del animago estaba acomodado en una posición que debía de ser infernalmente incómoda. Justo al borde del colchón, como si durante la noche hubiera estado procurando estar lo más lejos posible de ella. Se abrazaba el pecho desnudo con los brazos en un intento de mantenerse en una sola pieza. Las largas piernas dobladas hacia su pecho, con las rodillas suspendidas en el aire, fuera del colchón. En esa posición, Hermione no lograba explicarse como era que lograba seguir dormido.

Le iban a doler todos los huesos del cuerpo como si lo hubieran molido a palos cuando despertara.

En contraposición, su cara… Su cara decía todo lo contrario.

Tenía su rostro de rasgos patricios vuelto hacia ella, con una postura que prometía una condenadamente dolorosa tortícolis. Sus labios perfectos estaban entreabiertos, como si esperaran ser besados, dejando entrar y salir de manera silenciosa el aire de sus pulmones. Su frente estaba totalmente relajada, sin una sola arruga y sus cejas oscuras y pobladas se elevaban en un armonioso arco. Las pestañas, largas y rizadas, proyectaban una débil sombra sobre sus mejillas. Aún dormido, cuando perdía completamente su aire de amenaza, era hermosamente masculino. Y tenía en el rostro una expresión de somnolienta reverencia hacia ella.

Se sonrojó, avergonzada por las paranoias que su cabeza estaba comenzando a montar. No había manera en que un hombre – cualquiera – pudiera elegirla. Mucho menos si estaba hablando de Sirius Black, que con su fortuna, su familia y su belleza tenía a tantas mujeres a sus pies, dispuestas a no solo dejarlo entrar a sus camas, sino también a sus cuerpos.

Algo que no sabía si algún día podría ofrecer a nadie.

También se sonrojó por lo cerca que estaban en uno del otro. O, más bien, lo cerca que ella estaba del cuerpo de Sirius. La distancia que había entre ellos era prácticamente nula. Al igual que era evidente que Sirius había intentado alejarse de ella el mayor espacio que le fuera posible, también era obvio que ella se había movido la misma distancia en su busca. Acurrucándose en su espalda, ávida del contacto y calor que le proporcionaba. Lo cierto es que daba la impresión de que, de poder estar abrazada a él, lo estaría. Pegada como una lapa a su cuerpo.

Volvió a mirar su rostro relajado. La expresión era tan serena como un atardecer de primavera.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cama. Con Sirius. Y que había dormido con él. La realidad se adentró en su mente de a poco. Lo novedoso y reconfortante de la situación la estremeció hasta el borde de las lágrimas.

"**¡Oh, Señor nuestro, qué glorioso tu nombre por toda la tierra!"**

Uno de sus sollozos, especialmente fuerte, fue lo que despertó a Sirius de golpe, haciendo que el sobresalto lo llevara a impulsarse hacia delante por instinto. Y, haciendo como siempre su trabajo, la fuerza de gravedad lo llevó de frente contra el suelo.

"Eso debe doler" se dijo, imaginando los futuros chichones que tendría.

Desbordada pro más emociones de las que su cuerpo podía soportar, se debatió entre seguir llorando o reír. Ante tal paradoja, no tardó mucho en descubrirse estallando en carcajadas. Y mientras ella se desternillaba a su costa, Sirius fue despertando a la realidad con la misma gradualidad con la que lo hizo ella. La miró. Se miró. Repitió el proceso. Movió las piernas, como tratando de entender el por qué llevaba puestos los pantalones. Se talló los ojos y volvió a iniciar el proceso.

Frunció el ceño.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó, inclinándose por el borde del colchón con la voz entrecortada por las risas.

- Sigue riendo, Querida – gruñó con las cejas exageradamente inclinadas hasta juntarse en el puente de su nariz pero con la voz destilando su parco humor – Mañana tus zapatillas amanecerán escurriendo en baba de perro –

Su amenaza, más que asustarla, la hizo reír con más fuerza que antes. Estuvo a punto de recordarle que ella no tenía zapatillas, así que de nada servía que dijera aquello.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó, restregándose los ojos.

- Temprano – contestó, aún jadeando.

Se secó las lágrimas de risa con el dorso de la mano. ¡Le dolían las mejillas de tanto reírse!

- ¿Vienes a la cama? –

Él pareció estudiar la situación a conciencia antes de mirarla a los ojos. En ese momento ocurrió una explosión de electricidad que la dejó con la piel de gallina. La energía del estallido había estado reuniéndose desde mucho antes. Desde que él deslizaba la mirada por la curvatura de se cuello, que tal vez fuera la única parte de su cuerpo que no tenía cicatrices. Fue como si un ligero hormigueo se quedara ahí donde él hubo puesto la mirada.

Sintió que había ganado la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

- Apártate un poco – farfulló, al final.

Mientras ella se hacía hacia atrás para hacerle espacio, él bajó la mirada hacia las sábanas, fulminándolas. De haber tenido visión de rayos láser, como Superman u otros súper héroes, en ese momento las sábanas no serían más que un montón de tela chamuscada. Sin previo aviso, saltó entre ellas con un movimiento tan rápido que por poco y no logra verlo. Lo cual fue muy sospechoso. Además, se había metido entre las sábanas, en lugar de acostarse sobre ellas como la noche anterior. Le llevó a pensar que trataba de ocultar algo.

"¡Qué imaginación!" pensó, regañándose a si misma mentalmente. Aunque sus sospechas aumentaron cuando hizo una mueca de dolor al acomodarse.

¿No estaría…? Se sonrojó hasta las orejas de solo pensarlo. Pero eso contestaba a todas sus dudas. Y era natural. Un despertar natural, para un hombre jovial y sano.

Tan pronto como dejó de dar vueltas, revolviéndolos a ambos como si fueran ensalada en un cuenco, ella se acurrucó lo más cerca que pudo de él, y al mismo tiempo, lo más lejos que su necesidad le permitió. Sin llegar a tocarlo pero sintiendo infinitamente su presencia. Fue difícil, pues tuvo que combatir con dos frentes diferentes. El que le pedía que se alejara echando leches, o el que le pedía con creciente necesidad que le sirviera de manta.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 En la Oscuridad 0o0o0o0o0o0**

No recordaba haber tenido una mañana más completa y satisfactoria en todos los años que tenía de vida hasta el momento. Un solo día en que se hubiera dedicado en cuerpo y alma a cosas tan banales pero al mismo tiempo tan significativas para ella. Durmió hasta tarde, cuando en el pasado siempre era la primera en estar despierta, casi con las primeras horas del alba. Ni siquiera había sentido en qué momento Sirius se había ido de su lado.

Más tarde, después de mucho remolonear en su cama tan blandita, Remus le llevó el desayuno a la habitación. Suficiente comida como para que un pequeño campamento militar se abasteciera durante un año. Simplemente había llegado con un carrito lleno de comida precediéndolo, llenándole los sentidos con los variados aromas, y con una sonrisa amable en el rostro. Ese era el Remus caritativo y amoroso que recordaba. Y la comida parecía salida del servicio de habitaciones de un hotel de cinco estrellas. Había gofres de fresa y chocolate, cruasanes, huevos preparados de siete formas diferentes, fruta recién cortada y esparcida con azúcar, cereales y salchichas. A su vez, había chocolate caliente, leche, jugo de naranja y café recién hecho para acompañar.

Los aromas parecieron llenar el espacio vacío de la habitación y ya de paso, despertar a su estómago, que de inmediato comenzó a darle la bienvenida al recién llegado. Rugía con tal estridencia que no pudo evitar avergonzarse.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya había dado fin a la mitad de lo que había en el carrito ante un alucinado hombre lobo. Y mientras lo hacía hizo nota mental de darles las felicitaciones a los elfos domésticos. Esos eran los mejores gofres que jamás hubiera probado.

Una hora después apareció James cargado con más regalos que papá Noel en navidades. Solo tendría que tomar multijugos y hacerse pasar por Dumbledore. Agregar una gran barriga y _presto_, Navidades adelantadas. Libros de todo tipo y alguna que otra revista, tanto muggles como mágicas. No pudo dejar de notar que no había nada que tuviera que ver con deportes.

Lo más gratificante fue ver que entre los muchos libros que le había llevado estaban varios de sus preferidos. _El nombre de la rosa,_ de Humberto Eco, _El resplandor_, de Stephen King, _Entrevista con el vampiro_ de Anne Rice_. Drácula_, y sus favoritos de la literatura clásica. Sintió un profundo deseo de abrazar el ejemplar de _Orgullo y prejuicio_. ¿Qué mujer podía resistirse a vampiros apuestos y cínicos, historias románticamente empalagosas y secretos bien camuflados?

En el lote también había una colección de películas en VHS. Se quedó mirando los casetes como si fueran a salirles pies y correr hacia la puerta. ¿Dónde se supone que iba a verlos? Resopló, con fastidio hacia su propia ingenuidad. Si Severus conocía a los _Beatles_ y tenía un Jaguar en su cochera, que no era el único coche en ella, ya no debería de sorprenderla si se encontraba con una habitación habituada para las maravillas y bondades de la televisión por cable y las video caseteras.

Nada más irse él, tomó un baño de dos horas en la gigantesca bañera del cuarto de baño privado. ¡Era una piscina! ¡_Giganumental_! Esperó hasta que estuvo llena y vertió todo tipo de esencias aromáticas, no queriendo utilizar las sales por si aún podían dejarle alguna herida mal cicatrizada permanentemente en la piel. Era como estar en un hotel de cinco estrellas. O algo muy parecido. Dudaba que en ese tipo de hoteles, donde la gente paga una fortuna por relajación, hubiera personas que llamaran a las puertas en intervalos de cinco minutos o menos. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se habían pasado por ahí Remus y James. Dejó de contar cuando iba por la decimoquinta.

"**Tú que exaltaste tu majestad sobre los cielos"**

Cuando salió se sentía como un gatito bien alimentado que se acurrucaba en un cojín blandito. Podía jurar que en algún momento incluso se había puesto a ronronear, acostada en su cama envuelta en un albornoz verde.

De los merodeadores, el único al que no había visto desde que se despertó por segunda vez fue a Sirius.

Severus, por otra parte, había pasado una vez a verla, sin toda la parafernalia que sus otros visitantes hicieron. Lo cual agradeció. Mientras más la adornaban, más la hacían sentirse apartada de ellos. Siempre calmado y estoico, le había dado los buenos días con un murmullo escueto y sin decir nada más, dejó un par de bolsas con ropa sobre la cómoda. Las prendas eran _muggles _y le sentaban como anillo al dedo. No tenía idea de donde había sacado su talla ni la ropa, pero se sintió muy agradecida con él por el gesto. Al parecer, había sido el único en recordar que no tenía nada más que lo puesto. Intuyó que las prendas eran como una ofrenda de paz por el hecho de que tuvieran que convivir con Draco en casa.

Hablando de Draco…

Por más placentera que hubiese sido toda esa pérdida de tiempo, sabía perfectamente que lo único que pretendía con todo aquello era huir como una cobarde de lo inevitable. No podía escudarse con eso por mucho más tiempo, a menos, claro, que deseara terminar más arrugada que una viejita de ciento y muchos años o rodando por el suelo de tanto comer. Debía bajar en algún momento al salón. Más sencillo aún. Algún día tendría la necesidad de salir de la habitación. En cualquiera de esos momentos terminaría por encontrarse con el niño de ojos grises y cabello platinado que ya había imaginado con total claridad. Y como bien decía el dicho: al mal paso, darle prisa.

Se dio una última pasada con el sepillo por el cabello. Nunca había tenido paciencia suficiente para darle las cien espilladas que los cánones de belleza estimaban para tener un cabello sano y bello. Dudaba que eso fuera a ayudar a sus rizos encrespados en algo. Pero, en fin, se estaba yendo por las ramas. Suspiró cansada. Salió de la habitación con paso firme, queriendo terminar con aquello antes de que su fuerza de voluntad flaqueara y se desmoronase.

Jamás dejaría de sorprenderse de la elegancia y la belleza de aquél lugar. Los muebles, los techos, los cuadros. Cada pieza decorativa decía con letras grandes y fluorescentes "cuesto un ojo de la cara". Daba la impresión de estar en el palacio de un Zar. Aunque la simple idea de que Severus fuera de la realeza le causaba gracia. Tocó la barandilla de la escalera, repleta de diminutos detalles en hoja de oro. Tan pequeños y delicados que desde lejos no se apreciaban más que como un brillo sobre la superficie inmaculada del mármol blanco. Con cada escalón que bajaba, sentía un poco de su valor _Gryffindoresco_ quedarse atrás.

"Crack" se quebraba un poco. "Crack" seguía resquebrajándose. Y junto al ruido imaginario, sonaban los pasos sordos de sus pies descalzos sobre la moqueta.

Llegó a la primera planta, donde los colores se hacían más variados e intensos, al igual que las texturas. Notaba la mullida alfombra bajo las plantas de los pies, causando una agradable fricción a cada paso. Poco a poco los sonidos del salón de estilo francés se hacían más y más claros.

Severus estaba en la puerta del salón y la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza al advertir su presencia. Solo hizo un movimiento más, con el que le señaló el interior de la estancia iluminada por el sol del mediodía con una tormenta de emociones surcándole la mirada.

"**En boca de los niños, los que aún maman, dispones baluarte frente a tus adversarios"**

Dos niños jugaban alegremente en el suelo. Uno de ellos, con su cabello negro y sus brillantes ojos verde esmeralda. Solo verlo le causaba una tremenda sensación de paz interior. La certeza de que había hecho de su futuro algo mejor, que él sería un mejor hombre. Y que ella estaría ahí para verlo. El otro era la cosita más mona que hubiera visto en su vida. Incluso más que Harry, admitió con sinceridad. Era una preciosidad de cabello rubio que brillaba intensamente con la luz del sol y que enmarcaban su rostro con suavidad. Si Harry le había parecido un muñeco de porcelana, Draco era la fiel representación de un querubín. Su trajecito de pantalón y camiseta para niños, hacía que pareciera salido de una de esas revistas de moda infantil.

James no se movió de su sillón cerca del hogar, en el que estaba sentado mientras leía un pesado libro que apoyaba sobre sus piernas cruzadas. A sus pies, muy cerca de él, estaba Harry, que en esos momentos sostenía entre sus deditos un peluche con forma de Dragón rojo que agitaba una y otra vez delante de él, riendo con fuerza con una carcajada limpia y cristalina de esas que te hacían querer reír también.

Sirius estaba sentado junto a su amigo, aparentemente mirando hacia la gran ventana con vistas al jardín principal, donde los árboles se mecían perdiendo sus hojas bajo el raudo azote de las brisas del otoño.

De inmediato advirtió que aquello no era más que una fachada que ambos se esforzaban por mantener. James no había dado la vuelta a las hojas en ningún momento y sus ojos estaban más en la labor de ver por la seguridad de su hijo que por leer lo que fuera que el libro contuviera. Igualmente, Sirius se volvía cada pocos minutos para ver a su ahijado.

Sus actitudes le arrancaron un bufido. Como si un niño de menos de dos años pudiera estar tramando alguna fechoría.

A pesar de su tensión, las risas de Harry llenaban la estancia, mezclándose con las más suaves y dulces de Draco, que en medio del salón, parecía un pequeño principito. La luz que llenaba la habitación hacía brillar su espléndido cabello platino y su sonrisa inocente le enterneció el corazón.

Y aunque lo negarían más tarde, incluso James y Sirius parecieron derretirse en el acto.

Hermione se volvió hacia Severus con la boca seca.

- Nunca había visto sonreír a Draco – confesó en un murmullo.

Y era verdad. Nunca lo había visto sonreír sin que en el fondo de sus ojos hubiera malicia, o melancolía. Nunca había visto una sonrisa verdadera de felicidad. Solo cinismo y alegría por el dolor ajeno.

Severus no despegó en ningún momento la mirada del niño. Sus ojos brillaban con un claro afecto paternal hacia su ahijado que no le pasó desapercibido. No pudo evitar el pensamiento de que él sería un gran padre para Draco. Sí. Un padre verdaderamente maravilloso.

Asintiendo, el Slytherin suspiró.

- Imagino que para cuando entrara a Hogwarts, Narcisa ya no habría podido protegerlo de Lucius –

- ¿De que hablas? – su comentario había encendido todas las alarmas en su cabeza.

- Después de que Lupin lo rechazara, Lucius no volvió a ser el mismo. Siempre había sido un partidario de la pureza de sangre, pero nunca un radical. De un día para otro se volvió violento, se podría decir que sádico. Yo entré al grupo de los mortífagos por malas decisiones, pero nunca me agradaron sus ideales, en cambio, Lucius disfrutaba del dolor que causaba – apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos parecían a punto de saltar fuera de la piel – casi violó a Cissy en su noche de bodas. Ella me contó que él deseaba entrenar a Draco para que fuera el perfecto mortífago. Un seguidor de la nueva generación para su señor. A veces, cuando Draco se le acercaba cuando apenas estaba aprendiendo a caminar, lo alejaba de él a patadas –

- ¡Oh, por Dios! – gimió ella, espantada por las declaraciones.

"**Para acabar con enemigos y rebeldes"**

Viendo, además, con nuevos ojos al niño que jugaba sobre la alfombra de tonos maravillosamente variados. Él solo era uno más de los que habían sido condicionados por su entorno y por su educación. No se podía esperar amor de una persona que nunca lo ha recibido. Compasión de quién no la conoce. Ella tenía la oportunidad de mostrarle ahora todas esas cosas y se las daría. A raudales.

Con un nudo en la garganta, ambos volvieron a concentrarse en los niños del salón. Harry le había prestado su dragón rojo a Draco y ahora jugaba con un camión _muggle _de bomberos, también rojo. No le quedaba dura de quién eran los juguetes. No era posible que una familia orgullosamente Slytherin comprara juguetes rojos a su hijo, mucho menos si estos eran _muggles_.

Con un gemido de protesta, Draco abrazó contra su pecho el dragón rojo y frunció el ceño.

- ¡Obby! – chilló con su cálida vocecilla infantil.

Apenas un segundo más tarde, una criatura que hubiera hecho llorar a cualquier niño muggle apareció en la habitación. No era mucho más alto que cualquiera de los dos niños pero si mucho más delgado. Tanto que se le notaban horrorosamente las costillas. El elfo doméstico iba vestido con una ajada funda de almohada adaptaba para su uso y de inmediato corrió hacia donde estaba su pequeño amo. La criatura era muy joven aún, pero a Hermione no le costó trabajo reconocerla. Al verlo llegar, Draco soltó una carcajada y aplaudió, en evidente regocijo.

- ¿Qué sucede, Señor amito, Señor? – Dobby parecía totalmente emocionado ante la llamada del niño. Retorcía las manos constantemente para controlar – sin mucho éxito – los nervios.

- ¡Tete! – gritó el rubio entre risas.

- Lo que el Señor Amito desee –

Tan rápido como llegó, se fue. Y regresó después. Llevando consigo la petición del niño. Una botella de leche caliente que el último de los Malfoy se apresuró a arrebatarle al elfo de las manos y a tomar a grandes tragos, negándose a aceptar la ayuda que el elfo le ofrecía para hacerlo.

Sirius, desde su asiento, bufó.

- Tan pequeño y ya es un tirano – bromeó – Malfoy tenía que ser –

Casi como si hubiera entendido el comentario, Draco alzó la carita, elevando la nariz que en un gesto pomposo.

"**Al ver tu cielo, hechura de tus dedos, la luna y las estrellas, que fijaste tú…"**

Un jadeo a sus espaldas los hizo volverse a ella y a Severus. Ahí estaba Remus, con el cabello goteando como si acabara de salir de la ducha. Pero él no los miraba a ellos. Solo tenía ojos para el diablillo que empinaba el biberón para tomar su leche. Con pasos temblorosos, el licántropo se fue acercando hacia Draco, que lo miró con curiosidad por sobre la botella, sin dejar en ningún momento de mamar. Hermione no pudo evitar observar la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de Remus cuando se arrodilló a su lado.

Y ella sabía el por qué de esa expresión.

Se le contrajo el corazón por el dolor de Remus.

Alertado por la llegada del licántropo, Harry alzó la mirada de su camión y volteó en su dirección. Al verla en la puerta, se pudo de pie con dificultad y se acerco a ella con alegría, comenzando a parlotear incoherencias con los brazos en alto para que lo cogiera en brazos. Con una sonrisa lo levantó y lo abrazó con fuerza antes de depositar un beso sobre el siempre revuelto cabello negro, herencia de los Potter. Feliz por la tensión que se le prestaba, Harry comenzó a brincotear en sus brazos, riendo sin parar y abrazándose a su cuello.

Mientras tanto, Remus y Draco seguían viéndose fijamente sin decir o hacer nada. Draco aún parecía esperar algún movimiento del hombre lobo y Remus no lo hacía porque se había desconectado de la realidad por completo. El hombre de cabellos castaños simplemente lo contemplaba, como si fuera la cosita más perfecta del mundo. Los otros merodeadores esperaron expectantes la reacción de Remus ante el hijo del que pudo haber sido su pareja. Su hijo también.

Cansado de esperar algo que no llegaba, el bebé rubio alejó la mamadera de su boca, sonrió, mostrando con orgullo sus dientes y los huecos donde aún faltaban algunos, y extendió el brazo para ofrecerle la botella de leche medio vacía al hombre lobo.

- ¿Te-Te? – le preguntó con su hablar titubeante, propio de un bebé.

Ahogando un sollozo, Remus cogió la botella y sonrió con ternura al niño. Rozó son sus dedos maltratados por el tiempo la suave piel de la mano diminuta antes de acariciarle con aún mayor delicadeza desde el cabello claro, que parecía blanco con el roce del sol, hasta las mejillas pálidas y regordetas.

- Gracias, Cachorro – Draco soltó un gorjeo emocionado al escucharlo, indicándoles a todos que le había gustado el apelativo cariñoso que el licántropo había usado – pero ahora no tengo hambre –

Draco no aceptó de regreso el biberón, simplemente lo dejó de lado. Dio un gritito emocionado y se arrojó a los brazos de Lupin.

Aunque lograra vivir cien años, incluso un milenio completo, Hermione supo que jamás lograría olvidar la expresión torturada de Remus Lupin mientras alzaba del sueño al pequeño Draco Malfoy. Sus párpados apretados en un gesto de total desesperación. La mirada llena de profundo y angustiante dolor que se reflejó en esos ojos dorados al estrechar al niño contra su pecho. Su tormento.

Había en él tanto anhelo… Tanto, tanto sufrimiento.

Era la mirada de un hombre que la perdido mucho y que, sabiendo que tiene en sus manos el tesoro más maravilloso de todos, ruega al cielo que no se lo arrebaten también.

"**¿Qué es el hombre para que de él te acuerdes, el hijo de Adán para que de él te cuides?"**

Duró apenas un segundo, pero Hermione podía jurar haber sentido la magia de Remus conectarse a la de Draco. No dudaba que hubiera sido así en realidad, porque, al instante siguiente, Draco desprendía un olor parecido al de Remus además de su natural olor a leche dulce.

El licántropo había encontrado a su cachorro.

Cerrando los ojos, Remus recostó la mejilla en la coronilla del niño, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

- Mi niño – jadeó sin voz – Mi precioso Dragón – le besó los cabellos mirándolo con total adoración – Eres idéntico a tu padre –

- ¿Má? – preguntó de repente, mirando desesperado a todas direcciones, buscando a Narcisa con la mirada. Al no encontrarla, Draco comenzó a revolverse inquieto.

Una mueca de dolor cruzó el rostro del hombre lobo, que acarició la mejilla de Draco con cuidado. Nadie podría reemplazar a Narcisa como la madre del niño, pero Hermione estaba segura de que el pequeño Malfoy sería feliz con la vida que le había tocado. Tendría dos padres amorosos para educarlo. Remus clavó la mirada en Severus, pidiéndole auxilio. Este comenzó a acercarse, pero por la angustia reflejada en sus ojos, ella sabía que ninguno de los presentes estaba preparado para decirle la verdad al infante.

- Se ha ido, Draco – la voz del maestro pocionista se quebró sin poder evitarlo.

¡Oh, Merlín! Aquello era verdaderamente descorazonador. Ver a esos dos hombres tratando de ser el soporte del otro y del niño, mientras que a Draco poco a poco comenzaban a aguársele los ojos.

- ¿None? – arrugó la nariz.

Ese gesto le hizo recordar a su madre. Era el mismo que hacía ella cuando algo le disgustaba, como si algo se estuviera pudriendo en las cercanías y apestara. Comenzó a revolverse en los brazos de Lupin con más fuerza, intentando liberarse

- ¡Mami! -

Hermione desvió la mirada de los tres, sintiendo las lágrimas agolparse también en su ojo. El líquido salino pugnaba por salir y empaparle el rostro. Un sollozo que no provenía de su boca le hizo saber que Remus no había sido tan fuerte. Temblaba de pies a cabeza mientras lloraba.

- No va a volver, Cachorro – jadeó el merodeador.

Los ojitos grises desbordaron hasta que las lágrimas rodaron traviesas por sus mejillas. El rostro se le enrojeció en apenas unos segundos en los que Draco se echó a gimotear ruidosamente. Llamando a su madre una y otra vez.

- Daco quede mami – chilló.

- Lo sabemos, Draco – Severus tomó a Draco de los brazos de Remus – Lo sabemos –

Lupin se dejó caer a uno de los sillones al verse librado del peso de su cachorro. El moreno arrulló al rubio, acariciándole la espalda con movimientos circulares. James y Sirius dejaron sus asientos junto a la ventana y se sentaron a los costados de Remus, abrazándolo uno por cada hombro.

"**Le hiciste señor de las obras de tus manos, todo fue puesto por ti bajo sus pies"**

Severus y Remus intercambiaron una mirada apesadumbrada que dijo más de lo que las palabras jamás habrían podido. Hermione supo que lo más importante para ellos en ese momento era el pequeño bulto tembloroso en los brazos del Slytherin.

Draco escondió su carita de querubín en el cuello de Severus y, sin más, se echó a llorar con más estridencia que antes, llamando a su madre a voz de grito entre sus gimoteos. Con cada nuevo llamado, ella sentía un pedazo de su corazón quebrarse, y unirse al sufrimiento del niño.

Comprendiendo su dolor y solidarizándose con él, poco a poco los ojos de Harry se fueron inundando también y lanzando con todas sus fuerzas el camión de bomberos al otro lado de la estancia, berreó con estridencia, clamando por Lily Potter. Pero por mucho que ambos niños lloraron hasta sucumbir al sueño ya sin fuerzas para llorar o gritar, ninguna de sus madres llegó.

"**¡Oh, Señor nuestro, qué glorioso tu nombre por toda la tierra!"**

Aunque seguro que ellas también lloraban por ellos desde lo alto.

**Continuará… **

Hola a todos.

Me siento muy avergonzada por haber tardado tanto con este episodio, pero es que el fin de semana pasado tuvimos en casa a mi prima de Francia y nos la llevamos a ella y a su esposo a ver pueblos aquí en Burgos y el sábado fue la confirmación de mi hermana menor. Mi abuela ha estado internada toda la semana en México y mi madre se fe el miércoles por la mañana para allá. Pero no llegó para verla viva. Murió el mismo miércoles por la tarde y ella llegaba por la noche.

En pocas palabras, no he tenido ni tiempo ni ánimos para ponerme a escribir. Y lo he hecho únicamente porque creo que se merecen mi constancia, pero no sé si haya quedado bien con lo poco inspirada que he estado.

Gracias por los reviews a: **Sayuri-chan-aly, Pabaji, ArdidB, Okashira Janet, Elizza Malfoy, Anónimo, Smithback, Neliam. **

Espero de todo corazón que les guste.

Atte: Tommy


	11. Chapter 11

**En la oscuridad**

**By:** Tommy Hiragizawa

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes no son míos. Ya quisiera yo ser la escritora más rica de Reino Unido.

**Parejas:** Hermione/Sirius y Harry/Draco, pero en un futuro.

**Advertencias:** Violencia, Indicios de Violación y Lemon.

**N/a: **Bueno, espero que les guste. Es un poco más largo que los anteriores, y me siento muy contenta con él. No tiene mucha relevancia, pero quería poner un poco más de lo que serían los aspectos cotidianos de sus vidas desde que comienzan a vivir juntos.

Y muchísimas gracias por su apoyo con respecto a lo de mi abuelita. La quería muchísimo a pesar de que no estábamos muy unidas y estar aquí en España sin poder ir a su entierro me duele en el alma. Aún así, tengo motivos para seguir adelante. Ya sé que mi mamá está esperando niño – justo lo que queríamos, que suficiente tengo con mi hermana – y hoy cumple 16 mi hermana. He hecho pastel para celebrar y ahora mismo, cuando llegue de la escuela, vamos a darnos un atacón.

En fin, que intentaré no deprimirme y seguir adelante. Tengo motivos para hacerlo.

Va dedicado a Elizza Malfoy.

Sin más que decirles, me despido.

Atte: Tommy

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo once: Decidida. Interviniendo en el destino. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Llevaba lloviendo desde media tarde. Los gruesos goterones de lluvia habían caído primero, chocando con fuerza contra el cristal de las ventanas alargadas del salón y el vestíbulo, para que después comenzara un chaparrón de pequeñas gotitas. Era como si las más grandes hubieran saltado del cielo primero para que las más pequeñas se sintieran más seguras sobre el paso que debían de dar. El ruido de la lluvia era sordo, agradable y monótono. Casi adormecedor. Le provocaba una agradable sensación de paz. Acomodó a Harry en su cama y lo arropó, justo como había hecho con Draco minutos antes. Ambos niños estaban exhaustos después de un largo día de juegos.

Se acercó a la cuna donde estaba el pequeño diablillo de cabellos rubios como el trigo. No podía creer que ese ángel pudiera haberse convertido en el hombre que la ultrajó. No. Él no se había convertido. Lo habían convertido. Él no tenía la culpa de lo que le habían inculcado. De lo que su naturaleza le había llevado a ser. Ahora, cada vez que lo veía así, dormido con esa expresión de relajación completa, le entraban unas desesperadas ganas de llorar de alivio. Porque él ahora sería un buen hombre.

- Descansa, mi hermoso Dragón – besó su frente y salió de la habitación.

Se acomodó el pijama sobre los hombros, ya que le quedaba grande. Nunca lograba encontrar ropa que se ajustara del todo a sus formas, escuálidas y escurridizas. Emprendió rumbo hacia su habitación, acariciando levemente las paredes de piedra del corredor. En un lugar así, una podía simplemente cerrar los ojos y creer en los cuentos. Podía imaginarse que era una princesa embrujada que esperaba a que llegara su caballero de brillante armadura y espada desenvainada. Y aunque desde pequeña aquellos cuentos en los que las mujeres dependían tanto de los hombres le habían parecido una chorrada, no podía evitar que su lado femenino suspirara de emoción.

La oscuridad comenzaba a expandirse por el cielo, invadiendo cada rincón, pero a lo lejos, en el horizonte, el cielo permanecía inundado de tonos violáceos y le línea de tierra estaba ribeteada por un intenso rojo, como si fueran jirones de sangre en el firmamento, derramada sobre las colinas. La naturaleza jamás dejaría de maravillarla. Y debía de reconocer que desde Prince Manor se veían los más bellos amaneceres. Solamente por ser testigo de aquella puesta de sol merecía la pena seguir viviendo. Y ella tenía muchos más motivos para seguir.

No estuvo más de cinco minutos en su habitación. Armada con su almohadón favorito, el que tenía mayor tamaño y dureza, y una manta de algodón tan mullidita como la almohada de color añil, Hermione salió ahí en dirección de las escaleras que llevaban al tercer pasillo de la mansión. El día, o más bien la noche, era perfecta para recostarse en el sofá a ver películas, y ya que podía, no se iba a quitar el gusto. Estaba decidida a relajarse por el resto de la noche en la sala de entretenimiento. Iba a atiborrarse de palomitas y coca cola hasta que no pudiera meter más en su cuerpo y sus índices de glucosa sobrepasaran todas las escalas conocidas.

Suspiró, saboreando ya el sabor salado de las palomitas con mantequilla.

La casa estaba en silencio completo, no había ni rastro de los merodeadores por ningún sitio. De hecho, no los veía desde el amanecer.

Se acercó a uno de los ventanales del pasillo. En el jardín trasero los rosales aún estaban en flor a causa de la magia que la mantenía a la temperatura adecuada, los sauces que perfilaban un pequeño estanque se balanceaban con el viento y en el agua de este se dibujaban pequeñas ondeas cada vez que una gota caía sobre la superficie. Un conjunto que se movía en una danza hechizante. Casi podía oler aún con las ventanas cerradas el intenso aroma del césped recién cortado.

Luna llena.

La vio con total claridad en el firmamento. Blanca y redonda. Tan grande como si quisiera abarcar todo el cielo estrellado, cosa rara, pues al estar lloviendo, las nubes deberían cubrir a las estrellas. Relucía, enorme y en todo su esplendor, opacando con su brillo la luz precaria de las estrellas diminutas que se acercaban a hacerle compañía. Iluminados por su luz, Hermione pudo distinguir los contornos de tres figuras que se movían entre los árboles que rodeaban la mansión. Eran el lobo y los animagos.

Sonrió. Era sorprendente lo que esos hombres hacían por su amigo.

Ojalá algún día ella llegara a estar tan unida al grupo como ellos.

Los días se le habían pasado casi sin darse cuenta. Lo más curioso es que no había pensado una sola vez en el pasado entre tantas cosas que hacía. Atendía a los niños, jugaba con ellos y los velaba al dormir. Era un trabajo que la ensimismaba por completo. Además de eso, hacía rabiar a Sally. A la pobre elfina le daban ataques cada vez que la veía en la cocina haciendo cualquiera de las actividades que la criatura creía eran obligación de los elfos. Estaba claro que ella nunca se uniría a su campaña para la liberación de su raza. Para ella, servirlos era un honor al que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar.

Abrió la última puerta del pasillo. Siempre se sorprendía al encontrarse con aquél pedacito de tecnología _muggle_ en medio de esa casa tan tradicional y, aún más, de magos. No faltaba de nada. La máquina de palomitas estaba en una de las esquinas y a su lado había una expendidota de refrescos de pistola. Ambas máquinas siempre estaban en funcionamiento y completamente abastecidas. Un par de sofás de cuero negro ocupaban todo el ancho de la pared haciendo escuadra y, en la pared frontal, sin dejar un solo recoveco vacío, una pantalla de cine en la que, mágicamente hablando, se proyectaban los VHS que se encontraban finamente acomodados en una estantería lateral.

En la estancia solo había una ventana y aunque normalmente permanecía cerrada para mejorar la imagen proyectada, en ese justo momento estaba abierta de par en par. Una ráfaga de viento entró en la habitación y meció ligeramente los cabellos de quién estaba frente a ella. El rostro de Severus quedó salpicado por unas cuantas gotas de lluvia pero no hizo ningún movimiento por apartarlas. Tampoco notó su presencia. Solo miraba hacia el patio con expresión melancólica.

"**El cielo refiere la gloria de Dios"**

- ¿Me acompañas a ver una película? –

Sí. Era muy evidente que él no se había dado cuenta de que había entrado en la habitación, y se hizo aún más evidente cuando dio un brinco al escuchar su pregunta. Se volvió hacia ella con rastros de enfado, que no tardó mucho en ocultar. Se repuso y cerró la ventana. Intentaba disimular el hecho de que lo hubiera encontrado _in fragante delicto_, pero su expresión ya estaba gravada en su retina. Él asintió y le dedicó una parca sonrisa.

Se dio la vuelta, yendo hacia la máquina de palomitas, ocultando así la sonrisa que se le había dibujado en la cara sin que pudiera evitarlo. O quizá simplemente no había querido hacerlo. Cada día estaba más segura de que él sentía algo por Remus. ¡Joder! Que casi lo llevaba pintado en la cara. Aunque aún no le quedaba muy claro lo que el licántropo sentía por el pocionista. Tomó un cuenco de cartón del montón y lo puso delante de la boquilla del palomitero para esperar a que se llenara. El intenso aroma a mantequilla artificial le hizo gruñir el estómago. Mientras se hacían, sacó dos vasos grandes de una puerta y los llenó del frío y delicioso líquido chisporroteante. Para cuando regresó a su lado, en los sillones, llevaba consigo dos bebidas y suficientes palomitas para que los dos terminaran empachados. Severus ya se había acomodado y tras aceptar su bebida, ella volvió a alejarse en busca de la película que verían esa noche. Sacó una de sus películas favoritas.

_Grease. _

Severus alzó una ceja al ver su elección pero no dijo nada mientras ella ponía el casete en el reproductor y pulsaba en botón de play. Tal vez fuera porque no quería discutir con ella o porque no era ella quien había agregado esa película a la colección. Quien sabe. Aunque cualquiera de las dos opciones le resultaba graciosa de pensar. En una, nunca hubiera imaginado que el sarcástico Slytherin pudiera amedrentarse en una discusión verbal, y en otra, esperaba que no hubiera sido él quien compró el casete. Comenzaron a aparecer los nombres de los protagonistas y sonó una musiquilla que a ella le parecía pasada de moda. Sí. Suspiró. Eso era justamente lo que necesitaba esa noche. Un tío bueno con pasos de baile ridículos y una historia de amor, aún más ridícula de por sí.

Tal vez no fuera de mucha ayuda para superar sus miedos ni descubrir qué era lo que sucedería con la futura pareja de la casa, de hecho, esa película nunca le había parecido muy educativa. No enseñaba nada de nada. Pero, por lo menos, la ayudaría a olvidar por un momento el callejón en el que parecía estar metida. Dicho callejón se había dejado en casa la salida.

Intentó ver la película, pero cada pocos minutos sentía la imperiosa necesidad de volverse a ver a su acompañante. Sus manos se rozaban de vez en cuando dentro del cuenco de palomitas y le escuchaba beber de su refresco, pero a diferencia de ella, que se divertía de lo lindo viendo a esos tíos bailar, él tenía la mirada fija en las puertas de la ventana.

- Siempre me ha parecido hilarante que con ese pedazo trasero, John Travolta tenga que meterse un calcetín en el paquete en _Fiebre de sábado por la noche._ – comentó, intentando llamar la atención del Slytherin - ¿Severus? –

Como no le contestaba, absorto aún en su vigilancia de la ventana cerrada, Hermione hizo lo que cualquier mujer inteligente hubiera hecho. Le lanzó una palomita a la cara. Ya sabía que no era una táctica muy madura, pro era eficiente. Mucho. Severus de inmediato se volvió a verla, con los ojos abiertos como paltos. Frunció el ceño casi de manera automática, sí. Pero por lo menos se había ganado su atención.

- Quita ese ceño. Te saldrán arrugas – bromeó, frotándole con el dedo índice el puente entre las cejas.

Como única respuesta, Severus gruñó y volvió a ver la pantalla.

- ¿Por qué estás viendo esta porquería? –

Reprimió una risa y después le señaló al protagonista, que en ese momento estaba en las gradas con el grupo de sus amigos.

- Porque, ese que ves ahí… - dijo con una nota maliciosa en la voz – es el mejor culo que _Hollywood_ haya tenido jamás –

De inmediato, Severus volvió a ver la pantalla. Poco le faltó para dejar salir una carcajada que seguramente lo hubiera ofendido.

- Ese no es el mejor – se burló – los he visto mejores –

- Y como tú eres el experto en culos masculinos – rió ella.

Lo había atrapado.

Severus se quedó boquiabierto por unos segundos en los que no supo que hacer, para después solo comenzar a farfullar incoherencias. Obviamente, debía de estar muy nervioso, o por lo menos muy impactado, para perder los papeles de esa manera. Ella enarcó una ceja, divertida a más no poder por su expresión contrariada.

- ¿Qué? –

La pregunta la dejó más sorprendida a ella de lo que él parecía estar. Después de tanto tiempo con palabras inconexas y onomatopeyas varias, hubiera esperado algo más sagaz por su parte que un monosílabo. Al parecer, ella sobreestimaba su mente prodigiosa. Hasta un hombre como él podía quedarse sin palabras. O corto de ellas.

- Vamos a ver… - comenzó como si estuviera enseñándole las vocales a un niño de tres años. Se sentía incapaz de resistirse a tomarle el pelo un ratito. Estar tanto tiempo con los merodeadores definitivamente la estaba afectando. Otro mes y se dedicaría a planear trastadas. Seguro. - Eres Slytherin, ya me entiendes… -

- No. No te entiendo – gruñó.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Todo Hogwarts sabe que los Slytherins son los reyes de las orgías y que es la casa de los homosexuales y bisexuales. Normalmente los compañeros de habitación eran íntimos… Y los jugadores de Quidditch se la pasaban dándose por el culo… con las toallas húmedas –

A pesar de las ganas que tenía de echarse a reír por su rostro contrito por el escándalo, siguió con su mejor cara de sabihonda. Seguro que si se proponía a jugar al póquer, ganaría por arrazo. Nadie podría ganarle a la hora de poner una cara inexpresiva o de ocultar sus emociones. Sirius y James hubieran pagado una fortuna por estar ahí en ese momento. El gesto de horror en el rostro de Severus merecía ser inmortalizado en piedra.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – exclamó con voz ofendida.

- ¡No me vengas con esas, Snape! – rió ella siguiendo con su actuación - ¿Cuántas veces te tiraste a tu compañero de habitación? –

Las mejillas que normalmente estaban siempre pálidas se habían vuelto del rojo más intenso que jamás hubiera visto. Y no pudo contenerse más. Fue superior a sus fuerzas. Simplemente estalló en carcajadas incontrolables, agarrándose el estómago y llorando de la risa. Él pareció sorprendido en un primer momento, mientras su cara volvía a la normalidad. Después, la miró con los ojos entrecerrados al caer en cuanta de que todo el tiempo le había estado tomando el pelo.

En honor a la verdad, se había divertido muchísimo en su papel de tocapelotas.

"**El firmamento anuncia la obra de sus manos" **

- Calma, Sev. Te va a dar un ataque – y a ella también, ya que estaban. Pero de la risa – no le diré a nadie que te gustan los dos bandos. Aunque no sé por qué lo ocultas, menos a mí. Jamás te juzgaré –

Aunque en un principio había comenzado con su tono de juego, quería dejarle muy en claro que decía la verdad con lo último, por lo que no tardó en serenarse y mirarlo con firmeza. Era su hermano. Podía tomarle el pelo de vez en cuando, de hecho, era su obligación moral, y a cambio, tenía su lealtad incondicional.

Lo observó revolverse entre la incomodidad y la molestia en su lado del sofá y cruzarse de brazos, enfuruñado. Lo más seguro es que él ni tuviera idea de lo tierno que se veía él con esa expresión de niño con berrinche. Y que a Ron le hubiera dado un ataque al corazón si supiera que estaba pensando que Severus Snape era "lindo". No guapo. No atractivo. Lindo. Bueno, también era las otras dos cosas, pero ella lo veía como un hermano, no se pensaba que un hermano fuera más que "lindo" o "tierno".

Después de eso, se hizo el silencio. Y ambos volvieron a intentar concentrarse en la película, pero en realidad, no pudieron concentrarse. Ella lo notaba removerse cada poco tiempo, volverse hacia ella e intentar hablarle. Solo para que después volviera a posar la mirada en la pantalla y el ciclo se repitiera. Ella esperó. Él debía dar ese paso solo.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – cedió a la tentación, desoyendo a la voz que le decía que él era quién debía de tener la palabra.

- Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, y yo soy libre de no contestar – rumió.

- ¿Cuándo descubriste que te gustaba Remus? –

Una vez más, Severus pareció quedarse anonadado. Y no era de extrañar. Él había puesto todo su empeño en intentar mantenerlo en secreto. Y estaba segura de que, de no ser ella tan observadora, seguiría en la ignorancia. Dudaba que los merodeadores tuvieran siquiera idea de lo que le sucedía al dueño de la mansión cuando estaba cerca del licántropo. Esa manera de estremecerse y en que le temblaba la voz ligeramente. Los sonrojos prácticamente imperceptibles.

- ¿Cómo…? –

- Ellos pueden conocerte desde que están en Hogwarts, pero no se detuvieron a analizar tus manías o tus rutinas. Y si lo hicieron, fue únicamente para hacerte alguna tontería de las suyas. Yo tuve tanto tiempo como ellos contigo en el futuro, y yo si estudié cada uno de tus movimientos. Tenía que saber cuándo estaban de peor o mejor humor. No fuera a ser que me quitaras puntos por nada –

Su respuesta a su pregunta no formulada le arrancó una sonrisa torcida de los labios.

- Diez puntos para usted, Señorita Granger –

- Gracias, Profesor Snape –

El Slytherin suspiró y cerró los ojos con expresión angustiada. Pasaron varios minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada, pero Hermione entendía que ese momento de silencio era necesario para que aceptara abrirse a ella. Y aunque no le contestara esa noche, ella seguiría esperando a que él estuviera listo. Así como él mismo le había demostrado que esperaría lo que fuera necesario para que le hablara su pasado.

Él exhaló otro suspiro.

- Fue cuando me convertí en espía para la Orden. De vez en cuando me daba noticias de Lily, porque yo no me atrevía a verla a la cara. No sé en que momento se dio. Siempre me han gustado más los chicos que las chicas. Pero con Lily fue diferente. Me enamoré de lo que era ella como persona. Y ahora vuelve a ser lo mismo. Me enamoro de alguien a quien no puedo tener –

"¿Y por qué no?" se preguntó ella mentalmente.

Desvió la vista a la pantalla de cine pero no tardó en mirarlo nuevamente. Parecía tan melancólico. Tan triste. La expresión de su rostro era la de un hombre que se resigna a amar en silencio, sin esperanza a verse correspondido algún día. La tristeza parecía embargarlo mientras mirada sin pestañear hacia la ventana. No le costó mucho imaginarlo junto a Remus. Casi podía verlos. El moreno abrazando por la espalda al licántropo, con su cabellera castaña reposando sobre uno de sus hombros. En su imaginación ambos encajaban a la perfección ¿Sería así en la realidad? Se complementaban en muchos aspectos. Remus tenía la pasión y la sinceridad de sentimientos que a Severus le faltaban, y Severus, por otro lado, la cautela y la paz que le hacían falta al Gryffindor. Estaba escrito que Remus fuera de Lucius. Pero Lucius ya no estaba. Nada impedía que fuera de Severus. O que Severus fuera de él.

"Lo tendrás, Severus. Lo tendrás"

Pensando en esto, soltó un bostezo. Él le echó un brazo sobre los hombros mientras ella se acomodaba contra su hombro, en el que su cabeza encajaba perfectamente. La película siguió, pero ellos solo reparaban en la calidez que les daba estar así, juntos. Comenzaba a adormilarse, y ni siquiera había llegado a la mitad del recipiente con palomitas. _Grease_ siguió su curso sin ser capaz de perturbar su paz.

Antes de caer dormida, unos minutos después de que escuchara el primer ronquido ligero de Severus, escuchó de manera lejana un gruñido. Y le pareció familiar. Como el que había lanzado Sirius al ver sus memorias. También hubo un improperio conjunto.

O, tal vez, lo soñó.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 En la oscuridad 0o0o0o0o0o0**

Esa mañana, como muchas otras desde que vivían en Prince Manor, la casa estaba inmersa en una mezcla cacofónica de sonidos. Aunque tal vez no fuera que estuviera sumergida en esa mezcla, sino que ya se había convertido en ella. Había risotadas constantes de los más pequeños de la casa, que comían sus papillas encaramados en sus sillitas altas, comentarios mordaces de Severus entre sorbos a su café, bromas matutinas de los merodeadores. Sí. Lo que convertía a esa casa en lo que era. El día que aquello no sucediera, sería el inicio del Apocalipsis. La mayor parte del tiempo, los únicos que permanecían más de dos minutos en silencio eran ella y Remus.

Y en ese momento, el hombre lobo estaba muy ocupado entre dar de comer a Draco y mirar a Severus como para decir algo.

Pasados quince minutos en los cuales James se dedicó a leer el periódico en lugar de atacar con saña su plato, Sirius estiró la mano y lo intercambió en un movimiento rápido con el suyo, completamente vacío. Severus bufó y James se quedó mirando a su amigo con una ceja en alto. Ninguno de los dos, no obstante, parecía sorprendido.

- No las querías y se estaban enfriando – masculló con la boca llena.

- ¡Paddy! – lo regañó Remus, mirándolo con desaprobación. Aunque el hecho de que usara su apodo en lugar de su nombre quitó mucha fuerza a la riña.

- ¿Qué? No es de buena educación desperdiciar la comida –

Hermione meneó la cabeza ante semejante razonamiento. Estuvo tentada a replicarle que tampoco era de buena educación hablar con la boca llena y que él aún así lo hacía, cuando optó por quedarse callada. Ese comentario suyo solo habría desatado en la mesa una nueva línea de discusión y ya suficientes razones encontraban ellos para discutir en todo momento.

"**Un día pasa al otro la palabra"**

Eran peores que unos niños caprichosos.

Sentados todos juntos en las siete primeras sillas del amplio comedor que daba cabida a catorce comensales, todos los miembros de la casa seguían sus respectivas rutinas matutinas. Como de costumbre, todos habían acabado ya su desayuno cuando Sirius parecía apenas comenzar, a pesar de que llevara comiendo desde antes que ellos. Hermione no lograba explicar que siguiera tan delgado con todo lo que se metía entre pecho y espalda. Era físicamente imposible. Debía de tener un metabolismo supersónico.

Vaciando la fuente que había en el centro de la mesa, se sirvió su tercera - ¿o era la cuarta? – ración de tortitas y las cubrió con miel de Maple.

- Es asqueroso- protestó Severus con el ceño arrugado, dejando su taza de café sobre la mesa de roble sin hacer un solo ruido – comes como un animal Black. Ya se que dejaste de lado tu educación como Sangre Pura, ¡pero podrías haber conservado los buenos modales, Demonios! ¡Voy a vomitar como sigas haciendo sopa de tortitas! –

Ante tal comentario, James a duras penas pudo detener una carcajada tapándose la boca con la mano. Sirius ni se inmutó, ignorando por completo la reacción de su amigo. O al menos aparentándolo. Se limitó a contestar al Slytherin con un gesto desdeñoso. Con un sutil movimiento de mano que dejaba muy en claro lo que el animago pensaba de él, Sirius se peinó las cejas…

Con el dedo corazón.

Esta vez, James no pudo reprimir la risotada.

Ella suspiró. Y eso era lo que tenía que aguantar todos los días.

- ¡Sally! – llamó Sirius a la elfina sin dejar de masticar la última tanda que se había llevado a la boca.

Sally siempre atenta al llamado de cualquiera de ellos, apareció en el acto con su semblante tan feliz y servicial de costumbre. A pesar de todos los años que la elfina llevaba a cuestas, llevaba la casa con una eficacia milimétrica. Nunca había un solo objeto fuera de su lugar y las comidas se servían siempre a sus horas. Y si ellos se retrasaban, ella no tenía reparo en reprenderlos. Como ama de llaves y capataz, se encargaba no sólo de cumplir órdenes, sino de hacerlas cumplir a los demás elfos.

Y lo hacía siempre con esa sonrisa a la que no podías decir que no.

- ¿Me podrías hacer más de estas? – Señaló su plato - ¡Tus tortitas son las mejores que he probado en mi vida! – comenzó a dar botes en su silla, engullendo una tortita entera.

Hermione tuvo la extraña sensación de que, de momento, tenían a tres niños en casa en lugar de dos.

- Para eso tendrías que saborear, Chucho. Tu únicamente tragas – siseó Snape.

Claro está, Sirius pasó por alto el mordaz comentario a favor de seguir comiendo como decía Severus. Como un cerdo.

¡Y hasta así se veía bien el condenado!

Con una sonrisa que podía dejar ciego a cualquiera, la elfina hizo una profunda reverencia a Sirius, casi tocando el suelo con la frente. Rally literalmente estaba brillando de la felicidad en ese momento. Ella sonrió. Le encantaba ver a la elfina así de radiante.

- Será un placer para mí, Señor – con un chasquido de dedos, la fuente se llenó hasta rebosar – solo lo mejor para mis señores –

En la fuente había más tortitas de las que un ser humano podía comer por si solo. Obviamente, pensó cuando lo vio comenzar a comer otra vez, tendría que haberse dado cuenta desde antes de que Sirius podía parecer un humano, pero que no compartía el mismo estómago que el resto de los _Hommo Sapiens_. Sirius parecía no saciarse nunca.

- ¡Morgana! – gimió al tomar un nuevo bocado, escurría en miel – si no tuviera que dejar de comer, te besaría-

- Por favor, no lo haga, Señor – agregó ella muy seriamente – Mi pareja se enfadaría muchísimo –

Sin más, la elfina desapareció.

"**Una noche a la otra da noticia"**

Justo en ese momento, la mesa estalló en carcajadas. A ella comenzaban a dolerle las mejillas.

- ¿Soy solo yo, o creo que te acaba de rechazar un elfo doméstico, Padfoot? – rió James.

- Sabía que por algo me gustaba esa elfina – agregó Severus con una sonrisa torcida.

- Mientras me tenga alimentado… - se encogió de hombros el afectado.

Mientras tanto, ella y Remus volvieron a la tarea de dar de comer a los niños.

Draco, como todo el pequeño aristócrata que era, comía con extremo cuidado lo que Remus le acercaba a la boca, sin apenas rechistar. Hermione podía jurar que comía con mejores modales que Sirius. Corrección. Un chimpancé podía comer con mejores modales que Sirius. Aún así, la delicadeza con la que comía Draco no era propia de un niño de su edad. Su carita estaba inmaculada y su babero no tenía una sola mancha que perturbara el diseño estampado de snitches. A diferencia de él, Harry estaba embarrado hasta las orejas y, ya de paso, la había embarrado también a ella. Estaba claro que su suéter de ochos nuevo iba a irse directamente a la ropa sucia.

- Black- gruñó Severus – sé que se parecen, pero deja de usar el tenedor como si fuera una pala – sabiendo que era ignorado, Severus resopló – si me disculpan, estaré en la sala. No puedo soportar seguir viendo esto –

Sirius le sacó la lengua.

Intercambiando una mirada divertida con Remus, Hermione negó con la cabeza. Aquello se repetía casi todos los días y se había hecho costumbre en la casa. Porque sí, aquello era una casa. Con las peleas que todos los hermanos solían tener, las alegrías que conllevaba la convivencia familiar y todo lo demás. Estaba casi segura de que sus discusiones eran más por costumbre que por rencor y que, aunque no lo admitirían ni bajo amenaza de muerte, tanto James como Sirius habían descubierto que Severus tenía más en común con ellos de lo que pensaban.

La mayoría de los días terminaba con un serio dolor de cabeza, pero no cambiaría un solo momento de sus días allí. Se divertía de lo lindo viéndolos discutir como niños pequeños.

Harry y Draco salieron corriendo nada más tocar el suelo, yendo rumbo a la sala. Harry, un poco más alto que Draco, arrastraba al rubio tras él y Draco se dejaba hacer entre risas. Estaban muy unidos. Tanto así que no hacían nada sin que el otro no estuviese con él. Comían, jugaban y se bañaban juntos. A pesar de que les habían hecho cuartos separados y que los acostaban en sus respectivas cunas todas las noches, ellos se la apañaban muy bien, conciente o inconscientemente, para que por la mañana, ambos estuvieran en una sola. Solo el tiempo diría si aquella relación sería solamente fraternal, cosa que ella dudaba. Comenzaba a sospechar que Draco había sufrido la misma trasformación que su padre al haber sido rechazado por Harry en su primer año. Lo que conllevaba que Harry era la pareja de enlace del veela que había en Draco. Siempre había notado cierta tensión entre esos dos, y no se refería ciertamente a sus peleas constantes.

"**Sin dichos ni discursos, sin que se oiga su voz"**

Remus se disculpó y fue tras ellos, aunque Hermione sabía que no iba solo a vigilarlos como líder de la manada. Seguramente también iba a ver a quién muy posiblemente podía ser su pareja.

Sabiendo lo que sentía Severus por Remus, no pudo evitar que en esas semanas, su atención se concentrara en descubrir cualquier anomalía en el comportamiento de Remus hacia el pocionista. Ahora solo albergaba una ligera duda de que no fuesen verdad sus sospechas. El lobo de Remus había estado buscando una nueva pareja por la muerte de Lucius y la había encontrado. No por nada había atrapado al licántropo en varias ocasiones mirando largamente al Slytherin con expresión hambrienta mientras él leía en su sillón favorito cerca del hogar, ajeno al estudio de los ojos dorados escrutadores.

"Si solo no fueran tan lentos…" se lamentó, conteniendo a duras penas un suspiro cansado. Severus parecía ignorante de lo que el licántropo sentía por él, y Remus no hacía el menor amago de actuar. Seguramente, estaría muy enfadado consigo mismo por el hecho de que estuviera aceptando una pareja tan cerca de la muerte de la otra. Aunque, viéndolo desde un punto objetivo, el lazo que debía de haber tenido con Lucius debió de cercenarse desde el momento en que él lo rechazó. De seguir como iban, su hijo no nato tendría nietos antes de que ellos se besaran siquiera.

Tal vez, si los dejaban solos por un tiempo, la relación avanzase.

No perdía nada por intentarlo.

- ¿Qué piensan hacer hoy, chicos? –

Sirius parpadeó, deteniendo la cuchara a medio camino entre su boca y el plato. James, a su lado, dobló el periódico con cuidado antes de dejar el ejemplar de "El Profeta" que había estado leyendo hasta el momento a un lado con un rudo movimiento. El ceño fruncido y las manos crispadas del merodeador le indicaron sin necesidad de ver el diario que los titulares nuevamente tendrían algo que ver con ellos.

La comunidad mágica no se había tomado muy bien que su héroe y salvador estuviera viviendo en la misma casa que un licántropo y un ex mortífago. ¡Pero si ya habían pasado dos meses! Hermione no veía la hora en que dejaran de ser en centro de atención de la prensa. Lo único que lo detenía de estar de vigilancia permanente en los límites de la propiedad era la cercanía de esta con el pueblo _muggle_.

- Hoy tengo que ir a trabajar. No regresará hasta la noche – comentó Sirius.

- Yo no iba a hacer nada en particular. Pensaba quedarme en la sala de proyección viendo películas – se encogió de hombros.

No pudo evitar reír. Semanas atrás aquello le hubiera parecido lo más extraño del mundo y aunque ahora aún la sorprendía, se había hecho costumbre que ella y James, a veces Severus, se reunieran por la noche a ver las últimas películas de estreno. Y como buen Gryffindor que era, no dejaba de hacer preguntas en medio de la película, movido por una insana curiosidad. Por raro que pareciera, eso era lo que más le gustaba de sus reuniones.

Severus diría lo contrario, muy seguramente. Lo había amenazado hasta con cortarle la lengua o hechizarlo para dejarlo sin voz.

Y James aún se quedaba viendo el televisor como si fuera el Santo Grial.

- Verás… - titubeó antes de continuar – ya que hoy no tienes planes, me preguntaba si no te gustaría ir al pueblo conmigo. Iba a ir a buscar cosas para mi bebé –

Evidentemente, mintió. No iba a darle al de lentes motivos para negarse y sabía que si le decía que lo que quería era dejar solos a Remus y a Severus para que este último pudiera saltar sobre el licántropo, para que la serpiente devorara al lobo, James se negaría en rotundo.

Si quería que sus planes salieran como quería, debía ser tan astuta como una Sly.

- ¡Merlín! Claro – exclamó animadamente – Pero… ¿Los niños? –

- Podríamos llevarlos con nosotros. Así Remus tendrá un poco de tiempo para sí mismo –

- ¡Será una salida familiar! – expuso James, radiante de felicidad.

"**Por la tierra camina su sonido"**

De fondo, Hermione pudo escuchar un gruñido salir de la garganta de Sirius. Por primera vez desde que vivían juntos lo vio hacer a un lado su comida – cosa que de habérselo contado le hubiera parecido imposible – y levantarse de la mesa sin haber acabado. Tenía las cejas juntas y el rostro contraído con una expresión de disgusto. O malestar.

¿Sabría él lo que estaba tramando o se habría indigestado de tantas tortitas?

Fuese cual fuese la respuesta, no tuvo tiempo para averiguarlo. Dando largas y sonoras zancadas, el merodeador abandonó el comedor sin decir adiós.

Encogiéndose de hombros, se volvió nuevamente hacia James. Mentalmente se frotaba las manos. Se había prometido a sí misma darle un mejor futuro a Severus, y si para ello tenía que hacer de celestina, entonces eso era justamente lo que haría.

"**Hasta el fin del universo, su palabra"**

Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

**Continuará… **

Hola a todos.

Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews igual que en los otros capítulos. Quería introducir un poco más a Severus y a James. Y como este fic está contado casi desde el punto de vista de Hermione, no va a aparecer ningún indicio de lemon por parte de la pareja Yaoi, así que pueden leer a gusto.

Para **Okashira Janet**: Claro que quiero verte este verano amiga. Los exámenes van regular y espero que los tuyos mucho mejor. Acá la universidad es súper difícil, así que a veces me pregunto por qué me gusta sufrir. Todo sería más fácil de estar en México.

Y gracias por los reviews de: **Elizza Malfoy, ArdidB, Pabaji, Okashira Janet, Smithback, Sayuri-chan-aly y Sandreta. **

Para los que sean de América latina en general, la película Grease es la de Vaselina y las tortitas son los hot cakes, panqueques o como quieran llamarlos. Me gusta mucho el término que utilizan en España, así que lo dejo así.

¡Mi Sirius está celoso! He terminado de leer el tomo 14 de Host Club, por el que llevo esperando casi medio año. Me he comprado el único libro que me faltaba por leer de Sherrilyn Kenyon, y se acerca la feria del libro. ¡Descuentos en todo! Creo que moriré de la emoción. Si no tienen noticias mías la próxima semana es que he muerto de la felicidad, o que estoy muy ocupada leyendo para poder escribir.

Sin más que decirles, me despido.

Atte: Tommy.


	12. Chapter 12

**En la oscuridad**

**By:** Tommy Hiragizawa

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes no son míos. Ya quisiera yo ser la escritora más rica de Reino Unido.

**Parejas:** Hermione/Sirius y Harry/Draco, pero en un futuro.

**Advertencias:** Violencia, Indicios de Violación y Lemon.

**N/a: **como diría ya en capítulos anteriores, y sin querer sonarles repetitiva, estoy muy feliz por la forma en la que están respondiendo a cada nueva entrega. Y como me han quitado el Internet por lo que resta de la semana, estoy utilizando mi hora diaria de Internet para escribir. Así que escribiré cuanto pueda y subiré cuando me regresen en modem. O, si puedo, voy a un ciber para subirlo.

Este episodio va dedicado a **Sayuri-chan-aly**. Me deja siempre unos reviews que me encantan y sobre todo, ha dejado el más largo del capítulo anterior. Un beso para ti y ojalá te guste.

Sin más que decirles, me despido.

Atte: Tommy

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo doce: Agradecida. Cita con el destino. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ese día sería especial.

No lograba dejar de pensar en ello. En que ese día pasaría algo sorprendente. De ese tipo de hechos memorables que podían o no cambiar una vida pero que desde luego la dejarían marcada para siempre. Desconocía de donde provenía dicha sensación extraña, pero siempre había estado con ella en los momentos más importantes de su vida y en ninguna ocasión le había fallado. Como el poder de la premonición, pero mucho más impreciso. Sabía que algo sucedería pero sin saber qué.

La había sentido en muchas ocasiones. La primera que recordaba fue el día que recibió su carta de invitación a Hogwarts una mañana de verano mientras sus padres se alistaban para ir a trabajar y ella se comía su avena. Su padre estaba plenamente convencido de las bondades de dicho alimento y la hacía comerlo como desayuno los 365 días del año, uno más si era bisiesto. Aunque eso no tenía nada que ver con lo que le preocupaba ahora, no pudo evitar sentir la añoranza por las riñas de su padre cuando no aceptaba comerse la avena. También la había sentido la mañana antes de que Viktor Krum la invitara al baile de navidad frente al lago. A pesar de que no le gustaba él de esa manera, el corazón le había saltado en el pecho como a cualquier muchachita que se precie de tener hormonas. Cuando Ron se declaró entre tartamudeos nerviosos y le pidió que fuera su novia. Y cuando Dumbledore llevó a Draco a Grimmauld Place.

En esta ocasión, igual que en todas las otras, no tenía la menor idea de si lo que les esperaba sería bueno o malo. Lo que si tenía claro es que se enfrentaría a ello con toda su entereza.

Exhaló largamente.

"**Yo espero firmemente en el Señor" **

Tras sentar a Harry y a Draco en sus sillitas para bebé en los asientos traseros del coche que había elegido para la ocasión, arrancó y enfiló en dirección del poblado muggle que había a pocos kilómetros de la mansión. Desde su lugar, los niños la miraban muy ufanos, pues había tardado casi media hora en lograr ponerles los cinturones de seguridad. Ella, por otro lado, tenía ganas de ahorcar a James, que no se había dignado en ningún momento en ayudarla y se había quedado solo mirando su derrota total ante dos niños de menos de dos años.

Ya se la cobraría.

De los cuatro coches que Severus tenía aparcados en su cochera, ese era su favorito. ¿Quién podía culparla? El Jaguar estaba bien, de hecho, más que bien, pero no podía compararse a ese precioso Ferrari color rojo cereza en ningún sentido. Hubiera podido utilizar la cómoda y mucho más práctica camioneta familiar Mercedes que estaba junto a la motocicleta de Sirius, pero al cabo de esas semanas había descubierto una nueva pasión, que hacía que la adrenalina corriera por sus venas con mucha más intensidad que un buen libro de aventuras. Le encantaba conducir a gran velocidad. ¿Qué mejor que un Ferrari para hacerlo? Además, amaba el olor que despedían los asientos de cuero.

Olían como la chaqueta de Sirius.

La camioneta familiar, además, no hubiera podido alcanzar con tal suavidad los 150 kilómetros por hora a los que iba en ese momento.

A tal velocidad, no les tomó más de quince minutos llegar al centro del enriquecido pueblo. La gente que caminaba en las aceras se detenía en seco y no tenía reparos en volverse y seguir con la mirada el camino que trazaba el flamante vehículo que ella se regocijaba de conducir por entre sus calles diminutas con la pericia de un conductor de formula uno. Quizá estaba exagerando, pero buen, una podía soñar con ser la siguiente Schumacher. No era extraño, que ante tal actitud, uno que otro quedara con la mandíbula desencajada. Si bien el lugar parecía sacado de una de esas revistas de decoración para ricos con sus casas lujosas y los jardines de diseñador, ninguno igual o remotamente parecido a otro, no había visto hasta el momento un solo coche que pudiera competir con su belleza roja ni en estilo ni en velocidad.

Regresando al tema del presentimiento acarició el volante y sonrió ante el absurdo pensamiento que la asaltó. Ojalá se tratara de eso, pero ni con magia podría hacer hablar a los objetos inanimados. Le hubiera gustado muchísimo que el Ferrari echara a hablar como si fuera el coche fantástico. Lo más hilarante de todo fue que la disparatada idea la llevó a preguntarse si hablaría con acento italiano.

Y a preguntarse si no se le estaría yendo un poco la pinza.

Finalmente, encontraron un lugar para aparcar cerca del centro, con suficiente espacio para que el coche no tuviera riesgo de ser golpeado por los otros al salir. Acarició el chasis. Que la inmaculada carrocería se dañase haría que sufriera una crisis nerviosa. Y no deseaban ver a una embarazada con una crisis nerviosa. Disfrutaba de lo lindo estar al volante y llevar su motor de alta cilindrada al límite de su capacidad. Cuando el ronroneo del auto se detuvo, soltó una carcajada y, en los asientos traseros, los niños palmearon alegremente y gorjearon, igual de entusiasmados y felices que ella. Mientras lo hacían, James se soltaba el cinturón de seguridad con las manos temblorosas y los nervios crispados.

"Gallina" bufó mentalmente. Seguro que Sirius se hubiera estado riendo con ellos.

¿A qué venía ahora esa manía de pensar en Sirius?

- ¡Y yo que pensé que Sirius era temerario conduciendo! ¡Tú eres peor! –

En lugar de ofenderse por el sentido comentario solo pudo reír con más ganas.

Con los niños en sus cochecitos, caminaron hasta la única tienda de ropa que había en las cercanías. El almacén de la Señora Wallaby, a pesar de su reducido espacio de escasos dieciséis metros cuadrados, siempre tenía un poco de todo. Ropa de todos los estilos para todas las edades. Pero casi nunca tenía ropa para niños, ya que escaseaban. Para desgracia de los bolsillos d sus compradores, normalmente la ropa que vendía eran marcas caras que ofrecía a su clientela por sumas escalofriantemente estratosféricas. Pero uno no podía quejarse de ello porque no encontraría otro lugar para comprar en varios kilómetros a la redonda.

¿Dónde estaba un Wall-Mart cuando se le necesitaba?

Entraron juntos a la tienda. La campanilla de la entrada se movió junto con la puerta, anunciando con su tintineo de su llegada, pero nadie los atendió de inmediato, como solía suceder. Desde la trastienda llegaron los sonidos de una discusión. Había chillidos desafinados y susurros apenas audibles. No tardó mucho en deducir que era la Señora Wallaby regañando a una de las empleadas con su graciosa voz desafinada en tono severo.

- Escúchame bien, muchacha insensata – dijo la señora.

Su tono de voz, ya más tranquilo, le recordó al que usaba Dumbledore para reñir a los alumnos de los últimos años con actitud condescendiente. Como lo único que encontraba en común entre la avariciosa mujer y el viejo chiflado que era director de Hogwarts era que ambos parecían más viejos que Matusalén, se preguntó si todas las personas así de ancianas hablaban con ese tonito tan irritante.

Comenzó a recorrer los escaparates, buscando algo para ella y para su hijo. O hija.

- Ya sé que esas personas son extrañas y que se la pasan jugando con esos ridículos palitos de madera todo el día. A mi también me han llegado todos esos rumores que dices y hay tantos que ya no sé que es verdad y qué no. Deberías hacer oídos sordos a ellos. Son rumores, a fin de cuentas. Además, por muy locos que estén, será mejor que los trates bien cuando vengan. ¿Me oyes? Mientras dejen dinero en mi tienda no me importará llamarlos excéntricos en lugar de locos ni que jueguen a los palillos chinos hasta hartarse. ¡Por mí pueden ponerse una piña en la cabeza! – chilló. Era evidente que hablaban de ellos – no te fijes en lo siniestras que puedan ser las cicatrices de la chica. Mira mejor lo gruesas que son sus carteras. ¡Tienen más dinero que Creso! –

Tras esto, la empleada comenzó a disculparse con su patrona y al poco tiempo, ambas mujeres salieron de la trastienda. Se pusieron tan blancas como la nieve al verlos ahí, justo delante de ellas, mirándolos a uno y a otro continuamente con los ojos abiertos con desmesura. La chica tragó saliva pesadamente.

"**Él se inclina hacia mí y escucha mi lamento"**

Ella desvió la mirada de ellas hacia los escaparates de nueva cuenta, dejando que fuera James quien se ocupara de fulminarlas a ambas con la mirada por los dos. Por la energía que despedía su cuerpo, estaba casi completamente segura de que se estaba conteniendo para no lanzarles un cruciatus. Una parte de ella agradeció que tuviera ese autocontrol. La otra, mucho más rencorosa, tenía tantas ganas de arrancarles la lengua como podía tenerlas él.

Al ser dos completas desconocidas, aquellas palabras no deberían de haberle dolido tanto como de hecho le dolían. Se encargaron de hundir el dedo en las heridas que aún estaban frescas para hacerlas sangrar de nuevo. Comenzaban a escocer otra vez. Sabía perfectamente el aspecto que presentaba a los ojos ajenos y lo odiaba. En ocasiones lograba olvidarse de ello, pero nunca por el suficiente tiempo como para que dejara de importar. Sus compañeros de casa nunca lo mencionaban y no parecía como si ello los molestara. De hecho, entre ellas se sentía bien. Parte de algo. Necesaria. La aceptaban por completo. Aún así, cuando se veía en el espejo, deseaba ser como los vampiros de los libros para no reflejarse en él. Cada vez que tenía que ir al pueblo por comida u otra cosa, la gente que la veía se encargaba de recordarle su monstruosidad con sus cuchicheos y sus miradas de soslayo que variaban entre el asco y el temor.

Como si fueran un montón de reporteros sensacionalistas se encargaban de inventarse las historias más disparatadas y absurdas para explicar sus deformidades. La más cercana a la realidad era que había sido prisionera de guerra. Otra decía que era masoquista y que hacía que James y los demás la golpearan periódicamente. Ero su favorita era la de que había tenido un encuentro del tercer tipo con los extraterrestres y que habían experimentado con ella. ¡Alguien debía decirle a quien inventó esa que se dedicara a escribir libros de ciencia ficción! Al ser un pueblo relativamente pequeño, los chismes corrían como el agua y muchos tenían tal superstición que se los creían.

La anciana mujer sonrió con falsedad evidente, enseñándoles su blanca dentadura postiza. Tenía claro que lo hacía más por conveniencia que por amabilidad hacia ella, pero nunca hasta entonces le pareció más hipócrita. Hubiera sido una muy buena actriz. O, de haber sido bruja, seguro que quedaba en Slytherin. A aquella mujer de cuerpo pequeño y robusto a la que ya comenzaba a escasear el cabello cano lo único que le importaba era el dinero. Se les acercó despacio con actitud indulgente, temblando al tiempo que apoyaba su pesado bastón de cabeza redonda en el suelo.

Y el Oscar es para…

Echó un vistazo hacia la adolescente que la contemplaba con una morbosa curiosidad. ¿Y ella era la loca? Alzó una ceja, reteniendo las ganas de bufar. La chica no podía tener aún los dieciocho años y ya mostraba orgullosa tres tatuajes en los brazos y a saber cuántos más tendría en el resto del cuerpo. Ocho aretes la perforaban la oreja izquierda, y en la derecha, había otros ocho para crear simetría. Del primero al último colgaba una pequeña cadena de plata. Había uno más en su ceja derecha y otro en su nariz. ¡Debía de ser una locura total a la hora de cruzar un detector de metales! Vestía como los góticos que se veían en las películas. Corsé negro con encajes que le empujaba los pechos hacia arriba de manera exuberante y una falda de pliegues tan corta que Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarse si lo que quería era ser profesora, porque desde luego que sabía enseñar. Unas medias hasta el muslo bajaban hasta un par de botas con tachuelas. Todo con un estilo tan oscuro que tenía la impresión de que si gritaba "¡Vampiro!" con todas sus fuerzas, ella se abalanzaría hacia ella con sus los ojos bien abiertos y brillantes y gritaría "¿Dónde?" con un chillido estruendoso de esos que te hacen desear no tener orejas. Todo con los mismos reflejos rápidos que llevaban a un perro a seguir a una pelota o un palo de madera.

A pesar de ello, le dedicó una sonrisa sincera en un intento de calmar los miedos que posiblemente pudiera tener. Como resultado, la joven se encogió como si le hubiera lanzado una amenaza de muerte y corrió disimuladamente hacia la trastienda. ¡Mentira! No se molestó ni en disimular, por lo que se ganó una mirada irritada de su jefa.

Aunque por regla general los habitantes del pueblo eran muy cordiales con los extraños y no solían tener prejuicios, con ella siempre tenían la misma actitud. Daban un buen rodeo con tal de no acercarse. Como si fuera a hacerles daño solo por aparecer en su presencia.

"**Él me saca del pozo burbujeante, del barro cenagoso" **

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos hoy, Señorita? – preguntó la señora Wallaby con esa falsa afabilidad.

Su tono edulcorado le dio nauseas. Odiaba a los lame botas. Mientras esperaba una respuesta por su parte, comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de su bastón con el dedo pulgar. Y lo hacía con tal conciencia que daba la impresión de que acariciara a un amante. Ese era un detalle que nunca pasaba desapercibido y que también le daba arcadas. Era como si estuviese palpando ya sus futuras ganancias y se regodeara de ello.

¡Le metía mano a un objeto inanimado!

- Necesito hacer un encargo – la anciana no tardó en correr hacia un mostrador y regresar con un cuaderno en las manos. – Ropa para bebé de cero a veinticuatro meses –

- ¿Algún regalo, tal vez? –

- No – en ese momento, un orgullo que atribuyó a la maternidad la hizo inflar el pecho – Estoy esperando –

- ¡Oh! Felicidades – por primera vez desde que la conocía le pareció que su sonrisa era sincera – si se parece en algo a esos dos angelitos seguro que será precioso –

- Ellos no… - comenzó James.

- Mis niños son hermosos, sí – lo interrumpió, impidiéndole negar que fueran sus hijos.

Después de todo, ella los adoraba como si lo fueran.

- Yo he sido madre ocho veces. Aún recuerdo cuando estaba esperando a Robert… -

Su ataque de amabilidad duró poco, pensó Hermione mientras la veía volver rápidamente a su habitual técnica comercial. La mujer siempre hacía lo mismo. Cada vez que iba a hacer una compra la entretenía con alguna conversación trivial que nadie ni nada podía parar hasta que, sin saber cómo o cuándo, terminaba mareada de tal forma y con tal dolor de cabeza que no se enteraba de lo que pasaba hasta que estaba de vuelta en casa y se daba cuenta de que había comprado más cosas de las que necesitaba o quería. Muchas veces cosas que ni le gustaban. En esos casos, agradecía que siempre hubiera sido buena en transformaciones.

El lema de la señora Wallaby era "No se aceptan devoluciones".

Los niños se echaron a llorar en ese momento de manera oportuna, interrumpiendo con el sonido estridente de sus berridos la cansina perorata y evitando así que la dueña de la tienda cumpliera su cometido. James soltó tal suspiro de alivio que Hermione tuvo serias dificultades para no comenzar a desternillarse de la risa.

- Creo que debemos irnos, Hermione – dijo él.

- Tienes razón – asintió - ¿Para cuando puedo venir a recogerlo? –

La señora aspiró entre dientes y ella se frotó las sienes en cuanto lo hizo, preparándose para lo que sabía que se acercaba. Había comenzado la fase dos de la operación "Sacar todo el dinero posible de los bolsillos del cliente".

- Puede que tengamos un pequeño problemilla con eso –

Sí, claro… Y mi papá es Superman y cena todos los días con Santa. ¡Son íntimos! Siempre decía lo mismo. ¡Joder! ¿En verdad esperaba que siempre se tragaran el mismo cuento? Comprara lo que comprara soltaba esa trola. Alguien lo tenía separado, era el último que quedaba, tenía valor sentimental o pensaba regalárselo a alguna hija, sobrina o nieta. Sin importar lo que necesitara, ya fuera un abrigo o un simple par de calcetines, siempre había algún problema para adquirirlo y, por ende, debía pagar una suma mucho mayor a la ya de por si astronómica establecida.

Sin ganas de ponerse a regatear con la mujer, movió la mano frente al rostro, restándole importancia a lo que fuera que se disponía a decirle. Le daba igual, de todas formas.

- Pagaré lo que sea –

- ¡Clarie!- gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones – que era mucha – y la chica gótica regresó en el acto, aún huyendo de su mirada a como diera lugar – Ya has oído a la señorita Granger. Haz el pedido para ropa de bebé – la muchacha alzó una ceja, dándole a entender a su jefa que no entendía lo que le decía – Anda, anda – le puso el cuaderno en las manos y la apremió con palmadita en la espalda como si fuera alguna clase de animalillo – ¿Necesita algo más? – los ojos de la anciana brillaban con avaricia cuando se volvió hacia ellos.

Negó con la cabeza y caminó junto a James y unos llorosos Harry y Draco que permanecían en sus carritos hasta fuera del establecimiento sin ventanas.

"¡Gracias al cielo!" exclamó en su interior.

¿Alguien tenía idea de por qué iba a ese lugar pudiendo ir hasta Londres por la chimenea?

Nada más cerrarse la puerta de la tienda, ambos niños dejaron de llorar y lanzaron una risotada al aire, causando que ambos adultos se les quedaran viendo con extrañeza. ¿No eran muy pequeños para…? No, al parecer no lo eran. Así lo demostró la forma en la que parecieron intercambiar una mirada inteligente entre ellos. ¡Menudo par de serpientes! Ella misma se unió a sus carcajadas, comprendiendo la situación. James los siguió viendo anonadado.

- Vengan aquí, mis pequeños futuros Slytherins – se agachó y besó sus frentes con cariño.

- ¿Ellos…? – preguntó James con los ojos como platos. Se le iban a salir de los cuencos oculares.

Hermione asintió y le dio la impresión de que James iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Solo un instante. Al siguiente se reía por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza en un gesto resignado.

"**Pone mis pies sobre la roca y asegura mis pasos"**

- Vamos a tener una nueva generación de merodeadores. Y mejorada –

Ella no pudo hacer más que darle la razón. Esos niños daban miedo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 En la oscuridad 0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry dio un largo bostezo, acostado en su cochecito mientras ella cogía a Draco en brazos, que paraba de moverse, inquieto por el cansancio y el hambre. Más hambriento de lo que había estado Harry antes, el rubio casi le arrebata de las manos el biberón, pero estaba demasiado somnoliento para sostenerlo por si solo. Eso no impidió que bebiera con glotonería hasta acabar la leche. Se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro al verlo. Nada más terminar, Draco se unió a los bostezos de Harry y dio varias cabeceadas hasta quedarse completamente dormido con su rubia cabellera recostada contra su pecho.

Harry, en el cochecito, se llevó el pulgar a la boca, perdido ya en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sonrió y le apartó el lacio cabello de su carita angelical. Lo besó con delicadeza, igual que había hecho con Harry y lo dejó en el carrito para que durmiera cómodamente. Aunque soltarlo le dolió más a ella que a él.

Al alzar la vista se dio cuenta de que James dibujaba rápidamente en un enorme cuaderno de dibujo que había comprado rato antes mientras ella veía libros en una papelería y librería y que en ese momento mantenía en equilibro con pericia sobre sus piernas cruzadas. Lo único que lograba ver de su rostro eran sus cejas, inclinadas hacia dentro con una expresión de total concentración.

Su dedicación a la obra la abrumó.

Echando un último vistazo a los niños, se acercó hasta donde él dibujaba.

Lo que más la sorprendió al asomarse por sobre su hombro desde su espalda no fue el hecho de que la hubiera dibujado a ella, sino la gran cantidad de detalles que había en el dibujo. Era precioso y muy elaborado, demasiado para haber sido hecho por los dedos de un principiante.

Hasta el momento, desconocía el talento de James. Lo que la llevó a preguntarse qué más ignoraría de sus compañeros de casa.

En el papel, ella acurrucaba a Harry con expresión maternal. El cabello le caía desordenado sobre el perfil izquierdo, cubriendo así todas sus cicatrices. Entre sus brazos, Harry sonreía adormilado mientras comenzaba a dejarse llevar por el sueño y ella le acariciaba el cabello, absorta en la contemplación del niño. Podía verse cada pliegue de la ropa, los volúmenes que formaban su expresión llena de cariño. Las hojas que bailaban en las ramas de los árboles que tenían de fondo en la plaza del pueblo.

No había un solo trazo mal hecho o fuera de lugar.

- Es precioso – murmuró.

James se sobresaltó de tal forma al escucharla que acabó rayando el dibujo justo por debajo de donde estaba Harry. Parecía como si lo hubiese atrapado haciendo algo malo, y ella no veía qué mal podía hacer un simple dibujo.

- No es para tanto – farfulló, avergonzado.

Parecía querer desaparecer mientras arrancaba la hoja del cuaderno con un brusco tirón que casi rasga la hoja y la arrugaba hasta hacerla una bola que se apresuró a botar en una papelera cercana. Después, se alejó de ella, como si escapara. Ella sacó el dibujo del bote de basura y lo desdobló para poder examinarlo con detenimiento. Estaba arrugado y sucio pero ni eso mermaba su belleza. Nuevamente, quedó fascinada por la complejidad de la imagen. Había tantas sombras… ¡Y cómo se iluminaban las partes tocadas por la luz!

"**En mí boca pone él un canto nuevo"**

- No lo menosprecies – le regañó, tomando su mano con gentileza - ¿Puedo quedármelo? –

El, aparentemente turbado por sus palabras, asintió, sonrojándose levemente al instante. Cuando ella alzó una ceja al notarlo, él apartó la mirada y sacudió la cabeza repetidas veces.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

- Gracias, James –

Dicho esto, hizo algo que no pensó que tendría el valor de hacer tan fácilmente. Le besó la mejilla y le sonrió con dulzura y calor fraternal. Después, volvió donde dormían los niños mientras abrazaba contra su pecho el dibujo de James. ¿Los merodeadores sabrían de su talento? Conociéndolos, como lo había antes y ahora, dudaba que Sirius valorara la belleza del arte, pero Remus hubiera estado encantado. Y con lo mucho que a Severus le gustaba la música, no dudaba de que también apreciara lo primoroso de cada uno de los trazos de sus dibujos. Soltó una risita divertida al imaginar la escena y se preguntó, una vez más, qué otros talentos tendrían sus amigos. Además de ser unos bellezones sin parangón.

- Hermione – llamó él, después de un rato de silencio - ¿Qué es esto? –

Alzó la vista hacia él para ver a qué se refería. Resultó ser que "esto" era un libro de grosor considerable, encuadernado en colores vivos y letras doradas en la portada. Él lo miraba como si fuera la cosa más rara que hubiera visto en la vida.

- Son cuentos de hadas muggles –

- No sabía que hubiera hadas muggles – bromeó él.

Y, a pesar de lo malo que era el chiste, no pudo evitar reírse.

- Los cuentos son muggles – rió – mi madre me los leía antes de dormir cuando era niña. Lo vi en uno de los escaparates y no pude evitar comprarlo –

Asintiendo, James abrió el pesado libro de pastas gruesas y letras doradas y comenzó a ojearlo con las cejas en alto. Se detuvo en la cuarta o quinta página y frunció en ceño. Leyó a conciencia y en silencio evaluativo durante largos minutos en los que ella esperó alguna reacción. Lo que no esperaba era que se echara a reír. Que fue justo lo que hizo él. A carcajada suelta. Y no paró hasta mucho rato después.

Cuando al fin dejó de reírse, ella se le quedó viendo sin comprender la gracia de todo aquello, o que tipo de chiste podía haber en los cuentos.

- No se yo si esto es lo más indicado para hacer a un niño dormir – rió más suavemente que antes, en un intento de contenerse – yo tendría pesadillas –

- ¿Por? – alzó una ceja.

- ¿No adivinas? – le pasó el libro con una sonrisa – los pobres tendrían pesadillas en las que su mamá o sus tíos esperan a que se duerman para meterlos en un caldero humeante, de los cuales tenemos muchos gracias a Snivellus, para luego comérnoslos en sopa –

Analizándolo bien, tenía razón. Los magos y las brujas eran los malos la mayoría del tiempo en los cuentos muggles, dejándolos muy mal parados. De hecho, el único mago bueno que recordaba de los libros infantiles era Merlín, y en ese libro también había magos malos. Se encogió asustada al recordar algunos finales. O la bruja terminaba muerta… O la bruja terminaba muerta.

La verdad, no quería que sus hijos terminaran traumatizados de por vida.

- Creo que mi favorito es este – ojeó hasta llegar al que buscaba – "Caperucita roja y el lobo feroz" – soltó una nueva risotada – los pobres niños no podrían ni acercarse a Moony por miedo a que se los coma para el almuerzo –

Sin encontrar algo que refutara su lógica aplastante, le dio la razón con resignación. A ella la habían criado con una mente racional que nunca había creído las exageraciones de los cuentos a pies juntillas. Incluso había descubierto que Santa no existía a los cuatro, pero les había hecho creer a sus padres que aún creía hasta los ocho. Todo fuera por hacerlos felices. Pero, obviamente, no podía pedirles lo mismo a todos los niños.

Lástima. El libro se quedaría guardado sin poder ser usado. Y le había costado casi veinte libras.

- Tendré que ir pensando en otra cosa – suspiró.

Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que, aunque había leído muchos libros de historia y demás con relación a la magia, jamás había visto o leído algún cuento de magos. Tal vez, como sucedía antiguamente, ese tipo de saber se trasmitía por medios orales, generación tras generación.

- ¿De que van los cuentos de magos? –

Él volvió a reír y le dedicó una mirada divertida.

- ¿En verdad quieres saber? –

Hermione, movida por la curiosidad, asintió.

- La mayoría hablan de los muggles malos que se llevarán al que se porta mal y no hace caso a sus padres. Como el hombre del saco, pero versión un poco más escabrosa. Y de las matemáticas. Esas sí que son terribles –

- ¿En serio? -

James asintió, con un brillo de complicidad en la mirada. No pudo evitar la carcajada que pugnaba por salir. ¿Lo decía en serio o se lo estaría inventando? ¡Dios! Mejor comenzaba a clasificar qué cosas podría leerles a sus hijos y qué no.

- Ya lo creo que sí – comenzó, hablando con falsa nostalgia – yo les tenía tanto miedo a esas cosas que nunca, jamás, toqué un libro de matemáticas hasta que llegamos a Hogwarts –

- ¡Jesús! - ¡Oh, Merlín! Se le había ido el aire de tanto reír – Bueno… Siempre quedarán los libros de poesía –

"**Loor a nuestro Señor"**

Para su sorpresa, James aún pareció más horrorizado que cuando leyó los cuentos de hadas.

**Continuará… **

Hola a todos.

Es jueves por la tarde y he terminado esto antes de irme a mi examen de estadística. A lo mejor, cuando salga, me paso por la biblioteca de la universidad a subirlo. Si no puedo, el viernes - ¡oh, bendito día! – me regresan el modem y así podré subirlo sin problemas. Espero sinceramente que les gustara, e informo que la próxima semana no subiré episodio. Además de que es la feria del libro – cosa que me tiene en las nubes de la felicidad – tengo una semana horrible llena de exámenes y exposiciones. Además, desde que comencé este fic no he actualizado "Pasos para enamorarse" y eso que ya tengo el capítulo escrito en folios. Si tengo tiempo esa semana, lo dedicaré a actualizar aquella historia.

Espero que no les moleste.

Agradezco enormemente los reviews de todos. A **Pabaji, ArdidB, Elizza Malfoy, Okashira Janet, Sayuri-chan-aly, Smithback, Anónimo, Dying Night, Gray anima** y, en fin, a todos.

Un beso muy fuerte para ustedes y que tengan un buen fin de semana. El mío será terrorífico.

Atte: Tommy.


	13. Chapter 13

**En la oscuridad**

**By:** Tommy Hiragizawa

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes no son míos. Ya quisiera yo ser la escritora más rica de Reino Unido.

**Parejas:** Hermione/Sirius y Harry/Draco, pero en un futuro.

**Advertencias:** Violencia, Indicios de Violación y Lemon.

**N/a: **Bien, técnicamente, no he mentido. Dije que no podría actualizar la próxima semana. Y aún estamos a sábado. No pude resistirme a subir este capítulo, que ya tenía avanzado, porque lo extraje del anterior. Algunos me preguntaron por qué no había puesto la escena de la serpiente merendándose al lobo. Aquí está la respuesta. Porque el episodio aún no terminaba. Lo dividí en dos porque era muy largo.

En un momento más me voy a ir a estudiar y quería aprovechar para avanzar con el capítulo. La feria del libro comenzó el viernes y ya me di una vuelta para ver que tienen. No he podido comprar nada aún porque no me han dado mi paga.

En fin. El capítulo va dedicado a **Pabaji. **Eras la única de las que siempre dejan reviews a la que me faltaba dedicarle un capítulo. Así que aquí lo tienes, especialmente para ti.

Un beso enorme y que disfruten de la lectura.

Atte: Tommy

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo trece: Entretenida. Juego antes del atardecer. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Entraron en uno de los tantos restaurantes del pueblo. En sus cochecitos, Draco y Harry seguían dormidos, como estaban desde más o menos la hora anterior después de haber comido. Ahora ellos eran los hambrientos y necesitaban alimento urgentemente. De no alimentarse pronto, ella sería una mujer embarazada muy, pero que muy gruñona, y nadie en el mundo deseaba verla verdaderamente enfadada. Y como estaba embarazada, nadie podía culparla a ella de su mal humor.

Habían tenido un larga y agradable caminata hasta ahí, y como también habían estado toda la mañana de compras, le dolían las plantas de los pies como si hubiera corrido una maratón y estaba tan cansada que si se sentaba ya no volvería a levantarse, y de hacerlo sería con ayuda de una grúa. A pesar de ello, estaba completamente satisfecha con su día. Además de sus compras. Pero, por sobre la satisfacción de haber despilfarrado dinero, estaba la de haberles dado tanto tiempo a Remus y a Severus.

Como no hubieran avanzado algo, les cortaría la cabeza a ambos. Metafóricamente. Aunque el sentido literal tampoco le parecía tan mala idea con los malos humos que se cargaba.

No habían dejado una sola tienda sin visitar. Compraron casi todos los muebles que necesitarían para la habitación del bebé por catálogo y acordaron pasar por ellos cuando estuvieran en la tienda. Habían adquirido ya las sábanas de la cuna. Todas en colores neutros para que sirvieran fuera cual fuera el sexo del bebé. Ella hubiera preferido comprar todo en rosa, pues estaba segura de que sería niña, pero James le había asegurado que él y todos los demás en casa pensaban que sería niño, así que habían terminado discutiendo hasta que una empleada les aconsejó comprar para cualquier sexo. La misma discusión se llevó a cabo dentro de la tienda de juguetes, así que terminó comprando juguetes educativos. Libros con dibujos grandes y brillantes que se desplegaban, cubos y formas varias que encajaban en huecos con los mismos contornos y los típicos ositos de peluche que nunca fallaban. Una alfombra de colores vivos casi tan acolchada como la del vestíbulo de la mansión y pinturas de tonos celestes y blanco para las paredes. Tenía pensado utilizarlas junto con un conjuro para recrear en interior de la habitación el cielo claro de las tardes de primavera.

En cada compra hicieron los encargos pertinentes para que las cosas llegaran a Prince Manor sin que ninguna persona se acercara a la mansión.

Un día redondo, pues.

- ¿Qué vas a comer? – preguntó James.

No contestó, pues no tenía ni idea.

Se detuvieron para esperar a que el maître se acercara a ellos en el vestíbulo del restaurante. Al igual que muchas otras cosas del pueblo, parecía sacado de un documental de la vida de los famosos, aunque ni de cerca llegaba a compararse con la elegancia de la mansión donde vivían. El maître se acercó después de un tiempo considerable de espera. Hizo nota mental de pedir una hoja de reclamaciones al salir. Los condujo hasta una mesa que quedaba casi al fondo del local, el tipo de mesa que le das a un cliente que sabes que no consumirá lo apropiado para darle una mejor. Eso la hizo enfurecer, pero se guardó el comentario mordaz que deseaba hacerle al pobre tipo. Dejó el bolso sobre un rincón de la mesa y cerró los ojos para disfrutar del aroma a orégano que llegaba desde la cocina y algo muy peculiar que le indicaba que había cordero asado en el menú.

Una camarera pasó de largo junto a ellos con un plato de cordero en ese momento. Y aunque no duró mucho tiempo, la mujer le dio un buen repaso a James con la mirada.

A esa hora de la tarde, el restaurante estaba repleto. Era un verdadero hervidero de actividad y movimientos. Se escuchaba una gran cacofonía de voces entremezcladas, siempre queriendo destacar unas sobre las otras. Había camareros por todas partes que iban y venían con bandejas de comida humeante o con platos vacíos. Había de todo. Familias pequeñas y grandes. Parejas jóvenes y mayores. Grupos de amigos que reían a carcajadas. Unos hablaban tranquilamente y otros gritaban enzarzados en una ardiente discusión. Era un caos total que le pareció abrumador, y al mismo tiempo, le recordó que así era la vida. Un verdadero sinsentido en el que el ser humano tenía que encontrar un motivo para vivir. Una misión.

"**Yo digo a Dios, Tú eres mi Señor. Mi bien, nada hay fuera de ti"**

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en vez de sentirse una impostora en un mundo ajeno, se sintió como una más. Porque al igual que todos los presentes, ella también buscaba el sentido de su vida. No se sentía ya como una persona de mentira en medio de un montón de gente real.

James, delante de ella, le sonrió.

En otro momento, habría visto en la multitud un grupo de gente que tenía futuros prometedores, y en ella, solo un gris camino de soledad. Pero ya no más. Tenía a gente que la quería y que la necesitaba. Ella también tenía un gran potencial para vivir el futuro que se merecía. No podía seguir viendo todo en tonos grises. Tenía que ver otras cosas.

Como por ejemplo, que esta acompañada del hombre que todas las mujeres del lugar estaban viendo.

Había que admitir que James era apuesto. Mucho. No era tan alto como Sirius o Severus, de constitución delgada pero perfectamente definida. Sin duda hermoso en rasgos y sobre todo, con una sonrisa hermosa y cautivadora que haría suspirar a todas las presentes. Sus hombros ensanchaban su espalda más delgada, sus piernas eran largas y musculosas, más alto que cualquiera de los hombres presentes. Y a medida que se acercaban a su mesa, los hombres bajaban la mirada o la desviaban, como si supieran que jamás estarían a la altura de semejante competidor.

No por nada había traído locas a todas las mujeres en Hogwarts durante su tiempo de estudiante.

Vestida como todas las demás camareras del lugar, una mujer salió de la puerta más alejada, que supuso era la cocina. Se acercó hasta su mesa con pasos apresurados y sirvió en su vaso un poco de agua, de la cual, la mayoría acabó sobre el mantel. Cuando se volvió hacia James se quedó pasmada. La pelirroja parpadeó, mirándolo con incredulidad y en acto reflejo, se pasó la lengua por los labios. Saliendo a relucir el instinto femenino, la chica sacó el pecho, metió el estómago y alzó el trasero. Se echó el cabello hacia delante, como si quisiera que él lo notara y movió de golpe las caderas.

"¡Zorra!" estuvo tentada a gritarle.

Con mucho más cuidado del que había empleado con ella, se inclinó para llenar el vaso de James, agachándose lentamente para que él pudiera verle los pechos expuestos por su exageradamente escotada camisa del uniforme.

- Hola, Guapo – ronroneó sin verla a ella – Soy, Mary. Mis amigos me dicen Dulce, porque soy deliciosa. Aunque tú… - lo recorrió de arriba a abajo con una mirada hambrienta. – Tu puedes llamarme como gustes –

¡Oh, Jesús! ¿Donde dejó esa mujer su dignidad?

Inspeccionando cada una de las mesas en un intento de perder de vista tal degradación del orgullo femenino, Hermione se dio cuenta de algo. Estaban en medio de una jauría de zorras en celo. A dos mesas de distancia, había una rubia despampanante que estaba sola. Nada más verlos aparecer, se había retocado el labial y hacía ojitos en su dirección. Y ella no tenía pinta de gustarle su mismo sexo, así que seguro que le estaba dando señales a James, que a este pasaban completamente inadvertidas. La rubia llevaba puesto un ajustado suéter de punto que resaltaba todo un despliegue de atributos femeninos. Lo mejor que la cirugía podía pagar.

Apelando a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no vomitar, se concentró en su vaso de agua. Tomó un sorbo y le supo a metal. ¡Agua de grifo!

- Esto… Yo… -

James se revolvió inquieto en su silla y le lanzó a ella una mirada que pedía auxilio a gritos. Casi se ríe, pero a decir verdad aquello tenía más de vergonzoso que de gracioso. Ella también estaría asustada si una hiena hambrienta se le acercara dispuesta a darle un bocadito. O dos.

-¿Qué te puedo ofrecer? – dijo la camarera, en un intento de sonar seductora.

De haber sido actriz, su carrera artística hubiera acabado antes de comenzar. No hubiera conseguido sonar como quería ni habiendo ensayado delante del espejo toda la mañana. Aún más, ni con toda la práctica del mundo.

- El agua está bien de momento – intervino Hermione, ganándose una mirada agradecida de su acompañante - ¿Puedes traernos las cartas? –

Mary le lanzó una mirada amenazante y asintió con un gruñido nada femenino. Tras regresar, dejó frente a ellos un plato con ensalada césar, que obviamente, ellos no habían pedido. Y así se lo hizo saber a la chica.

- Eso no lo hemos pedido nosotros – señaló.

- Sí, ya lo sé – volvió a gruñirle. Acto seguido, se giró hacia James e hizo ojitos. Le sonrió con coquetería – Hay mucho trabajo en la cocina y tardaremos un poco más de lo previsto en servirles la comida. Pensé que podrías estar hambriento y por eso pillé por ahí la ensalada. La casa invita – le guiñó - ¿Preferirías alguna otra cosa? –

- No, así está bien. Gracias –le dijo él.

- ¡Eres inglés! Me encanta el acento de los ingleses – "Si se nota" pensó Hermione con ironía. Y seguro también le gustaban otras cosas además del acento – ¿Puedes decir mi nombre? –

- Mary-

Ella literalmente ronroneó, como si él la hubiera acariciado.

Tras esto, le tendió un menú encuadernado en piel y le rozó la mano mientras lo hacía. Ella le sonrió insinuante, y James tembló, pero de pánico. Hermione sintió deseos de ahorcar a aquella chica y a quien fuera que se le hubiera olvidado enseñarle modales. Y tacto. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que con tanto asedio estaba logrando justo lo contrario de lo que quería. James parecía querer que la tierra se lo tragara en el acto.

Al ver que no se decidían por algo en concreto, la camarera se aclaró la garganta un par de veces para llamar su atención.

- ¿Seguro que no deseas algo más? Tenemos un vino tinto estupendo –

- Estamos bien, gracias- siseó él, arrastrando las palabras para mostrar su irritación creciente – Vuelve después para anotar lo que queramos –

No que quisiera que un hombre tratara así a una mujer, pero en ese instante, deseó besar a James. La mala educación era algo que no podía aceptar, pero lo pasó por alto por completo. La actitud de la chica comenzaba a enervarla. Y aunque Mary parecía tener pocas luces, entendió a la primera la indirecta implícita en la voz de James.

"**Ellos, en cambio, a los santos que hay en la tierra: ¡Magníficos, todo mi gozo en ellos!"**

Soltó un suspiro aliviado cuando se fue.

- ¿Aparte de horrible ahora soy invisible? – gruñó, enfadada.

James frunció el ceño.

- Tú no eres horrible –

- ¡Oh, vamos! No me gusta ser la obra de caridad de nadie, James –

- ¿Cómo dices? –

Aquellos ojos castaños que él tenía brillaron intensamente mientras él los entrecerraba.

- Mira, no importa. Si quieres ir con la rubia de aquél lado, puedes ir. Te puedes aparecer el casa cuando quieras y yo puedo regresar sola con los niños –

James suavizó la mirada, como si al fin entendiera su enojo. Puso una mano sobre la suya con delicadeza y se la llevó a los labios para besarla.

- Yo quiero comer contigo, Hermione. ¿Acaso te he dado indicios de lo contrario? –

Tenía la intención de contestarle que no era necesario que lo insinuara, pero prefirió callar por el bien de momento. No deseaba arruinar su salida y mucho menos enfadarse con James. Le sonrió en un intento de reconciliación que él aceptó de inmediato y se concentraron en sus menús.

Pasados unos segundos, James dejó la carta de lado.

- ¿Qué sucede?-

- ¿Qué demonios es una hamburguesa? –

Sin poder evitarlo, la mandíbula se le desencajó y lo miró como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza de la nada. ¿Quién podía culparla? Jamás había conocido a nadie que no supiera qué era una hamburguesa, ya fuera mago o no. Después de todo, era comida rápida por antonomasia y una bomba de colesterol literalmente legendaria.

- Pide una, te va a gustar – le sonrió.

Mary regresó con las hormonas recargadas, acercándose a James tanto como le fue posible. Solo le hubiera faltado sentarse directamente sobre su regazo. Y como le diera una servilleta con su número, gritaría. La mujer se había retocado el maquillaje, demasiado para su gusto. Parecía un payaso de circo. Aún así, y dada su actitud anterior, no extrañó a Hermione. En conjunto, aquello se estaba pasando de castaño oscuro en la cuestión del ridículo.

Y, una vez más, sólo se dirigió a James.

- ¿Qué vas a tomar? –

James dejó escapar un gemido lastimero que casi la hace soltar la carcajada. Logró detenerse a tiempo, gracias a un férreo autocontrol sobre sí misma. Él se hundió en su asiento y la miró únicamente a ella, esperando a que pidiera por los dos. Hermione asintió y empezó a recorrer el menú con el dedo índice.

- Una hamburguesa con queso de la casa, con patatas fritas. Una orden solomillo a la braza con salsa roquefort. Una coca-cola y una botella de agua –

- ¿Hasta cuando vas a responder por tu hermano? –

- No es mi hermano –

- ¿Entonces? ¿Perdiste una apuesta? – le preguntó a James.

Sin poder soportar un solo insulto más, se levantó de su asiento y le volteó la cara de un revés. Mary chilló, escandalizada y en las mesas adjuntas comenzaron a circular cuchicheos por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? –

- ¡Me golpeó! – gritó Mary con el rostro enrojecido por la furia.

- Y ella insultó gravemente a mi pareja – se levantó James, hablando con voz gélida – Esta mujer no ha dejado de molestarnos y hemos pasado por alto toda su vulgaridad hasta ahora. Le exijo que nos atienda alguien competente y profesional o nos largamos de aquí –

Al ver la mirada escéptica del maître, James sacó de su cartera un fajo de billetes que dejó sobre la mesa.

- Ahora –

Con los ojos desorbitados, el maître tomó el dinero que James le había dejado a la mano y apresuró a la chica hacia la cocina. Cinco minutos después un chico de más o menos su edad estaba tomándoles nuevamente el pedido y se disculpaba en nombre de sus compañeros.

- Poderoso señor es Don Dinero – sentenció ella cuando les llevaron su pedido sin dilación. – Gracias –

Cuando sus platos estuvieron alineados frente a ellos sobre la mesa, el camarero volvió a preguntarles si deseaban algo más y después se marchó.

James atacó primero las patatas, hundiendo el tenedor en ellas y llevándoselo a la boca con elegancia. Masticó pensativo, como si evaluara los sabores, después, tomó la sal y la pimienta y agregó un poco de ambas. A continuación, cortó un trozo de la hamburguesa con el cuchillo, haciendo caso omiso cuando ella le indicó que se comía con las manos. Nunca había visto a nadie comer una hamburguesa con tenedor y cuchillo, así que la dejó medio alucinada.

Comía como todo un caballero. Con un aire casi aristocrático.

De repente, el se detuvo y la miró. Parecía confundido.

- ¿Qué pasa? –

- Nunca había visto a nadie comer así – comentó.

Y era verdad. A cada bocado parecía como si él se deleitara infinitamente. James usó su servilleta para limpiarse las comisuras de los labios ligeramente manchadas por la salsa de tomate y el queso. Disfrutaba de sus alimentos con elegancia y deleite. Con lentitud. Concienzudamente. A su alrededor escuchó suspiros y algunas mujeres necesitaban una vasija para contener la baba que les escurría.

- Está bueno – sonrió – La comida es para saborearla. Además, para brutos ya tenemos suficiente con Sirius -

"**Sus ídolos abundan, tras ellos van corriendo"**

Y ella no pudo estar más de acuerdo con él.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 En la oscuridad 0o0o0o0o0o0**

- No sabía que hubiera un cine – comenzó a hablar James, que miraba la cartelera como si fuera el reino prometido.

Los ojos del animago dentelleaban con emoción contenida y daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento se pondría a dar brinquitos de aquí para allá. Como un niño pequeño con juguete nuevo.

- ¿Quieres entrar? –

No tuvo que decirle dos veces la pregunta. Nada más pronunciar la frase, James agarró el carrito de Harry y echó a correr hacia la taquilla. Fue tan rápido, que Hermione esperaba que las pequeñas llantitas del coche lanzaran humo de lo rápido que se había desplazado James. Negó con la cabeza, divertida y enternecida de verlo tan emocionado. En definitiva, no había sido buena idea el introducir a James Potter en el maravilloso mundo de _Hollywood_ y el séptimo arte.

Hubiera podido jurar que escuchó a Draco resoplar.

- Muy Gryffindor para tu gusto, ¿no? – le sonrió al niño.

Avanzó hacia él con el cochecito delante. Según el hombre de la taquilla, la siguiente película comenzaba diez minutos después, así que, sin atreverse a negarle esa diversión a su amigo, pagó las entradas y le dio la suya a un emocionado animago.

- Pareces un niño- se rió.

Él detuvo sus brincos hacia la dulcería y se volvió hacia ella con una ceja en alto y una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

- Menos mal que no tengo problemas de autoestima –

Mientras ella soltaba una carcajada, él se acercó rápidamente y le besó la nariz con suavidad. Volviendo sobre sus pasos con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado hasta ella y llegando donde una empleada del cine servía palomitas y refrescos. Sonrió con dulzura. El día en que James Potter sufriera problemas de autoestima, Severus vestiría de rosa, Remus encontraría la cura para la licantropía y Sirius se quedaría calvo.

Había ciertas cosas que simplemente eran imposibles.

Caminaron juntos hasta la sala que les correspondía notando las miradas fijas sobre ellos. Para los ojos ajenos, aquello debería parecer una cita o una salida familiar. Recordó el dulce beso que le diera antes él y sintió un ligero cosquilleo allá donde sus labios la rozaron.

Una cita.

"**Mas yo jamás derramaré sus libámenes de sangre, jamás tomaré sus nombres en mis labios"**

Jamás había pensado que escucharía o pensaría en esa palabra relacionándose con ella sin que de por medio hubiera alguna clase de negación. No creía que en el mundo existiera alguien que pudiera soportar relacionarse con ella. Poca cosa. Marginada. Completamente quebrada y destruida. Cierto. Nadie podría soportar verla a la cara por mucho tiempo. Mucho menos, agradecer la visión de su cuerpo herido al desnudo. Pero, al menos, los tenía a ellos. Sus amigos. La palabra le arrancó una sonrisa. Era agradable saber que nunca estaría sola. Que tenía con quien salir a ver una película de vez en cuando o de compras.

Tal vez fuera que el pueblo era pequeño o que aún era muy temprano. Lo importante era que la sala estaba casi vacía cuando entraron, así que se acomodaron en las últimas butacas. Su única compañía era una pareja que deseaba ignorar dada la forma en la que se movían sus siluetas. Gracias al cielo que estaban ocultos por las sombras del rincón y lo suficientemente lejos como para que solo ella, con sus sentidos agudizados, pudiera escuchar levemente los sonidos que generaban.

¡Que había niños presentes, por Dios!

Las luces se apagaron y los niños, sentados sobre sus rodillas, chillaron al ver la película comenzar.

Recostó la cabeza en el hombro de James, como hacía siempre que veían películas en la sala de proyección de la mansión. Ese día estaba siendo uno de los más increíbles de su vida. Claro está que desde que había llegado a esa época y había conocido a los merodeadores, muchos momentos que para otros serían insignificantes, para ella habían tomado una fuerza significativa descomunal. Alguien entró a la sala cuando la proyección llevaba unos quince minutos. James comenzó a acariciarle el cabello con dedos dulces distraídamente, concentrado casi por completo en la película.

Sentada en medio de la oscuridad del cine se sentía una más, no una paria social. No tenía palabras para describir semejante sensación, que también la había embargado en el restaurante. Era un milagro. Comenzaba a creer que aún había esperanza para que su alma renaciera.

"¿Para qué?" dijo su lado escéptico dentro de su mente. ¿Para que volvieran a pisotearla? ¿Para que volvieran a apuñalarla por la espalda quienes más quería? Los dedos de James en su cabello, y el peso de Draco sobre sus piernas respondieron a sus preguntas.

Quería renacer para poder merecer tenerlos a ellos.

James comenzó a hacerle preguntas a mitad de la película, igual que cuando estaban en casa. Ella cerró los ojos y disfrutó de los sonidos de la película entremezclándose con la voz de James, incansable. Las exclamaciones de sorpresa de tanto él como los niños hacían a la vez. Escuchando con atención como si quisiera absorberlo todo, cada detalle. Retener los sonidos para siempre en su memoria.

¡Morgana! Si hasta le gustaba la forma en la que los zapatos se le quedaban pegados al suelo.

- ¿Así que esta es la vida muggle? –

- ¿De qué hablas? –

Con un movimiento de cabeza, James le señaló a la pareja del rincón, donde aún se hacían arrumacos poco aptos para todos los públicos y a la familia que entró tarde a la función. Dos niños que rondarían los diez años de edad se peleaban por las palomitas tres filas más abajo.

- El cine es un buen lugar de entretenimiento para las familias y las parejas- Es oscuro y nadie presta atención a los demás –

El que debía de ser el padre de los niños se volvió hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido y se llevó el dedo hacia los labios. Gesto universal de "Cállate de una puñetera vez, imbécil".

- A menos de que hagas ruido, claro – agregó en voz baja.

"**Dios mío, la parte de mi herencia y de mi copa, tú mi suerte aseguras"**

A decir verdad, la película era un asco. O tal vez fuera que era del oeste. Nunca le habían gustado las películas de vaqueros. Aunque sólo por ver lo emocionado que parecía el animago con los duelos de tiro comenzaron a gustarle un poco. Solo un poquito. Su retahíla de preguntas siguió y siguió, sin importarle que los mandaran a callar más de una vez. A ella no le molestó en absoluto, pero tuvo que dar gracias de manera silenciosa al cielo porque el señor de enfrente no hubiera ido a quejarse. Los hubieran echado antes de llegar a la mitad de haber sido el caso contrario.

Salieron de la sala, sorteando a una gran multitud que entraba entre empujones. Mientras observaba los grupos dispersarse entre la entrada y la dulcería, Hermione recordó las pocas veces que había ido a ver una película así en su época. Las pocas memorias que tenía de ese tipo eran de la época anterior a Hogwarts. Le gustaba el cine tanto como a cualquier hijo de vecino, pero no era que tuviera oportunidad de ir más que en verano. Al ser todos sus amigos estudiantes de Hogwarts, por lo tanto magos que vivían en su gran mayoría dentro del mucho mágico, ninguno había ido nunca a ver una al cine con ella. Tampoco es que ella se le hubiera ocurrido en algún momento invitarlos.

Miró a James, que se había adelantado unos cuantos pasos. Le gustaba saber que siempre tendría a alguien que la acompañara ahora.

Se volvería loco cuando viera Star Wars

- ¿Solías ir al cine a menudo en tu tiempo? – preguntó él mientras volvían a la mansión.

"Qué oportuno" pensó ella. Era como si pudiera leerle la mente.

James la había relevado al volante, así que iban a una velocidad mucho más moderada que con la que habían llegado. Si no estuviera tan cansada, hubiera renegado.

La noche había caído mientras estaban viendo la película y aunque aún era temprano, la oscuridad reinaba en cada rincón visible del camino. Su único ojo estaba muy tenso ante la posibilidad de que algún animal salvaje se les atravesara, interponiéndose entre el camino y el Ferrari. Podía pensar un montón de ideas pesimistas sobre como terminaría el accidente. Desde un simple rayón en el capó, cosa que ya la asustaba, hasta que los hiciera derrapar. Por eso mismo agradecía enormemente no ser ella quien condujera. Seguro que el pánico la segaría en caso de emergencia. Las vidas que dormitaban en la parte trasera del coche eran demasiado valiosas para ella como para que se atreviera a arriesgarlas.

Él carraspeó, esperando aún su respuesta.

Hermione negó.

- ¿Por qué? –

- Por que salir me hacía sentir sola – él redujo la velocidad al escucharla.

O por lo menos eso pensó hasta que vio que en los matorrales que perfilaban el camino había un movimiento brusco. ¿Cómo podía ser aún tan vanidosa como para pensar que él podía hacer eso por ella? Seguramente lo hizo por su mismo miedo a perder a los pequeños a causa de algún accidente.

- Mis únicos amigos verdaderos eran los Weasley y Harry. También Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood. Todos magos que vivían en el mundo mágico. Bueno, menos Harry, pero a él únicamente lo veía en verano cuando estábamos en la Madriguera. Las vacaciones las pasaba con mis padres, que trabajaban prácticamente los 365 días del año y ellos nunca fueron a visitarme. Así que me encerraba en mi cuarto a leer a Sherrilyn Kenyon hasta que llegara la hora de dormir –

Lo sabía. Era patética. En esa vida y en la anterior. Aún así, compartir esas vivencias con James la liberó al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a sentirse avergonzada. Ellos eran los legendarios merodeadores. Y ella únicamente había destacado por ser la amiga Sangre Sucia de Harry Potter y por ser la empollona de la escuela.

A pesar de ello, él no se burló.

- ¿Qué tipo de libros te gustaban? –

- Misterio. Un poco de fantasía y ciencia ficción. Pero mi mayor pasión eran las novelas románticas ambientadas con temas sobrenaturales o mitológicos. Por eso me gustaban tanto los libros de Kenyon. Nadie como ella para describir a tíos buenos que quitaban el hipo. Imaginaba que algún día sería como una de sus protagonistas, que nunca se conforman con ser la damisela en apuros y siempre terminan salvando al protagonista en vez de ser salvadas. Que mi novio llegaría a mi lado tan gallardo como cualquiera de los cazadores oscuros y me llevaría lejos de toda esa pesadilla que era la guerra – pensando en ello, rió tristemente – aunque en realidad, él me recordaba más a Fang Kattalakis que a cualquiera de los cazadores oscuros –

- Debiste quererlo mucho… Aunque no tengo ni idea de quién es Fang –

- Siempre amé a Ron y nunca lo olvidaré – una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla – Pero creo que si supieras quién es Fang más bien creerías que lo estoy insultando –

- Estoy seguro de que él siempre estará contigo –

- Gracias –

"**La cuerda me asigna un recinto de delicias, mi heredad es preciosa para mí"**

James detuvo el coche a la orilla del camino y tomo una de sus manos con mucha suavidad. Sintió el impulso de apartarse, pero lo contuvo como pudo. En su tacto solo había gentileza y ella no quería que pensara que rechazaba su amistad.

- Nosotros también. Siempre estaremos contigo, Hermione. Donde quiera que estés y donde quiera que vayas – le prometió.

Esa era una promesa de las gordas y de las que casi nadie podía cumplir, pero vio tal sinceridad en su mirada, tanta convicción en sus palabras, que se le fueron todos los comentarios cínicos que pudo haber utilizado como réplica. James, ante su desconcierto, se inclinó y le besó la frente. Mucho más tiempo del que en otras ocasiones había empleado para el mismo gesto. Se entretuvo apartándole el cabello de la frente y acariciando su mejilla maltrecha. La sensación cálida de sus labios contra su rostro prevaleció con ella aún cuando él se apartó y pudo nuevamente en marcha el coche. Dubitativamente pasó la mano sobre la que él mantenía en la palanca de cambios y le dio un ligero apretón.

Él le sonrió de esa manera que hacía que su corazón se detuviera.

Hermione pudo leer la sinceridad en su manera de mirarla y en su sonrisa de dientes blancos y perfectamente cuadrados. Mirándole de reojo notó que él la veía con más sentimiento del que hubiera podido esperar de un amigo. Un afecto casi palpable pero secundado por un vacío que aún estaba presente en su mirada castaña desde la muerte de su mujer. Aún así, su apoyo significó para ella más de lo que alguna vez hubiera podido explicarle con palabras.

Y descubrió algo que ya debía de saber, pero que por primera vez sentía con tal fuerza. Lo amaba. Como había amado a Bill cuando le revolvía el cabello como si estuviera frente a una niña cuando ya era una mujer. O como amaba a Charlie, que hablaba con emoción de su trabajo con dragones con ella mientras todos los demás jugaban al quidditch en el patio de la madriguera.

Guardaron silencio durante el resto del viaje. De ese tipo de ausencia de sonido que te tranquilizaban y te dejaban reflexionar sobre asuntos positivos. Y ella reflexionó sobre lo que sentía por sus compañeros. ¿Por qué no lograba identificar el sentimiento que sentía por Sirius? Severus era el amigo más cercano. Sus gemelos al dos por uno. James era el hermano mayor, protector y amoroso. Remus era su confidente y su compañero de silencios. Él era con el que pasaba el tiempo jugando o cuidando a los niños. Y Sirius… Seguía sin poder definirlo.

Y eso comenzaba a asustarla.

"**Bendigo al Señor que me aconseja; aun de noche mi conciencia instruye" **

Las luces delanteras del vehículo iluminaron para ellos el asfalto descolorido y los pinos de verde imperecedero.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 En la oscuridad 0o0o0o0o0o0**

De noche las pocas luces exteriores y la luna iluminaban la fachada de Prince Manor con un destello etéreo. La tenue luz hacía centellear los detalles de mármol labrado, dando la impresión evanescente de estar frente a un palacio embrujado. Cada recoveco parecía dotado de un aura propia, lleno de magia particular. Un conjunto de belleza y misterio que hechizaría a cualquier arquitecto de mundo.

Hasta el momento, Hermione había pasado tan poco tiempo fuera de la mansión que no había tenido oportunidad de reparar en las gárgolas que permanecían suspendidas en las cuatro esquinas del tejado. Eran austeras y verdaderamente muy diferentes a las usuales. No eran demonios alados con lenguas largas y afiladas y rostros retorcidos. Más bien, parecían ángeles sencillamente vestidos. Y sus ojos de granito permanecieron vigilantes, de manera que daba la impresión de que los siguieran con la mirada. La sensación de ser observada la siguió mientras bajaban del coche hasta las puertas de la casa. Y aún frente a ellas, sentía sus miradas clavadas en su espalda, atentas a cualquier movimiento.

Se preguntó si existía un hechizo que pudiera causar ese efecto.

Iban a entrar cuando las luces del salón, las únicas que estaban encendidas, se apagaron de golpe. Tan súbitamente que Hermione saltó del susto. Pocos segundos después, escucharon algo romperse en el salón y un sonoro golpe que fue seguido de un gruñido feroz. Casi animal. Alguien sollozó, agonizante. De inmediato, James y ella se vieron con idénticas expresiones de alarma y se apresuraron a aferrar sus varitas.

La superviviente que habitaba en ella dio el grito de alarma y comenzó a temer lo peor mientras se movían con sigilo. Un ataque de los mortífagos que habían quedado en libertad, eso debía ser. A lo mejor era una pesimista empedernida, pero la mirada de alarma de James tampoco es que le diera muchas esperanzas. Empujaron levemente la puerta principal para abrirla sin hacer mucho ruido y avanzaron con pasos extremadamente lentos hasta las puertas del salón.

Estaban cerradas, cosa que ya era extraña de por si. Normalmente se dejaban abiertas para dejar que los niños se desplazaran con libertad por la primera planta.

Hermione tomó a Harry de los brazos de James para darle mayor movilidad, acomodándolo junto a Draco en un abrazo apretado. Odió la sensación de sentirse desprotegida, pero esa preocupación voló a medida que llegó la necesidad de protegerlos a ellos. Los niños se aferraron al suéter que llevaba puesto como si le leyeran la mente. O como si su actitud los hubiera alertado del peligro al que se enfrentaban. Harry temblaba como una hoja y Draco tenía los ojitos grises anegados en lágrimas que le rompieron el corazón. Ninguno de ellos, sin embargo, hizo el menor ruido. Ambos parecían perdidos en un transe del que ella hubiera deseado tener fuerzas suficientes de sacarlos.

"**Pongo a Dios ante mí sin cesar; porque él está a mi diestra, no vacilo"**

James puso la mano sobre el pomo y lo giró con sumo cuidado. Estaba cerrada con llave. Y como solo podía cerrarse desde dentro, alguien debió de haber echado el seguro desde el otro lado. El animago gruñó y ella intentó tranquilizarse pegando a los niños con más fuerza a su pecho. El corazón le latía en una alocada carrera hacia el infarto.

Con el entrecejo arrugado en una expresión que denotaba su furia, James apuntó a la puerta con su varita e hizo un asentimiento en su dirección, indicándole que se apartara.

- Alohomora – murmuró, apenas audiblemente.

Seguidamente, empujó las puertas de una patada. Encendió con un movimiento rápido las velas de la estancia.

A la mierda el factor sorpresa.

Pero en lugar de atacar a quien fuera que hubiera hecho aquellos ruidos, James se quedó petrificado en su lugar, con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente. De par en par. Como si fueran dos planetas queriendo salir de sus órbitas. Todo él en una expresión de sorpresa y horror en la que comenzó a ganar lo segundo. Su boca abierta en un grito mudo no dejó en ella mucha esperanza.

¡Oh, Dios mío! Los ojos le ardieron por las ganas de llorar.

Con el corazón en un puño, y preparada para lo peor, se acercó hasta donde él estaba. Pero antes de que pudiera ver lo que él veía, el Gryffindor soltó un grito horrorizado y le arrancó a Harry de los brazos, tapándole los ojos y cerrando los suyos firmemente.

Después de eso, gruñó.

- ¡Joder, Snivellus! Como vuelva a ver tu horroroso trasero peludo desnudo creo que me suicido. ¡Lo juro! ¡Necesitaré diez años de terapia para superar esto! – chilló - ¡Qué alguien me arranque los ojos, por favor! –

Dicho esto, se marchó hacia las escaleras con unas zancadas enormes no muy comunes en él. Largos y estridentes pasos que reverberaron sobre las paredes de la casa, sumidas en el más tenso de los silencios.

"**Por eso se me alegra el corazón, mis entrañas retozan…"**

Dentro del salón, alguien soltó una carcajada.

- ¿El idiota me acaba de llamar peludo? – gruñó. Hermione identificó la voz como la se Severus.

- No – y ese, a pesar de lo distorsionada que estaba su voz a causa de la risa, era Remus – dijo que tenías el trasero peludo – rió con más ganas. Ella, por otro lado, tuvo que taparse la boca para que no escucharan la risa que contenía - Además, tu trasero no es peludo, Sev – agradeció una vez más no haber apartado la mano de la boca, porque esa barrera ahogó un jadeo de sorpresa que se le escapó inevitablemente – Al menos no comparado con el suyo –

Ese comentario fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Sin poder contenerse más, su boca se abrió en una perfecta "o" antes de que el impacto de los hechos pasara y se uniera a las risas de Remus.

Ambos hombres jadearon al notar su presencia.

- Por favor – gritó para que la escucharan con claridad dentro del salón, pues ella aún estaba en el vestíbulo, lo suficientemente apartada de la puerta para no ver el interior – Si están como creo que están, cúbranse con algo. Voy a entrar y llevo a un menor de mente influenciable conmigo –

Les dio varios minutos para que hicieran lo que necesitaran hacer. Pero como su impaciencia puedo con ella, comenzó a contar de manera regresiva desde veinte, informándoles que pensaba entrar al acabar. Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando comenzaron a moverse más apuradamente, y en ese tiempo, Severus tropezó con uno de los muebles y lanzó tales improperios al aire que hubiera hecho sonrojar a Atila el Huno como si fuera una quinceañera de sociedad. La sonrisa que ya tenía plasmada en los labios, cruzándole la cara de lado a lado, se incrementó. La cuenta regresiva acabó y ella se dispuso a entrar.

Por si las dudas, le tapó los ojos a Draco.

Lo primero que notó fue que Remus estaba sonrojado hasta la raíz del pelo castaño claro. Tal vez se debiera a el hecho de que los habían atrapado con las manos en la masa – y en otros lados también – o porque no habían tenido tiempo suficiente para ponerse toda la ropa. Por ello, aún había unas cuantas prendas desperdigadas por el suelo del salón. Remus llevaba puesta una camisa que ella estaba segura que era de Severus, pero no la había terminado de abotonar. Su pecho exponía a la vista de cualquiera, en este caso ella, unos enormes moretones en el cuello y los pectorales. Dudaba que se hubieran puesto a pelear a golpes.

Más bien, parecía como si sus predicciones se hubieran cumplido y la serpiente hubiera intentado, literalmente, comerse al licántropo.

Severus solo había alcanzado a ponerse el pantalón, que le quedaba algo ajustado al ser de Remus, que era mucho más delgado que él. Y a pesar de la expresión inmutable e inexpresiva del Slytherin, ella pudo notar que estaba ligeramente sonrojado. Y que tenía arañazos en los hombros, brazos y podía jurar que también en toda la espalda, perdiéndose ahí donde tapaba el pantalón.

Al parecer, al lobo le gustaba jugar salvaje.

Ambos intentaban evitar su mirada, desviando los ojos hacia cualquier sitio. Estaban tan avergonzados que daba la impresión de que quisieran encoger.

"**Y hasta mi carne en seguro descansa"**

Detuvo el impulso infantil de gritar como una chiquilla. En ningún momento desde que se habían ido esa mañana James y ella de la mansión hubiera podido esperar tales resultados. Ella más bien pensaba en una confesión o en un beso robado. Obviamente, aún no había leído suficientes libros románticos si no podía predecir que aquello pudiera pasar. Esos hombres tenían ya demasiado tiempo perdido por la inseguridad como para seguir esperando más.

Ante su evidente incomodidad, les sonrió con genuina alegría.

- Así que… ¿Pasaron una buena tarde? –

"**Me enseñarás el caminó de la vida, hartura de goces, delante de tu rostro, a tu derecha, delicias para siempre"**

La pregunta, hecha con dobles intenciones, hizo sonrojar a Remus y bufar a Severus. Hermione y el Slytherin intercambiaron una mirada cómplice que Remus contempló con una ceja en alto.

**Continuará…**

Hola a todos.

¡Ven como nuestro querido Severus si se come a Remus! Se que algunas se enfadarán conmigo por no poner más detalles, pero para ellas, debo decir que el episodio que dedicaré a ellos será aparte, subido como si fuera un one-short. Más que nada por evitarles las molestias a las personas que leen este fanfic y que no les gusta el Yaoi. Yo lo amo con todo mi corazón, así que esperen y verán.

Gracias por los reviews a: **Pabaji, Elizza Malfoy, Okashira Janet, ArdidB, Anónimo, Smithback, Sayuri-chan-aly,** y los demás.

También agradezco a todos los que leen a pesar de no dejar comentarios.

Un beso para ustedes y nos leemos la próxima semana.

Atte: Tommy.


	14. Chapter 14

**En la oscuridad**

**By:** Tommy Hiragizawa

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes no son míos. Ya quisiera yo ser la escritora más rica de Reino Unido.

**Parejas:** Hermione/Sirius y Harry/Draco, pero en un futuro.

**Advertencias:** Violencia, Indicios de Violación y Lemon.

**N/a: **Después de una semana, estoy de vuelta, chicas. En verdad espero que les haya gustado como quedó el capítulo anterior, porque yo disfruté muchísimo escribiéndolo. De hecho, ha sido uno de los episodios que más me ha gustado escribir. Dirán ustedes que soy muy sádica, después de los cinco primeros capítulos de este fic. Y las que todavía quedan por venir. Pero, en verdad, prefiero las cosas casi del estilo de las comedias románticas, y me encanta escribirlas.

En fin, este episodio va dedicado a **Dying Nigth**. Que me ha dejado reviews, cortitos, pero llenos de significado. Y también a mi **Oka-san**, mi mejor amiga en el mundo mundial. ¡Si lees esto te mando un abrazo muy fuerte desde el otro lado del charco!

Sin más que decir de momento, disfruten de la lectura.

Atte: Tommy

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo catorce: Festejada. Mientras cae la nieve tras la ventana. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Los copos de nieve le caían sobre la cara como una delicada caricia. Aunque ella hubiera preferido que la caricia fuera algo más calentita. Le dolían las puntas de los dedos, las mejillas y la nariz, que seguramente tendría más roja de la de Rodolfo, el reno. Además, casi no sentía las orejas.

Para explicarse a si misma por qué demonios estaba caminando sola en medio de una tormenta, había que remontarse a casi dos horas antes. Un poco más.

Esa mañana, al levantarse, se descubrió sola en la casa. No había niños riendo mientras correteaban, ni voces roncas y baritoneas que pudiera situar en algún lugar de la mansión. Solo Sally respondió a su llamada y ella misma le confirmó que los demás habían salido, aunque no supo decirle a qué. Sin ellos entre las paredes de la mansión, esta se quedaba vacía. Como un cascarón hueco. Sin vida. Y ella se sentía fuera de lugar. Porque Prince Manor podía seguir pareciéndole maravillosa en su belleza que le sobrecogía el alma aún sin nadie en su interior, pero lo que la hacía especial ante sus ojos, no eran sus frescos primorosamente pintados, ni los suelos de mármol que resplandecían cuando incidía en ellos un royo de sol. Lo que la convertía en su hogar eran sus hijos. Sus amigos.

Su familia.

Sentada frente al fuego del hogar, que crepitaba silenciosamente, la soledad la hizo temblar. El camino hasta la abadía que se encontraba a medio recorrido entre la mansión y el pueblo no era largo. O al menos, eso pensó cuando salió de la mansión, tan solo una hora más tarde.

Así pues, arropada de pies a cabeza con la ropa más abrigadora que tenía, caminaba por el sendero hacia la abadía, con los labios tiritándole, la nariz goteando como un grifo con fugas y sintiendo que cada paso que daba no la llevaba a ninguna parte. El camino se estaba eternizando y volviéndose una verdadera tortura mental.

El cielo estaba cubierto pro una gruesa capa de nubarrones grises que completaban maravillosamente el paisaje invernal digno de una postal navideña. Mirara donde mirara, la nieve se acumulaba en inmensos montículos sobre el suelo o en las ramas de los árboles deshojados. Una delicada neblina le cubría los pies. Retiraba lo dicho. Más que digna de una postal navideña, la imagen bien podía haber sido sacada de una película de terror. Solo faltaba que saliera el tipo de la máscara y el cuchillo detrás de los árboles.

Y, claro, la musiquilla de fondo.

Todo variaba entre los tonos grises y los blancos. Ningún rastro de color a la vista.

El frío era intenso. Tanto, que las leves ventiscas le hacían castañear los dientes. Quería sonarse la nariz con el pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo, pero dicho acto conllevaba sacar las manos del lugar calentito donde las tenía metidas. Y eso era algo que ella no pensaba hacer a menos que fuera cosa de vida o muerte. Prefería dejarlo para después, al fin y al cabo, su nariz podía seguir goteando todo lo que quisiera. Nadie la veía.

Entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor entre la caída de la nieve. Aún así no alcanzó a ver la abadía. ¿Sería posible que el edificio se estuviera moviendo? Cada vez que lo pensaba, la idea le parecía menos absurda. ¿Quién era ella para pensar en imposibles cuando podía hacer magia y había viajado más de veinte años en el tiempo? Sentía como si llevara horas y horas caminando y aún así no llegaba a ninguna parte. No desistió de su empeño. Se acomodó la bufanda sobre la boca y la nariz como pudo y se inclinó, buscando una posición más aerodinámica que le permitiera moverse con mayor rapidez.

No veía la hora de estar en un lugar con calefacción. Además, le dolían horrores los pies.

Casi suelta una carcajada triunfal cuando, cinco minutos más tarde, distinguió a lo lejos la silueta de la abadía recortaba en medio de aquella cortina de nieve en continua caída. Era apenas un contorno que se desdibujaba a causa de la iracunda tormenta, que comenzó a arreciar de repente, como queriendo impedir su llegada al lugar.

Masculló una maldición.

Sin lugar a dudas, los merodeadores le habían contagiado su impulsividad. Aunque tal vez no debía culparlos a ellos tanto y si un poco más a si misma y a su miedo irracional. ¡Si ni siquiera se había llevado consigo su varita! "Idiota" se llamó a si misma en la intimidad de su mente. De haberla tenido a mando hubiera podido poner un hechizo de calefacción sobre sus ropas y no se estaría congelando las entrañas. ¿En qué momento le había parecido buena idea salir a caminar con un clima tan tempestuoso? ¡Con lo bien que iba la calefacción de los coches de Severus!

Debía de admitir, sobre todo bajo la acusadora voz de su interior, que no había pensado. Para nada.

Frotándose los brazos con las manos heladas en un intento de darse calor, aceleró el paso, sintiendo como las botas se le hundían en la espesa capa de nieve blanca y reluciente. ¡Joder! Maldita abadía móvil. En el campanario comenzaron a replicar las campanas, indicando a quien las escuchara que la misa diaria no tardaría en comenzar. El sonido era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que llegara hasta las orillas del pueblo, pero la mayoría de los feligreses ya habían llegado. A medida que se acercaba al edificio aposentado en lo alto de una ligera colina, había dejado de caminar en solitario. Desde ahí, y aún con la tormenta, podía ver una veintena de coches aparcados y las personas caminaban presurosas a su alrededor. De no comenzar a apresurar el paso ella también, llegaría tarde, y lo último que deseaba era destacar más de lo que ya hacía.

Sería la primera vez en muchos años que entraba a una iglesia. Otros tantos desde que había escuchado por última vez misa. Se podía decir que prácticamente había huido de ellas. Pero en ese momento, a pesar de todos los agujeros negros que su religión pudiera tener, necesitaba de su fe más que nunca. De los principios que las monjas le habían enseñado de niña. De las reconfortantes palabras que le decían que del otro lado solo les esperaba algo mejor. Porque ella tenía muchos muertos a los que llorar.

Titubeó en la puerta de madera, enmarcada con querubines tallados en la piedra. Alabastro, tal vez. La arquitectura del edificio mezclaba el gótico y el barroco en un sinsentido maravilloso que te hacía ver hacia todas direcciones, encontrando todos los espacios disponibles llenos de diferentes escenas y personajes. Incluso, en la parte trasera, había una pequeña capilla que seguramente se conservaba de la construcción original de influencia románica. Sencillo y al mismo tiempo esplendoroso.

Una bocanada de aire gélido le hirió los pulmones como una daga antes de que diera el primer paso en el interior de la iglesia.

El sacerdote tras el altar mayor, un hombre entrado en años y con una barriga prominente que le delataba como un pecador menor entregado a los placeres de la gula, había comenzado con la celebración, en medio de los cantos gregorianos que los monjes de claustro entonaban desde el coro sobre sus cabezas. No se quitó el capuchón de su abrigo ni se movió de su lugar, justo al lado de la puerta de entrada. Simplemente se quedó lo más apartada que el espacio rectangular de la iglesia le permitía, confundiéndose con las sombras mientras los demás feligreses eran iluminados por la tenue luz que los candelabros de pared proporcionaban a la oscura construcción.

- Hermanos… -

Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la voz tranquilizadora del anciano celebrante. El pueblo congregado guardó silencio mientras él recitaba de memoria un ensayado sermón. Frente a ella, una anciana movía los labios, como repitiendo lo que decía el hombre con aire de fastidio. Alzó la vista hacia la figura de Jesús en la cruz. Su rostro contraído por las laceraciones de su cuerpo la hizo preguntarse si ella habría tenido un aspecto similar. Sintió como si sus ojos la encontraran y, tal vez solo fuera la calefacción haciendo su trabajo más eficazmente de lo que se podía esperar, pero hubiera podido jurar que sintió un cálido aliento peinarle los cabellos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 En la oscuridad 0o0o0o0o0o0**

La casa aún estaba vacía cuando regresó. Desde entonces, había pasado una hora aproximadamente. Hora que había decidido invertir sabiamente en un delicioso y relajante baño de espuma. La capa blanca que flotaba sobre el agua tenía un espesor de al menos cinco centímetros y era tan densa que no se podía ver ni una sola porción de su piel bajo ella. El agua se mantenía caliente gracias a un hechizo y ella se entretenía viendo los hilillos de vapor que se escapaban entre las burbujas.

Ahora entendía por qué las saunas y los spa eran tan concurridos en su época. No existía nada mejor que un baño caliente de burbujas como inductor medicinal de bienestar. Recostó la cabeza sobre una toalla enrollada en la orilla de la bañera. Sentía cada músculo de su cuerpo relajado en su totalidad y estaba entrándole un agradable y ligero adormilamiento que la hizo cerrar los ojos por un minuto.

Ni siquiera se enteró en qué momento se quedó dormida.

_En medio de la más absoluta de las oscuridades escuchó una voz llamándola a gritos. Unos gritos tan desgarradores que la estremecieron de pies a cabeza. Angustiados. Aterrorizados. Como los que a ella le hubiera gustado lanzar al viento mientras era torturada. El corazón comenzó a palpitarle con desenfreno dentro del pecho, casi al borde de la taquicardia. Miró hacia todas direcciones pero a donde quiera que mirara, encontraba lo mismo. Un manto denso de tinieblas en el que no podía ni distinguir la mano que tenía frente a los ojos. Comenzó a caminar a tientas, moviendo tentativamente los pies primero y después, buscando algún obstáculo con las manos. Tenía que ayudar a quien fuera que la llamase. _

_Se quedó de piedra y sin poder moverse. Sentía la sangre helada y pesada dentro de sus venas. Había escuchado una voz aguda, infantil, sobresaliendo de entre el silencioso manto negro. _

_- ¡Mamá! – _

_Era Harry. _

_No se permitió pensar. Se olvidó de toda precaución posible, comenzando una loca carrera hacia la nada. Directamente hacia donde ella creía que provenía el grito. _

_Un obstáculo indefinido e informe a su tacto la hizo tropezar y un objeto alargado y afilado se le enterró con saña en la palma de la mano cuando intentó protegerse. La familiar sensación cálida de la sangre corriéndole por la piel y su olor metálico consiguieron que empezara a hiperventilar, sobrepasada por sus malos recuerdos, pero no que se detuviera. No abandonaría a Harry. Su Harry. Siguió corriendo sin saber a donde iba, tropezando incontables veces, y provocándose nuevas heridas con lada una de sus caídas._

_Casi suspira aliviada cuando un par de pequeños bracitos le rodearon las piernas. _

_Se echó a llorar de la alegría de saber que estaba bien y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Sin poder verlo, palpó los rasgos de su rostro regordete. Sus pómulos, sus labios, el contorno de sus ojos y cejas. Era él. Estaba bien. _

_Sollozó. _

_- Harry – gimió, acercándolo a ella en un apretado abrazo. _

_- No gastes mi nombre, inmunda Sangre Sucia – _

_Gritó. Un dolor lacerante la invadió cuando, tras esas hirientes palabras, algo afilado se le enterró en el vientre, justo donde descansaba su hijo. Y las manos de Harry lo sostenían. _

_Su cuerpo laxo cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo. La mirada enfocada hacia el camino que habían seguido sus pasos para llegar hasta allí. La luz volvió de repente, y pudo mirar, no sin horror, lo que la había hecho tropezar tantas y tantas veces. Cada uno de los obstáculos que la habían llevado al suelo eran los cuerpos inertes de sus amigos. Rostros familiares con cuencas vacías que se contorsionaban en gestos torturados. Al principio de todo estaban Pettigrew y el trozo de vidrio ensangrentado con el que lo había atravesado. _

_Entonces lo supo. Esas no eran las muertes que había dejado atrás. Eran las muertes que le esperaban en el futuro. _

_- Todo es tu culpa, Sangre Sucia – _

_Donde antes estaba un niño, ahora había un hombre. No estaba su pequeño diablillo de ojos llorosos que la llamaba a gritos por las noches y que había comenzado a llamarla mamá, solo el mago despiadado y de ojos vacíos y oscuros que la había violado, torturado…_

_Y que también la había matado._

Se despertó gritando, con las terribles visiones de su sueño aún atormentándola. El agua de la bañera seguía caliente pero la espuma había desaparecido por completo. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo y dolor, su ojo derecho escocía por las ganas terribles que tenía de llorar. Saturada por las lágrimas y abrumada por la intensidad de sus miedos inconscientes, no tardó mucho en sucumbir a su deseo de llorar. ¡Merlín! Freud habría pagado una fortuna solo por psicoanalizarla. Para cuando el salado torrente se decidió a correr por su mejilla, tenía el pecho oprimido por la congoja y casi no podía respirar. Era como si una mano invisible hubiera salido de su sueño para apretarle la garganta.

Unos pasos acelerados entraron a su habitación, sobresaltándola, y la puerta se abrió con un ruidoso estruendo, azotando en la pared estrepitosamente.

Sirius respiraba aceleradamente en su puerta, vestido única y escasamente con unos calzoncillos negros que le sentaban como anillo al dedo. O mejor dicho, como una segunda piel que marcaba cada uno de los contornos de su…

Se sonrojó furiosamente y se esforzó por desterrar de su cabeza ese tipo de pensamientos indecorosos. Debía de ser la mujer más pervertida de la historia humana si podía pensar en eso aún estando tan asustada. Y hablando de pensamientos inoportunos, justamente el que le pasó por la mente en ese momento se podía clasificar como tal. Estaba pensando que valía la pena tener ese tipo de pesadillas si a cambio una podía ver a un tipo tan bueno en paños menores. O sin ellos.

No sabía qué opción le gustaba y la escandalizaba más.

Los ojos desorbitados de Sirius miraban hacia todas las direcciones posibles y Hermione se dio cuenta fácilmente de la tensión que mantenía en sus hombros, como una fiera lista para atacar y defender lo suyo a cualquier precio. No siquiera había reparado en el estado de desnudez de la chica en pos de la tarea de buscar algún posible peligro.

Hermione no tenía idea de por qué esa idea la molestaba.

Finalmente, el animago se relajó, suspirando con alivio y, de una vez por todas, la miró. Si no estuviera hablando de Sirius Black, el mayor Don Juan que había conocido Hogwarts en toda su historia, Hermione hubiera podido jurar que lo había visto sonrojarse, pero fue tan leve y tan breve, que no pudo afirmar nada con certeza. Las facciones contraídas se le suavizaron de a poco y su mirada se dulcificó. Con pasos seguros, se acercó hasta la inmensa toalla de baño que había dejado sobre uno de los muebles de mármol y, arrodillándose al lado de la tina, la envolvió suavemente con ella.

Sollozó por lo bajo y se maldijo a si misma por su patetismo. Seguro que desde su perspectiva no debía de ser más que un tembloroso bulto sollozante. Y estaba empapada. Y asustada. Hermione Granger, tu segundo nombre es "Patética". ¿Por qué siempre tenía sus peores ataques de debilidad frente a Sirius?

Sus largos dedos encallecidos le peinaron el cabello húmedo y recién lavado, tranquilizándola de a poco. No dijo absolutamente nada mientras sus dedos y su aroma exótico la confortaban con una eficacia apabullante. No intentó restarle importancia a su dolor con los típicos comentarios de "No pasa nada" con los que uno solo intenta alejar la mirada de la realidad, porque la verdad era que siempre, siempre, pasaba algo. Lo que para alguien no era más que un absurdo, para otra persona en el mundo podía ser un desastre de tamaño colosal. Tampoco utilizó el aún más común "Comprendo tu dolor". Buen chico. Él mismo ya le había dicho que no lo hacía aunque lo intentaba, y que aún así, la admiraba por seguir adelante. Su silenciosa presencia era justamente lo que necesitaba, y mucho más de lo que podía atreverse a pedir, y él se la ofreció sin pedirle nada a cambio, como si lo supiera por naturaleza y aceptara de buena gana y sin restricciones su deber.

Era el hombre más bueno que jamás hubiera conocido. En todos los sentidos. Era leal, amable y divertido. Y tenía un cuerpo de infarto. Y, definitivamente, ella seguía sin poder comprender lo que sentía por él. Era algo tan contradictorio en si mismo que la dejaba confundida hasta nuevos niveles que no conocía.

Se encontró con sus ojos francos y claros como dos profundos lagos de intenso color azul. Él esperaba, dispuesto a escuchar su historia si es que quería hablar. O, simplemente, a hacer lo que fuera que ella le pidiera. Podía leer con nitida claridad en su mirada su deseo imperioso por reconfortarla, cosa que se le daba de maravilla, desde luego. No creía que nadie más en la casa pudiera sacarla de su estado de crisis.

Mientras ambos esperaban en silencio una señal divina para actuar, Sirius deslizó la mano por el costado derecho de su rostro y retiró todo vestigio de lágrimas. En el gesto había tal ternura que necesitó jadear para salir de la impresión. Seguidamente, inclinó la cabeza hacia su palma.

Sirius le sonrió y su sonrisa de dientes relucientes la dejó sin aliento, haciéndola olvidar como respirar correctamente.

- Me he quedado dormida – dicho esto, se talló el ojo. En parte para terminar de despertarse, y en parte para terminar con el incesante lagrimeo.

- Entonces dedo decir: Hola, dormilona –

"Y ahí vamos de nuevo" pensó, cuando esa sonrisa suya volvió a aparecer en su rostro y la deslumbró completamente. Cuando su cuerpo se estremeció en el deseo de que se acercara un poco más. Cuando él volvió a ser solo Sirius y ella fue para él solo una mujer más. Hermione sorbió por la nariz y le dedicó una sonrisa de labios apretados que acentuó aún más la suya.

- No ha parado de nevar. Creo que vamos a tener una blanca Navidad –

"Y yo creo que te verías mejor sin esos calzoncillos"

Confundida, tanto por las palabras de Sirius como por sus pensamientos inadecuados, parpadeó varias veces y miró al merodeador con gesto contrariado. Él soltó una risotada divertida y caminó hacia la habitación. Cuando regresó, traía consigo el reloj despertador que ella tenía en su buró, el cual también mostraba la fecha.

24 de diciembre.

Navidad.

Por segunda vez, jadeó. ¡Se le había olvidado!

- ¿Y los demás? –

Sirius se había dado la vuelta y ella comenzaba a levantarse. La toalla estaba húmeda y se le pagaba a las formas del cuerpo como si fueran una segunda piel mientras que salía de la tina de baño. Tomó otra toalla y se la amarró en la cabeza. Al alzar los ojos, su mirada se cruzó con la de Sirius, que se reflejaba en el espejo mientras la espiaba. Escuchó un zumbido que no se había percatado que flotaba en el aire. Era Sirius. Y el zumbido no era tal, sino un gruñido ronco que nacía desde lo hondo de su fornido pecho descubierto.

Con la toalla húmeda salió del baño, directo hacia la habitación. Al pasar al lado de Sirius, sus brazos desnudos se rozaron y ella por un momento creyó que se echaría a temblar. Lo que ocurrió, para su consternación, fue que un calor extraño bajó desde su pecho hasta la punta de sus pies.

Tal vez fuera a causa de su nerviosismo, pero por mucho que aguzaba el oído no lograba encontrar señales de que los demás estuvieran en la casa. Alcanzaba a escuchar un ligero traqueteo, pero esos sonidos eran más propios de los elfos domésticos, silenciosos pero siempre en movimiento. Los demás habitantes de la mansión eran más de gritar en todo momento. Aún así, de lo único que era plenamente conciente, con cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo, era de la cercanía de Sirius y de ese calor que provocaba en su cuerpo.

Caminó sobre el frío suelo de mármol sin importarle su semidesnudez, directamente hacia el armario de puertas dobles. Se sentía extraña y eso la confundía aún más que aquél calor sin explicación. No llegaba a entender por qué no la inquietaba su presencia, de la mala manera, claro está, porque él siempre la inquietaba. O por qué no se había echado a temblar al sentir su mirada fija y penetrante en su cuerpo apenas cubierto. No tenía lógica alguna. Era incongruente su propia actitud desinhibida cuando estaba casi segura de que, de haber sido otro quién estuviera en el lugar de Sirius, en ese momento estaría acurrucada en un rincón, gritándole que saliera del cuarto.

La cama crujió bajo el peso de Sirius cuando este se sentó y sin poder detenerse a si misma, echó un vistazo en su dirección por sobre su hombro descubierto. Efectivamente, él se había sentado cómodamente en el espacio que ella había dejado vacío, donde las sábanas que esa mañana habían estado revueltas ahora se acomodaban para completar el arreglo perfecto que siempre hacían los elfos. Extrañamente, parecía como si sus manos, grandes y ásperas, acariciaran las telas que la habían cobijado por la noche.

¿Sabría él que había dormido ahí o solo era un acto reflejo?

Sin saber por qué, suspiró.

Todo él era una visión devastadoramente sensual aún sin proponérselo. Si había un sinónimo exacto de la palabra "masculinidad" seguramente sería "Sirius Black". Al tener la pierna derecha doblada en escuadra sobre el colchón y la otra apoyada en el suelo, la tela de sus calzoncillos se estiraba, tensa hasta la última fibra, delineando con deliciosa precisión el contorno abultado de sus genitales. Y era tan… De inmediato apartó la vista, invadida por la vergüenza. Sentía las mejillas arderle con tal fuerza que podrían haber cocinado sobre ellas sin ninguna dificultad. Sacudió la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta en un intento vano de recomponerse del todo, después, intentó concentrarse en la tarea de buscar la ropa indicada para ese día sin sentir la necesidad de comérselo con la mirada.

Lo cual, era una tarea de lo más difícil.

Gracias al cielo, había hecho las comparas navideñas la semana anterior, pensó con gratitud por los viejos hábitos. De no haber sido así, esa noche no tendría nada que ofrecerles a sus amigos. Los regalos le hicieron un guiño desde el fondo del armario, donde estarían escondidos hasta las doce de la noche, cuando, gracias al hechizo que les puso, aparecerían bajo el árbol de navidad.

Se dio la vuelta con la ropa apretada contra su pecho. Ahí seguía Sirius con toda su potente masculinidad y sensualidad, mirándola con sus ojos penetrantes que parecían querer excavar en el fondo de su alma. La recorrió un estremecimiento por sabría Dios qué vez y de inmediato se le calentaron otra vez las mejillas. Aún así, no se amedrentó. Le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad que él le dirigía y por un momento pareció como si batallaran con las miradas. A ver quién parpadeaba primero. Un segundo más tarde, la fuerza de los ojos de Sirius la desmoronó, pues en lugar de una fría e indiferente mirada calculadora, encontró una cálida y sensual caricia que llegó a lo más hondo de su ser.

El cuerpo masculino estaba cubierto por una fina e insignificante pelusilla negra en la que daban ganas de enredar los dedos mientras las palmas de las manos recorrían y palpaban cada uno de los músculos bajo la piel bronceada. Aún en reposo, una podía adivinar el movimiento de contracción de cada uno de ellos, y los abdominales marcados y prominentes harían desear a cualquiera darle unos buenos lametones.

Ella incluida.

Su temperatura corporal subió unos tantos grados al notar la forma en que él miraba su cuerpo, tan cargada de ardiente necesidad como seguramente estaba la suya.

¡Por Merlín! ¡Menuda tontería!

Aún así, no pudo dejar de pensarlo. Y lo más seguro era que estuviera cometiendo una terrible errata de raciocinio, pero en esos ojos, oscuros e impenetrables, había tal sentimiento e intensidad que daba la impresión de que estuvieran cargados de un arrollador y ardiente deseo. Del tipo que te devora el alma poco a poco y te vuelve loco de la desesperación.

"¿Por ti? Sí, claro. Y tu eres Miss Universo" se burló la voz de su razón dentro de su cabeza.

Sí. Seguro que se le estaba yendo un poco la pinza.

Para romper el momento de tensión, repitió la pregunta que Sirius no había contestado.

- ¿Me creerías si te digo que nadie se acordaba de las fechas y que fue Sally quién nos lo recordó en el desayuno cuando preguntó si alguien podía ir a traer el árbol? –

Con razón la elfina parecía tener tanta prisa esa mañana antes de que se fuera a la abadía y ellos no estaban. Casi puede ver en su mente las expresiones de desconcierto de sus amigos, muy similares a la suya, al darse cuenta de lo que habían olvidado. Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Todos habían tenido la cabeza en las nubes desde hace un tiempo.

- ¿Debo prepararme para una sobredosis de adornos navideños? –

- No – logró decir él en medio de una estruendosa risotada con la que era sorprendente que le hubiera entendido. ¡Le encantaba como trinaba su voz al reír! ¿Es que ese hombre tenía algún defecto imperdonable? – Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie habitaba la mansión que el árbol estaba apolillado, así que Remus se fue a buscar otro con Snivellus – gruñó el nombre de la serpiente.

Esta vez, fue ella la que soltó una carcajada. El rostro enfuruñado de Sirius era algo que no tenía precio y que por muchas veces que viera, la seguía enterneciendo. Le parecía tan infantil la renuencia que parecían tener Sirius y James ante la idea de que Remus pudiera estar con Severus. James hacía como que no había visto nada la noche tras su salida y cuando ella u otra persona tocaba el tema, uno de ellos desviaba la atención hacia otro. No podían referirse al Slytherin sin gruñir o maldecir y en cuanto podían, buscaba cualquier pretexto para llevarse con ellos a Remus. Según ellos, no iban a permitir que Snape corrompiera al licántropo. O citando textualmente sus palabras, "Moony es demasiado inocente para estar con una serpiente".

¡Circe, alguien debía de sacarlos de su ignorancia!

¡Inocente! Eso aún le daba más ganas de reír. La verdad sea dicha, ella dudaba que hubiera un solo hueso, músculo o cabello del cuerpo del licántropo que pudiera ser corrompido. Una de las habitaciones que lindaban con la suya era la de Remus, la otra, la de Severus, y cada noche escuchaba al hombre lobo desplazarse desde la suya a la de su pareja, y por los sonidos que llegaban a Hermione cada vez que se les olvidaba poner un hechizo silenciador, que ya habían sido varias, era más bien lo contrario.

Había descubierto que a pesar de ser Slytherin, el dominante de la relación era el más inocente de los dos. ¡No tenía ni idea de que Lupin pudiera tener un lenguaje tan florido y variopinto! Y como siguieran con ese ritmo, no sería la única persona embarazada en la mansión por mucho más tiempo.

Cavilaba en eso con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios cuando Sirius se acercó hacia ella y la abrazó por la cintura sin llegar a acercarla a su cuerpo pero permitiendo que sintiera el calor que irradiaba su piel, tan desnuda como la de ella bajo la toalla. Con una delicadeza enternecedora, posó su barbilla sobre su coronilla y le besó los cabellos.

Feliz, Hermione suspiró.

- ¿Estás mejor? –

Su silenciosa preocupación la hizo devolverle el abrazo y recargar la cabeza en sus fuertes pectorales. Bajo la capa de piel y músculo, escuchó su corazón latir, al mismo ritmo y compás que el de ella. Se aceleraban juntos al sentir su cercanía.

Asintió y se echó un poco más hacia delante, recargándose por completo en su pecho. El cálido contacto de su piel contra su mejilla y su aroma flotando por el aire de la habitación la sacudieron por dentro, haciendo que suspirara largamente con lago parecido a la dicha absoluta. Sirius soltó lo que a ella le recordó a un ronroneo y le besó la mejilla antes de soltarla.

Se sintió furiosa consigo misma cuando gimoteó en protesta.

¿Qué diantres le estaba pasando?

- Prepárate, Granger – expuso con voz teatralmente solemne – estas serán las primeras de muchas navidades a lo merodeador –

Cuando cerró la puerta del baño, unos segundos tras su partida, Hermione dejó caer la toalla que la envolvía, sintiéndose repentinamente acalorada. Una corriente eléctrica la atravesó cuando accidentalmente rozó un muslo contra el otro y por fin notó la humedad entre sus piernas.

Estaba terriblemente excitada.

No supo si sentirse bien o mal por ello, pero lo que se sentía era femenina, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Dentro de su pecho, su corazón latió desbocado y una calidez confusa le pedía que buscara a Sirius y que hiciera algo que no lograba o no quería comprender. Lo que si fue claro era que su excitación se debía única y exclusivamente al anterior contacto con él. Se sintió mareada por las revelaciones. Todo era demasiado extraño para ella. Sobrecogedoramente novedoso.

- Oh. Dios. Mío – jadeó.

Estaba asustada y al mismo tiempo impaciente. No podía esperar a verlo de nuevo en la cena.

Continuará…


	15. Chapter 15

**En la oscuridad**

**By:** Tommy Hiragizawa

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes no son míos. Ya quisiera yo ser la escritora más rica de Reino Unido.

**Parejas:** Hermione/Sirius y Harry/Draco, pero en un futuro.

**Advertencias:** Violencia, Indicios de Violación y Lemon.

**N/a:** Aquí estoy, sobreviviendo a los exámenes e intentando no perder mi dignidad en el intento. O más bien, fracasando en ello completamente. Espero poder terminar esto antes de iniciar clases, porque si no tendré que actualizar solo una vez por mes. Las cosas están yendo mal, y la verdad es que, aunque amo escribir, soy conciente de que me he concentrado mucho en ello y por eso he perdido muchas materias. Espero que comprendan.

¡He cometido sacrilegio! En el episodio anterior, justo cuando estaba por editar el fic, mi hermana llegó y comenzó a meterme prisa, por lo que se me olvidó completamente poner la cita bíblica. Me he sentido más mal esta semana que en ninguna otra. En fin, este episodio volverá a la normalidad.

Este capítulo va dedicado a **Rose Weasley de Malfoy**. ¡Gracias por leer! No te apresures a sacar conclusiones en ningún capítulo, porque espero poder darles una que otra sorpresa.

Sin más que decir por ahora, me despido.

Atte: Tommy.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo quince: Bendecida. Y la nieve sigue cayendo. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Estaba mortalmente nerviosa. Prácticamente al borde del colapso. De hecho, se sentía de vuelta a Hogwarts en su cuarto año cuando se preparaba en su habitación de la torre de Gryffindor junto a sus chillonas compañeras para el baile de navidad. Le latía el corazón justo de la misma manera. En una incesante necesidad de llegar al paro cardiaco o al derrame cerebral. Solo que ahora no la esperaba Víktor Krum al pie de las escaleras del gran comedor, sino su familia. No sería un hombre, sino cuatro. Sirius. Y por raro que pareciera, se sentía aún más inquieta que en aquella ocasión.

No dejaba de revolverse como pez fuera del agua.

Normal. Por aquél entonces su mayor defecto eran sus dientes demasiado grandes y ser una rata de biblioteca.

Se alisó el vestido, aunque ya lo hubiera hecho otras quince veces y dio un último vistazo al espejo del peinador. Resignada, soltó un suspiro cansado. Nunca había sido del tipo de chicas que tardan horas en estar listas, por eso se sentía tan extraña después de dos horas frente al espejo. Más porque habían sido una pérdida de tiempo. Había intentado peinarse el cabello en un moño alto, con algunos mechones cayendo hacia su rostro. Por mucho que lo intentó, lo único que consiguió en su empeño fue parecer un puercoespín con los pinchos flácidos. No era una imagen muy alentadora. Cansada de manejar su cabello encrespado en un intento de conseguir un imposible, se deshizo de todos los pasadores que llevaba puestos, sorprendiéndose de la gran cantidad que había utilizado en vano. Dejó que su cabellera indomable cayera sobre sus hombros, pecho y espalda como una cascada y lo cepilló hasta que estuvo medianamente decente.

Parecía una leona y por graciosa que fuera la coincidencia, se sentía como una. La fiera que espera para cazar a su presa. Y su presa se llamaba Sirius Black.

Se puso de costado con las manos sobre el vientre. A los dos meses, tenía una barriga apenas perceptible. Más que embarazada parecía como si hubiera comido de más y estuviera algo hinchada. No tenía idea de por qué muchas mujeres decían que el embarazo arruinaba el cuerpo cuando a ella le parecía que daba un nuevo brillo a la piel y acentuaba muchas virtudes. La sola idea de su vientre totalmente redondeado le provocaba inmensa felicidad.

Se había comprado un vestido para la ocasión. La tela era fina y ligera, muy fresca. Podía decirse que vaporosa. Le rodeaba el cuerpo con delicadeza y suavidad, cayendo a su alrededor como líquidas capas de musgo. Era de un verde un poco más oscuro que el tradicional navideño, tal ves verde Slytherin. Le sentaba bien, y solo dejaba al descubierto la cuarta parte de sus brazos.

Deseaba estar especialmente aceptable esa noche. Sabía que no podía estar guapa, pero por lo menos causar una buena impresión.

¿El motivo? Celebrar su recientemente encontrada feminidad.

Casi podía imaginar las reacciones de sus amigos y no pudo dejar de reír con suavidad al recrear la escena en su mente. Al verla, Severus le sonreiría con ánimo y complicidad, el tipo de mirada que da un hombre a su hermanita pequeña al darse cuenta que se ha convertido en mujer. Remus tendría una reacción parecida, solo que él reiría por lo bajo junto a ella cuando llegaran a James y Sirius, que se estarían debatiendo internamente entre si reprocharle su vestimenta antigriffindoriana o halagarla.

Aunque lo único que de verdad deseaba era ver otra vez esa pequeña chispa de deseo brillar en los ojos azules de Sirius.

"**Yo te amo, Señor, mi fortaleza"**

El reloj de su mesa de noche marcaba las ocho de la noche cuando salió de su habitación.

Lo primero que escuchó, estando aún en el pasillo, fue el sonido característico de alguien llegar por la chimenea del salón, que prácticamente te escupía. Una sonrisa le atravesó el rostro de lado a lado cuando pudo escuchar, por primera vez en el día, los chillidos alegres de sus niños, que inundaron de luz cada rincón de la mansión. Se asomó por la barandilla del segundo piso para ver hacia el vestíbulo. Justo en ese momento, tomados de la mano como siempre, Harry y Draco atravesaron la alfombra hacia el comedor con pasos acelerados a carrera, donde se perdieron de su vista. En la entrada del salón, James bufó y negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa muy similar a la que ella portaba adornando sus labios.

Debía de admitir que esa expresión lo hacía parecer sumamente atractivo, pero no pudo llegar a sentir lo que sentía cuando Sirius hacía algo similar a lo de esa tarde. Tal vez fuera que se parecía tanto a su Harry que no podía verlo como nada más que un amigo.

A James se le borró todo rastro de buen humor del rostro sonriente cuando vio hacia el rincón bajo la escalera.

- ¡Mi reino por una pistola! – vociferó.

Curiosa por la reacción tan extrema, volvió la mirada hacia donde él veía y de no haber sido por la sorpresa inicial, no habría podido contener la carcajada que pugnó por liberarse al contemplar la escena. Aparentemente, ella y James, para desgracia del último, estaban destinados a presenciar y a cortar todo el romanticismo de sus amigos. Los rostros de Remus y de Severus estaban separados solo lo suficiente para poder distinguir donde estaba cada par de labios, aunque no era así con el resto de sus cuerpos, que estaban enlazados uno con el otro como si se tratasen de piezas perfectas de un rompecabezas. No sabía decir donde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro. Para empezar, las manos de Severus estaban sospechosamente cerca del trasero ajeno y la pierna de Remus se enredaba con firmeza en torno a la cadera de su pareja, dejándolos a ambos en una posición nada decorosa.

La exclamación de James fue seguida de un coro de sonidos cacofónicos que se mezcló en medio segundo. El licántropo gimoteó en protesta por la falta de atención por parte de su pareja, inmerso completamente en su necesidad de satisfacer su ardiente deseo por el otro. James emitió sonido ahogado de bochorno antes de lanzar un gruñido amenazante al Slytherin, como si este estuviera aprovechándose del lobo. El pocionista contestó al antiguo cazador de Gryffindor abrazando las caderas de Remus, causando que sus cuerpos tuvieran un roce más íntimo. Remus gimió ante el contacto. Seguidamente, Snape sonrió al merodeador en una clara muestra magistral de cómo un buen Slytherin debe provocar la ira de un Gryffindor ya de por si furioso sin necesidad de decir palabra alguna. Después de todo, Severus era un experto en esa materia.

Con grandes zancadas, James se fue acercando a ellos con todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo fibroso crispado y listo para separar a la pareja aunque para ello pareciera ser necesaria una palanca hidráulica, o, en todo caso, mucha fuerza bruta. Hermione, aún viendo todo desde la barandilla en el segundo piso, no albergó duda de que acabaría por explotar a la menor provocación.

O Severus no lo advirtió, o lo hizo y no le importó en lo más mínimo, porque se limitó a observar como se acercaba con una ceja en alto con altanería y siguió provocándolo con una temeraria indiferencia por su vida.

- Mira que eres idiota, Potter – siseó, adornando su afilado rostro con la sonrisa cínica que muy seguramente tendría patentada mientras que sus ojos comenzaban a brillar con malicia – En primer lugar, no tienes un reino que intercambiar en caso de que alguien te respondiera. En segundo… ¿Para qué vas a querer tú una pistola? ¿Qué no tienes tu varita a mano? Dime por favor que estás pensando en el suicidio –

El de lentes se limitó a enseñarle a Severus el dedo corazón.

- Claro que no, Snivellus. Y con mi varita no puedo alegar accidente cuando te encuentren muerto. Pero con una pistola… - aspiró entre dientes – Dios sabe que no tengo idea de cómo se usan esos aparatos muggles. Sería una verdadera, verdadera lástima que la disparara accidentalmente y que "casualmente" – enfatizó la palabra haciendo comillas en el aire – te diera a ti – los ojos le brillaron cuando los alzó hacia el techo y lanzó un potente grito que llenó cada rincón - ¡Si alguien quiere hacerme un regalo sorpresa esta noche, una semiautomática no estaría mal! –

Antes de contestar, Severus bufó.

- Deja de soñar. Pueden parecerse, pero Dumbledore no es Papá Noel –

- ¡Y el premio es para…! – gritó ella con una carcajada que no pudo seguir conteniendo.

"**Mi salvador, que de la violencia me has salvado"**

Los tres hombres del vestíbulo levantaron la mirada hacia ella. Severus hizo justo lo que había creído que haría al verla. Le dedicó una de esas sonrisas torcidas tan suyas y que sentaban tan bien a los rasgos angulosos de su rostro pálido, junto con esa mirada de respeto y cariño que le decía mil cosas diferentes a la vez. Remus ocultó el rostro en el cuello de su pareja con las mejillas brillando con un reluciente sonrojo que dejaba en ridículo a los tomates. Ese tipo de acciones dejaban en claro por qué él era el sumiso. Se avergonzaba fácilmente y en ese momento tenía motivos para estar abochornado. Por otro lado, James…

James se salió completamente de lo que hubiera esperado. Tenía la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Sentía el peso de su mirada fija en ella, cargada de intensidad sofocante, recorriéndola de arriba abajo con un evidente deseo de memorizarla.

- Buen intento, James – rió nerviosa, en un intento de aliviar la tensión que se acumulaba en el aire – pero nadie le gana a Severus Snape a la hora de hacer comentarios mordaces –

El animago sacudió la cabeza tratando de reponerse de su estupor. Después, le dedicó una sonrisa resplandeciente antes de encogerse de hombros. Su mirada jamás la abandonó y la gran atención que le dedicaba, como si aún estuviera estupefacto, la puso nerviosa. Incómoda más bien. No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de miradas, y, después de eso sus sospechas anteriores quedaban confirmadas. La asustaban ese tipo de atenciones, aunque si venían de parte de Sirius, todo cambiaba.

No entendía si sólo era por el hecho de que ella también se sintiera atraída por él.

Los ojos color chocolate de su amigo centelleaban sin perder un solo detalle, examinándola cuidadosamente como si fuera una obra de arte en una galería. Y estaba tan sofocada como si estuviera dentro de una vitrina. La intensidad de su mirada contrastaba con la suavidad de su sonrisa satisfecha.

Y aún así, su permanente aura de tristeza prevaleció.

- Otra semana juntos y lo superaré – se encogió de hombros.

Apartando su atención de James, la escena en conjunto le arrancó un suspiro y una sonrisa de incalculable dicha. Era impagable en todos los sentidos. Desde luego, esos hombres no eran más que un montón de cabezotas obstinados. Pero, ciertamente, eso ella lo sabía desde mucho antes de vivir con ellos. Lo importante era que bajo toda esa falsa y muy bien representada hostilidad mutua que ahora sentían, había un trasfondo de camaradería que si bien se negaban a hacer público, ya había sido aceptado del todo. Probablemente. Aunque eso jamás dejaría de molestarlos. Ahora solo les quedaba hacerse a la idea de que Remus Lupin, su mejor amigo, había caído bajo los encantos de Severus Snape, Slytherin y además su archienemigo. Y al pocionista le tocaba aceptar que muy seguramente, esos Gryffindor que tanto había odiado en Hogwarts serían los padrinos de sus futuros hijos.

No esperaba que sucediera mañana. Ni siquiera albergaba esperanza de que se diera ese año de pronto llegaría. Pero tampoco había tenido esperanza alguna de que los merodeadores y Severus pudieran convivir en armonía y bien mirado, hasta parecían una familia normal.

Bueno, solo relativamente.

¿Es que acaso no eran una "relativamente" hermosa familia?

Siendo francos, en lo absoluto. Lo que tenían entre esas paredes era una familia disfuncional, más que volátil y con serias tendencias homicidas. Con personas de lo más diversas como integrantes que cargaban a cuestas con sus respectivos y nada pequeños problemas. Pero visto desde el lado positivo, al menos jamás se aburrían.

Y eso era más de lo que ella hubiera esperado cuando llegó.

- ¿Me he perdido de algo? –

Comentó Sirius, apareciendo por fin mientras atravesaba la puerta del comedor.

"**Mi roca y mi baluarte, mi liberador, mi Dios"**

Normalmente, Sirius siempre vestía de cuero, menos para el trabajo, pero la túnica de auror siempre le impedía ver qué era lo que llevaba debajo. Y no se quejaba, la verdad. El cuero le sentaba de maravilla a ese cuerpo lleno de músculos marcados y belleza casi deslumbrante. Aún así, no pudo evitar que sus ojos lo devoraran con mayor descaro del corriente al verlo ahí, de pie en medio del vestíbulo, tan elegantemente vestido. La túnica negra se abría a sus costados para dejar ver el conjunto que llevaba debajo. Lucía maravillosamente unos pantalones de pinza del mismo color que la túnica y una camisa de seda color rojo vino. Sus zapatos, evidentemente carísimos, cerraban el marco de la perfección masculina.

Lo que hubieran dado muchos diseñadores por tener a ese hombre desfilando en sus pasarelas.

Muy apenas pudo detener el impulso repentino de persignarse y bendecir a todo lo alto por semejante espécimen.

¿Y ella se había sorprendido de que la excitara? ¡Joder! Lo antinatural hubiera sido que no lo hiciera. Exudaba sexualidad por cada uno de sus poros.

Tan absorta estaba en la contemplación de anchos hombros que ceñían la túnica entre los omoplatos, dando la impresión de que la tela se rasgaría en cualquier momento, en las benditamente estrechas caderas que formaban una "V" con sus hombros, y que eran deliciosamente abrazadas por la seda de su camisa, las largas piernas y, por extraño que sonara, en los suculentos pies descalzos, que no notó cuando dejó su lugar contra la barandilla y bajó las escaleras para llegar hasta donde ellos se congregaban.

Sus ojos conectaron y fueron atraídos uno hacia el otro como si él fuera un imán y ella el acero. Obediente ante el campo magnético que la obligaba a acercarse todo lo posible. Lo que en verdad la sorprendió fue que no hubiera salido volando desde el balcón directamente en línea recta. Con cada paso que daba, ella sentía como aumentaba el cosquilleo en las palmas de las manos que le exigía a gritos que acariciara las mejillas recién afeitadas o que deslizara los dedos entre las oscuras hebras de cabello azabache que relucían con un toque azulado bajo las luces.

¿Llevaría aún los mismos calzoncillos?

Harry y Draco llegaron corriendo por la misma puerta por la que había entrado Sirius, destruyendo la magia de momento. La conexión se rompió y ella sintió arder las mejillas por haber dado semejante espectáculo. Ya sabía lo que sentía Remus. Los niños parecían un par de maniquís de tienda para niños con toda esa ropa nueva. Dos muñecos muy exigentes, debía agregar. Con una sonrisa que no podía evitar cada que los veía, Hermione vio como comenzaban a jalar los faldones de la túnica de Sirius nada más verlo.

Con una carcajada ante los ceños fruncidos de los más pequeños, Sirius se las arregló para subirlos a ambos a sus hombros. Harry en el derecho y Draco en el izquierdo. Los dos infantes se tomaron de la mano por detrás de la cabeza del animago, como si ya supieran lo que debían de hacer y con la otra, tomaron la que Sirius les ofrecía. Chillaron entusiasmados por las vistas desde esa altura, demasiado alarmante al medir Sirius más de uno noventa. Hermione no pudo evitar encogerse ante la posibilidad de que se cayera e hiciera algún daño. Un golpe desde esa altura para un niño bien podía significar la muerte. Para colmo de sus ya de por si crispados nervios, Sirius se puso a dar ligeros brincoteos que hicieron cabalgar a los niños, que lanzaron una fresca risotada al aire mientras que ella y Remus jadeaban de angustia al unísono. Reprendió a Sirius con la mirada pero él restó importancia al gesto, repitiendo el temerario movimiento sin darse cuenta del riesgo que corría su apuesta cabeza.

Mucho más sobre protector que ella - mucho más – Remus se deslizó de entre los brazos de su pareja, que también tenía le ceño fruncido, y corrió a arrebatarle a su cachorro de los hombros y lo abrazó contra su pecho mientras fulminaba a su amigo.

Si las miradas matasen, Sirius habría caído desplomado en el acto.

Un rugido furioso brotó de los labios del licántropo, precediendo su amenaza.

- Si mi cachorro llega a hacerse daño por tu culpa, Paddy, no habrá poder que te salve. Te haré tanto daño y sentirás tanto dolor mientras te rompo uno a uno los huesos del cuerpo con mis manos que no te quedarán ganas de volver a mirarlo otra vez –

La voz grave que salió de la boca de su antiguo profesor de Defensa sonó distorsionada, más bien desdoblada. Como si al hacerlo hablaran - o mejor dicho, gruñeran - dos personas a la vez. Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrerla y notó como a toso les costaba trabajo mantener la calma. El lobo en el interior de Remus había salido a la superficie para defender a su cachorro y por mucho que también reconociera a Sirius como parte de su manada, no se lo plantearía si algún día tenía que cumplir con su amenaza.

"**La peña en que me amparo, mi escudo y fuerza de mi salvación, mi ciudadela y mi refugio"**

Agradeció mentalmente no ser el blanco de su ira. Los licántropos, al igual que las veelas, cuidan a sus parejas y a sus cachorros con sus vidas. O con las de los demás.

Sirius se estremeció al escuchar un último gruñido, y para qué negarlo, ella también lo hizo. Incluso Severus tragó saliva con dificultad. Nunca había visto al licántropo en ese estado, a pesar de los años que pasaron juntos como miembros de la Orden. Severus se acercó tentativamente y le acarició el brazo con el que sostenía el peso de Draco lentamente, pues sabía que no lo movería por miedo a hacer daño al niño. Al final, volvió a abrazarlo. Ante la sensación de paz que aportaba al hombre lobo, Remus se fue relajando, volviendo a ser el mismo de siempre.

Pareció sorprendido de su propio comportamiento y volvió a enterrar el rostro en el cuello del Slytherin.

Sirius le dio a su amigo una mirada de amistosa disculpa al ver que lo miraba de reojo y la secundó con una amplia sonrisa. Del tipo a la que uno no puede decir que no.

- Vamos, Moony. Lo que no te mata…- dejó la frase al aire.

- Te lleva una temporada al hospital o requiere de una larga temporada de terapia para superarlo. Mi cachorro no va a pasar por ninguna de ambas cosas – gruñó, aunque ya de mejor humor.

Por lo menos, pensó Hermione con optimismo, no se le había desdoblado la voz.

- ¿Les había contado que Draco era el buscador de Slytherin? – intervino.

Remus se volvió hacia ella con una mirada horrorizada.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 En la oscuridad 0o0o0o0o0o0**

Faltaban quince minutos escasos para la medianoche cuando acabaron de cenar y para ese momento, Harry y Draco ya habían sucumbido al cansancio del día, entregándose sin reservas a los brazos de Morfeo. Antes de ordenar a Sally que los llevara a sus habitaciones, les acarició a ambos el cabello, sabiendo que ellos eran la mayor bendición que le había dado Dios. Hizo un gesto a la elfina y fue a reunirse con los otros en el salón, donde las velas iluminaban escasamente la estancia, dándole un toque espectral que concordaba con el sonido apacible del fuego crepitando en la chimenea. Afuera, la nevada arreciaba por momentos en lo que seguramente sería la mayor tormenta del año.

Sirius terminó de servir la quinta copa de Champagne y la elevó, siendo imitado por todos, cada uno con la suya en la mano.

- ¡Por nuestra familia… y Snivellus también! – propuso a modo de brindis.

El nombrado se limitó a resoplar mientras los demás reían en parte por el comentario y otro tanto por las copas de más, aunque no pudo esconder a tiempo para nadie el temblor de sus labios mientras reprimía una sonrisa.

Dieron el primer largo trago a la espumosa bebida.

La estancia estaba repleta de dulces navideños y adornos de último momento. Por todas partes había pequeñas macetas con _Nochebuenas_, en las ventanas había guirnaldas atadas con lazos verdes y rojos que terminaban en pequeñas campanillas doradas. El muérdago estaba encantado. Aparecía y desaparecía constantemente, cambiando de lugar y solo te permitía moverte de un estrecho perímetro después de hacer besado a la persona que tenías más cerca. A ella ya la había atrapado una vez, pero gracias a Dios, la persona más cercana era Harry.

Un casto beso entre "madre" e hizo no hacía daño a su salud mental.

La cena había sido espectacular. Digna de los banquetes del Valhala. Después de tal comilona, Hermione pensó que no volvería a necesitar comer en lo que quedaba de año. Había comido suficiente como para hacerle competencia al estómago sin fondo de Sirius. En definitiva, los elfos se habían lucido esa noche. Desde las recetas más tradicionales de la cocina muggle a los platillos más exóticos del mundo mágico. Pavos con diferentes rellenos, pierna mechada, puré de patatas… Si se lo preguntaban, Hermione hubiera podido jurar que el jamón asado le había ojitos, por decirlo de algún modo. Las patatas, la salsa de carne y las diversas cremas no se habían quedado atrás. De postre, hubo tarta de calabaza, biscochos de nuez y chocolate, flan de huevo y _mousse_ de limón.

¡Merlín y sus barbas! ¡Su estómago amaba a esos elfos!

A pesar de ello, mientras elevaban las alargadas copas para un segundo brindis, se sorprendió tomando una galleta de canela del montón y llevándosela a la boca. Casi gime del placer al sentir los intensos sabores en sus papilas gustativas.

- Por los que me quieren, lo mejor les deseo. A los demás, que se vayan de paseo – recitó James con tono humorístico.

- Amén – completaron ella y el resto de los merodeadores en coro, respondiendo a voz de grito. Severus asintió, mucho más moderado.

- Señor – comenzó ella con las manos juntas y los ojos cerrados. Los demás guardaron silencio como símbolo de respeto a su religión – Si no puedes hacerme adelgazar, haz que engorden todos mis amigos –

- ¡Oye! – se quejó James antes de echarse a reír con los demás – No quieras arruinar mi maravillosa figura –

El gran reloj de péndulo del salón comenzó a tocar las campanadas que anunciaban la medianoche interrumpiendo así los comentarios ácidos de Severus con respecto a lo dicho. Apuraron el resto de sus copas y se volvieron hacia el gran árbol de navidad. Otra cosa en la que los elfos habían acertado. El conjunto de las luces de las velas tintineantes, listones coloridos y hadas de metal que revoloteaban en torno al pino con sus alitas multicolor era un visión encantadora. Mágica y nunca mejor dicho. Como si hubiera sido sacado de un cuento. Era tan grande como los que Hagrid solía cortar para las navidades en Hogwarts, tan elegante que ni el profesor Flitwick lo hubiera hecho mejor y tan hermosamente decorado que tenía un aire sobrenatural.

Más te vale no ponerte a dar vueltas alrededor, chucho, o terminarás incendiando mi casa con las velas - había dicho Severus al ver el decorado, aunque todos sabían que la casa estaba protegida con un hechizo antiincendios.

Sirius, para sorpresa de todos, no había contestado a la provocación. Se había encogido de hombros y sonreído. Al parecer, habían llegado a una especie de tregua temporal.

"**Invoco al Señor , que es digno de alabanza, y quedo a salvo de mis enemigos."**

Los cinco compartieron abrazos y felicitaciones mientras los regalos comenzaban a aparecer bajo el árbol de navidad. Al terminar, se juntaron alrededor de cuarenta paquetes envueltos en cintas y papeles de colores.

- ¿Quién hace los honores? –

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Remus se acercó al conjunto y tomó uno de los obsequios. Era del tamaño de un joyero y estaba envuelto con papeles de distintos tonos de azul. El licántropo se quedó viéndolo hasta que pareció juntar valor para darse la vuelta y encarar a sus compañeros.

- Esto es para ti, Sev –

Al escuchar el apelativo cariñoso, que sonó aún más meloso de los labios del hombre lobo, James y Sirius hicieron una graciosamente sobreactuada mueca de asco al mismo tiempo.

¿Lo habían ensayado?

Mientras Severus rompía el papel que cubría la pequeña caja de madera, de proporciones similares a una caja de zapatos de niño, Hermione no pudo evitar sospechar de la manera en que Remus se revolvía inquieto y jugueteaba con sus manos sobre la parte baja del abdomen. En cierto momento, incluso pareció temblar. Lo que hubiera dentro del paquete debía de ser verdaderamente importante para él. La caja de madera tenía unas diminutas molduras de oro blanco a los costados, en tanto, una serpiente se deslizaba por la cubierta. La serpiente de color plata alzó la mirada y la clavó en su nuevo amo, observándolo con inteligencia antes de inclinar la cabeza con respeto y volver a descansar. Sirius y James miraron a su amigo con los ojos desorbitados, al tiempo que el Slytherin acariciaba la caja y sonreía a su pareja con agradecimiento.

Junto a la caja había una carta. Carta que resultó ser una _Howler._

- Querido Severus – comenzó a hablar la voz de la enfermera de Hogwarts con voz risueña una vez que la carta fue abierta – es un verdadero honor para mí que Remus me permita darte la buena nueva. Su actual estado es delicado, más aún siendo un licántropo, pero nada que no pueda llevar de la mano de la Señorita Granger y que tú no puedas resolver con una de tus pociones. La fecha especial será a principios del mes de Septiembre, pues no tiene más de una semana. Espero sinceramente que tú y tu nueva familia estén bien y que el nuevo bebé traiga alegría a tu casa – se escuchó una pausa - Muy cordialmente, Poppy Pomfrey –

El papel explotó en el aire frente a los ojos de tres atónitos espectadores. Sin contarla a ella, claro.

Los segundos siguientes fueron tensos. El salón pareció sumergirse en un tenso silencio en esos largos, eternos instantes. Severus, James y Sirius parecían coincidir por primera vez en sus vidas. Los tres tenían la misma expresión en el rostro en la que se mezclaban en partes desiguales la incredulidad y el terror y miraban a Remus en espera de que afirmara que todo era una broma. Sin embargo, lo único que el hombre lobo hizo mientras era observado fue esperar a que su pareja dijera algo, revolviéndose con mayor insistencia en su lugar junto al árbol y acariciándose distraídamente su plano vientre.

Ella, por otro lado, a punto estuvo de gritar: ¡lo sabía!

Poco a poco el rostro de Severus se decantó hacia la incredulidad. Sirius y James siguieron el proceso inverso, a cada momento más pálidos.

- ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Dime que no es cierto, Moony! – gimió James, ocultando su rostro entre las manos.

Al escuchar a su amigo, los ojos dorados de Remus comenzaron a aguarse.

- Poppy lo descubrió cuando fui a mi revisión antes de la transformación – murmuró con la voz quebrada.

Lo cual quería decir, que lo había descubierto apenas el día anterior.

- Severus – gruñó ella. El pocionista se volvió hacia donde estaba ella con un movimiento automático y los ojos ausentes – como no vayas y abraces a Remus en este preciso momento y le digas lo dichoso que eres porque va a traer a otro Snape al mundo, te aseguro que me voy a encargar de que sea el primer y el último hijo que engendres en tu vida – le sonrió, pero sus ojos castaños le prometían verdaderas torturas.

Los tres hombres temblaron juntos.

"**Las olas de la muerte me envolvían, me espantaban las trombas de Belial"**

Con pasos dubitativos, Severus se fue acerando hasta quedar frente a Remus. Cada movimiento era seguido por ella y los otros dos merodeadores, aunque solo Hermione sonreía al verlos. Como si saliera de un trance, los ojos oscuros de Severus resplandecieron y una gigantesca sonrisa le marcó el rostro. Nunca su expresión le pareció más dulce.

Las manos largas de la serpiente acunaron el rostro del licántropo delicadamente y le secó el camino que habían trazado sus lágrimas mientras miraba cada recoveco de su cara con total y reverente adoración.

- ¿Un bebé? – la voz del hombre tembló al hablarle.

Remus asintió y apartó la mirada. El profesor tomó con dulzura impropia de él el mentón de más pequeño y lo obligó a alzar la mirada hasta que sus ojos, obsidiana y oro, se fundieron en uno. Severus inclinó la cabeza y presionó sus labios contra los del Gryffindor en un beso fugaz. Hizo lo mismo con sus pómulos, sus ojos y su frente.

- Entonces creo que mi regalo es muy conveniente – sonrió, y agitó su varita para levitar hasta ellos una pequeñita caja cuadrada.

Dentro, había un anillo de compromiso para hombre.

- ¡Oh, Merlín! – gimió Remus.

- Te amo – y su mirada dijo todo lo demás.

- Y yo te amo a ti, Sev – ronroneó Lupin, acurrucándose entre sus brazos.

- Creo que te verás precioso embarazado – comentó el moreno.

Obviamente, la pareja se había olvidado de donde estaban y de que se encontraban bajo la atenta observación de los otros merodeadores que miraban al último con no muy buenas intenciones.

- Yo creo que necesito vomitar – dijo Sirius.

Hermione hubiera querido decir que estaba bromeando, pero el animago estaba literalmente verde.

- Y yo creo que mañana mismo iré a comprar esa semiautomática-

Tampoco estaba segura de que James bromeara.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 En la oscuridad 0o0o0o0o0o0**

Remus y Severus fueron los primeros en retirarse del salón, seguidos muy de cerca por James. Así pues, solo quedaron ella y Sirius en el salón.

Bajo el árbol de navidad aún quedaba una veintena de regalos, todos para los niños. Hermione negó con una sonrisa. Serían los niños más malcriados de la historia.

Sirius estaba junto al fuego con una copa de Whisky de fuego en la mano. Miraba casi sin pestañear los leños ardientes y meneaba la poca, moviendo oscilante el líquido en su interior. Hermione hizo lo mismo, solo que en lugar de contemplar el fuego, se perdió en la observación de Sirius.

Sus contornos brillaban con la luz del fuego y su apuesto rostro parecía relajado, al mismo tiempo que reflexivo. Se moría de ganas de entrar en su cabeza y descubrir los entresijos que escondía.

Se talló los ojos mientras un largo bostezo la abandonaba.

- Será mejor que me vaya a la cama – susurró.

- Espera, Hermione – se apresuró a decir Sirius, alejándose del hogar- Aún hay algo más para ti –

"**Los lazos del seol me rodeaban, me aguardaban los cepos de la Muerte"**

De entre los pliegues de su túnica sacó un paquete envuelto en cintas. Titubeó un poco antes de alargar el brazo hacia ella y entregárselo.

- Es de parte de todos – agregó.

Emocionada por el gesto, comenzó a deslizar las múltiples cintas por los costados del regalo hasta que lo único que cubrió la caja de joyería fue su forro de terciopelo rojo. Las manos le temblaron por la expectación al abrirlo, y los ojos se le inundaron al ver lo que había dentro.

Lo sacó y lo puso frente a sus ojos.

Pendiendo de una cadena de oro muy fina estaba un delgado medallón circular que osciló hasta quedarse quieto. En una cara había un león que se alzaba sobre las patas traseras y abría las fauces en un rugido mudo. En la otra había dos nombres. En el semicírculo superior estaba el suyo: Hermione Granger. La caligrafía era exquisita, como si hubiera sido hecha sobre el metal ardiente con una pluma estilográfica. En el inferior, con trazos similares, había una sola palabra.

"Tigerskin"

- Bienvenida al grupo, Hermione – le sonrió él.

Jadeó audiblemente, sintiendo una alegría infinita llenarla. Junto a ella, llegaron nuevamente las lágrimas, que no se esforzó por esconder.

Sirius tomó de sus manos la cadena y se acercó para poder ponérsela. Le acarició la piel del cuello antes de volver a colocar las manos a sus costados.

- Simplemente hermosa –

Y, aunque no estaba segura, creía que no se refería al medallón.

Los brazos de Sirius la rodearon, dejándola llorar y ella se entregó en ese abrazo. Usó una mano para aferrarse a la túnica del animago y la otra para apretar el medallón contra su pecho. Y rezó, largando a reír mientras lloraba. Más bien agradeció silenciosamente al cielo por todo lo que le había dado a raudales. Tanto como jamás soñó. Porque entre sus brazos no era un adefesio, ni una marioneta. No era una Sangre Sucia ni la cerebrito. Ni siquiera era la amiga listilla a la que recurres para que te haga las tareas.

Sólo era ella. Hermione Granger.

Tigerskin.

"**Clamé al Señor en mi angustia, a mi Dios invoqué; y escuchó mi voz desde su Templo, resonó mi llamada en sus oídos"**

Y cuando pensó que no podía ser más feliz, un sonido sordo se escuchó sobre sus cabezas.

Muérdago.

**Continuará… **

Hola a todos.

En fin. La feria del libro fue genial. Compré varios, entre ellos los dos primeros de la serie de "La llamada de la oscuridad" de Cristina Dodd, el de "La cruz de Morrigan" de Nora Roberts, "Bruja mala nunca muere" de Kim Harrison, "Atrapando un sueño" y "La luna de la medianoche"de Sherrilyn Kenyon, y "El Beso carmesí" de Lara Adrian. También me he leído en estos días "Furia" de la serie de Crónicas Vampíricas, "Generación Dead", "El guerrero oscuro", "El retorno del guerrero" y "El beso del Vampiro". Y para acabar, hoy me llegó el último libro del círculo de lectores, "Encanto Fatal".

En otras palabras, he leído como una posesa y aún me queda mucho por leer.

Y estoy frustrada porque México perdió contra Uruguay. Pero por lo menos nos hemos clasificado.

Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior a: **Dying night, Elizza Malfoy, Pabaji, Smithback, Rose Weasley Malfoy, sayuri-chan-aly y Okashira Janet**. Y espero que mis amigas locas por la novela romántica de Burgos disfruten también con este episodio.

Sin más que decir, mando un beso para todos.

Atte: Tommy.


	16. Chapter 16

**En la oscuridad **

**By:** Tommy Hiragizawa

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes no son míos. No tengo semejante genialidad y tampoco recibo ningún tipo de lucro al escribir esto además de la satisfacción de leer sus comentarios.

**Parejas:** Sirius/Hermione, Severus/Remus, Harry/Draco.

**Advertencias:** Indicios de violación, violencia, lemon y slash.

**N/a:** Bueno, aquí llego otra vez, esta vez escribiendo desde mi querida ciudad. En Monclova hace un calor de los mil demonios, de ese tipo con el que no te dan ganas de hacer absolutamente nada más que estar encerrada en una habitación que tenga aire acondicionado. Es Domingo, y espero terminar este episodio para antes del martes.

¡Vivan las vacaciones!

En fin. Este episodio va dedicado a mis queridas amigas locas por la novela romántica de Burgos. Para Moni y Bea. Espero que les guste tanto como me va a gustar a mi escribirlo.

Sin más que decirles, me despido.

Atte: Tommy.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo dieciséis: Separada. Se abre el telón.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Un beso es un acto físico en el que dos bocas se tocan y dos pares de labios de mueven en una señal de amor y reverencia mutua. O algo parecido a eso era lo que decía el diccionario. Ella, desde su particular experiencia pensaba que eso no llegaba a definir nada de lo que ese acto físico podía provocar psíquicamente. De hecho, no tenía ni idea de cómo podía ser descrito un beso como aquél. Si es que podía hacerse. Con qué palabras definir con cierta aproximación la sensación desbordante, indudablemente gloriosa, de los labios tibios de Sirius contra los suyos esa madrugada de navidad, iluminados única y escasamente por el fuego de la chimenea. Fuego que no podía compararse con el que le corría por las venas.

Se le ocurrían muchas cosas que podían asemejarse, aunque nada era lo suficientemente explícito para su gusto. Tal vez fuera como el roce del pétalo de una rosa húmeda por el rocío. Suave, delicado y ligeramente húmedo. O el sol del verano sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas. Claro, luminoso y cálido. Muy, muy cálido. Miel de abeja recién sacada de la colmena en su boca. Dulce y delicioso. Y su regusto pareció permanecer sobre sus labios para siempre. Un huracán. Arrollador. Un calor líquido que se extendió desde sus entrañas hasta lo más intimo de su cuerpo.

En una sola palabra: Mágico.

La había devastado en un segundo y al siguiente la había hecho renacer.

Aunque si seguía la definición del diccionario al pie de la letra, técnicamente, no había sido un beso propiamente dicho. Más bien había sido un choque nervioso. Sus bocas temblorosas se tocaron sin moverse en ningún momento. Piel sobre piel. Nada de alientos entremezclados, labios encajados unos contra otros como piezas destinadas de un rompecabezas o lenguas bailando entrelazadas. Y a pesar de ello, la forma en la que los brazos de Sirius se tensaron a su alrededor bajo las palmas de sus manos le hablaron de su necesidad de contenerse. Y ella, en aquél momento, no quería que se contuviera. Hermione había visto tras sus párpados luces de colores explotando como fuegos artificiales y pajarracos que nada tenían que ver con insignificantes mariposas aún le revolo9teaban en la boca del estómago cuando cerraba los ojos y pensaba en ello.

Incluso se le entrecortaba la respiración.

"**Señor, en tu fuerza se regocija el rey"**

Hablando claramente, ese beso, choque fortuito, caricia, o como pudiera denominarse, había sido revelador. Más que suficiente para hacerle ver con total claridad lo que hasta entonces había preferido ignorar. Lo que verdaderamente comenzaba a sentir por Sirius Black.

Y con justa razón no había podido identificarlo antes. No tenía nada que ver con lo que podía sentir por los otros habitantes de Prince Manor. Por distintos motivos hubiera sido imposible. A Severus y a Remus los respetaba demasiado por lo que habían sido en su vida anterior como para que pudiera albergar esa clase de sentimientos por ellos. Dentro de su mente y corazón ambos eran sus amigos, su familia, pero al mismo tiempo de que habían tomado su lugar tal por lo que eran en ese periodo temporal, seguían siendo las personas que la habían educado y ayudado a seguir adelante. Quienes habían obrado en gran medida para que ella, Hermione Granger, fuera lo que era. James, por otro lado, era una historia muy distinta, aunque parecida a la vez. A él no lo había conocido en aquél entonces, pero se parecía lo suficiente a Harry, al Harry de su estancia en Hogwarts, su amigo y compañero de aventuras, como para que los sentimientos amistosos y fraternales que alguna vez sintió por su hijo pasaran a asociarse a él. Cada vez que Prongs le sonreía, con ese tipo de sonrisas que podían derretirte, ella sentía como si todo su sufrimiento anterior hubiera sido una pesadilla y nada hubiera cambiado en realidad. Cerraba los ojos y casi esperaba que en cualquier momento fuera a entrar Ron para interrumpir su conversación con su actitud siempre jovial y despreocupada quejándose de las tareas, y en realidad, de todo aquello que conllevara algún esfuerzo mayor al del Quidditch. Lo que anidaba desde hace tiempo en su pecho por Sirius era algo abismalmente diferente. Otra situación hubiera sido casi incestuosa.

Se estaba enamorando de él. Loca e irreversiblemente. Con mucha mayor intensidad de lo que había sentido por Ronald, con quien el proceso de enamoramiento tardó años.

Y eso, francamente, la aterraba.

Porque aunque el diccionario describía el amor como un camino de rosas, siempre bello, ella sabía la verdad. No era nada de eso, sino algo mucho más estremecedor. El amor era una emoción de proporciones apocalípticas que en otro tiempo había idealizado. Con la misma fuerza destructora del juicio final y los cuatro jinetes juntos. Podía ser tanto una bendición como una maldición. Era engañoso, huidizo y cambiante, aunque sublime. Glorioso. Caprichoso. En su forma más pura, sacaba a relucir lo mejor del interior de todas las personas, nos convierte en mejores seres humanos. No distingue sexos, edades ni razas. Ya podías ser muggle, mago o incluso una criatura mágica. Nadie era inmune. Sin embargo, al igual que todas las cosas, también tiene un balance. Un lado oscuro. La parte dolorosa y espinosa del camino. Ese sentimiento tan maravilloso podía convertirse en una herramienta con la que nos volvemos manipulables. Arcilla en las manos de la persona a la que amamos por sobre todas las cosas. Podía arruinar emocionalmente a quien lo sintiera, pues solo se distanciaba por unos pocos pasos de la locura.

"**¡Oh, y cómo le colma tu salvación de júbilo!"**

"El amor idiotiza" Era una frase que le había dicho su madre en alguna ocasión cuando se quejaba de las muchas manías de su padre con una sonrisa en los labios. Siempre decía que a pesar de sus muchos defectos, como que dejara los calcetines desperdigados por la habitación, ella volvería a casarse con él. Era un hermoso recuerdo, pero también algo doloroso. Su madre nunca vio las infidelidades de su padre. El amor nos vuelve ciegos, sordos y a veces también mudos. Ella ya había sido idiota una vez, y había sufrido lo inimaginable al ver morir a Ronald.

No deseaba volver a sufrir de aquella manera. No sería tan estúpida como para caer dos veces a causa de la misma piedra.

No otra vez.

Y fue por esa misma razón que nada más separarse de Sirius, tan solo tres segundos después de que sus labios se juntaran – aunque a ella le pareció mucho más tiempo. Años, ¿tal vez? – terminó el efecto del hechizo del muérdago y pudo moverse de nuevo, su cuerpo reaccionó de manera involuntaria, pero con lógica.

Salió corriendo del salón como alma en pena perseguida por el demonio.

En el aire se quedó el intento de Sirius por detenerla.

Había sido una cobarde con mayúsculas. En superlativo. Pero en aquél momento de desesperación había estado sobrecogida por el pánico absoluto. Lo único que deseaba era estar segura entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación. Alejarse de la realidad. Huir de sus propias emociones, cálidas y congelantes a la vez. También de las del merodeador. Si bien apenas fue un instante, no había duda de que alcanzó a vislumbrar con absoluta claridad en el fondo de los ojos azulados del animago el carizo infinito con el que la miraba.

Si es que solo era cariño. Cada vez comenzaba a dudar más si era verdad o no que él no se podía fijar en ella. La razón le decía que era imposible. Los ojos de Sirius y sus acciones, le decían lo contrario.

Su habitación no le ofreció refugio alguno, ni la soledad le aclaró las ideas. La cama le recordaba la mañana que habían despertado juntos. Lo bien que se sentía su calor a su lado, su pecho apretado contra su espalda musculosa. El baño le hacía rememorar su paciencia, la forma en la que había respetado su intimidad mientras ella lo veía, pero como la miraba anhelante cuando creía que no lo hacía.

Siempre se preguntó por qué Ron y no otro. Por qué enamorarse de una persona que era casi antagónica a la que ella había querido siempre como su pareja. Ahora no importaba la respuesta a esa pregunta. Él, y no otro había sido su primer amor. Había sido la persona con la que había deseado compartir su vida a pesar de sus muchas diferencias. En cambio, se le hacía muy lógico el hecho de haberse enamorado de Sirius a pesar del corto tiempo que tardó. Él era todo lo que ella había deseado. Una persona que la escuchara, la comprendiera. Alguien en quien poder confiar en todo momento. Que no viera el sexo como la única manera de demostrar cariño.

Con Ron jamás sintió la cantidad de sensaciones que Sirius le hizo sentir con un simple choque de labios.

"**Tú le has otorgado el deseo de su corazón, no has rechazado el anhelo de sus labios"**

Acurrucada entre las mantas el corazón siguió golpeándole el pecho sin descanso a un ritmo desenfrenado. Acelerando más y más conforme pasaban los segundos y se convertían en minutos que pasaban a un ritmo caprichosamente lento. Y mientras el padre tiempo hacía de las suyas en esa conspiración por volverla loca, el pesado telón en su mente que antes le había impedido ver con claridad fue alzándose, despejando el escenario.

Lo quería, Dios Bendito. Lo quería con cada fibra de su ser.

Y a pesar del miedo que sentía hacia esa realidad, a pesar del enfado que le provocaba hacia si misma por fallar a la memoria de Ron, debía de reconocer que en su interior esperaba que él la siguiera y que dijera lo necesitaba escuchar para que la última barrera entre él y su roto corazón cayera.

Cosa que no hizo.

Eso no evitó que siguiera pensando en él. Era como si de repente te dieras cuanta de que todo lo que necesitabas está a tu alcance y a pesar del miedo que da pensar que en cualquier momento puede desaparecer de tu lado no puedes evitar ansiarlo. Ella lo ansiaba. Se quedó despierta hasta la mañana siguiente, acariciando las sábanas que él había acariciado la ya tarde anterior. Buscando en el aire su peculiar aroma a exóticas especias y chocolate. Maravillándose por momentos. En otros, se sentía sobrepasada por la intensidad de los sentimientos que en tan corto tiempo habían germinado.

Si algo le había enseñado la vida sin era que todo, absolutamente todo, podía cambiar en apenas un segundo. Y tal vez un segundo era hablar de demasiado tiempo. Era una difícil lección, pero que había aprendido a base de sangre. Y no hablaba metafóricamente. Su sangre derramada en aquél calabozo oscuro lo demostraba. En apenas un instante menor al que tarda una persona en parpadear había perdido a Ronald. En un segundo y por un estúpido error la habían capturado. Con la misma escalofriante facilidad podía perderlo también.

Se rió de mi misma con tristeza. Hablaba de perderlo cuando ni siquiera lo tenía.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la vida cambiaba, dando vueltas que marcarían al más fuerte y centrado de los hombres, y a veces, lo único que se podía hacer para mantenerse en pie era aferrarse con fuerza a esa verdad y rogar por no pagar consecuencias muy severas. Si no, acababas por el suelo.

Esa convicción hizo más fuerte su miedo. Era tan intenso, que esa mañana no pudo verlo a los ojos mientras dejaban que los niños jugaran con sus regalos en el suelo del salón. El simple hecho de estar juntos en la misma estancia donde había ocurrido todo la ponía nerviosa. Se dedicó a huir de sus intentos de acercarse a ella. Se le veía desesperado, aunque ella lo apreció más por su mirada y la tensión en sus hombros que por otro rasgo en su rostro. Nadie preguntó acerca de su repentino distanciamiento del merodeador, pero no hicieron falta palabras para que notara la curiosidad con que paseaban sus miradas de ella a Sirius y volvían en sentido contrario.

Ni siquiera ella entendía lo que quería. Tenía miedo de estar a su lado y a la vez temía no estarlo. Su desolación creció exponencialmente al no estar cerca de él y se elevó hacia el infinito cuando, por la tarde, Sirius desitió en su intento de hablar con ella. Alcanzó su punto álgido cuando desapareció de la mansión.

"**Pues le precedes de venturosas bendiciones, has puesto en su cabeza corona de oro fino"**

Después de las primeras dos horas se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Cuando no lo vio el día siguiente, el nudo se convirtió en un pozo sin fondo. Al tercer día, el pozo había evolucionado hasta convertirse en un hoyo negro que amenazaba con dejarla vacía por dentro pues casi podía sentir como le iba arrancando uno a uno los órganos internos de cuajo, dejando sólo un cascarón vacío.

Se esforzaba por actuar con normalidad para no preocupar a sus amigos y seguramente fallaba ridículamente en el intento por la forma en la que ellos procuraban nunca dejarla sola y solo conversar de temas triviales. Tal vez pensaban que se estabas acordando de su vida anterior. La angustia la consumía. Cuando comían, todos juntos en el comedor como de costumbre, ella se quedaba viendo su asiento vacío y se preguntaba si él se estaría alimentando bien. Aunque, conociendo a Sirius, su preocupación era en vano. Ese hombre nunca perdería su apetito.

Eso esperaba. Se veía terriblemente tierno cuando comía.

Cuando hablaba con James, pensaba en qué estaría haciendo. Por qué tardaba tanto en regresar. Al ver a Severus y a Remus, que cada vez tenían menos renuencia a mostrar lo mucho que se querían, se preguntaba, con temor en el corazón, con quién estaría.

Era mucho más doloroso pensar en haberlo perdido sin haber hecho nada a la otra opción.

Día tras día. Noche tras noche. Esa semana hasta fin de año fue un calvario en el que no pasaron cinco minutos sin que pensara en él. Su mente solo se concentraba en un tema. Sirius, Sirius y Sirius. Soñaba con él todas las noches. Lo veía entrar a su habitación y recostarse a su lado. Murmurar palabras cariñosas a su oído mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Suspiró su nombre sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Tu también estás preocupada por él verdad? –

La voz de Remus la tomó completamente por sorpresa. Normalmente hubiera escuchado sus pasos desde antes de que comenzara a caminar por el pasillo, pero no había sido así. Estaba tan concentrada en recordar su ausencia y también su beso, que no había advertido ni el sonido de sus pasos, ni el aroma a bosque que ahora invadía cada recoveco de su habitación.

Él estaba de pie junto a la puerta, que había cerrado después de entrar. Su rostro que siempre mostraba alegre desde su embarazo estaba contraído en una mueca de preocupación que antes no había tenido en cuenta, pero que ahora se acordaba haber visto muchas veces en lo que iba de la semana. En especial los últimos dos días. Aún así, era una visión bellísima. Su piel resplandecía con ese brillo lozano que tenían todos los embarazados, hombres o mujeres. Viniendo del mundo muggle, aún se sorprendía de que los magos y las criaturas mágicas varones pudieran procrear, pero debía de admitir que Remus parecía hacer nacido para ese estado. Resplandecía. Su vientre aún no tenía ni la más ligera curva, comparado con el de ella, que era demasiado grande para sus escasos dos meses y pocos días. Se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban acariciando sus barrigas y una sonrisa se le escapó de los labios.

Con un movimiento de cabeza lo invitó a sentarse a su lado.

- Tarda demasiado – masculló, dándole la razón.

Remus asintió.

- No sé que esté haciendo, pero más le vale regresar pronto – dijo él con el ceño fruncido hasta que se le formaron arrugas en la frente que desaparecieron al verla nuevamente – También estamos preocupados por ti, Hermione. ¿Es que no eres feliz con nosotros? Sabemos que no podemos remplazar a tu familia, pero… -

"**Vida te pidió y se la otorgaste, largo curso de días para siempre jamás"**

Cortó su monólogo con un abrazo. Su preocupación la conmovió y la hizo sentirse dichosa. Tenía a gente que se preocupaba por ella, y que sabía jamás la traicionaría. Eso deseaba creer. Se separó de él antes de que pudiera regresarle el abrazo, pues aunque deseaba ese contacto, su cercanía aún la podía nerviosa.

Que diferente a lo que provocaba la cercanía de Sirius.

Suspiró otra vez.

- No se trata de eso. Bueno, sí. Creo. ¿O no? – desesperada, se revolvió el cabello.

- No he entendido nada –

- La mayoría de las veces ni yo misma lo entiendo – reconoció – en parte tiene que ver. He estado pensando mucho en Ronald. En qué pensaría si alguna vez me vuelvo a enamorar. En si estoy faltándole –

En los ojos de Remus brilló la comprensión. También la melancolía.

- Yo me hice las mismas preguntas – sonrió el licántropo con tristeza. La voz casi se le quebró. Tenía los ojos empañados - ¿Era correcto aceptar lo que sentía por Severus a pesar de todo el daño que causé al no aceptar lo que sentía por Lucius? Si él me perdonaría alguna vez si supiera que no solo la excusa que le di para no aceptarlo no se aplicaba también a su mejor amigo. Después de todo, lo acusé de mortífago cuando aún no lo era. Severus es uno, espía o no, tiene la marca. Lo rechacé por ser Slytherin. Severus también lo es. Y algún día será la cabeza de la casa. Pero en especial me preguntaba, si algún día me perdonaría a mi mismo no haber hecho lo correcto en su momento –

Eran prácticamente las mismas preguntas que ella se había estado haciendo. Y se alegraba de poder hablar de eso con alguien. Nunca había tenido una conversación tan íntima con Remus, habían hablado muchas veces, pero siempre de cosas presentes, jamás del pasado que ambos sabían era muy doloroso. En ambos casos. Pero ahora, podían hablar, comprenderse sin necesidad de sufrir. Ambos habían intentado superar sus pasados. Tomar lo mejor y aprender de lo malo. Y ahí estaban. Viendo hacia el futuro.

- Aún así – siguió el castaño, con un gesto mucho más animado – No existe el hubiera. No obtenía nada atormentándome. Aunque tuve que esperar a que Severus llegara y me lo dijera. Dijo: "más te vale seguir adelante Lupin, o no podré joderte a gusto". Después, me besó –

La declaración le arrancó una carcajada. Hasta el momento, no había tenido oportunidad de tener alguna conversación decente con Severus y ciertamente, no había estado muy por la labor esa semana. Más bien, había estado completamente ausente. Ya se había imaginado, dada la forma en la que los encontraron esa tarde James y ella que no había sido nada convencional, pero nunca pensó que llegaría a tal extremo de rareza. Después de todo, no era el sueño dorado de nadie que se te declaren de esa manera tan abrupta.

- ¿Te sigues arrepintiendo? – le preguntó en un susurro tras parar de reír.

- A veces. Pienso en que todo hubiera sido mucho mejor para Draco. Pero, sinceramente, no veo una vida diferente a esta. Con Lucius hubiera tenido un amor puro, pero únicamente regido por la naturaleza mágica. Su instinto Veela le decía que me amara, y eso hacía. Yo sé que Severus me ama, no por instinto, sino porque nos conocemos, porque compartimos una historia y porque lo hace tanto conciente como inconcientemente. Y amo sentir esa seguridad con respecto a nosotros –

Mientras hablaba de Severus, las mejillas del licántropo se encendieron con un sonrojo intenso y brillante. Sus ojos centellearon casi con adoración y sus labios formaron una sonrisa que merecía ser sinónimo de veneración.

Su actitud era de completa felicidad.

Jugueteó con sus manos sobre el regazo antes de mirarlo a los ojos y hablar.

- Creo que estoy enamorada de Sirius –

Hubo un minuto de largo, largo silencio, seguido por un jadeo que se atragantó en la garganta del merodeador. Su rostro había pasado de esa sublime muestra de amor hacia su pareja a la más absoluta sorpresa. Tenía la mandíbula desencajada, los ojos como dos lunas llenas y enormes y se le había ido el color de la cara. Y lo comprendía. No era para menos. Así que esperó paciente hasta que, de a poco, los rasgos de marcada exaltación se suavizaron y la sorpresa pasó a ser una luminosa felicidad.

- ¡Merlín y sus malditas barbas! ¡Eso es fantástico! –

"**Gran gloria le da tu salvación, le circundas de esplendor y majestad"**

Y mientras lo decía, la atrajo hacia él en un abrazo tan fuerte y apretado que si bien la inquietó un poco, le dejó ver cuan emocionado estaba. A decir verdad, no había esperado tal efusividad.

Ella no supo cómo decirle lo mucho que temía saber lo que Sirius sentía hacia ella. Porque si la amaba, aunque fuera un poco, todo se complicaría. Porque él necesitaría algo que ella no sabía si podía darle por completo y saber que eso podía hacerlo alejarse de ella la aterraba. Y si no era así, declararse haría que igualmente se alejaran. La mejor opción parecía dejar las cosas como estaban. Pero, después de esa semana, sabía que no podía hacerlo.

En algún momento tendría que declararse.

Sabía que no sería pronto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 En la oscuridad 0o0o0o0o0o0**

Otra vez soñaba con él.

Comenzaba igual que cualquiera de sus otros sueños. Lo sentía, más que verlo. Escuchó como todas las noches la puerta abrirse y esperó a que su siempre misterioso visitante se acercara, aunque sabía perfectamente que era él. Mientras se acercaba a la cama donde ella dormía en posición fetal, inundando cada rincón de su aroma, que le dilató las fosas nasales en un intento de llenarse de él.

Seguía oliendo maravillosamente.

Aún en sueños, sabía que se hacía la dormida para que él se acostara a su lado, con miedo a que si sabía que estaba despierta, esperándolo, se esfumara y la dejara sola, justo como había hecho en la vida real. La desesperación que la embargaba por saber cómo estaba en la realidad la invadió en el sueño. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas abrazarlo por el alivio de saberlo a salvo. Le escocían las manos por el esfuerzo que hacía por permanecer en su lugar, sin moverse, respirando acompasadamente. Deseaba abrir los ojos y clavarlos en sus ojos azules. Atraerlo hacia ella en un beso desesperado. También deseaba ahorcarlo por hacerse ido sin decirle nada. Pedirle que jamás volviera a alejarse. Que se convirtiera en su segunda piel.

Todas las barreras que la protegían de sus sentimientos se desmoronaban con cada noche que pasaba. Y casi podía escuchar cómo se resquebrajaba mientras él daba un paso tras otro.

Lo escuchó suspirar, y tras sus párpados dibujó las líneas de su boca, su barbilla, los pómulos. Su rostro perfecto al completo. Era la obra más hermosa de Dios. Y ella no tenía derecho a tomarlo para si. No siendo una mujer defectuosa. Aún así, no podía evitar sentir el pecho hincharse al saber que estaba ahí, a su lado. Aunque fuera únicamente en sueños. La cama se hundió bajo su peso cuando se sentó en la cama. El movimiento fue tan real que casi podía jurar que en realidad estaba en su habitación mientras ella soñaba con él.

No supo si en sueños o en realidad, se revolvió y se acercó a él.

Su calor le hizo cosquillas en la piel como prueba irrefutable de su presencia, aunque no se atrevió a albergar esperanza. Ni a abrir los ojos para no toparse con otra desilusión. ¿Cuántas veces no había soñado con él en esos días y se había despertado sola otra vez en la cama? Cada una de esas veces había terminado llorando contra su almohada, abrazada a ella como si fuera él. No lo era. Y ella era muy conciente de eso. Sólo conseguía que su ausencia doliera más. A pesar de ello, todos los días esperaba la noche. Ansiaba verlo aunque le provocara sufrimiento.

Tal vez fuera masoquista.

"**Bendiciones haces de él por siempre, le llenas de alegría delante de tu rostro"**

Se estremeció cuando la mano callosa de Sirius recorrió su brazo apenas con las yemas de los dedos en una caricia tan delicada y etérea que le llegó al alma. Esas eran las manos de un amante amoroso. Unas manos que no querían dañar, sino recomponer cada uno de los daños que hubiera en su corazón. Lentamente, esa mano subió hacia su cuello y su cabello, que apartó para despejar su rostro. Volvió a temblar cuando sintió sus cálidos labios contra la frente recién descubierta.

- Hola, Hermione –

Su voz era apenas un susurro. Tan bajo que de no haber estado tan cerca uno del otro, escasamente separados por alrededor de diez veinte centímetros, no habría podido escucharlo, pues aún así tuvo que recurrir a su aguda audición. El sonido tuvo un efecto calmante en ella. Todos sus músculos se destensaron y no pudo contener un suspiro de alivio y felicidad.

La cama se fue hundiendo más y más, hasta que, al final, soportó todo el peso del cuerpo de Sirius. Sus más de metro noventa estaban acomodados a su lado, en la orilla de la cama, pero a diferencia de la vez que pasó en realidad, él no le daba la espalda ni se apartaba. De hecho, parecía estar lo más cerca que podía de ella. Ni siquiera había mantas marcando límites. Sólo sus cuerpos y veinte centímetros entre ellos. Las únicas porciones de piel que entraban en contacto eran su palma y los lugares donde se posaba. En ese justo instante, estaba sobre la tela que cubría su barriga, más grande que en navidad.

- Hola a ti también, bebé –

Escucharlo hablarle a su hijo la hizo querer llorar. No supo cómo logró controlarse para no delatarse.

- Tienes suerte. Muchas mujeres después de lo que pasó tu mami no habrían aceptado que tú estuvieras ahí, creciendo. Pero ella te quiere. Lo he visto en su mirada. Le brillan los ojos cuando te acaricia. Ella es fantástica. Quisiera que pudieras verla ahora. Lucha contra el mundo. Incluso con ella misma. Espero que tengas sus ojos y su cabello. Ella dice que es horroroso, pero a mi me parece lo más bello que he visto en mi vida – lo sintió revolverse un poco antes de continuar – Es como una leona. Una fiera hermosa e indomable. Sólo quisiera que me dejara acercarme algún día a ella lo suficiente para acariciarla como ahora sin tener miedo a hacerle daño –

Las palabras cariñosas taladraron hasta llegar a su cerebro. Definitivamente aquello era un sueño. No podía ser otra cosa. Sirius jamás le diría eso en la vida real. ¿O sí? ¿A qué clase de loco podía gustarle su cabello encrespado y sin ningún tipo de orden? Tiene que ser un sueño, se dijo con tristeza. Pero si de eso se trataba, solo deseaba no despertar. Quedarse para siempre en ese lugar imaginario, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo del merodeador junto al suyo. Su aliento en las mejillas. Su voz en el oído.

Su corazón latiendo justo al ritmo del suyo.

El nerviosismo y el esfuerzo por parecer dormida se incrementó rápidamente, dado que mientras hablaban, sentía su cálido aliento sobre los labios, diciéndole a su cerebro lo cerca que ambos estaban sin necesidad de palpar las distancias. Era menos espacio de lo que había estimado. Podía oler el aroma a Hierbabuena que dejaba su pasta dental. Entreabrió los labios y dejó que ambos alientos se mezclaran.

Hierbabuena con menta.

¿Cómo sabría la combinación cuando sus lenguas se entrelazaran?

Una gota de sudor resbaló de su cuello su hombro, deslizándose por la clavícula hacia su escote. Se perdió en el canalillo de sus pechos. Estaba acalorada por sus pensamientos. Y ya que era un sueño, las inhibiciones no tenían cabida. En ese mismo instante, si no fuera por el miedo de verlo desaparecer, se hubiera acercado lo suficiente como para frutarse contra él como una gata en celo.

Lo necesitaba dentro suyo.

"**Sí, en Dios confía el rey, y por gracia del Altísimo no ha de vacilar"**

Gimió y él respondió al sonido con otro mucho más grave. El ronroneo gutural que abandonó sus labios encendió fuego en sus entrañas.

- Mira lo que hace conmigo, bebé. Ni siquiera está despierta y ya me hace desearla involuntariamente. No tiene ni idea de lo que hace conmigo. No sabe lo duro que ha sido para mi apartarme de ella todos estos días –

Oh. Morgana. ¡Claro que lo sabía! Si se parecía en algo a lo que ella había sufrido, lo compadecía. Él también la hacía desearlo con cada acto que realizaba. Ya fuera su ejercicio diario en la sala de duelos de la mansión o el simple hecho de caminar de esa forma felina y predadora. Ella llevaba sufriendo toda la semana su ausencia. Ella era la que no sabía si estaba bien o mal… la que no sabía ni siquiera donde estaba.

Él, por otro lado, podía estar seguro de que los demás la cuidarían y de que no se iría de Prince Manor. Aún la buscaban los aurores por las muertes de Pettigrew y Malfoy.

Él no era quién tenía que lidiar con el miedo de no ser suficiente para él.

- Me la he pasado encerrado en la casa de mi madre, paseando de un lado para otro. Subiendo y bajando las escaleras hasta volver loco al maldito elfo. Mi madre no dejaba de gritar que era la vergüenza familiar desde el retrato, esa cosa horrorosa que no sé si se puede llamar elfo se quejaba por cada cosa que tenía que hacer. Y si a ello le sumamos las ganas que tenía de volver a casa solo para ver otra vez a tu madre, sabrás que he tenido los nervios crispados cada segundo del día, ¿saber? – como le hablaba a su hijo nonato y ella "supuestamente" estaba dormida, Sirius no esperó respuesta – Pero la distancia es lo mejor de momento. Tu mami ha sufrido mucho, y aunque ese beso me hizo sentir cosas que a pesar de las muchas veces que he besado y que me han besado no había sentido nunca, no hizo más que desestabilizar su tranquilidad. No estaba preparada para ello, y yo lo sabía. Tal vez por eso me siento tan culpable por haberlo disfrutado tanto –

Sirius soltó una risa ligera y ella pudo notar su tristeza en el tono.

- En verdad, siento que las cosas ocurrieran así. Pero no me arrepiento de ese beso. Siento también no poder arrepentirme. No quiero arruinar lo que tenemos ahora. Por eso le dije que sí a Dumbledore –

Hermione se tensó al escuchar el nombre del Director. Ese hombre nunca pedía favores que fueran cosas sencillas. Mucho menos cosas que carecieran de relevancia. Cada uno de los favores que le había pedido a Harry habían resultado ser una preparación camuflada para la guerra, los favores a Severus eran cosas que ayudaban a la orden, pero que dejaban por los suelos la dignidad y la salud mental del pocionista. Que Dumbledore pidiera un favor a alguien no traía nunca nada bueno para ese alguien.

- Me iré por un tiempo, pero regresaré. Lo prometo. Y cuando lo haga, besaré a tu mamá tan fuerte, que le dará vueltas la cabeza –

La desesperación y la anticipación se arremolinaron dentro de ella al escucharlo. No quería que se fuera, pero a fin de cuentas, despertaría tarde o temprano, y en la realidad, él no estaría. Además, la promesa de ese beso, aunque fuera una fantasía, la hacía desear poder despertarse y exigirle al verdadero Sirius que cumpliera su palabra.

"**Tu mano alcanzará a todos tus enemigos"**

Sirius besó sus labios con un roce rápido antes de ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 En la oscuridad 0o0o0o0o0o0**

El comedor estaba en silencio sepulcral. Nadie, ni siquiera los niños se atrevían a hacer un solo ruido mientras ella se tomaba su tiempo para asimilar lo que James acababa de decirle. Incluso podía escuchar el caminar del segundero del reloj de pared.

Con un movimiento rápido le arrebató al de lentes la carta que habían recibido minutos antes mientras Sally retiraba los platos sucios de la mesa. James había escupido el café al leer, y la mirada horrorizada de su rostro alarmó a todos. Hasta Severus parecía asustado ahora que les había dicho de lo que trataba la misiva que Dumbledore había dirigido a él. Remus se abrazaba los hombros y temblaba, sin molestarse en ocultar las lágrimas de angustia. Leyó una a una las líneas que antes les hubiese leído James. Se detuvo en el penúltimo párrafo y volvió a comenzar. Cuando llegó al mismo punto. Comenzó una nueva lectura. Cada vez esperaba que las letras cambiaran por arte de magia.

Pero el mensaje no cambió.

Las lágrimas corrieron por su mejilla derecha y le empaparon el cuello de su suéter.

Estaba fechado el día siete de enero.

_Estimado James_

Comenzaba la misiva.

_Me dirijo a ti, porque en el estado en que están las otras dos personas interesadas podrían alterarse demasiado al leer estas líneas. Severus, por otro lado, podría no interesarse en medida suficiente por el tema que quiero tratar contigo. _

_Como recordarás, la Señorita Granger nos habló ya de los Horrorcruxes que creó Voldemort antes de morir, y lo que pasará en los primeros años de escuela de Harry. Hemos decidido dejar que las cosas pasen como tienen que pasar. Pero estaremos preparados esta vez. Los miembros de la orden ya están buscando los Horrorcruxes para destruirlos. Les he dado medidas de seguridad para evitar que sean poseídos y suficiente veneno de basilisco como para destruir los siete._

_Esperamos que con esto, cuando llegue el primer año de Harry en Hogwarts, podamos tender una trampa a Tom para, al fin, terminar con él._

_Pero no es esto lo que necesito decirte. Ya hemos encontrado uno. Es el diario que Voldemort dio a Lucius antes de morir. Necesitábamos entrar en la mansión y sólo una persona con lazos familiares con los Malfoy podía acceder a la casa sin que saltaran los hechizos de protección. Sirius se ofreció a hacerlo, pero no hizo caso a las advertencias que le dimos, y fue poseído por el espíritu del libro. Atacó a los demás miembros de la orden y para controlarlo, fueron necesarios hechizos que si no fuera por la desesperación, no se nos hubiera ocurrido usar jamás contra él. _

_Temo decirte que no está bien. _

_Si puedes y lo crees prudente, habla de esto con los demás y pasar a San Mungo a verlo. Estoy seguro de que Sirius se sentirá mucho mejor si ustedes están a su lado. _

_Atte: Albus Dumbledore. _

"**Tu diestra llegará a los que te odian"**

Un oscuro abismo se abrió bajo sus pies y el mundo giró hasta que la oscuridad fue todo lo que pudo ver.

**Continuará… **

Hola a todos.

Siento cómo termina. En verdad que quería que quedara mejor, pero es que no estoy nada inspirada. Es casi como un capítulo de enlace a lo que viene. Ya casi llega la hora de la declaraciòn, en unos dos episodios, tal vez. Espero que a pesar de lo mal que ha quedado este capìtulo, sigan leyendo, que para eso escribo.

Otra vez, me disculpo con todo el corazòn.

Atte: Tommy.


	17. Chapter 17

**En la oscuridad**

**By:** Tommy Hiragizawa

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes no son míos. Ya quisiera yo ser la escritora más rica de Reino Unido.

**Parejas:** Hermione/Sirius y Harry/Draco, pero en un futuro.

**Advertencias:** Violencia, Indicios de Violación y Lemon.

**N/a: **Si les soy totalmente sincera, no sé como comenzar este capítulo. Creo que yo tengo la culpa, por complicarme tanto las cosas. Pero dentro de todo lo que cabe, espero que quede bien, porque será muy importante para lo que viene. Tal vez a algunos les haya parecido que el anterior era de relleno, y de hecho, a mi también me lo pareció cuando lo estaba escribiendo. Ahora bien, he vuelto a leerlo desde que lo publiqué la semana pasada como quince veces y me he dado cuenta de lo importante que va a ser de aquí en adelante. Porque ella por fin ha entendido que quiere a Sirius, pero tiene miedo de esos sentimientos. Y ese será un gran freno en su relación.

Además de accidente de Sirius, claro está.

En fin. Este episodio va especialmente dedicado a **Okashira Janet**, me ha seguido en toda esta aventura _Harrypotteresca_ y eso es algo que le agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi alma. Espero verte pronto amiga, aún me tienes aquí dando lata como todos los veranos y te debo una ida al café, de la última vez que no pudimos por una y otra cosa.

Un beso fuerte para todos, y que disfruten de su lectura.

Atte: Tommy

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo Diecisiete: Angustiada. Doloroso y oscuro sentimiento. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Despertó. O al menos, eso hizo su cuerpo.

Su mente permaneció hasta mucho más tarde en un estado de estupor e incredulidad. Ese tipo de momentos en los que la información no cobra sentido por mucho que intentes digerirla. Ella ni siquiera lo estaba intentando. No quería. De hacerlo, se daría cuenta de que el su pecho tenía un gran vacío, como si el hoyo negro que esa semana estuvo creciendo poco a poco al final hubiera acabado con todo lo que tenía en su interior. Se daría cuenta de que todos sus miedos, especialmente los más oscuros, se habían vuelto realidad.

San Mungo era como cualquier hospital _muggle _que Hermione hubiera visitado con anterioridad. Era así en muchos sentidos, pero visto desde otra perspectiva, era abismalmente diferente. Allá donde posara la vista estaba el omnipresente color blanco. Paredes blancas, suelos blancos, muchos delantales y batas blancas que circulaban por los interminables pasillos iluminados con luz blanca como si se trataran de coches transitando por las vías de una larga autopista. Casi le dolía el ojo por la luminosidad que daba al lugar un aire etéreo y al mismo tiempo deprimente. Era la monotonía absoluta salvo por las motas de color que daban aquí y allá las personas presentes y los sillones. En las plantas más bajas, las camas se alineaban contra las paredes, alojando a los pacientes comunes. En el aire flotaba el aroma del desinfectante principalmente, pero también estaban los olores, mucho más sutiles, del antiséptico y del jarabe para la tos.

Otro factor común era la aglomeración de esa indescriptible sensación de pesadumbre, angustia opresora y desesperanza que entumecía los miembros, nublaba la vista y robaba la energía. En esa planta también podía sentirse, casi paladearse, la presencia asechante de la muerte que aguardaba detrás de cada pared y a la vuelta de cada esquina en espera de una nueva alma para adherir a su colección.

En ese momento casi podía verla frente a ella, esperando con la misma ansia que ella mostraba por ver a Sirius. Sólo que _la parca_ no tenía muy buenas intenciones para su visita.

De entre todas las diferencias, la más notable era que los carritos con utensilios y las pociones se movían por si solos y en ningún lugar había sueros, cuentagotas, ni sondas intravenosas. Los internos graves eran levitados hasta sus habitaciones en lugar de ser llevados en camillas. Tampoco se escuchaba el característico runrún palpitante de las máquinas. Extrañaba ese sonido, así por lo menos sabría si él seguía o no con vida.

Así como el corazón de Hermione se había detenido al leer la misiva de Dumbledore, todo el hospital mágico parecía haber sido detenido en el tiempo varios siglos atrás. Seguramente, si un médico normal llegaba a entrar en las instalaciones, saldría de allí con la intención de ir directamente a un hospital psiquiátrico.

Después de su desmayo, había despertado llorando sobre la almohada de su habitación. Al leer aquella carta había sentido como si todo lo que había sobre sus hombros se hubiera triplicado y estuviera a punto de aplastarla con su peso. Tenía el corazón encogido, el estómago cerrado y algún tipo de bestia había anidado en sus entrañas y las retorció con saña.

"Dios. No me hagas esto otra vez" pensó.

No supo cómo fue que entró a la chimenea y pronunció la dirección de San Mungo. Estaba en un estado total de estupor. Ni siquiera el intenso aroma que el lugar desprendía logró traerla de vuelta a la realidad.

Sospechaba que nada podría reconfortarla, salvo escuchar a Sirius decir su nombre otra vez.

Un fantasma al que le faltaba un brazo pasó frente a ella pero no prestó atención a su lamento incesante ni siguió su recorrido con la mirada pare verlo desaparecer tras una pared, blanca como todas ellas. No tenía ganas ni fuerzas para sentirse curiosa por nada más que no fuera el bienestar de Sirius, y a decir verdad notó su presencia únicamente porque en su trayecto se había cruzado en el camino que seguía su mirada hasta la puerta que llevaba observando desde hacía ya dos horas y pocos minutos.

Dos horas y quince minutos, para ser más exactos.

Una hora después de que recibieran la fatídica noticia.

Sirius. Sirius. Sirius.

"**Hacia ti clamo, Señor, roca mía, no estés mudo ante mí"**

Había notado muy pocas cosas desde que llegaron al hospital, todas ellas tenían algo que ver con el motivo de su desconsuelo. Por ejemplo: sabía que el acojinado asiento en el que descansaba tras dos horas de caminar de un lado a otro, esperando sin éxito noticias que nunca llegaban, era de color rojo que desentonaba con el resto de la decoración inmaculada como si fuera una mancha de sangre en medio de una sábana blanca. Pero no era un rojo sangre. No. Era rojo vino. Del mismo color de la camisa que Sirius había llevado puesta la noche que la besó.

Su color favorito.

No entendía cómo era que había registrado ese detalle de entre todas las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor mientras esperaban a que les diera el permiso para entrar a verlo. Sólo lo sabía. No eran tan agradables a la vista como los esponjosos sofás de color verde esmeralda del salón de la mansión, pero era tibio y suave al tacto. Y por un momento se sintió bien.

Sólo el momento en el que se permitió pensar en algo más que en el motivo de su estancia en el hospital mágico.

Al pensar en ello se le escapó un nuevo y más sonoro sollozo y alguno de sus compañeros le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y la acercó a él. El pecho sólido y cálido fue un ligero remanso en su alma, y supo que era Severus solo por su aroma. En ningún momento mientras se acurrucaba contra él dejó de llorar o abrió el ojo.

No tenía fuerza para luchar con la angustia que la carcomía.

Lo más doloroso de todo era que ni siquiera les habían dicho lo que pasaba con él. Tenían mucho tiempo esperando respuestas pero lo único que habían obtenido eran silencios y palabras que intentaban conciliarlos y pedían que tuvieran paciencia. No deseaba tener paciencia. La vida le había enseñado a esperar, pero su embarazo le exigía acciones. Como volvieran a decirle que esperara al médico, su volátil ánimo le haría buscar al puñetero medimago para arrancarle las pelotas.

Tras las ventanas del edificio comenzaba a caer la tarde y el cielo se preparaba para llevar luto en honor al día que moría. Ella se sentía igual. Poco a poco las esperanzas de que todo estuviera bien iban muriendo. Conforme pasaban los segundos y no llegaban noticias. Su corazón maltrecho se preparaba para recibir el golpe final. La estocada que lo dejaría finalmente estéril como las dunas del desierto. Y llegado el momento, la oscuridad de la noche solo rivalizaría con la de su alma.

Los minutos pasaron, la noche cayó y su corazón seguía palpitando en sus oídos por la anticipación. En el cielo nocturno ni siquiera las estrellas asomaban entre la densa capa de nubarrones que amenazaban con tormenta, y la luna se escondía de las miradas curiosas. Sólo las luces que salían de las ventanas iluminaban escasamente la penumbra del exterior.

Una enfermera salió de la habitación de Sirius y todos sus músculos se tensaron en espera de lo peor, pero la mujer desvió la mirada y apuró el paso para alejarse de ellos con los labios apretados y una carpeta abrazada a su pecho.

"**No sea yo, ante tu silencio, igual que los que bajan a la fosa"**

Una mujer entrada en años rompió en llanto en algún pasillo cercano. No. La mujer estaba a apenas diez metros de ella y llevaba llorando desde había tiempo pero hasta entonces había sido mucho más reservada. No tardó en entender su discreción cuando una niña de no más de ocho años se acercó a abrazarla con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

- ¿Dónde está papá, mami? – preguntó sorbiendo por la nariz.

Su madre solo se atrevió a estrecharla fuertemente y enterrar su rostro en el cuello infantil. Madre e hija temblaron en un llanto conjunto que la estremeció.

Con un gesto lleno de ternura, Severus le secó las lágrimas y le besó los cabellos largamente. Los hombros le temblaban insistentemente a pesar de que él no había dejado de abrazarla. Sus lágrimas eran silenciosas pero no podía evitar que la pena le sacudiera el cuerpo como la brisa a las hojas de un árbol. Escuchaba a James murmurar en una letanía de rezos. Invocaba a todos los magos, dioses y poderes del universo para que ayudaran a su amigo. Ella misma tenía entre sus dedos una cruz de oro.

Si una oración la había salvado a ella, seguro salvaría también a Sirius.

El destino no podía ser tan cruel como para darle una razón para seguir adelante y luego quitársela de golpe.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para inhalar fuerte y hondo, después acurrucó la cabeza en el hombro del Slytherin que en ese momento se mostraba más fiel que cualquier León. En su otro costado, Remus mantenía la cara enterrada entre las manos y de vez en cuando compartía miradas con su pareja. Los cuatro eran como un pilar, sólido y firme. Estaban preparados para afrontar la tormenta.

Lástima que ella misma en ese momento se sintiera a punto de desmoronarse.

Cerró los ojos y bajo sus párpados dibujó el rostro sonriente de Sirius. Su cara relajada por el sueño de aquella primera mañana. Sus labios llenos, sus cejas arqueadas en un gesto de paz infinita, sus pómulos, su barbilla, y sus pestañas tan largas que creaban sombras sobre sus mejillas.

"Por favor, Dios" rezó "dame la oportunidad de tener más de esas mañanas"

"**Oye la voz de mis plegarias, cuando grito hacia ti, cuando elevo mis manos, oh Señor, al santuario de tu santidad"**

Pero sobre todo, recordó sus palabras en aquél sueño que ella ya dudaba que fuera tal. En él, Sirius había dicho que había aceptado una proposición de Dumbledore, y hablaba de irse como si tuviera que marcharse a buscar algo. Se estaba despidiendo con un hasta luego. Él en verdad había estado en su habitación, y había dicho que la amaba.

El corazón se le cerró al pensarlo.

No iba a perderlo sabiendo eso. No podía perderlo. No existía tal posibilidad.

Eso era lo que tenía que creer.

La voz que le susurraba cariñosamente palabras de amor no podía ser parte de una de sus fantasías. El recuerdo aún era atesorado en su mente, cosa que no sucedía normalmente cuando uno soñaba. Era vívido y maravilloso. La hizo jadear. Lo echaba de menos. Tanto como una persona extraña a algo que es parte de uno y le es arrebatado. Se entretuvo recreando mentalmente su risa, fresca como el agua de un manantial, y la intensidad de su mirada clavada sobre ella. La dulzura de sus labios sobre los suyos.

Seguro que en cualquier momento él saldría de esa habitación sonriendo de oreja a oreja con la expresión de un chiquillo que se ha salido con la suya plasmada en el rostro.

Sintió ganas de gritar cuando no fue así.

En su lugar, rompió a llorar nuevamente. Deseaba alzar la voz más allá de los límites de una garganta humana. Elevar su lamento hasta tal punto que el Dios que la miraba no pudiera ignorar su petición de ayuda. Que si existía no pudiera permitir que él la dejara. No cuando ni siquiera había encontrado las fuerzas suficientes para decirle cuánto había llegado a significar en su vida. No cuando lo amaba de esa manera.

No se había dado cuenta de cuan importante era Sirius en su vida hasta ese momento.

Al parecer, no es que hubiera aprendido mucho de la experiencia. Siempre terminaba dándose cuenta de las cosas cuando parecía ser demasiado tarde.

No escuchó los pasos que se acercaban a ellos ni se percató de la presencia que se detuvo a su lado hasta que la garganta masculina carraspeó. El rostro solo un poco más viejo que el de cualquiera de ellos se mostraba severo y cansado. Dos largas y oscuras ojeras se dibujaban bajo sus ojos y su boca se apretaba hasta formar una línea recta perfecta.

Hermione sintió que el cuerpo le temblaba mientras esperaba a que hablara.

- ¿Parientes del Señor Black? –

- No. No tiene parientes. Somos sus compañeros de casa – se apresuró a decir James.

- Comprendo – murmuró e hizo un apunte en la tablilla que llevaba en las manos – Entiendo que saben cómo llegó el Señor Black al hospital – al verlos asentir, prosiguió – El estado del paciente aún es crítico, pero si logra pasar la noche, todo estará bien. Hemos hecho lo que hemos podido, pero ahora todo depende de sus ganas de vivir –

- Doctor… - lo llamó ella – ¿Podría… Podría pasar a verlo un momento? –

- Si está bien para sus compañeros. Solo puedo permitir que uno de ustedes pase –

Hermione se volvió hacia ellos con los ojos llenos de súplica y se encontró con Severus, que le acarició la mejilla marcada por las cicatrices. La sonrisa triste que adornaba su rostro le decía que él ya había visto a través de ella y que lamentaba que tuviera que pasar por aquello. Él abrazó la cintura de su pareja y ambos asintieron en un movimiento sincronizado. Remus tomó su mano y la apretó en un gesto de solidaridad, después volvió a sentarse en los sillones, recostando la espalda contra el pecho de su pareja mientras este le acariciaba el vientre lentamente.

Solo faltaba la aprobación de James. Él tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la veía sin parpadear. Las lágrimas habían dejado surcos secos sobre sus mejillas enrojecidas y por un momento creyó que él le negaría el paso. Después de todo, ella solo lo conocía desde hacía poco tiempo, nada en comparación con el que él y su mejor amigo habían pasado a lo largo de los años. James era el más adecuado para hacer compañía a Sirius en ese momento, no ella. A pesar de ello, al ver la duda en la mirada del Gryffindor, Hermione vocalizó un "Por favor".

- Esperaré a mañana – dijo con los labios apretados y los ojos fijos en algún punto del suelo.

"**No hay confusión para el que espera en ti, confusión sólo para el que traiciona sin motivo"**

Con esto, el médico le indicó que lo siguiera con un movimiento de cabeza. Hermione enfocó la puerta de madera que llevaba horas observando y sintió como si la distancia se incrementara hasta volverse kilométrica. Los pocos pasos que recorrió hasta la puerta fueron un clavario en el que el pecho le dolía y las piernas le pesaban, pero a cada paso se sentía más y más cerca de él. Eso era lo único que importaba.

- Sólo cinco minutos – murmuró el doctor.

Él le abrió la puerta antes de cerrarla, quedando el fuera. Dejándola a solas con Sirius en la habitación.

O con lo que quedaba de él.

Jadeo.

Abrió la boca en un grito mudo que de haber sido emitido hubiera sido tan fuerte que al acabar le hubiera dolido la garganta. Por otro lado, el lamento que emitió su corazón al verlo ahí, postrado, hizo que le sangrara el alma. Miró su pecho, pero no había ni rastro de aquél líquido rojo y vital. Era extraño, porque ella estaba segura de haber recibido un disparo directo en el corazón. Una parte de ella se sintió morir en ese instante de tiempo. Las piernas dejaron de sostenerla y se derrumbó en el lugar. Con la garganta cerrada y el ojo anegado en lágrimas que ardieron sobre su piel al resbalar se arrastró hasta la cama, pues había sido abandonaba por toda su fuerza de voluntad.

El hombre que estaba tendido en la cama era Sirius. Su rostro seguía intacto, y aunque no hubiera sido así, lo sabría gracias a su aroma, que en ese momento se encontraba atenuado por la pútrida esencia de las pociones revitalizantes. Estaba vivo. Su pecho subía y bajaba a medida que respiraba, aunque lo hacía con mucha menor regularidad de lo saludable. Eso era lo único verdaderamente importante, pero verlo así, tan mancillado, le hirió en un nivel que no sabía podía herirse a alguien. Sentirse identificada con el dolor que sufriría fue lo más difícil de digerir.

Su cuello mostraba una larga y gruesa cicatriz ahí donde debía estar la yugular y bajaba hasta más allá de donde la bata del hospital permitía ver. Esa herida ya le hablaba de lo cerca que había estado de la muerte, y de que muy probablemente no todos los hechizos recibidos habían sido solo con la intención de defenderse de sus ataques. Necesitaría hablar con Dumbledore sobre ello, y cuando encontrara a quien quiera que le hubiera hecho tales heridas, se encargaría de enseñarles todo lo que el maldito de Voldemort le había enseñado en sus días de cautiverio. Aún así, aquello no era más que el comienzo. Había más heridas, todas en diferentes partes del cuerpo, y bajo la tela de las sábanas que lo cubrían faltaba algo. No tardó en correrlas y descubrir con horror que le faltaba la mitad de la pierna izquierda.

**No. Dios. No. **

- ¡No! – gritó sin poder evitar el impulso en esa ocasión.

"**Guíame en tu verdad, enséñame, que tú eres el Dios de mi salvación"**

El médico entró a la habitación con el ceño fruncido y la levantó del suelo con un movimiento brusco. Su mirada reprobatoria le decía que no pensaba dejarla un minuto más el cuarto, así que ella hizo lo que tenía que hacer todo lo rápidamente que pudo. Se liberó de su agarre tantas veces como el hombre intentó detenerla, se precipitó hacia la cama, cubriendo el cuerpo de Sirius para besar los labios entreabiertos del hombre al cual amaba largamente y susurró a su oído las palabras que no sabía si podría llegar a decirle mientras estuviera conciente.

- Te amo – le dio un segundo beso y se acercó a su oído – No me dejes. Por favor – sus manos ásperas y llenas de marcas acariciaron su rostro pálido y enfermizo antes de depositar un último beso, esta vez sobre su frente – Me debes un gran, gran beso, Sirius Black -

Poniendo fin a una tregua no hablada, la mano ruda del doctor le aferró nuevamente el brazo y la sacó de la habitación entre empujones.

Fuera de la recamara ya no había motivos para contenerse.

Gritó tan fuerte que se le desgarró la garganta.

Los brazos de Severus la detuvieron cuando estuvo a punto de desmayarse una segunda vez y mientras las dolorosas lágrimas salían de su ojo sano y los hombros le temblaban a causa de los espasmódicos y totalmente incontrolables sollozos, solo podía salmodiar palabras de negación. Sirius no podía estar pasando por eso. No podía ser posible que él tuviera que pasar también con el dolor de las marcas y las mutilaciones. Era demasiado cruel. Pero la vida era así. Daba golpes bajos cuando menos lo esperabas. Las manos aferradas a la túnica del Slytherin se cerraron tan fuertemente que sentía como si los nudillos le fueran a reventar la piel.

Las sienes comenzaron a palpitarle, como si tuviera un tambor debajo del cráneo. Las arcadas se hicieron presentes sin dar aviso previo, y terminó devolviendo lo que fuera que Sally les hubiera servido en la cena de esa noche. Pasó casi diez minutos vaciando el estómago entre sollozos y miradas preocupadas.

Y de repente sucedió. Sintió un pinchazo en el vientre tan intenso que el dolor la hizo doblarse en dos. Sus ojos abiertos y desorbitados se cruzaron con los de Remus frente a ella y ambos bajaron la mirada hacia la rosa escarlata que florecía entre sus piernas. Escuchó los gritos del médico que pedía la asistencia de una enfermera y le decía a Severus que tenían que llevarla rápidamente a una habitación. Incluso en ese momento, no dejó de pensar en Sirius.

"**En ti estoy esperando todo el día"**

Claro que ella siempre había sabido que las malas noticias nunca vienen solas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 En la oscuridad 0o0o0o0o0o0**

La cabeza aún le dolía al despertar. Porque despertó, o al menos, eso fue lo que hizo su cuerpo. Su mente siguió en la inconciencia en un intento de mantenerla cuerda. La auto preservación actuaba, tratando de evitar que aceptara lo que había vivido en apenas tan pocas horas. Su alma, por otro lado, se sentía fría y entumecida. Pesada como una montaña.

Permaneció recostada en la cama del hospital, sin hacer nada más que respirar por lo que ella calculó fue una eternidad. En realidad sólo fueron unos segundos. Tenía en la boca un sabor rancio y el ojo derecho tan pegado que tuvo que frotarlo bien antes de poder abrirlo. No necesitó de su olfato o de su oído agudizados para saber que se encontraba sola, ni siquiera se molestó en echar un vistazo a su alrededor para hacerlo. Agradeció al cielo por esa soledad momentánea. Suficiente de su estado nervioso y depresivo habían presenciado ya sus amigos, no quería que vieran más de su peor cara. Su debilidad. Su fragilidad. No quería que notaran cómo sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente mientras hacía un esfuerzo por incorporarse hasta poder acomodarse, recostada contra la cabecera de la cama. O cómo cerraba los ojos al tantear su vientre en una clara muestra de pánico.

Suficiente era conocer ella misma todo eso.

Se sentía vacía por dentro y no sabía si era por Sirius y el dolor que ella sabía sufriría o porque verdaderamente hubiera perdido aquello que hasta entonces la llenaba, creciendo en su vientre.

Su hijo.

Los ojos le ardieron terriblemente pero no derramó una sola lágrima mientras se aclaraba la garganta seca y dolorosamente cerrada. Al parecer después de los últimos días, había acabado con sus reservas, así como se agota el suministro de una presa tras romper el dique. Estaba cansada. Muy, muy cansada. Tanto que no pudo evitar desear dormir y no volver a despertar. Todo sería mucho más fácil para todos si ella no estuviera. En cambio, para ella, cada uno de los miembros de esa rara familia que conformaban era indispensable.

En la pequeña y blanca habitación todo estaba en orden. No había ventanas, por lo que no podía saber cuánto tiempo habían estado durmiendo o si ya era de día. Además, el aire permanecía estancado. No había viento, sólo un ambiente fresco regulado por algún tipo de hechizo climatizador. El entorno a su alrededor le dio la sensación de ser estéril, y no se refería al hecho de que hubiera sido desinfectado a conciencia. Nada se movía. No había color. No podía escuchar sonido alguno además de su respiración, pausada y cansada.

Todo estaba en completo silencio.

Una tenebrosa y desquiciante calma antinatural.

Salvo, tal vez, por el sonido provocado por su corazón, que se estaba haciendo pedazos dentro de su pecho.

"**Acuérdate de tu ternura, y de tu amor, que son de siempre"**

Soltó el aire con lentitud. Todo era su culpa. Tal vez hubiera salvado a James y a Frank con su llegada y les hubiera dado un mejor futuro a sus respectivos hijos. Remus y Severus eran felices juntos y Draco tendría unos padres que lo amarían y lo enseñarían a amar. Pero en ese momento pudo ver que debió de haber guardado para ella la información de los horrorcruxes, o al menos parte de ella. Debió de haber ido en su busca ella misma, sin inmiscuirlos a ellos en eso. Solo ella y sus malas decisiones eran las culpables. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que muriera en aquél callejón después de haber matado a Pettigrew. Arruinaba todo lo que tocaba. Era como una plaga que sólo traía calamidades a las personas que amaba.

Ahora podía perder a Sirius, y, por lo que sabía, su bebé podía haberse ido ya.

"¿Cuántas puñaladas más vas a darme, Dios mío?"

El silencio fue su única respuesta. Pero una vez había leído que Dios siempre responde a su llamada, aunque fuera por medio del silencio. Probablemente eso quería decir que ni él mismo estaba seguro de saber cuándo acabaría su aparentemente interminable sufrimiento.

Hermione perdió la mirada en la nada, presa de un dolor tan grande que apenas y la dejaba respirar. Ahí estaba otra vez esa opresión ya tan familiar. En medio de su soledad deseó que unos brazos la rodearan y la reconfortaran. Sonrió con tristeza al recordar que la última vez que lo había deseado con esa intensidad, fueron los brazos de Sirius los que cumplieron su deseo. Contrario a aquella ocasión, no podía conformarse con unos brazos cualesquiera. Su cuerpo había encontrado su lugar en el mundo, comprendió, y necesitaba los mismos brazos que la habían protegido en aquella ocasión. Su necesidad era tan fuerte que desafiaba toda lógica.

Pero no había forma de que esa razón fuera comprendida por su cuerpo.

- ¿Estás ahí, bebé? – murmuró sin saber bien por qué.

Pasó la mano sobre la parte baja de su vientre, y con la otra acarició la curva que formaba. Mientras lo hacía, ocurrió lago puramente mágico. Una energía chisporroteante llegó hasta sus dedos, como electricidad estática. Pero no era eso, sino la magia de su hijo reaccionando con la suya, y eso le arrancó una carcajada que no terminó de sonar alegre además de un suspiro aliviado.

Era como si su hijo le estuviera diciendo "Estoy aquí, mami".

- Me alegro tanto – jadeó y abrazó con los dos brazos el santuario donde crecía – ahora sólo nos queda esperar a que él esté bien también –

"**De los pecados de mi juventud no te acuerdes, pero según tu amor, acuérdate de mí"**

Dos golpes a la puerta llamaron su atención hacia la entrada. Ahí, James asomaba la cabeza por una rendija y le sonreía débilmente desde una cara ojerosa y obviamente cansada. Sus ojos se mostraban más apagados que nunca antes. Hermione logró embozar una sonrisa escueta para su amigo, apenas alzando las comisuras de los labios apretados y le hizo una señal para que entrara y se sentara a su lado. Traía consigo un ramo de lirios y un dibujo de ella.

- Son para ti – dijo, aunque no era necesario.

Él no dijo nada después. Ella tampoco. Nunca había sido tan largo ni tan tenso un silencio entre ellos. Hermione sentía que él necesitaba hablar, así que simplemente esperó a que él lo hiciera. Algo le decía que saliera corriendo, pero no lo hizo. James siempre había estado ahí para ella, era justo que ella estuviera para él cuando la necesitaba.

- Sirius ha salido de peligro – habló, y sus palabras provocaron que ella sintiera un poco menos peso sobre sus hombros. Esperaba que desde ese momento todo fuera a mejor – Va a necesitar una prótesis mágica para su pierna, pero está bien – paró unos segundos. Mientras hablaba, había perdido poco a poco la potencia de la voz, hasta que sus palabras eran sólo un susurro – el bebé también está bien –

- Lo sé – sonrió ella – Aidaan es fuerte –

- ¿Aidaan? – el animago frunció el ceño - ¿Y si es una niña? –

- No sé por qué lo sé, pero estoy segura de que es niño –

James suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Después de eso, sus miradas no se volvieron a encontrar. Era como si él apartara los ojos cuando ella los buscaba. Su nerviosismo comenzó a hacerse notorio, especialmente por la forma en la que jugaba con sus manos sobre su regazo. Tenía la mandíbula tensa, y respiraba aceleradamente.

Comenzaba a preocuparse.

- Te quiero – suspiró.

Ella jadeó.

Si la hubiese golpeado ella se hubiera sentido menos sorprendida.

- Quiero que te cases conmigo y que me dejes darle mi apellido a tu hijo – balbuceó, y a pesar de la importancia de sus palabras, en ningún momento la miró a los ojos – Seré un buen padre, lo amaré como si fuera mi propio hijo. Podríamos mudarnos después de un tiempo… -

- No – interrumpió su monólogo con voz decidida.

- ¿Qué? –

Él la miró pasmado, tanto como ella se había sentido segundos antes. Parecía confundido y triste, y eso le rompió el alma, pero no se echó para atrás. Hermione le sonrió, agradecida por la vida que sabía sinceramente él quería darles a ella y a su hijo. Tomó una de las manos que él mantenía sobre sus rodillas y volvió a negar.

- No puedo casarme contigo, James –

- ¿Por qué? – se aferró con más fuerza a su mano - ¿Por Sirius? –

"**Bueno y recto es el Señor; por eso muestra a los pecadores el camino"**

Su angustia la conmovió.

- No es por él. Es por ti. No estás preparado para una nueva relación. No mientras aún te aferres al recuerdo de Lily. No la has dejado marchar. Sólo mira las flores. Son lirios. Las flores de Lily –

- ¡No es verdad! – exclamó él, exaltado por la acusación – Yo te quiero –

- No, James. No me quieres – suavizó la mirada – Lo que quieres es traer de vuelta a tu mujer, y lo haces reflejándola en mí – tomó el dibujo que había hecho para ella y se lo mostró. En él, James la reflejaba desde el modo en el que él la veía – Tu dibujo lo dice todo. Son pequeñas diferencias, pero con ello basta. Mi cabello es ensortijado y áspero. En cambio, tu dibujo lo muestra mucho más lacio, aunque con ligeros rizos. Mis ojos no son tan grandes, ni mi boca tan carnosa. Mi cara es más ovalada que circular. ¿Quién es verdaderamente la mujer de tu dibujo, James? ¿Lily o yo? –

James deslizó dos dedos sobre el rostro sonriente plasmado en el papel. Los ojos se le empañaron, se quitó las gafas y cerró los ojos mientras dos lágrimas salían de las esquinas de sus párpados fuertemente apretados. Los dedos de las manos que mantenían unidas se entrelazaron, y Hermione le acarició el dorso con el dedo pulgar. El trozo de papel terminó arrugado contra el pecho del animago, húmedo por las lágrimas que siguieron llegando a raudales.

- Es mi Lily – graznó con la garganta cerrada.

- No te digo que lo hagas ahora o en una semana, James, pero tienes que dejarla ir en algún momento o seguirás confundiendo tus sentimientos. O puede que en verdad encuentres a la mujer que te pueda hacer feliz, pero que ella no acepte tu amor por temor a ser un reemplazo. Tienes que seguir adelante y vivir. Vive por ti, por Harry y por Lily también. Porque estoy segura de que ella querría que lo hicieras y fueras inmensamente feliz –

Él suspiró y acercó su mano hasta su boca para besársela. Sus labios cálidos dejaron una huella tibia sobre su piel y la hicieron sentirse mejor.

- Eres una gran mujer, Hermione. Una bendición para todos nosotros. Él es muy afortunado por tener tu amor –

"**Todas las sendas del Señor, mi Dios, son amor y verdad para quien guarda su alianza y sus dictámenes"**

Tal vez el Gryffindor miope fuera también adivino. A lo mejor era una capacidad innata. De no ser así, no comprendía cómo era que sabía cuales eran justamente las palabras que necesitaba oír en ese momento.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 En la oscuridad 0o0o0o0o0o0**

Después de haber pasado tanto tiempo en la enfermería de Hogwarts, su estancia en San Mungo le pareció algo rutinario. Eso sí, la comida que preparaban los elfos de la escuela era mucho mejor que la del hospital. James, Severus y Remus hicieron turnos para acompañarlos tanto a ella como a Sirius, que ya podía recibir visitas a pesar de que había pasado la mayor parte del día dormido.

- No ha dejado de preguntar por ti – le dijo Remus con aire cómplice horas atrás.

Sólo supo que llegó la noche porque Severus le dijo a Remus que era mejor que se fuera a descansar a casa. El licántropo renegó durante un buen rato, en el que él y el pocionista se enzarzaron en una verdadera batalla campal. Al final, como siempre terminaría sucediendo, terminó aceptando los términos impuestos por su pareja. Con un beso sobre la frente, Severus se fue con su futuro esposo para llevarlo a casa, prometiendo que regresaría después.

Hermione esperó unos minutos tras su partida antes de ponerse de pie y acomodarse la bata de hospital. Con cautela, salió de la habitación en la que estaba y caminó por el pasillo extrañamente vacío tratando de no llamar la atención. Si un medimago o una enfermerazo reconocían, la mandarían de regreso por donde había venido. No se detuvo hasta ver el familiar sillón rojo de la noche anterior, donde James roncaba suavemente con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la cabeza inclinada hacia un costado.

Pasó de largo hasta la puerta frente al sofá.

Dentro de la habitación, cerró los ojos y se llenó los pulmones con el aroma del hombre. Sabía que él dormía, seguramente gracias a una poción. Aún sabiendo eso, caminó con pasos cortos y suaves para evitar que se despertara. Los mismos pasos lentos y cuidadosos que él había dado al acercarse a su cama aquella noche que ella había creído un sueño. El proceso se estaba repitiendo, pero a la inversa. En esa ocasión era ella quien necesitaba estar cerca de él, y tal vez, hablarle mientras dormía.

Ella lo había escuchado a él.

El rígido colchón del hospital chirrió mientras ella se recostaba al lado de Sirius, tapándose con la misma sábana que lo cubría y se acurrucó lo más cerca que pudo sin llegar a tocarlo. No por miedo a su contacto, sino por miedo a abrir sus heridas.

Como si notara su presencia, él suspiró y volvió la cabeza hacia ella. Su rostro se fue relajando hasta convertirse en esa mueca de serena reverencia que ella recordaba.

- Buenas noches, _mi amor_ –

- Her… mio… ne – balbuceó él, separando las sílabas de su nombre.

"**Por tu nombre, oh Dios, perdona mi culpa, porque es grande"**

Fue un acto inconciente, pero hizo que ella se quedara dormida con una sonrisa en los labios.

**Continuará… **

Hola a todos.

Siento que este episodio tardara tanto en publicarse, pero he tenido mucho que leer y he descubierto que estando en México, con mis primos todos los días conmigo y mis amigos los fines de semana, lo último para lo que tengo tiempo y ganas es escribir. Pero aquí estoy. Durmiéndome a las cuatro de la mañana porque es el único momento que he encontrado para pode dejar salir mi imaginación.

No he estado muy inspirada, pero confío en que les gustara. Desde que comencé a escribir este fic, los únicos dos capítulos que ya tenía escritos a mano desde siempre eran el primero y el momento de la declaración entre Sirius y Hermione. Con este episodio, muy probablemente vaya a necesitar desechar el episodio de la declaración o modificarlo mucho.

Aún así, ya queda poco y espero que sigan leyendo.

Gracias por sus comentarios a: **Rose Weasley de Malfoy, Okashira Janet, Dying Night, Rodven, Pabaji, y Smithback.**

Sin más que decirles, me despido.

Atte: Tommy.


	18. Chapter 18

**En la oscuridad**

**By:** Tommy Hiragizawa

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes no son míos. Ya quisiera yo ser la escritora más rica de Reino Unido.

**Parejas:** Hermione/Sirius y Harry/Draco, pero en un futuro.

**Advertencias:** Violencia, Indicios de Violación y Lemon.

**N/a: **Es de noche, estoy escuchando "Si tu quisieras" de Efecto Mariposa, y creo que seguiré escuchando canciones de ese grupo por un rato más. Me gusta la voz de la chica y algunas de sus letras, como la de "Diez minutos".

Tengo escrita ya la mitad de la historia, de la otra mitad, solo puedo decirles que es un misterio hasta para mí. Por favor no me maten cuando lean la primera mitad.

Este episodio va dedicado a mi amiga Rodven, que escribe un fic que me encanta y que traduce otros que son verdaderamente adictivos. Gracias por todos tus reviews, e informo que en el próximo review que te deje te revelaré el gran secreto.

Un beso para todos y que disfruten de su lectura.

Atte: Tommy.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 **

**Capítulo dieciocho: Enfrentada. Verdades ineludibles. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0 **

_Una Luz. _

_Cálida, brillante y maravillosamente reparadora. _

_Eso era lo que veía y sentía en cada uno de sus poros cuando Sirius alzaba las comisuras de los labios hacia arriba para regalarle una sonrisa y sus ojos, tan azules como le primer día, se entrecerraban con el gesto, dibujando ligeras y casi indetectables arrugas en torno a ellos. Era precioso. Sus facciones, perfectamente esculpidas con los años se suavizaban por gracia de la mueca coqueta de esos labios sensualmente llenos y el brillo incandescente de su mirada, que prometía una infinidad de cosas diferentes. Ese brillo que hacía que las profundidades azul oscuro se iluminaran hasta parecer casi plateadas. _

"_**¡Oh, si él me besara con besos de su boca!**_**"**

_También podía notar como la recorría cuando sus brazos fornidos se cerraban a su alrededor como dos prensas y la acercaban a él hasta quedar pegada a su musculoso pecho, tan duro como el acero bien forjado. _

_Justo como en ese momento._

_Sentía los músculos de su pecho tensarse bajo las palmas abiertas de sus manos. _

_Era un calor que la inundaba desde dentro y que no se conformaba con un espacio reducido. Se abría paso a empujones entre sus sombras internas y la iluminaba con tal intensidad que empequeñecía sus demonios hasta hacerlos insignificantes. _

_Él era su bálsamo y redención. _

_Y también era condenadamente guapo. _

_Debería de agradecer al cielo por ello, pero su experiencia, los hombres como él no se fijaban en mujeres como ella. Milagrosamente, ese no había sido el caso. Él la veía, como nadie la había visto nunca. Y no solo miraba su exterior destrozado por los maltratos, sino que también su interior. Hermione pensaba que ni eso valía la pena de ella, pues ahí estaba aún más lastimada, la reacción natural era que él se sintiera repugnado. Contra todo pronóstico, Sirius no se asqueaba, se limitaba a amarla sin importar los obstáculos y flanqueando cada una de sus murallas. _

_La lógica le decía que no valía la pena arriesgarse a quedar aún más herida de lo que ya estaba. El sentimiento tan absorbente y liberador de estar envuelta en su aroma a especias le parecía la única cosa por lo que merecía la pena luchar. _

_Tenía pensado hacerlo. Con uñas y dientes si era necesario._

"_**Tu nombre es como ungüento derramado**_**"**

_Suspiró y se estremeció al sentir el roce de las yemas de sus dedos deslizarse en líquidas caricias sobre las cicatrices de su rostro y no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, siguiendo el impulso de alzar sus propias manos para acariciar las suyas. Era una imperiosa e incontrolable necesidad de curar sus heridas, tanto internas como externas, que la embargó mientras tocaba la larga y dolorosa cicatriz que comenzaba tras su oído derecho y bajaba por todo su pecho, perdiéndose finalmente en la cinturilla de sus pantalones de algodón. _

_Bendita fuera esa costumbre suya de dormir medio desnudo aún en inverno. _

_No existía obstáculo alguno para que su ojo sano devorara la magnífica piel bronceada de la mitad superior de su cuerpo. Se volvió a estremecer, de pies a cabeza, sintiendo cada uno de sus cabellos vibrar, y apretó los labios hasta formar una tensa línea recta. Estaba segura de que si la abría, en cualquier momento comenzaría a babear hasta inundar la habitación en la que estaban. Jamás había contemplado a un hombre tan bien formado, tan firme. Tenía una apariencia demasiado comestible. No había un ápice de grasa en esos músculos. Los escultores griegos hubieran vendido sus almas a los demonios con tal de haber tenido la posibilidad de usarlo como modelo. _

_Y si hablaban de griegos, seguramente también para utilizarlo en otras cosas. ¿Slytherin había sido griego?_

_No existía en la faz de la tierra un mejor exponente de la perfección masculina. _

_Sintió un impulso, estúpido e infantil, de alzar la mano y gritar ¡Me lo quedo!._

_Las manos masculinas estaban tibias, no mucho más cálidas de lo que podía estar el resto de su cuerpo o las manos de cualquier otra persona, aún así, dejaban un camino de fuego marcando el recorrido que seguían sobre su cuerpo. Su piel nunca le había parecido tan sensible al tacto como en ese momento. Era como si solo reaccionara a la de Sirius. _

_¿Él sentiría lo mismo si ella lo acariciara así?_

_Con esa pregunta en la mente, dejó que sus manos resbalaran hasta el conjunto de tres pares de abdominales de su vientre para acariciar con pereza el contorno de su pequeño ombligo. El poderío que poseía era evidente aún en reposo. _

_Era bestial. _

_Él gimió débilmente, pero sin contenerse. Roncamente. Sexualmente. _

_Era el sonido más maravilloso que hubiera escuchado jamás. _

_- Sirius – suspiró su nombre. _

_Él contestó a su llamado necesitado bajando la cabeza hasta su cuello y comenzando a mordisquear la piel de la zona. Sus dientes la apresaban y su lengua, húmeda y esponjosa, se demoraba en curar la posible irritación que el acto anterior pudiera haber dejado, la hicieron jadear para recuperar el aire perdido y retorcerse, inquieta y excitada. La cabeza le daba vueltas a causa de la cantidad de sensaciones diferentes que experimentaba a la vez. Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar, y aún así, deseaba más. Mucho más. Nunca había sentido nada tan celestial como el cuerpo de Sirius tan, pero tan cerca del suyo. Era, seguramente, lo más cerca que una persona como ella – que había acabado con dos vidas intencionalmente – podía estar del paraíso. _

"_**Porque mejores son tus amores que el vino**_**"**

_No se parecía en nada al humillante y doloroso acto en el que aquellos monstruos que se hacían llamar magos habían usado su cuerpo. _

_Los labios de Sirius, aún unidos a la delicada y receptiva piel de su cuello se estiraron en una nueva sonrisa. La sintió formarse y casi pudo ver dentro de su mente el resultado final. Se torcía hacia la izquierda con un toque malvado, pero no llegaba a asustarla. _

_- Me encanta el sonido de mi nombre en tus labios – dijo él. _

_Sus palabras fueron seguidas por una serie de roces que sus labios regaron por su cuello, sus mejillas y su párpado cerrado, hasta que bajó nuevamente para acercarse a su oído. _

_- Pero me gustaría mucho más que tuvieras otra cosa en ellos además de mi nombre – siguió, mordiendo ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja – Como mi boca - terminó de hablar con un ronroneo. _

_El mareo por la excitación volvió. Sirius no había jadeado o gemido. Ni siquiera suspirado. _

_Había ronroneado, como un gatito abandonado felizmente a los mimos de las manos de su amo. _

_Una hirviente humedad se liberó entre sus piernas. _

_Esas manos, grandes, encallecidas y completamente masculinas hicieron magia en ella, ablandándola hasta convertirle las piernas en gelatina. No terminó en el suelo, siendo únicamente un charco de masa de plasma porque él la sostenía. Parecía como si estuvieran en todos los rincones de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo, descubriendo cada una de sus zonas erógenas. En su espalda, pasando las palmas sobre las largas, prácticamente inacabables y omnipresentes, marcas de los látigos, alternando esas caricias con el trazo de formas imaginarias y patrones incomprensibles con las puntas de los dedos. Bajando hasta su cintura y de ahí a las caderas. Hermione estaba segura de que sus dedos dejarían marcas rojas en ese último punto. La piel bajo ellos quemaba y la dejaba en carne viva. Sus piernas recibieron atención especial. Él las apretaba como si quisiera quedarse con un pedazo de ellas. Y al terminar, retrocedió en su camino para poder ahuecar las palmas contra sus pechos. _

_Gimió fuerte cuando él los apretó. La estaba venerando. Le estaba haciendo el amor con cada toque. _

_- Te amo, Hermione – _

_Toda ella ardió en ese instante. _

_Liberó un sonido lleno de satisfacción que fue una extraña y heterogénea mezcla de gemino y sollozo. Tenía impreso en cada nota el gozo de saberlo. Aunque no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decir aquello, nunca podía dejar de reaccionar como si lo fuera. No había posibilidad alguna de que pudiera saciarse de ese sentimiento de plenitud que la hacía flotar cada vez que salía de sus labios. Porque, más allá de la sinceridad de sus palabras, Hermione podía ver que no había mentira o duda en su mirada, únicamente una convicción desbordante que la fascinaba. _

_Era intoxicante. Adictiva. _

"**Atráeme; en pos de ti correré****"**

_Dejó que sus manos viajaran por todo su tórax hasta entrelazarlas tras el cuello del Gryffindor, acercándose al él un poco más. Y, por favor, tenía que resaltar con letras negras la palabra "poco" dentro de su mente. En realidad ajustó cada una de las curvas de su silueta para que tuvieran pleno acceso a la de él. _

_Su acción tuvo el efecto esperado. Los ojos del animago se llenaron de pasión y lujuria, pero en ningún momento dejó de mirarla con amor. Lo único que ella deseaba en ese momento era hacerse uno con él. Sentirlo, duro y erecto, en su interior. Que la embistiera tan fuerte que hasta pudiera sentir la punta de su verga inflamada golpearle el ombligo. También quería que se derramara en su interior. _

_Todo podía parecer muy radical, pero hay ocasiones en las que un simple baño de agua caliente no termina de eliminar la suciedad de un objeto. A veces, es necesaria la fuerza bruta. Restregar la piel hasta hacerla sangrar, y dejar que la piel nueva aparezca con el tiempo._

_Sirius era su esponja, y ella quería restregarse. _

_Le dedicó una sonrisa. La más grande y brillante que había formado desde que llegara a ese tiempo. _

_- Y yo te amo a ti – pronunció las palabras, y en ese momento le pareció incomprensible su anterior temor a decirlo – Con cada pensamiento, suspiro y poro de mi cuerpo. Te amo en mente, cuerpo y alma – _

"_**Nos gozaremos y me alegraré en ti**_**"**

_Poniéndose de puntillas para poder alcanzar su boca, Hermione unió sus labios a los de Sirius. Lo besó con furiosa desesperación. Como si fuera la última vez que fuera a hacerlo. _

Recibió el nuevo día con una sonrisa y el nombre del animago en los labios. Aunque quisiera, no habría podido borrar la mueca tonta que estaba plasmada en su cara con aire de ser permanente. Se sentía dichosa, porque aunque todo había sido un sueño, él la amaba.

Como ella a él.

Sin prestar verdadera atención a su alrededor – estaba aún más en el reino de los sueños que en el mundo real, y a decir verdad, no tenía ganas de despertar – se estiró perezosamente con los brazos sobre su cabeza, tensando todo su cuerpo para desperezar los músculos, aún más dormidos que ella. Alguna vez alguien le había dicho que se parecía a un gato tras una larga y reparadora siesta. Bostezó tan fuerte que seguramente le habían escuchado en china, y por si no era así, lo repitió. No era nada femenino, pero en ese momento nada de eso importaba. Hecho eso, se retorció como pez fuera del agua hasta que encontró una cómoda posición para volver a recostarse y acurrucarse entre las sábanas, acercándose más al cuerpo que compartía cama con ella.

Era tan cálido como en su sueño.

La luz del sol era como una caricia sobre su rostro, aunque la habría apreciado más si no fuera porque tenía más sueño que un oso en plena hibernación. No tenía idea de por qué tenía tantas ganas de dormir, aunque sin duda alguna sus fantasías nocturnas se llevaban gran parte del mérito. Tal vez fuera por el embarazo, después de todo, las hormonas se vuelven locas durante esa etapa, y al igual que se tienen antojos culinarios, también hay antojos sexuales.

Que le dieran cuchillo y tenedor. Tenía ganas de comerse entero a Sirius.

Sin quererlo en realidad, entreabrió su ojo y lanzó un rápido vistazo a la ventana abierta, lamentando ampliamente no tener a mano las pesadas cortinas de Prince Manor para poder dedicarse a dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Apolo, vete a la mierda.

Sin duda era una mañana hermosa. Su mente lo procesó, pero en realidad no lo sentía. Era soleada, o tanto como puede serlo una fría mañana de invierno. En el exterior no nevaba, pero había una densa capa de nieve agolpada contra el cristal de la ventana. Posiblemente había nevado durante la noche. Lo único que la luz solar podía hacer a la nieve con el frío que hacía en el norte de Escocia en esos meses, era hacerlo brillar como si fuera cristal cortado.

Un espectáculo bellísimo.

Un brazo rodeó su cintura para que la mano unida a él pudiera tocar su vientre abultado, donde se quedó, moviendo el dedo pulgar en círculos.

Suspirando con la misma emoción que en su imaginación, echó el cuerpo hacia atrás para poder pegarse al de su acompañante.

- En algún momento tendrás que decirme por qué no dejabas de llamarme en sueños, Hermione – graznó.

- Porque besas endemoniadamente bien – susurró ella, cerrando los ojos con toda la intensión de dormirse otra vez rodeada de ese bendito estupor.

- ¿Hasta en sueños? – soltó una risa que pareció más bien el ruido de un coche viejo intentando arrancar - Sí que debo ser bueno –

Asintiendo, buscó mayor contacto con él, pero el movimiento causó que su acompañante soltara un jadeo de dolor y que ella sintiera la ausencia de su miembro cercenado.

Fue ahí donde lo recordó todo.

"_**Hazme saber, oh tú a quien ama mi alma…**_**"**

La carta enviada por Dumbledore y la agonía que siguió a su lectura. La espera en ese sillón rojo, debatiéndose entre la lamentación de todo lo que no le había dicho y el dolor de no saber lo que podía pasar con él. Los brazos de Severus que la sostenían aún cuando ella quería dejarse caer en ese pozo sin fondo que formaban su angustia y sus temores, las miradas comprensivas de Remus, al cual no sabía cómo mirar a la cara ahora que sabía la tortura mental que suponía la muerte – o en este caso posible muerte – de la persona a la que amas, y la preocupación de James, que tenía perder en una sola noche todo aquello que le quedaba.

Rememoró la llegada de las noticias, su visita a la habitación en la que estaba en ese momento. El estado en el que lo había encontrado.

Cubrió su rostro con las manos para evitar que él viera las silenciosas lágrimas que se derramaron de su ojo.

Ahí, en esa cama, lo había visto por primera vez después de casi dos semanas. Y él estaba destrozado, por lo menos físicamente. Su pierna estaba incompleta, y aunque sabía que con los implantes mágicos era posible que caminara por sí mismo en unos cuantos días, ella sabía que él nunca volvería a sentirse el mismo de antes. Y esa cicatriz… No quería pensar en lo que supondría para él.

"Lo importante es que está vivo", se dijo.

El sangrado que había sufrido y la sensación de, al despertar, sentir en los dedos la magia de su bebé. Un nuevo chisporroteo vino, esta vez, paró en los dedos del que le acariciaba el vientre.

Sirius soltó un jadeo sorprendido.

Y, no menos importante, recordó la propuesta de James.

- James me propuso matrimonio – dijo en voz alta sin proponérselo.

- ¿Qué? – gruñó Sirius.

- Oh. Dios. Mío. James me propuso matrimonio –

Ambos guardaron silencio, pero escuchaba como Sirius resollaba en su oído, evidentemente conteniendo su furia. No tardó mucho en deducir el por qué de su enfado. Ella tampoco estaría muy contenta si otras mujeres se acercaran a su hombre con intensiones no amistosas. Soltó una risita tonta que no venía al caso en el contexto en el que se encontraban y le pareció aún más inapropiada cuando el brazo que la rodeaba se tensó.

- Le dije que no, Sirius – le aclaró.

Sirius soltó un suspiro, aunque no disminuyó la tensión de su cuerpo.

- Deberías de haberle dicho que sí –

- ¿Qué? – esta vez, fue el turno de ella de sorprenderse.

El Gryffindor gruñó tras soltar un "Demonios" que no pareció tal. Si tuviera que adivinar, lo que en realidad estaba pensando era algo más parecido a "Malditos sean todos los demonios del infierno", y esa era una versión censurada.

Fue entonces cuando notó la tensión que flotaba en el aire de la habitación, y, sinceramente, no entendía cómo es que le había pasado desapercibida hasta ese momento. El aire se había vuelto pesado y le dificultaba la respiración. Incluso Sirius parecía boquear para obtener oxígeno. Había demasiada presión sobre ellos, y el brazo que aún estaba sobre su cintura ahora pesaba una tonelada.

Era difícil no preguntarse qué había detrás de toda esa molestia, ahora que él había expresado su deseo de que ella no hubiera rechazado a James.

- ¿De qué mierda estás hablando, Sirius Black? –

- Sólo digo… - se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos – Sólo digo que él es un buen partido, te haría feliz –

- No, no me haría feliz. Ni yo lo haría feliz a él. James no me quiere –

- No creo que seas tú quien tenga que decidir eso –

Enojada tanto con él como consigo misma por haberse hecho tantas ilusiones, se dio la vuelta para poder mirarlo. Sus ojos le rehuían, así que sostuvo sus mejillas con sus manos y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Dentro de ellos había tristeza e impotencia.

- Él no me quiere. Ni siquiera me ve a mí al mirarme. Buscaba a Lily para no perderla por completo, y sólo me propuso matrimonio al ver que podía perderte a ti. Lo más seguro es que sintiera que también me perdería a mí, su falsa Lily si no intentaba atarme a él rápido –

Sirius dejó salir todo el aire de sus pulmones y se le quedó mirando fijamente, esta vez, sus ojos no eran tan tristes. De hecho, había un ligero brillo de esperanza en ellos. Hermione no había dejado de pensar que él era hermoso, aún cuando la cicatriz era tan llamativa como un cartel de luces fluorescentes. Sirius era hermoso porque lo era por dentro, además claro de su obvio atractivo. Peinó sus cabellos negro azabache con la mano, apartándolo de su cara.

- Además – prosiguió – No puedo amarlo. ¿Crees que nunca me pasó por la mente esa posibilidad? Un futuro junto a un hombre tan bueno y amoroso como James es fácil de imaginar, pero siempre que lo intentaba me topaba con una pared que tenía pintado con letras grandes y rojas "No hay futuro". Él es todo lo que se puede desear en un hombre, pero no es lo que yo deseo –

"_**Dónde apacientas, dónde sesteas al mediodía**_**"**

La tensión se alivió de a poco, y Sirius volvió a abrazarla, esta vez con los dos brazos y la mantuvo apretada fuertemente contra su pecho. Ella no dejó de acariciarle el cabello en ningún momento mientras él parecía reflexionar acerca de sus palabras.

- No podría amarlo, porque te amo a ti –

Un sonido estrangulado salió de la garganta masculina y el rostro del animago no reflejaba otra cosa más que incredulidad.

- No puedes amarme –

- Claro que puedo, y lo hago –

- No. No puede ser posible – negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

Enfadada, Hermione agarró un mechón de cabello y le dio un fuerte tirón.

- ¡Auch! – gimió lastimeramente.

- ¡Escúchame bien, Sirius Black! No eres nadie para decirme qué puedo sentir y qué no. Nadie puede imponerme nada. Te amo, maldita sea. Eres el único hombre con el que me siento segura verdaderamente, al que quiero abrirle mi corazón. Quiero volver a sentirme una mujer, por ti. Porque no deseo volver a pensar que no te merezco en mi vida –

- Yo soy en que no te merece. ¡Mírame! – lanzó la sábana que los cubría al otro extremo de la habitación de un manotazo y le señaló la pierna incompleta – Tan solo soy una parte del hombre al que tu amabas –

Como única respuesta, ella le volteó la cara de una cachetada.

- No vuelvas a decirlo. ¡Jamás! ¿Me escuchaste? – gritó, liberando su frustración. Después, acarició la piel enrojecida de su mejilla y besó la frente del hombre, triste y desolado, que se presentaba frente a ella.

Eso era lo que más temía. Que él experimentara lo mismo que ella había sentido todo ese tiempo.

- No lo digas, porque no es verdad. Tú eres Sirius. El hombre que amo. Un hombre bueno que no se rinde ante la adversidad. Podías haber perdido ambas piernas y yo seguiría pensando lo mismo. Además, si así fuera, yo también soy sólo parte de la mujer que fui. Tal vez entre ambos, formemos una persona entera –

El moreno abrió mucho los ojos y abrió la boca repetidas veces, como si quisiera agregar algo a lo dicho. No lo hizo. Simplemente apoyó la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y respiró tranquila, pausadamente. Aspiró profundo y le besó el punto donde latía su pulso.

- ¿Cómo puedo merecerte? – murmuró apenas audiblemente - ¿A quién tengo que dar gracias por unir tu destino al mío? –

- No tienes que hacer nada. Traigo más problemas conmigo de los que necesitas. Además del hijo de otro hombre que crece en mi vientre –

La mano de ella y la de él chocaron mientras ambas intentaban llegar al lugar bajo el cual crecía la creatura mencionada. Ambas manos se posaron sobre él y a pesar de los pocos meses, el bebé pareció reconocerlos, porque liberó una descarga mágica que hizo que, ella por lo menos, se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

Sirius rió por lo bajo, con esa risa suya tan ronca que había que el día se le iluminara y la vida le pareciera más bella.

Se quedaron mirando. El color caramelo de sus ojos se mezcló con el azul de los de Sirius. Él la miraba con amor. Un amor tan puro como el que ella misma sentía hacia él. No había manera de describir la dicha que provocaba en saberse correspondido en el amor. Era una sensación deliciosa.

- Ya amo a este bebé, Hermione, sólo podría amarlo más si me dejaras ser su padre –

Oh, Merlín. ¿Y él se preguntaba por qué lo amaba?

Era completamente perfecto y adorable.

Pasaron los minutos, pero no eran minutos vacíos. La barbilla de Sirius había quedado apoyada en la coronilla de Hermione, y de vez en cuando la movía un poco para poder besarle el cabello y la frente. Él la acariciaba con ternura, pero sin la pasión que había imprimido en las de su sueño. Eran más bien perezosas, ligeros remansos de tranquilidad que eran necesarios para ambos. Las heridas de él aún eran demasiado recientes y dolían tanto en el alma de Sirius como en la suya. No había lugar en ese espacio de tiempo para la lujuria.

Sólo querían compartir con el otro un poco de su amor y comprensión.

- Sirius – lo llamó, y él volvió a posar su mirada en la de ella – Me debes un beso –

- Uno que te deje con la cabeza dando vueltas, lo recuerdo – sonrió con malicia.

Con los labios pegados a la piel de su rostro, recorrió un camino que comenzó en su sien izquierda, pasó por el ojo cerrado permanentemente y se deslizó por la cicatriz de su mejilla. Como en el sueño, él estaba demostrándole cuanto la amaba con solo caricias tiernas e inocentes. Hasta que llegó a sus labios, porque ahí la caricia perdió toda inocencia.

"_**Hermosas son tus mejillas entre los pendientes, tu cuello entre los collares**_**"**

Ambos, desde el primer momento, se encargaron de devorar los labios del otro. Hermione necesitaba saber que todo aquello no era otro de sus sueños, sino que era real, y la agitación que provocaban sus labios sobre los suyos lo era, y mucho. Apenas y podía respirar, pero eso poco importaba.

"Era tan _malditamente_ bueno", dijo su mente.

El sabía a hierbabuena. Y su aroma la tenía intoxicada.

Sus labios eran suaves y a pesar de la desesperación del beso, era sumamente tierno. La lengua de él se internó a su boca de repente, y la caricia de esta contra la suya la hizo temblar, jadear y humedecerse en el lugar donde su cuerpo más lo necesitaba. Ahora no había duda de que la pasión se había encendido en ambos, porque lo sentía apretarse contra ella, dispuesto a todo. Sirius la lamió y succionó su lengua deliciosamente. Se enterró dentro de su boca hasta llegar a su garganta, haciendo cosas que ella antes creía imposibles. Los brazos de ella estaban enroscados alrededor de él, y lo mantenían cerca, abrazándolo con toda la fuerza que le era posible.

Había pasado tanto miedo el día anterior con la posibilidad de perderlo que nada más importaba a parte de sentirlo más y más cerca.

La chispa de la pasión había nacido entre ellos, sí. Pero ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para que "eso" sucediera. O, al menos, eso fue lo que se dijo cuando puso las manos sobre los hombros de él y lo empujó, obligándose a apartarse de él.

- Lo lograste –

Sirius rió con satisfecho y le dio un último y rápido beso.

- Y aún quiero más de ti, cariño –

- Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a los nombrecitos cursis – rió ella.

- Mientras no lleguen al grado de "_Mi precioso venadito_", yo también –

- ¿_Mi precioso venadito_? – lo miró con una ceja en alto.

- Lily era muy mala para los apodos – se encogió él de hombros.

Ella volvió a reír, pero se detuvo en el momento en que vio la expresión seria del hombre junto a ella.

- ¿Qué sucede? –

- No has dicho nada sobre lo que te dije –

- ¿Cómo? – él rodó los ojos y dejó que ella adivinara a lo que se refería. Tras largos minutos, cayó en cuenta de qué era lo que tenía que contestar, y sonrió, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo - Mi bebé ya reacciona a tu magia. La conexión entre él y tu está hecha. Él te reconocería como su padre aunque yo así no lo quisiera – él hizo una mueca de dolor ante sus últimas palabras – Pero lo quiero – sonrió y volvió a besarlo – Y para esos chismosos tras la puerta, les informo que ya sé que están ahí –

"_**Mi amado es para mí un manojito de mirra, que reposa entre mis pechos**_**"**

La puerta se abrió y lo primero que supo es que Remus estaba sobre ellos, abrazándolos con la hiperactividad propia de un embarazado sobreexcitado y chillando al tiempo que lloraba a lágrima viva mientras que dos pares de ojos los miraban desde el otro lado del marco de la puerta con los ojos desorbitados.

**Continuará… **

Hola a todos. Gracias, una vez más, por leer mis locuras. He de decir que no tenía idea de que iba a seguir al sueño de Hermione, pero me doy por satisfecha por lo que ha quedado. Sí, ya están juntos, pero aún les queda un largo camino por recorrer para vencer a todos los demonios que Hermione tiene dentro de ella. Más que nada los referentes al abuso sexual.

Un fin. Agradezco sinceramente que me sigan y que dejen reviews. Estoy muy contenta.

Las partes bíblicas esta vez fueron sacadas de partes inconexas del cantar de los cantares, de Salomon.

Ayer estuve en Estados Unidos de compras, y en el camino hacia allá, para no aburrirme, me llevé un libro de Sherrilyn Kenyon y mi cuaderno de escritura. Al final, terminé escribiendo las dos horas y media que dura el viaje en coche y no toqué mi libro en ningún momento. Lo bueno es que es uno que ya me he leído varias veces. Compré como loca y lo más seguro es que mi papá se haya quedado asustado.

Sin más que decirles, doy gracias por sus reviews a: **Smithback, Pabaji, Rose Weasley de Malfoy, Dying Night, Sayuri-chan-aly y Rodven. **

Atte: Tommy.


	19. Chapter 19

**En la oscuridad**

**By:** Tommy Hiragizawa

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes no son míos. Ya quisiera yo ser la escritora más rica de Reino Unido.

**Parejas:** Hermione/Sirius y Harry/Draco, pero en un futuro.

**Advertencias:** Violencia, Indicios de Violación y Lemon.

**N/a: **Bueno, lamento haber tardado tanto – tantísimo – en volver a actualizar, pero es que estando en México lo único que me entraban ganas de hacer era estar con mi familia y escribir se me hacía algo pesado. Ahora bien, ya he regresado a España y a las clases de la universidad, así que aunque tengo muchas – muchísimas – ganas de sentarme a escribir con toda mi mente enfocada a ello, tengo que esforzarme un poco si quiero que me salgan bien las cosas este año.

Siento que tenga que tardar tanto entre actualización y actualización, pero, además de todo esto, también está el inconveniente de que a cada capítulo se me hace más difícil seguir con la historia. Prometo que la terminaré, pero tendrán que tener paciencia.

Este capítulo en especial es más que nada un interludio de lo que está por venir. No se pierden de mucho si no leen.

Sin más que decirles, disfruten de su lectura.

Atte: Tommy.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo diecinueve: Encontrada. Cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cuando Hermione finalmente despertó descubrió que el intenso aroma a especias de Sirius lo impregnaba todo a su alrededor. Ese olor a chocolate y canela que tanto le gustaba la hizo cerrar los ojos y soltar un suspiro de gusto. Aliviaba sus malestares y espantaba los demonios que le recordaban su pasado por medio de vívidas pesadillas. Nunca dormía mejor que cuando Sirius estaba a su lado.

Y nunca se sentía más viva.

No mucho más tarde se dio cuenta de que le era difícil respirar con profundidad – por no decir que era imposible – y que apenas podía mover el hombro derecho. De hecho, comenzaba a sentir el típico hormigueo que indicaba que la extremidad se había quedado dormida por una mala postura o por falta de movimiento. Aún así, no se hubiera movido ni aunque le hubieran ofrecido todo el oro de Gringotts a cambio, dado que Sirius tenía apoyada la cabeza en ella. Sonrió al verlo. En medio de su sueño, Sirius se acurrucó un poco más abajo, dejando que rostro reposara serenamente justo encima de su pecho. El cálido aliento que se escapaba de sus sensuales labios entreabiertos se filtraba por los huecos del suave suéter de punto que llevaba puesto. Su cabello, negro y brillante como una despejada noche estrellada, estaba despeinado por el sueño y le hacía cosquillas en la barbilla.

Soltó un ligero ronquido.

Dormía como un tronco.

Hermione sonrió más ampliamente, ligeramente presa aún del abrazo de Morfeo. No había nada en su mente que no fuera Sirius y lo maravilloso que era despertarse entre sus brazos. En cierta manera él parecía un niño pequeño abrazado a su oso de peluche. Por otro lado, la manera en que la abrazaba con el brazo izquierdo, justo por sobre el abultado vientre de tres meses, y mantenía el derecho por sobre sus cabezas a modo de protección no era nada infantil. No pudo evitar que un suspiro escapara de sus labios, mezcla de diversión y exasperación. Sólo le faltaba tener la varita en mano para parecer un neandertal demostrando a quién pertenecía ella.

Ella no se iba a quejar por ello.

De repente, todo lo pasado los pasados días calló sobre ella como un yunque. La desesperación de no saber de Sirius. El reconocer ante si misma y ante Remus que se había enamorado del hombre que en ese momento dormía a su lado. El horror de saber que había sufrido un ataque. El alivio que sintió al saber que estaba a salvo y la angustia que la llenaba al pensar en la posibilidad de que, al igual que ella, no pudiera olvidar jamás lo sucedido. El intenso amor que la había inundado al saber que él le correspondía.

Meses atrás, él la había abrazado mientras sentía que todo su mundo se derrumbaba. Ahora, ella era la que tendría que estar a su lado para apoyarlo en cuanto necesitara. Y francamente, no era ningún tipo de sacrificio.

Adoraba estar con él.

Intentó sacar el brazo de debajo del cuerpo de Sirius sin despertarlo para acariciarle los largo mechones de color ébano que se desperdigaban sobre su pecho. Le apartó el pelo del rostro. Sirius era un hombre lleno de contradicciones. En ocasiones enigmático y en otras un libro abierto, dispuesto para que ella lo leyera por entero. Fuerte como un roble milenario pero al mismo tiempo sensible. Competente pero vulnerable. A veces un completo estúpido, sí, pero casi siempre de mente aguda e intuitiva. Era el mejor de los hombres. ¡Y cuánto lo amaba ella!

Que estuviera como un tren solo era un aliciente más.

Había algo salvaje en ese hombre, pero nunca hacia ella. Confiaría su vida a las manos rudas y cuidadosas en extremo con que Sirius tocaba su vientre. Ese algo la hacía querer estar más y más cerca de él, porque jamás permitiría que nada malo volviera a pasarles ni a ella ni a su hijo. Jamás se había sentido tan unida a nadie. Ni siquiera a Ron y eso que durante los años que estuvieron juntos llegaron a plantearse incluso el casarse.

El contacto tan cercano de sus cuerpos y tan íntimo hizo revivir muchas cosas en ella. En especial el sueño que creía que había muerto dentro de si misma. El sueño de tener una familia propia. Como Remus y Severus estaban haciendo. Tener a alguien a quien amar y que correspondiera a sus sentimientos. Tener hijos que corretearan por el jardín de su casa y los llamaran a gritos. Y, se dio cuenta también, que todo eso se había cumplido.

Tenía a Sirius y a sus niños. Nada más importaba.

De repente un estremecimiento sacudió el cuerpo junto a ella.

- ¡No, Sally! – Exclamó, removiéndose como si quisiera atrapar a la elfina… - ¡Mis tortitas! -

O a sus tortitas.

Un chillido escandalizado rompió la tranquilidad de la habitación. Súbitamente sentado en la cama, el rostro de Sirius reflejaba puro terror. Sus ojos desorbitados buscaban a la elfina por todo el lugar de manera frenética y sus labios mascullaban por lo bajo palabras que muy apenas lograba escuchar.

- Ladrona de tortitas – mascullaba.

Sin poder evitarlo, Hermione rompió en carcajadas.

Después de casi una semana sin verlo y otros tantos preocupada por su bienestar, removida por la inquietud de que el ataque que se había llevado su pierna dejara más secuelas psicológicas que físicas era reconfortable ver que sus sospechas habían sido infundadas. Sirius era como un castillo bien edificado. Una simple ventisca no lograría echarlo abajo.

Su principal preocupación siempre sería su estómago. No sabía si debía sentirse celosa.

Mientras ella reía, él fue recuperando poco a poco el sentido de la realidad, saliendo al fin de su estado de semiinconsciencia, dejando atrás su sueño – o pesadilla- que lo había hecho despertar con sobresalto. Clavó su mirada en ella con las cejas juntas sobre el puente de la nariz en un claro gesto de enfado y cruzó los brazos. Su pose de niño enfurruñado solo sirvió para avivar sus carcajadas.

Las mejillas se le emanaron por las lágrimas gozosas y comenzaron a dolerle de tanto desternillarse.

- ¡Merlín! Me encanta tu risa – lo escuchó susurrar.

- ¿Más que las tortitas? – no pudo evitar la broma.

- Oh, sí. Mucho más –

Su risa paró de golpe, silenciada por la forma en que Sirius deslizó su pulgar por sobre las cicatrices del lado izquierdo de su rostro. Sus ojos brillaban con una adoración al que su calor se extendió hasta las heladas profanidades del alma de Hermione, que enseguida comenzaron a derretirse. No había necesidad de palabras – nunca la hubo – cuando se veían el uno al otro de esa manera. Sus ojos reflejaban mucho más de lo que se podía haber dicho. Los de él eran posesivos y amorosos. Cálidos. Decían una y otra vez "Mía"; y Hermione lo escuchaba en los confines de su corazón. Los de ella eran una temerosa entrega, frenada aún por muchos miedos. Había heridas en su interior que tendrían que sanar antes de que pudiera regresarle la misma clase de mirada que él le dirigía.

Antes de poder darle un amor libre de ataduras.

Vio que se lamía los labios. Fue más de lo que una mujer podía soportar. Se acercó a él, arrodillada a su lado, incapaz de resistirse a la atracción que la llevaba hacia él. Según la teoría de la gravitación universal, al tener él casi el triple de masa que ella, era inevitable que gravitara a su alrededor. Como la luna con el sol. Estaba temblando cuando unió sus labios a los de Sirius, temiendo que la empujara lejos de el o que se apartara de ella. Que la mirara con repulsión.

Nada de eso sucedió.

En cambio, la abrazó por la cintura y la acercó aún más. Sus pensamientos volaron lejos cuando sus labios se unieron con suavidad, encajando como si llevaran toda la vida haciéndolo. Cerrando los ojos, se dejó arrastrar por una cálida languidez. Se rindió a él. La ternura de su abrazo y de la caricia de su boca la estremecieron. No era un beso demandante ni enfebrecido. Era una comunión de sentimientos que la hicieron hincharse de felicidad.

Con el corazón desbocado, dejó que Sirius le separara los labios con la lengua y explorara en el interior de su boca. Inclinó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que él y deslizó la suya contra la de él. Lucharon. Uniendo la pasión a todos las sensaciones que ya se trasmitían.

Todo su cuerpo había cobrado vida al sentir el calor de Sirius.

El mundo desapareció y solo quedaron él y ella.

- … días, Paddy – logró articular aún cuando él había capturado su labio inferior entre los dientes.

Sin ningún tipo de apuro, Sirius cubrió su rostro de besos antes de deslizar la nariz por su cuello para darle un último beso sobre el lugar donde más fuerte era su pulso.

- Sí que son buenos – susurró a su oído – Es bueno amanecer contigo, Tigresa –

El escuchar sus propios pensamientos en los labios de él fue maravilloso. Por un momento creyó verdaderamente que debía de estar soñando.

- Si lo desean, puedo regresar en otro momento – dijo una tercera voz en tono burlón.

Pero de haber sido un sueño, ella nunca hubiera incluido al Profesor Dumbledore en él.

El Director estaba en la puerta de la habitación con su habitual sonrisa paternal en los labios y un brillo de astucia en los ojos. No solo no parecía sorprendido por verlos juntos en una posición tan comprometedora, sino que sus rasgos reflejaban una evidente satisfacción. No pudo evitar preguntarse si no la habría enviado a vivir con ellos porque sabía lo que llegaría a sentir por Sirius. Ese hombre parecía saberlo todo, lo malo de eso era que esperaba hasta el final para compartir dicha información.

Lo cual le llevó a pensar por un momento si no sería una versión muy vieja de _Aqueron_.

Por su vestimenta, le recordaba más al Dinosaurio Barney. Sabía que el anciano tenía un gusto especial por los colores estridentes, pero aquello se pasaba dos pueblos.

Como si fuera dueño del lugar, se adentró al cuarto sin esperar invitación, caminando con una fluidez y una elegancia nada propias de su edad hasta sentarse en la silla que ella misma ocupaba cuando no estaba acurrucada con Sirius en la cama. Lo siguió con la mirada en todo momento. Nadie hubiera podido apartar los ojos de esa horrenda túnica color verde fosforescente y morado brillante.

La absurda cancioncilla de "Barney, El Dinosaurio" comenzó a resonar en su cabeza.

Y odiaba esa canción.

Obviamente molesto por la interrupción, Sirius se dejó caer en el colchón y lanzó un suspiro de fastidio. Dumbledore, como de costumbre, ni siquiera pestañeó, indiferente a lo que quisiera el animago.

- ¿Qué le trae por aquí, Director? –

La pregunta salió de los labios de Hermione no sin cierto recelo. En su juventud había idolatrado a Dumbledore y, como ahora con Sirius, hubiera puesto su vida en las manos arrugadas del anciano, pero el tiempo – y la guerra – habían cambiado muchas cosas en ella. Ese hombre al que había considerado un ejemplo a seguir había callado más cosas de las que les había dicho y no había dudado en utilizar a generaciones de alumnos como peones en una guerra que en muchas ocasiones no les pertenecía.

En parte comprendía a Harry. El silencio constante del director había costado vidas inocentes y almas rotas. Al menos Voldemort era franco con lo que se proponía. Una parte de ella seguía queriendo al que fue su mentor; la otra quería arrancarle la piel a tiras por haber hecho sufrir a Severus de una manera tan intensa sin mostrar ningún tipo de remordimiento.

- ¿Alguien quiere un caramelo de limón? –

Mierda.

Esa frasecita presagiaba problemas.

- Vaya al grano, por favor –

- Si así lo desea, Señorita Granger – se encogió de hombros y se llevó un caramelo a la boca – Llevo queriendo hablar con usted de un asunto en particular desde hace algún tiempo, y como esta mañana me pareció perfecta para hacerlo, me trasladé hasta Prince Manor, pensando que la encontraría allí –

Su respiración de aceleró a cada segundo mientras Dumbledore hablaba. Tener cerca al anciano director nunca le había traído nada bueno, y ahí, justo en su pecho, estaba otra vez esa sensación de malestar que le decía que en esa ocasión no habría mucha diferencia.

- Fue una sorpresa encontrarme con que no había nadie en casa, se lo aseguro – sus ojos decían todo lo contrario – Sally pareció encantada de recibir visitas después de tanto tiempo – por cierto, que maravillosa elfina es esa – y me comentó que los niños se habían quedado con ella, aunque aparentemente echaban de menos la presencia de humanos en la casa –

Sus niños. ¿Qué demonios había hecho ese anciano chiflado con sus niños?

- ¿Qué ha hecho? – gruñó Sirius por ella.

- Nada, Sirius. No deben preocuparse. Solo me tomé la libertad de llevarlos a un lugar seguro donde estarán bien acompañados –

**0o0o0o0o0o0 En la oscuridad 0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tal cual la recordaba.

Dentro de doce años seguiría tan inclinada como en ese momento se presentaba ante ella. Como si fuera a desplomarse en cualquier momento contra el suelo, y muy seguramente así hubiera sucedido de no haber estado la magia de por medio para desafiar a las leyes de gravedad. Las paredes seguirían estando envejecidas y el jardín un tanto descuidado. Y seguiría siendo un lugar lleno de sorpresas. Pero sobre todo, lleno de amor.

Su corazón palpitaba enloquecido dentro de su pecho y una exclamación ahogada por su mano precedió a un torrente de lágrimas que no sabía si eran de tristeza o de felicidad.

No pudo saber hasta ese momento cuánto había ansiado volver a la Madriguera.

Ni el miedo que ese reencuentro le causaba.

Cada temeroso paso hasta la puerta de la casa de la familia Weasley, la que en otro tiempo fue su familia, fue dubitativo y requirió de todo su esfuerzo detener el impulso de salir corriendo para refugiarse en la seguridad de su habitación en la mansión o entre los brazos de Sirius. No podía echarse hacia atrás, se recordó una y otra vez mientras el miedo y al ansiedad la sacudían con toda su fuerza. No mientras sus hijos estuvieran ahí dentro.

¿Qué clase de madre sería si los dejaba?

Maldito fuera Dumbledore y sus "maravillosas" ideas. ¿No había dicho eso ya alguna vez?

Cerró los ojos y deseó volver al hospital, encerrarse en la bendita ignorancia. Debió de haber imaginado desde un principio que la visita del Director no era algo rutinario.

¿No cree, Señorita Granger, que ya es tiempo de que se presente a la orden? – había dicho con la seguridad de haber ganado la batalla.

Prácticamente había utilizado a Draco y a Harry de rehenes.

Paralizada por las consecuencias que esa reunión podía tener, se había limitado a escuchar como Sirius debatía furiosamente con él sobre el tema. Sus brazos musculosos y cálidos la envolvían de manera protectora, pero ella sabía que no había nada que pudiera protegerla de los ojos inteligentes y astutos de Dumbledore…

Que tuvo el acierto de marcharse mientras Sirius intentaba controlar su repentina histeria.

Cuando por fin logró calmarse, o al menos hacerlo relativamente, Sirius la besó ligeramente en la frente y en los labios y dijo lo que ella necesitaba oír.

- Ve. Estarás bien –

Así que ahí estaba, temblorosa como un flan frente a la casa donde había vivido tantos tiempos felices y muchos otros de tristeza. El lugar que su mente se había obligado a eludir para no sentir que a pesar de todo lo que había obtenido en ese tiempo aún le faltaba llenar un gran, gran vacío.

Finalmente, se armó de valor con una profunda inhalación y llamó a la puerta.

- Ho…la –

Tuvo que bajar la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos marrones desmesuradamente abiertos de un niño de no más de 10 años. Su cabello, como el de todos los integrantes de la familia Weasley, era de un rojo brillante y sus mejillas estaban salpicadas por una densa capa de pecas. De inmediato lo reconoció, aunque por su estatura bien hubiera podido hacerse pasar por su hermano mayor.

- Hola, Charley –

El niño parpadeó confundido al oírla llamarlo por su nombre, como si intentara recordar haberla visto antes. Sus ojos recorrieron su rostro con detenimiento, en especial las cicatrices del lado izquierdo. Aquél estudio la tranquilizó, sobre todo el hecho de que no hubiera gritado al verla. Le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, que el niño regresó poco después con la curiosidad bailando en sus facciones.

- ¿Eres amiga de Ojo loco? –

Su suposición le arrancó una carcajada.

- Charley, ¿Quién llama a la puerta? –

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando del sonido de la voz de la que fue como su segunda madre. Pocos segundos después, apareció, llevando en brazos un pequeño bulto de unos 4 meses. La mata pelirroja de Ginny ya era espesa a su pronta edad y se agarraba con fuerza a la ropa de su madre mientras mamaba de su seno derecho. Era una bebé preciosa, como era de esperar de lo que sería una muchacha bella en el futuro.

Molly se detuvo en seco al verla, mucho más exaltada de lo que estuvo su hijo al verla. Pero claro, ella ya había vivido una guerra para ese entonces y había perdido a sus dos hermanos a causa de los Mortífagos, mientras que sus hijos muy seguramente habían permanecido ignorantes del peligro que se ceñía sobre todo el mundo mágico. Apretando a Ginny contra su pecho, tomó de Charley por las ropas y lo puso tras ella, ofreciéndose como escudo.

- ¿Quién eres? – gruñó.

Era la viva imagen de una leona protegiendo a sus cachorros. Las finas arrugas de su frente se acentuaron con su ceño fruncido. La preocupación era evidente en el temblor de sus manos y en la mueca de sus labios. Aún así, Hermione no pudo ver en ella otra cosa que no fuera aquella mujer que los había adoptado a ella y a Harry durante tantos veranos a pesar de las carencias de su familia. La que nunca cerraba las puertas de su casa ni de su corazón.

- Vengo por mis hijos –

- ¿Tus…? – abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y después dejó que una sonrisa de alivio le adornara el rostro – Eres Hermione –

Asintió y aceptó el mudo ofrecimiento de Molly para que entrara a la casa. Todo estaba en su lugar. El reloj mágico que indicaba qué estaban haciendo sus hijos y su marido en todo momento, los destartalados sillones y la apretada cocina. Con un movimiento de cabeza la condujo hasta el salón y se sentaron una frente a la otra en medio de un tenso silencio. Los ojos de Hermione recorrieron cada rincón sin perder un solo detalle.

Cuanto había extrañado ese lugar.

- Gracias – murmuró Molly sin previo aviso – nos has dado más esperanzas para el futuro de las que nunca habíamos tenido. Ahora sabemos qué es lo que trama Quien-tu-sabes, y, sobre todo, podremos evitar que todo lo que Albus nos ha contado se repita – retiró el cabello pelirrojo de la frente de su hija y le besó la piel descubierta – Gracias –

- Yo… -

Tragó saliva con dificultad, sintiendo una repentina sensación de exclusión. No deseaba que la vieran como una heroína. A decir verdad, no sabía lo que quería.

- ¿Puedo… puedo quedarme a solas un momento? –

- Iré a traer a Harry y a Draco –

Cuando Molly se marchó hacia el patio trasero, Hermione comenzó a revolotear por el salón y la cocina, tocando todo aquello que estaba a su alcance. Se sentía embargada por la nostalgia y por la certeza de que nada podría ser igual que antes. No se quejaba. Había perdido aquello que la unía tan estrechamente con la familia Weasley, pero había ganado otra familia igual de unida, y a la que se sentía atada por una fuerza casi antinatural. Era magia.

Una sensación de cosquilleo le recorrió la nuca, y sin necesidad de mirar hacia atrás, supo que la estaban observando. Cerró los ojos y despejó todos sus sentidos. Los cuchicheos bajos de dos voces infantiles se mezclaban al otro lado de la pared, justo en las escaleras. Sonrió y se abrazó a si misma, reconociendo ese modo de hablar tan particular que tenían. Era inconfundible la manera en la que se completaban las frases, en una conexión que solo los hermanos gemelos podían tener.

- ¡Si salen de ahí, prometo darles una Rana de chocolate! – exclamó en voz alta para que la escucharan.

Los cuchicheos se detuvieron unos instantes y después se reanudaron mientras parecían estar discutiendo entre ellos.

- ¡Que sean dos! – gritaron al unísono.

- Solo tengo tres Ranas de chocolate, y se las daré al primero que llegue aquí –

Dicho esto fue como si se abriera la compuerta de una presa. Una avalancha bajó por las escaleras y de llevó a cabo una pequeña lucha antes de que los primeros pelirrojos entraran al salón. Fred y George iban a la cabeza, pero Bill no dudó en meterles el pie para hacerlos tropezar y así ganar terreno. Unos a otros se empujaban y alaban de las ropas. O de los cabellos, si es que los tenían más a mano.

- ¡Chocolate! – vociferaron a coro.

Al final habían llegado al mismo tiempo.

Soltó una risa por lo bajo al ver los rostros sonrojados de los cinco niños y escuchar sus respiraciones entrecortadas. Ni siquiera Percey, que no tendría más que cinco años para ese entonces, había mantenido la compostura. Todos esperaban con los ojos brillantes a que les diera su preciado premio.

- Miren que casualidad – rebuscó en sus bolsillos – creo que al final, si tengo ranas para todos –

Los cinco soltaron un chillido de júbilo mientras uno a uno recibía lo que les correspondía.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó Bill mientras le quitaba el envoltorio.

- Hermione – el niño abrió la boca, pero ella puso un dedo sobre sus labios antes de que pudiera hablar – No necesitas decir tu nombre, William, yo ya se el de todos – le revolvió el cabello – Bill, Charley, Percey, Fred y George –

- ¡Te has confundido! – rezongó Fred por ambos gemelos.

- ¡Él es George y yo soy Fred! - terminó George.

- No intenten confundirme, que sé muy bien cuál es cuál –

Un chillido frustrado se escapó de sus labios y sus ceños se fruncieron con desencanto.

- ¡Así no es divertido! – se cruzaron de brazos.

- ¿Pero a que con su madre si lo es? – bajó la voz, como si estuviera compartiendo con ellos un gran secreto.

- Sí – rieron juntos – ella siempre cae –

- Espero que no te estén causando molestias –

Molly había regresado y tan concentrada estaba en su conversación con los niños que no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que habló.

- No, Molly. Ellos con como mi familia –

Una mirada maternal adornó el rostro de la señora Weasley y Hermione quiso poder refugiarse en sus brazos, que siempre habían estado abiertos para confortarla. Aún recordaba cómo habían llorado una en los brazos de la otra en el funeral de Ron, y recordarlo hizo que se le ensombreciera la mirada.

Un par de grititos jubilosos rompieron su momento de dolor.

- ¡Mamá! - chilló Harry mientras Draco reía de gusto.

- Vengan aquí, niños –

Ambos se miraron antes de tomarse la mano y correr hacia ella. Los apretó tan fuerte contra su pecho que ambos se revolvieron incómodos, más aún cuando cubrió sus caritas de besos.

- Ugh – vio como los gemelos hacían una mueca de asco.

Así que se apresuró a apresarlos a ellos también para darles el mismo trato que a Harry y a Draco.

Molly y todos sus hijos rieron a carcajadas ante la incomodidad de Fred y George, que se debatían sin muchas ganas en medio del abrazo de Hermione en un infructuoso intento de liberarse. Al final se quedaron quietos y con los ojos cerrados, en espera de un nuevo ataque. Ella estudió sus caritas fruncidas y besó sus frentes una última vez antes de apartarse.

- Creo que se han ganado otra rana de chocolate –

- ¡Sí! – brincaron a la vez.

Todo sonido pareció desaparecer a su alrededor cuando él habló.

- Mami. Quedo _pochodate_ - susurró apenas audiblemente.

Pero ella lo escuchó y su corazón prácticamente se detuvo.

Un par de ojos azules la veían con cierto recelo detrás de las faldas de su madre.

**Continuará… **

Aquí dejo este capítulo. Ya saben como es Ron, tiene una cierta aversión a lo desconocido, e imagino que esa característica debe de tenerla por naturaleza, así que no podía ver que se abriera tan fácilmente a Hermione. El próximo capítulo habrá escenas un poco subidas de tono pero no habrá lemon. Ya trabajo en eso, así que espero que les agrade el resultado. Aqueron es el personaje protagónico de la saga de "Los cazadores oscuros" de Sherrillyn Kenyon. Los recomiendo a quien quiera leerlos.

Agradezco los reviews a: **Pabaji, Rodven:** chica, lamento lo de tus dedos. Ya sé que es tarde, pero mejor eso que nunca. Y también me dejaste en un hilo con lo de que la autora de **"Nothing Left to Hold"** estaba en el hospital. Espero que no sea nada grave. Aún espero la actualización de **"Entre alcohol y bisturís".** **Okashira Janet:** Amiga, me estoy leyendo otra vez **"Atrápeme si puede, Señor Aoshi",** y me está gustando tanto o más que la primera vez. Ya te dejaré algún review. **Sayuri-chan-aly, Rose Weasley Malfoy, Kagome-Black y Sharingan-Uchija. **

En fin, me despido.

Atte: Tommy


End file.
